Frozen: A Project's Past (Elsa x Male Reader)
by Chinsangan
Summary: New to Arendelle's School for the Gifted, you try to build a new life for yourself over the one you lost. You meet new friends, new enemies and even love. However after you discover one of Arendelle's students has the power over ice, her past starts to come back to haunt her... and so does yours.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The new kid

(Y/N) = Your name

A new school and new people – unfortunately, you know none of them. Making new friends hasn't been much trouble for you in the past, but then, you always had at least one other friend to help you along. You approach the school and look around. Not much commotion outside – however, there are lots of high end cars parked.

"Perfect," you mumble, "A bunch of rich snobs. I'll fit in great here." You enter the school, spotting the name so prominently shown as you walk in: Arendelle's School for the Gifted.

"The gifted, huh?" you snicker "Yeah, gifted with rich parents."

You realize you are being too moody, too quick to judge. You know better than that.

You snap out of your trance and continue through the main entrance.

"Think you'll do better here, I mean this isn't your choice," a voice taunts.

"True, I didn't choose to be here. But hey, I am better than before." You reply.

No response, empty.

You shake your head, imagining how that must look on the outside. Luckily nobody is paying attention to you, and you can't blame them either. Most of them are in fancy clothes representing their "Upper Class" status. You notice another man that seems out of place. He has blonde hair and is quite bulky. He seems more like a worker then a "gifted student".

"What's the low class doing here?" one of the students taunts.

"Do you even have your own car? Or better clothes?" another asks.

"Shove off!" He snarls, getting personal with one of the other students.

They quickly disperse after his threat.

You walk over to him. He seems like someone who you might find tolerable.

"Hi, my name is (Y/N). I'm new here."

He turns towards you and scans you. "Guessing you aren't like them. You don't look like it."

You don't know whether that is a compliment or an insult, but you ignore it.

"My name's Kristoff Bjorgman. Nice to meet someone who doesn't judge by appearance."

"Well, that's not true," you joke. "I can tell most of these guys are stuck up and likely annoying"

Kristoff laughs with you. "Yes, very true."

Seems you made a friend – or at least someone who you can make a friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You and Kristoff tour around the school, trying to find your classrooms before class, figuring out you have some classes together, and looking at some of the cute girls. They may be snobs, but they are still nice to look at.

You eventually find your way to the cafeteria, which blows both of your minds. It's enormous. Most of the students are residing here before classes start.

"Is there even a table for us? Can you see one?"

As you look around you see an empty table.

You turn to Kristoff. "Hey, I found one!"

You point towards it and he acknowledges, so you both begin to walk over there.

As you push through the crowd – which continuously gives you both condescending looks – you get closer to the table. However, you learn that it is not empty. One girl is sitting there, alone, reading a book. She has beautiful gold hair tied in a bun; her skin is pale but it compliments her. She is wearing a pair of light blue jeans with a purple turtle neck. She seems to have purple hands too, but you're too far away to see her hands. You don't care – you think she is beautiful.

"I know what you're thinking, and no. Don't even get any ideas. I will hit you," the same voice from earlier threatens.

"Lighten up a bit, she's probably crazy. Or mean. Or both," You respond "And how can you hit me?"

"Uh huh, just don't get too excited, lover boy," It replies.

Kristoff looks at you awkwardly. "Who are you talking too?"

"Um… Hehe," you chuckle as you scratch the back of your head. "Just myself. I can give some good advice sometimes."

Your smile is contagious as Kristoff smiles too.

Kristoff breaks the smiling fest. "So I saw you staring at the girl over there."

You look frantically back and forth between Kristoff and the blonde.

"No, why would I? I mean pshh, look at her. She probably-"you look over at her and she is gone.

You start looking around, trying to find her. You step into a different portion of the crowd to get a different angle when you bump into someone. You keep your balance but the other person fell to the ground. You shake your head and look down at the person. It is the same girl that you were looking at. You shoot a quick glance to Kristoff, who gives you a double thumbs up with a sarcastic look on his face. You turn back towards her as she gathers her books. You bend down to help her but only one book is left, which you handily grab for her.

"Here is your book," you hand over to her. "Also, sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you."

She looks into your eyes then to her book. She quickly grabs it and walks past you. You turn to watch her go.

She disappears into the crowd in an instant.

You turn to Kristoff who is wearing a big goofy smile and is clapping slowly.

"Very nice, very nice, indeed. Next time, she may even mutter a word to you."

You laugh and give him a friendly push as you walk past him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'd like to see you do better."

The two of you make your way out of the cafeteria laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Your first class begins and you find a seat. You are the first one there, so you have free reign to choose a seat. You choose one in the middle away from the door, which is to the left. Other classmates start pouring in. Unfortunately, Kristoff has another class, meaning you are on your own.

"Great, first class and I don't know anyone. Not a single person to talk to," you mumble to yourself.

"You know, if I actually cared, I would be hurt by that comment," the same voice from earlier replies.

You shake your head with a smile. "I guess it's a good thing I know well enough then, huh?"

No response.

"Of course," you say under your breath.

You watch more people enter the class, but one person catches your eye: the girl from the cafeteria!

She doesn't notice you, or anyone else for that matter. You keep your eyes on her until she sits down. She is to the right of you, one row up. Her blonde hair is very distracting, as it keeps dragging your attention to it. You shake your head and shrug it off.

"It's just a girl," you think. "A cute one, but a simple girl all the same."

The class fills up and the teacher walks in. He is wearing a tacky sweater vest, but his entire outfit just screams out "stereotypical nerdy teacher."

He lowers his glasses as he glances over all of you. He stops at you, giving you a stare that makes you shiver.

"Young man," he says pointing at you. "Please, stand beside me."

You slowly get out of your chair and follow his instructions. When you reach his side he spins you to face the class.

"Everyone, I'd like your attention." He waits a moment to get the attention he asks for. "We have a new student in our school."

You look around the room, seeing all these rich looking teenagers. They are paying attention – for the most part. When you look to the back of the class you see two students: A red haired woman and a brown haired man. They seem caught up in their own conversation and are in close proximity to each other.

"Ms. Anderson? Mr. Westergaard?" He inquires.

The two shoot back to their respective desks – which are right beside each other – and give their full attention to the teacher.

"Thank you. Now, as I was saying." He clears his throat and continues. "I expect you to show your utmost respect to this boy and make him feel welcome here.

"I'm, ah… I'm not a boy. I mean I am a boy but not a boy. I'm a man. An aged male figure." you say in your own weird way.

Some of the class chuckles while others stay completely serious. The teacher looks at you strangely.

"This man," he states looking towards you. You can't help but smile. "Now, before I send you back to your seat, do you have anything to say?"

"Do you have anything to say?" the familiar voice inquires. "Because, I could speak for you"

You ignore what you heard and regain a straight posture.

"My first name is (Y/N) and, um… I hope this place is alright. I mean, what's the worst that could happen" you say with a goofy smile.

The teacher dismisses you so you quickly walk back to your seat and sit down.

A half hour goes by and you've fallen into your own little world. You are just thinking about past events, your old school, your old life. But, it is obvious that you are not paying attention. The teacher notices this and grabs his clipboard.

"Mr… Hmm, that's strange." He pauses for a second, seeing you still staring off into space. "(Y/N)!" he shouts

You snap back to reality and notice that as you were day dreaming, you've been staring at the blonde girl's head for who knows how long.

"Has the back of Ms. Anderson's head been teaching the class for you? Should I step down as a teacher?"

The class looks at you but you are confused. When he said Ms. Anderson last time, he was talking about the girl in the back. "Sisters?" you think.

You give the teacher your full attention "No, sir. I was just looking at the… door."

The class laughs as you soon discover the flaw in your lie.

"The door? Mr… (Y/N) the door is on the other side of the classroom."

"Nice one, (Y/N). How are you getting out of this?" your trusted voice asks.

You again ignore it, trying to find a way to respond. You notice that the blonde hasn't looked back at you. Or, at least, you didn't see her look at you. You assumed she would.

"That reminds me. What is your last name?" he asks you. "It is not listed on the attendance"

You widen your eyes for a moment and then, a sudden – yet familiar – sensation comes over you. Your left arm begins to throb in pain. You grab it and try to answer his question.

"Well, sir, that's quite the…" A large pain shoots through your arm. "Question…"

You start to gather the attention of the class. This gets you on edge. You know what is happening – you know exactly what COULD happen. That makes it worse. Your arm is really affecting you and your teacher keeps pressuring for an answer.

"Oh, you were right. You are SO much better than before. I applaud you, really. Listen idiot, just breathe. You are overreacting to a fair question."

You listen and breathe. This helps a little bit, but you need some space. Luckily, the bell goes off and students begin to leave. They ignore what has happened – just a funny little stunt. You grab your things and start to leave as well. "That was a short period," you think.

The teacher stops you from leaving by putting his hand on your chest.

"You are okay, (Y/N)?" he asks with concern.

You play it off as if your arm didn't feel like it was in lava, "Yeah, just… Getting used to the place. It's different from my last school."

He focuses on you, trying to see through a possible lie. "That is relatable. I used to be a new kid here too."

"How? He looks old," the voice questions.

You smile then run off.

"Kristoff is in my next class," you say to yourself. "That'll be helpful."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The pain in your arm has worn off, but it is replaced by numbness, as it usually is. That hasn't happened in a long time, and usually you can deal with it well. However, being in a school again, with people around… It's stressful on you – on your psyche and your body.

You continue down the hall to your next class. On your way you recognize two people: a red haired woman and a brown haired man. "Think, (Y/N), think. What did he call them" you say quietly.

It comes to you. "Ms. Anderson and Mr. Westergaard!" you shout out.

As soon as you do you throw your hand over your mouth, hoping they didn't hear you. Unfortunately for you, they both heard you and looked right at you. The fact that you had your mouth covered by your hand made it obvious you called them out.

They laughed and the woman kissed the man on the cheek before she started walking towards you, waving. You keep your hand over your mouth and try to move out of sight. You shuffle to the right behind a crowd, but someone bumps into you and you fall on the floor.

It's Kristoff!

"Whoa, (Y/N), you see a ghost?" he jokes, offering a hand to help you up.

"No, just did something silly," you respond.

He reaches into his backpack and grabs something – a carrot. He looks at you before zipping up his pack.

"You want one?"

You shrug. "Why not?"

He grabs another and hands it too you. Before you even start he takes one giant bite and half of it is gone.

"You hungry?" you ask him.

He thinks for a second, taking your question seriously. "No, not really."

"Kristoff, you ate half the carrot. You can't say you aren't hungry," you point out with a smile.

He looks at you, and then spots someone behind you. He points, obviously telling you to look that way. Before you can turn you hear a girl speak.

"You know, most people call me Anna. I think you're one of the first to call me by my last name, other than teachers." She giggles.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Anderson Sisters

You turn around relate the voice to a face, but you already know who it will be. To no surprise, it is the same girl you saw in your class, and the same girl you caught the attention of a minute ago. You stand there speechless – you simply stare at her without anything to say. Kristoff notices this and nudges your back.

"Right! Yes, I'm sorry about that. I don't know your name so I just took what I knew and said it."

You smile, rubbing the back of your head. Kristoff looks at you with a curious look, then back to Anna.

"It's not a problem at all," she points out, extending her hand to you. "Once again, my name is Anna. Anna Anderson."

You shake her hand "(Y/N). I don't really have a last name," you smile, as to shake the fact off.

She gives you an odd look but then a smile takes over her face. She then turns to Kristoff.

"And you are?" she asks, offering her hand again.

Kristoff shakes her hand. "Kristoff Bjorgman, nice to meet you."

The handshake between the two ends. Anna then spreads her attention between the two of you.

"So I guess you're both new here, huh? I should know. I know EVERYONE in this school. Some of them are jerks, but a lot of people are really nice once you get to know them! Would I lie to you?"

You laugh at the fact that she has to point out that she doesn't lie. However, you do believe her. She seems innocent enough.

"Yeah," Kristoff answers, "my folks think I should try and get a good education. This place promises a good one, so…"

"Your folks must be good people then, huh?" you ask.

"Well, they aren't my real parents, but they take care of me well enough. They are an interesting bunch, let me tell you!" He lets out a small laugh.

Anna watches you both. She smiles while looking at you two talk, she can tell you have a good friendship. Curious on the matter, she brings it up.

"So how long have you two known each other?"

You and Kristoff look at each other. "About 45 minutes" you answer in unison.

Anna's face changed to shock "Wow, really? I could have sworn you've known each other for longer. You seem to get along pretty well."

Kristoff laughs, "I am a likable guy, you know."

"Yeah sure," you interject. "Remember those guys you talked to when I showed up?"

"What guys?" Anna asked.

Kristoff sat there for a second then responded. "Never got their names, just knew their attitudes."

As Kristoff and Anna continue to talk you look at your arm. You attempt to move it with success. "Good, it's back," you think.

You wait, expecting to hear a comment on that but none is made. A double win.

"We all have the same class next!" Anna cheerfully expresses.

You chime in at that sentence and remember that you have classes.

"We should get going then!" You suggest.

"Yeah, let's get going," Kristoff agrees, beginning to walk in the direction of the next class with Anna and you on either side of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three of you sit side by side with Anna being in the middle. The classroom is full of chatter and your little trio is adding to it. While talking, you notice the same guys who were bugging Kristoff as they walk in. You don't tell Kristoff, but you do keep that in the back of your mind.

"Hey, Anna, who was the other guy you were with? Westergaard, I believe his name was," you inquire.

"Oh, yeah. That's my boyfriend, Hans. He's so sweet. I really love him."

Kristoff gives her an odd look. "I heard you've only been dating for week."

"Well, yeah," Anna says, blushing "But when it's true love you can feel it. (Y/N), you know what I mean right? Do you believe in true love?"

Both Anna and Kristoff look at you, waiting for your response.

"I don't know, why don't you ask your last girlfriend?" your trusty voice remarks

"I think…" you pause for a moment. "I think that true love is possible, but rare. It's something you just know. You feel it with all your heart and you never let that person go."

Both of them look at you. You don't even look back – you just stare blankly at the ground. You don't even realize you just said what you did. It was natural. Automatic. You have loved before, but has it been true love? Your mind wonders back to your old school – your old life. All your friends sit at a lunch table and smile at you when you approach. Your girlfriend always had a certain face when you were around – a face of comfort. It was the best time of your life.

Kristoff supposes you will come back to earth in time. "So, you think you love this guy when you just started dating? How long have you known each other?"

"Well, it was a blind date, so not too long. But I swear it is love! I really love this guy!"

Kristoff shrugs "Well, it's your life. You can think what you want."

"What does that mean?" Anna questions. Her voice indicates that she feels offended.

"Hey, fuck face!" a voice calls from across the room.

This grabs your attention and you follow where you think the sound came from. It's the same guys who were annoying Kristoff. It isn't a surprise to you that they would be causing trouble.

"Ha, guys, he responds to it. Don't you, fuck face!"

Anna and Kristoff are too caught up in their own conversation to realize what is happening. You're on your own here. Or are you?

"Let me take this, (Y/N). I won't do anything bad."

Before you can react you feel as if you are asleep.

Kristoff notices you get out of your chair and walk over to a group of students. He recognizes them right away and rushes to aid you.

You lean in to the group and link eyes with the one who yelled at you.

"So, you like fuck faces, huh? Well I'm sure if you keep asking I can make you the literal meaning of a fuck face. Your choice." You wink at him and proceed to leave.

"Hey!" he says, "Who do you think you're talking to?"

You spin around and rush him, getting in his face. "I think I'm talking to a spoiled brat who thinks money compensates for strength. You think that throwing money at someone will hurt them? Huh? Well trust me, tough guy, I'm the real deal. So sit down and enjoy your time with your friends, unless you want a lower class to kick your ass."

You turn around and sit back in your seat, leaning your head back for a moment. The snob stands there in shock then sits back down with his friends. They begin laughing in no time.

You wake up and look around. Nothing is different. Nothing happened. Good.

Kristoff moves to your side "Dude, what did you say to him? He looks freaked out."

"What?" you reply

"You talked to him," Kristoff answered. "I saw you walk up to them. Seems both of us have tangled with those guys today."

You hide your surprise in a smile. "You just gotta be polite sometimes, you know?"

Kristoff shrugs and heads back to his seat beside Anna.

"What the hell?" you say in your thoughts

"What? I took care of it and it didn't have a huge effect," The voice argues back.

You shake your head with disappointment and your expression follows.

"Don't screw this up like he did," you warn.

"Don't worry (Y/N), I am nothing like him. You aren't either. He's an outcast."

"A strong one," you interrupt.

Silence fills your mind. You haven't even realized that the teacher has arrived and is taking attendance. You contemplate for a moment.

"Just don't do crap like that again. Please."

You hear a sigh, "Fine. You rob me of my fun all the time, (Y/N)"

"That's cause you don't have the best definition of fun. Neither of you do."

You start to focus again when you notice the blonde girl from the cafeteria and your previous class standing at the front of the class. She seems nervous and is holding a book, presenting it to the class. You see that her hands are covered by purple gloves.

"Ok, that makes sense," you mutter out loud.

Anna turns towards you. "What?"

"Oh, well, I've seen her before and just now saw the gloves. I thought she had purple hands for a bit."

Anna chuckles, but covers her mouth so as not to be heard by anyone.

"She wears gloves all the time. I don't really know why. Weren't you staring at her last class?" she giggles.

You start going red. "I wasn't! I was just day dreaming and it so happened to be at her head. Must have been the way I was sitting."

Anna giggles even more. "You're blushing and everything. Oh my god!"

You turn away and hope that she was joking about the blushing part. You really didn't mean to stare at her. You even thought that her hair caught your attention.

"You know, I could ask her about it," Anna comments

You look at her with wide eyes. "Wait, why?"

"Well," she starts, "she is my sister, so it wouldn't be too hard."

You were right to think they were sisters. "At least I picked up on that," you think.

"Ms. Anderson and Mr… Why don't you have a last name?"

You slam your head on the desk, but you hit it harder then you thought.

"Ow," you complain, holding your head.

"Both of you stand beside Ms. Anderson. The Andersons seem to be quite the troublemakers today," the teacher states.

You rub your head then stand up.

"I apologize, sir, but Anna here wasn't talking to me. It was my fault. You shouldn't punish her for my actions."

Anna looks up at you and you look down slowly shaking your head telling her to be quiet.

"Very well, Mr. (Y/N). First day and already causing trouble. Mr. Key already told me about your little incident earlier." He then looks over at the blonde. "Which also happened to involve Ms. Anderson. Coincidence?

The blonde shakes her head at the teacher. "I've never talked to this student, Mr. Baxter. I swear it is a coincidence. I promise not to read in your class again. May I please sit down?"

"Now what kind of teacher would I look like if I did that? A softy, that's what! Both you and Mr. (Y/N) will go down to the office immediately."

The blonde seems anxious. She is clutching her book tightly and has a worried look on her face. You notice the room begins to become a tad colder, but it doesn't bother you. You conclude that the open window by Mr. Baxter's desk is causing it.

"Yes, Mr. Baxter," she says.

She is about to leave but is stopped by Mr. Baxter.

"You will go down together." He looks at you and flicks his head.

You jog over to her and you both proceed to walk down. The A/C must be on because it was chilly the whole walk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, what's your name?" you ask her.

She doesn't respond.

"Hm… Well, if you don't want to talk then just chime up. Otherwise I will assume you want me to continue," you say with a smile, knowing you have to have trapped her.

She sighs. "My name is Elsa. Now please stop talking. You have sent me to the office and I don't need any more trouble that you will inevitably cause."

Elsa. Her name was Elsa. She seemed cold and distant. Maybe because she is mad. Maybe you're just easy to hate. But you seem to have a desire to keep talking.

"Actually, I didn't send you here. Mr. Baxter did. Plus, that wasn't even my fault! Something about your book or another got you here," you protest.

"If you didn't add your smart remarks then I may have been able to sit down again and continue with this day," she bluntly states.

It's evident that she doesn't want to talk to you. You've gotten off on a bad foot with this girl. Lucky for you the office is at the other end of the school and since this is a huge school it will take some time. Plus, you honestly can't remember where the office is, so you can't leave her.

"Ok, we may have gotten off on the wrong foot. Let's start on the other one." You lunge in front of her and grab her hand, intending to shake it.

She quickly pulls her hand back towards her and looks at you with fear.

"Why do you look like I am trying to hurt you?" you ask.

She observes you for a second. You didn't flinch. You didn't feel anything. She thinks on this as she proceeds down the hall.

"I know your sister Anna!" you point out, hoping that will be some sort of a conversation starter.

She looks at you for a moment then back in front of her. "Who doesn't know Anna," she says sarcastically.

You can't get anywhere with this girl. She is a stone that won't budge. You try to think of something to say that may get her attention but nothing comes to your mind. "I have an idea," you think.

"Elsa, can I ask you a question?"

"You're probably going to no matter what I say," she predicts.

"I'm taking that as a yes," you say. "What do you think of true love?"

She stops for a moment. Just a quick one, then continues walking.

"I have nothing to say about true love. I'm sure people can find it, but it is nothing to worry about in high school."

By that answer alone you can tell that the Anderson sisters are very different from each other. Then again it was quite obvious from the moment you first saw her. Elsa ran away while Anna confronted you. But why is she talking now? Maybe she just wants your curiosity to be filled so you will go away? Or maybe she is bored.

As the two of you walk you really start to take in the detail of the school. You notice that each brick has a design that is completed by the other bricks around it. You want to look at them all!

"Maybe later," you think.

The two of you are about to reach the office when the bell goes off.

"Again, that was such a short time. Why?" you question aloud.

"It's the first day, so it's shorter. They will double tomorrow and all the days following," Elsa answers.

You didn't expect a response from her, but you took it. She began walking away from the office to her next class. She completely ignores the instructions to go to the office.

"Hey, what about the office?" you inquire.

"Once the bell rings the teachers have no control over you. So, thank you for slowing me down."

"That's why you talked to me" you say to yourself, not intending for her to hear.

She walks away and disappears into the crowd of students that pour out of the classes.

"She is something else," you say with a smirk.

**Hope you enjoyed the second chapter! It really makes me wanna keep writing seeing people interested in my work. I'll try to get the third out soon. Have any questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Shadow

The next period went by with ease. You weren't with Kristoff, Anna, or Elsa so you kept to yourself. Nobody really talked much during the class and no major events occurred that you barely remember the period.

But this period was sure to be interesting. It was lunch time. The cafeteria was completely full, but luckily Anna and Kristoff already saved a spot. Her boyfriend Hans was there too. You've never talked to Hans, but you assume he is a good guy.

"(Y/N)!" Anna waves. "Come here, we have a table."

You barely hear her over the crowd, but you make your way over. Kristoff is sitting opposite of Anna and Hans. He seems off to you, but you don't pay much attention to it.

"Hey guys," you greet, taking your spot beside Kristoff. "I assume you're Hans?"

He looks at you and smiles. "You called me by my first name!"

You smirk and shake your head. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Don't be!" Anna adds. "If you hadn't, I wouldn't have met you and Kristoff!"

You look over at Kristoff, who is eying Hans. "What's his deal?" you wonder.

Hans is too busy paying attention to Anna to notice, vise-versa with Anna.

"Kristoff," you say, nudging him. "What's wrong?"

"Later," he brushes you off.

Kristoff waves his hand to get Anna's attention. "Hey Anna, can you show me the cafeteria food? I'm not sure what to get."

Anna shoots out of her seat.

"Of course I will. This place has some of the best chocolates around."

"That's not… Eh, never mind." Kristoff mutters, walking with Anna.

Hans watches the two of them walk away. You try and grab his attention.

"You two seem to be close," you remark.

"Yeah," he shrugs, "she can be a little clingy."

"That does se-" you're interrupted.

"But have you seen her ass? It's perfect! Her whole body is stunning. I just want to see it."

You choke on your food for a second and look up at him.

"Excuse me?" you ask

He didn't notice your little reaction. "Yeah, I mean, she is so hot. Maybe one of the hottest girls I've ever seen. Her sister is pretty hot too. What I'd give to see her…"

You can't believe your ears. Anna seems like such a kind hearted person while Hans has displayed himself as a total pig. You can't say you're the cleanest guy yourself, but not like this guy.

"You think I could manage a three way between the sisters?"

You are so ready to speak up but the return of Anna and Kristoff stops you.

"Hey cutie," Hans says seductively, grabbing Anna's waist and pulling it towards him.

She giggles and grabs his waist. They lean and begin kissing.

You and Kristoff look at each other. Both of you have sour faces.

Kristoff clears his throat to try and gain the attention of the two.

They don't notice and continue to make out.

You clear your throat more adamantly and they turn to you.

"Oh, sorry" Anna says, blushing and giggling. "We get caught up sometimes"

"It's hard to stay away from her," Hans says, winking at you.

You cringe.

"Yeah, we noticed," Kristoff sarcastically remarks.

"Hey, where is Elsa?" you ask, facing Anna.

"She disappeared after class," Hans answers. "She doesn't really show up until next period."

"Yeah, she's always been like that," Anna continues. "She finds her own little spot to read and eat."

Anna's face slowly sinks. "I hardly see her outside of the house, and even then she isn't the most talkative person out of three of us."

"Three of you?" you ask.

Anna shoots her head up at you, her expression happier then what it was.

"Yes, we have a little brother named Olaf. He always tries to get Elsa to play, and he succeeds most of the time."

She smiles for a moment. So innocent. So pure. "She is nice, really. She just has a hard time interacting with people."

"Really? Define that for me," you ask

Anna looks at you oddly, "Why?"

"Well," you begin, "when Elsa and I were sent down to the office, she did talk to me. I wouldn't say we were best buddies but she did respond to most of my questions."

Anna's face lights up. "Really! What'd you say?"

You shrug. "Honestly I was just using silly conversation starters and random BS comments."

Anna didn't seem to get discouraged.

"Maybe she is opening up!" She turns to Hans. "I think you should talk to her, Hans! I would love to formally introduce you to her."

"Bad idea," you think.

As you look at Kristoff–who has been surprisingly silent–you guess he has the same thought as you. But why? Did Hans make a similar comment to Kristoff?"

Anna and Hans get into a conversation of their own, completely forgetting you two.

"We're gonna head off to class now. We'll see you guys later," Kristoff states.

He grabs your arms and drags you off.

Hans and Anna wave as they continue to talk

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kristoff and you had fitness class last period. After the teacher finishes his speech he lets you all into the workout area. It's massive, filled with machines and empty areas for one to workout in solitude.

"My old school has nothing on this place," you say aloud.

The teacher looks over at you. "We take all areas of expertise seriously. The computer labs, science labs and others are very much like this one: State of the art."

The teacher then gathers the attention of the class. "We will work out here today, and then tomorrow we will have a game of dodge ball in the gym. Sound good?"

The class cheers and heads to their own respective areas. Kristoff and you take the bench and bar. He sets 25 lbs on each side then lets you go first.

"You insult me, Kristoff," you joke.

"Well, you are small, (Y/N)," he chuckles.

"Compared to you, yeah. But I have more strength than you think. Set something that challenges you."

Kristoff smiles and grabs 125 lbs worth of weights.

"150. Not the hardest thing, but not a walk in the park. A good place to start." He says, looking down at you as you lie on the bench.

You grab the bar and nod your head. Kristoff lightly grabs the bar and helps you lift it to position. You begin your workout. The 150 lbs isn't too hard, but it will wear you down eventually.

"So, I was listening in on some guys around the school. I heard some interesting things about Hans," Kristoff states.

"Yeah, I heard something interesting too. You first," you say, not breathing too heavily yet.

"Well, I heard he has quite the record of getting into women's' pants. He is trying to set a record over his brother of women he's slept with in high school."

"Sounds like… They are all… scum bags…" you say, breathing heavily.

"Yes, well, the difference is that his brother told the girls he wasn't interested in a relationship. He just wanted sex. Hans on the other hand lures women in with promises of love and then abandons them afterward. A real asshole."

You come to a realization. "You… don't… want…" You lift the bar onto its placeholder. "Anna to get hurt..?"

Kristoff looks at you awkwardly "Well, no. I mean, this is what I was talking about. She thinks its true love and it's not. By the way, 43? That's pretty good."

You smile. "I can make it an even 50. Saddle up!" you say, getting into position.

You lift it and begin doing your last few. Kristoff goes into his own little world and begins leaning on your bar as you push up.

"Kristoff…" you mutter. "Kristoff!"

He realizes he is leaning on the bar and gets off it. "Sorry, sorry."

You put it back and stare at Kristoff, smiling. He smiles back.

"Listen, I agree with you about Hans. He told me something while you and Anna went to grab some food."

You and Kristoff switch roles. He gets ready to begin his workout and you prepare to help him if need be.

"He told me how much he thought Anna looked beautiful. Not in a romantic way, a completely vulgar way. He wants sex. He even mentioned trying to get in a threesome with Anna and Elsa."

Kristoff chuckles as he lifts the bar. He raises it a few times before answering.

"I doubt Elsa or Anna will go for that. But I'm worried Anna might think so much about him that she may actually do it."

You laugh. "You've known her for a day, Kristoff"

"Yeah," he huffs. "But, I've known you… for a day also. Think about that."

He is right. You feel like you really know Kristoff after such a short timeframe. Maybe you don't know all his likes and dislikes, but you are good friends. "So, this is what a real friendship feels like. I'd forgotten," you mutter quiet enough so Kristoff doesn't hear you.

He finishes and you taunt him. "That was only 41 Kristoff, I beat you."

"Wait I wasn't paying attention! That's not fair!" he argues.

"I wasn't either," you remark.

He shakes his head with a smile then flicks his head towards the sparring gloves.

"Oh yeah," you grin.

The rest of class goes well as you and Kristoff finish a solid workout. He invites you to his place and you accept. You don't have much to do tonight anyway. You do have to swing by work quickly, but that's basically it. You and Kristoff head up to the showers to clean up. You're both sweating like crazy and have a horrible stench.

As you and Kristoff head out the door you see Anna and Elsa talking in the parking lot. Talking would be an understatement, as it was evident that they were arguing.

"Why can't he come over? He means a lot to me!" Anna argues

"Because you've just met him. I'm sorry but true love doesn't happen like that."

"What would you know of true love, Elsa?" Anna protested.

"I may not have the experience of it, but that doesn't mean I am unknowing of what it is."

Elsa seems quite calm, if a little agitated. But Anna is quite upset. You can tell this could get out of hand. You and Kristoff begin to walk over when you see a car speeding through the parking lot. Dangerous, but nobody is standing out in the open, so it should be fine.

"Why can't I live my life Elsa!" she yells as she storms off.

Unfortunately Anna is walking in the way of the car and it isn't slowing down.

"Anna!" Kristoff yells, bolting to aid her.

"Kristoff! Damnit," you say to yourself, also rushing to get there.

Anna doesn't notice the car but she does see you and Kristoff running towards her. Before she can react Kristoff lightly pushes her out of the way. But he is caught in front of the car now.

"Move Kristoff," he says to himself but he can't find the strength too.

"Kristoff!" you yell pushing him out of the way.

You used your momentum to push him so you were now caught by the car.

"Let's see what I can do." You smile.

Before the car can hit you jump over it, spinning horizontally and straightening your body as much as possible. You start to lower towards the car so you use one of your hands to give you the momentum and air time to escape landing on the car. You shift your body closer in as you land on the ground. Your left knee and both your hands break your fall while your right knee almost hits you in the jaw.

You take a few heavy breaths and chuckle. "I still got some moves."

You raise yourself to see Kristoff holding Anna's arms.

"Are you okay? You have to pay more attention when crossing the street."

She smiles, blushing a little bit. You can tell she is a little shaken after seeing what just happened and how Kristoff saved her.

Elsa walks over to you. Her posture is ever so perfect.

"They won't give you credit so I will. That was brave of you to save Kristoff."

"Well, I wouldn't have had to but he froze. I won't steal his credit, though," you say, watching Kristoff and Anna.

"You are quite acrobatic as well."

Your eyes widen a bit and look over at Elsa. She is giving you a lighter look then she has given before, but it was still quite stern. You put on a goofy smile and rub the back of your head.

"Oh, you know. It comes on naturally."

Elsa nods, but you can tell that she thinks you are lying. "Does she think I am trying to impress her? It honestly is natural," you think.

Elsa is about to walk to her care but you grab her arm. You feel her arm tense up and you let go.

"Listen Elsa, Kristoff did just save your sister. I have no doubt you care about her so some part of you has to be grateful. I think it would be nice if you thanked Kristoff."

She stares at you for a second, then at them. She sighs then walks over to them and joins the conversation briefly before heading to her car. Anna seemed confused and Kristoff was blushing. You run over to the group but it seems their conversation had reached its end. Anna and Kristoff walk their separate ways but you could see both their faces were quite red. You knew exactly what to talk about during the ride to Kristoff's place.

He owned a truck. It was old and quite beat up but it worked pretty well. He started it up and pulled out of the parking lot. You noticed how different you two seemed from everyone else. You were wearing a simple outfit and so was Kristoff. Everyone else was mostly in high end clothes and some in suits. Their cars were crazy expensive too. Even Anna and Elsa's cars were really high end.

"So, Kristoff," you start. "How did Anna react to you saving her? Did she thank her valiant hero?"

"Laugh it up, tough guy. Besides, I noticed you with Elsa," he said, trying to move the conversation onto you.

"Ah, but that was a simple chat. You two were beat red and everything. You're still a little pink," you laugh.

He smiles as he stops at a red light. You look out your window and notice a huge field. It wasn't a minute away from the school. It was actually pretty secluded as well due to the fact that the majority of it was deeper than everything around it. You liked that spot and would remember it for later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take long to get to Kristoff's house. It was a 5 minute drive, give or take. He pulls up to a fair sized house that has a message written on the front window.

"Psychic Pabbie, a reader of minds and teller of fortunes," you read.

"Yeah, gramps likes to do that as a side activity. He is the real thing, let me tell you," Kristoff explains.

"A psychic, huh?" a voice states. "What could they find in your mind, (Y/N)?"

"By the way, we have a big and odd family so… be prepared," he says.

That could never have prepared you for what you saw. A group of children swarm you and Kristoff. At closer observation they aren't kids, as you previously thought, but fully developed individuals.

Kristoff leans in your ear. "They are small, but don't even mention it. They haven't realized yet."

You snicker and go along with it.

They barrage you with a hundred questions. Literally, you counted.

As the questions kept coming in you heard a voice howl over top of all others.

The family then split into a line for an older one to walk through, ending up in front of you. He waves his hand for you to follow him. Kristoff gives you a thumb up for reassurance. Before you leave you shout out.

"Hey Kristoff, tell them about Anna!"

Kristoff stares at you as the flood of family members overwhelm him with questions.

You burst out laughing as you watch the scene.

You arrive in a small room with a table and two chairs. He urges you to sit in the one on the left. You do so.

"I suspect you are Pabbie?" you ask.

He nods his head, then stands on the table and meets you eye to eye.

"Your aura is… different. An anomaly," he states.

"Oh… That's… cool?" you respond, not really knowing how to take that.

He touches your head with his hand. You feel a rush of thoughts. It's like your brain is being sucked out. You push back, but maintain the stare.

"You are not alone," he states.

You are extremely shocked. He touched your head for a second and concluded you weren't alone. Did he know about the others?

"Come on out, Shadow of the mind," he demands.

"I think he is talking to me," the voice states.

"Don't you dare!" you say in your mind, but before you know it you feel like you are sleeping.

"Shadow, huh? That's a new one," you say very coldly. "But, I do like it.

"You are the second, the medium?" Pabbie asks.

Shadow looks at him for a moment. He has cold eyes as he stares at the old man.

"I suppose you think there is a third then. You wouldn't call me a medium otherwise."

Pabbie nods. "You have quite the secret. Three people in one body… How does that work?"

Shadow begins pacing around the room. "Who cares how it works. It just is."

"You lie," Pabbie accuses. "You like to know things. You like knowledge. The fact that you don't know how you were brought to this earth is something that haunts you."

Shadow doesn't react. He simply keeps his hands behind his back and a neutral expression on his face.

"Answers that I can't find because they have been lost in time."

"A rational answer," Pabbie points out.

Shadow chuckles in a dark way. "What did you want?"

Pabbie follows Shadow's movement as he continues in circles around the room.

"I wanted to see (Y/N), but to be honest I was not expecting you and the other. A dangerous thing you hold in yourself."

"It's contained," Shadow snarls.

"It's breaking free of the false chains you have it in. But, let's move onto another topic."

Shadow becomes curious. "What other topic?"

"Elsa," he responds.

Shadow laughs. "I didn't realize she was a topic for me."

"You find her intriguing. So does (Y/N)."

"What's your point, old man?" Shadow demands.

"You aren't as inhuman as you think. That's my point. From what I have seen you believe yourself to be an outcast. But you think yourself better than everyone else. This may be true in some aspects, but you are simply human. Just because you don't have a body of your own doesn't mean you aren't a human being."

Shadow snickers. "You have an odd way of putting things, old man."

"You also think it to be an aid for the two of you. You both keep the third in check, and it comes with perks. You have a plan for dealing with pain, I saw."

Shadow nods. "It's no use explaining it to you. Now, as fun as this had been, I am letting (Y/N) talk. He'll likely beg for you to not tell anyone. Be petty about it. He should act stronger."

"Like you?" Pabbie asks. "Tell me, what would being similar accomplish? The fact that you are both so different causes strength. But, you already knew that."

"You're using my own ideas," Shadow states.

"Then why did you fight them?" Pabbie asks

"To see how far you could go. Now I know, and you won't have any more information out of us."

You trip over yourself as you wake up. You know exactly what happened. You turn to Pabbie, who seems very calm.

"You…"

"Talked to him? Yes."

"Shadow… He is now Shadow," you whisper to yourself.

"I will not inform Kristoff. But listen to me here, (Y/N). You have a dangerous side to you, but you can make yourself whole."

"Make myself whole?" you think. "What does that mean? And he knows about him… about that beast. That murderer."

You let out a huff before leaving the room. Kristoff is still being swarmed with questions but Pabbie aids him by calling the family. You and Kristoff sit on the couch. You look disturbed and Kristoff can see it.

"Gramps has a way of pushing buttons. Don't think too hard on it. So, wanna play some games?

You smile. "Hell ya!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You enjoyed your time at Kristoff's. The family stopped barraging you with questions and they were actually nice people. You can see where Kristoff gets his manners from. Well, when he decides to use them. But you had to go. You had to drop by work. Before you left, you asked if you could borrow Kristoff's guitar until tomorrow. He agreed.

You thanked Kristoff and his family for having you and went on your way. Your work wasn't too far. In fact you purposely looked for a place close to the school. It was a corner store called Oaken's.

It was a simple place but the owner, Oaken, was really nice. He let you keep your stuff in the back. You didn't have too much anyway. He didn't pay you much, but you asked for even less then he was planning to offer. You needed the money, but only for simple and trivial things.

You arrived to drop off some of your school stuff and hang your clean clothes up for tomorrow.

"How are you doing, (Y/N)? You look quite exhausted. Maybe a school blowout will cheer you up? All school supplies half off?"

You smile "Oaken, I already bought my school stuff from you."

"Oh yes, I remember. Well remember to tell your friends!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You kept the guitar you took from Kristoff to your destination, the field you saw earlier that day. Something drew you back there, you couldn't explain it. It was very dark; you guessed it was around 11 or 12 at night. But you felt safe.

There was a need to relax. Pabbie worked you up a bit. But now you have a name for one of them. Shadow – the one who is always watching. You kind of like the name and you think he does too. He made it adamant on the way here that it was not his chosen name, but he accepted being called it. It was enough for you. "He may be a dick, but he's my dick," you think.

"Wait, no… that doesn't work. Well, whatever," you chuckle to yourself.

"Never refer to me as your dick again" Shadow states.

You start laughing uncontrollably. He snickers.

You arrive at the field. It's empty and peaceful – just as you thought it would be. You find a nice spot and lie on your back, placing the guitar on your stomach. You get ready and start playing it. You replace the piano of the song.

_All around me are familiar faces_

_Warn out places, warn out faces_

_Bright and early for the daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression_

As you sing a figure approaches the field. You don't notice them.

They carefully walk down the hill, holding a book and a flashlight. They are wearing a purple sweater with pajama bottoms. Their hair stood out in the darkness, but it was covered in a hood. They sat down but heard the sound of your singing. They quickly hide but realize you didn't see them. They remove their hood to reveal beautiful blonde hair.

It's Elsa!

She watches you as you lay there singing.

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_Happy birthday, happy birthday_

_And they feel the way that every child should_

_Sit and listen, sit and listen_

_Went to school and I was very nervous_

_No one knew me, no one knew me_

_Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson_

_Look right through me, look right through me_

Elsa gets a little closer to you and recognizes you.

"(Y/N)?" she whispers. "You sing?"

You finish your song and lay the guitar beside you.

"Well, I would say that was good for today."

You stand up and stretch, then start feeling your muscles.

"Ok, they feel fine. Let's see if I'm any worse at this.

You assume a handstand and keep it balanced. You breathe, then move your left arm up.

You held the position for 20 seconds. Elsa couldn't believe it, she tried to move a little bit but she stepped on a twig. She quickly ducked in the bush she was by.

"What was that?" you question, starting to lose your balance "Whoa, whoa!"

You lose it then fall on your back.

Elsa giggles a little bit, but she holds it in quite well.

"Ooooowwww!" you complain.

"Stop being a baby, (Y/N)," Shadow prodded

You attempt to try the hand stand a few more times but can't seem to get it again.

"Man, I was doing well," you sigh.

You get up and start walking around. Elsa throws her hood on so her hair isn't visible.

"I think I had a good first day," you say aloud. "I met Kristoff and his family. He is a good guy. Anna is good too. Her boyfriend isn't good enough for her."

Elsa nods her head to agree with your most recent statement.

"But a front can be convincing. I can't hold it against Anna, she is too sweet. Plus I think her and Kristoff might have a thing going – at least, maybe in the future. They were blushing like crazy at the parking lot."

Elsa thought back to her time at home. Anna was talking about Kristoff a bit. She could see it, and Kristoff did seem better then Hans, though she didn't trust either of them completely – Hans especially.

"And then there is Elsa," you say.

"Me?" she says softly.

"She seemed distant and cold. But there was something about her. Kristoff told me that she was known to be solitary. Anna said that too. Kristoff got a lot of information on the first day. What a resourceful guy," you continue to ramble.

Elsa found some sort of enjoyment in eavesdropping on you, but she had to get back. She quietly made her way up the hill started walking away. You saw her at the top of the hill and she noticed. She began to run away and you bolted up. She had a head start on you by the time you got to the top so you decided to let it go.

When you turned away you saw another figure watching from a distance. It began to walk away once you noticed it. That gave you a bad feeling. But you shrugged it off.

"Probably just an elderly man taking a stroll," you say to yourself.

You run back down the hill to grab the guitar and started making your way back to Oaken's. Something odd came into your mind. It was a thought – a person. You started thinking of Elsa.

You wonder why, but just shrugged that off too. You seem to be good at that.

**Sorry about the delay, I actually finished yesterday and forgot to post it. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you at chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Ice Queen

The next few days went quite well. You continue to visit your new favourite spot, the field. You continue to borrow Kristoff's guitar and practice songs. Elsa visited a couple of times. She enjoyed the company as she read, even if you didn't acknowledge her existence.

You and Kristoff spent a lot of time together those days. You were pretty much best buddies now, even within the short amount of time you have known each other. You work on homework together and even practice music together. He is quite the drummer.

Its Friday now and that means the weekend is almost here! But school has just started. You enter your class and sit by yourself. You all take your respective seats and prepare for the lecture. It goes well, but you are distracted for most of the class.

"What did you and Pabbie talk about?" you ask Shadow, in your own mind.

"You ask this now? It has been 4 days since I talked to him," Shadow retorts.

"Well, to be honest, I kind of forgot until now."

You hear a sigh. "You… are an idiot."

"I love you too," you say, smiling.

Your smile, and sentence, carries over to the real world. Thankfully you didn't say it too loud. Hell, you don't even realize you said it aloud. Elsa did, however. Elsa looks back and you and sees your smile. Her face shows confusion, to your smile and your words.

"Who is he talking too?" she asks herself. "Maybe day dreaming? That makes the most sense. Yes, day dreaming."

She looks down at her pages which are full of sketches. They are mostly sketches of snowflakes and one large canvas during winter time. However, on one of her pages are people.

The bell rings shortly after Mr. Key finishes his lecture and assigns homework for the weekend. Everyone gets up and begins to walk out the door. You notice Elsa is a little more disorganized then she usually is. Every time you have seen her she is out the door first and completely ready.

She quickly grabs her pages and starts to walk out the door. One of her pages drops to the ground without her noticing. Most of the other students step over it but you grab it as you walk by. Something compels you to look at this. You open it up and are surprised to see what's drawn.

There is a drawing of Anna and Kristoff leaning in close over an object. You recognize this from yesterday during your science class. It's extremely detailed and portrays the two perfectly. You smile at it. However it only takes up a half of the page. The other half is an unfinished drawing of you.

"These are the clothes I am wearing – at least, it looks like them."

The drawing isn't nearly as detailed as the other due to its unfinished state. You are wearing a big smile in it. Your face is the most detailed thing in the picture. A speech bubble comes out from your mouth, reading, "I love you".

You are confused. You don't understand why you are saying "I love you".

"Does… she want me to say that? Does she like me?" you think aloud.

It doesn't make sense if she did. You two haven't conversed all that much these past few days. You have talked, but not in great length. You shove the picture in your pocket for later. You'll ask her.

Mr. Baxter has set up some experiments for the students to do. You all partner up. You, Kristoff and Anna get into a group of three. The basis of it was that the groups had to create their own experiment with whatever materials they were given. Kristoff was excited for this.

"We should make something explode!" Kristoff declares.

You shake your head. "Kristoff, do you even know what chemicals we have?"

Before you can start explaining, Mr. Baxter comes over to your group.

"Could one of you be Ms. Anderson's partner? The other Ms. Anderson," he says, clarifying he means Elsa.

You look toward Anna but the other two look at you. You realize what they mean.

"Wait, me? But you're her sister," you object. "Shouldn't you be with her?"

"That's the exact reason why we shouldn't. Elsa can get caught up in work while I try and talk to her. Kristoff can't because he doesn't know her that well. That leaves you," Anna debates.

"But… actually, I can't argue that," you admit.

You get up and walk over to Elsa. She notices you walking over and raises her eye brow.

"Ms. Anderson, Mr. (Y/N) will be your partner for this assignment."

"I'm fine Mr. Baxter, really."

"I know you are, but you could teach Mr. (Y/N) a few things. Hopefully I don't have to send both of you to the office again." He chuckles and walks away.

You grab a seat beside her. You lean in a little bit.

"Does he always think he's funny when he really isn't?" you whisper.

"He can make some pretty stupid jokes," she giggles.

You look at her, surprised.

"A giggle? That's not something I expected from you."

She straightens herself out and pretends it never happened. You laugh at her attempt.

You both get to work. Elsa creates charts of what each compound could do with another while you listen to her. You really enjoyed listening to her. Her voice was calming yet firm. She knew what she was talking about and how she wanted to say it. You could imagine what kind of speeches she could write.

You just lean on your hand and stare at her while she talks. Eventually, you stop hearing what she is saying and just watch her say it.

"(Y/N)? (Y/N)!" she says snapping her fingers.

You shake your head and focus again.

"Yes, Elsa. Sorry, I must have been-"

"Day dreaming?" she finishes. "You do that a lot"

You laugh but then notice something.

"How would you know I day dream a lot?" you ask.

Elsa begins to blush a little. It is obvious on her pale skin.

"Well, we are in a couple classes together and… Well, sometimes my eyes wonder and I notice you."

You see an opportunity to have a little fun.

"You notice me, do you?" you grin.

She is speechless, unable to think of some explanation that would get her out of the situation.

You see she is struggling and you decide to ease off.

"Don't worry, Elsa." You nudge her. "I was just joking."

Anna and Kristoff watch the two of you interact. They have barely begun their own science work, but their other work has just started.

"You think they would get together? Elsa isn't the most open girl and (Y/N) is quite closed off about himself as well," Kristoff remarked.

Anna turns to him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, whenever I asked about where he came from before he always dodges the question or gives a very vague answer. I respect him for it though. He doesn't have a house. Not one he lives at, anyway."

Kristoff smiles for a second then turns back to Anna.

"I'm not gonna gossip about that, though. Sorry, Anna. You should talk to him about it. I know he wishes you two were closer."

"Closer?" she asks with a smile.

"You know what I mean, Anna," he answers with a smile. "Anyway, we should probably start working on this. You know what to do?"

"Not a clue," she chuckles, "but I'm sure we could figure it out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You arrive at your third period with a ton of thoughts flowing through your head. You sit down and rest your head in your hands, trying to think. You and Elsa got along so well right there. You never thought you would talk to her like that. She seemed much more reserved, but she was so open and happy.

You also don't understand how she made ice with the compounds you had. You didn't think it was possible but she pulled it off. She teased you with it too, not telling you how she did it. One thing did bother you though. There was a new kid in the class. You didn't notice him until you came back from the bathroom.

He was staring at Elsa. Just sitting there, staring at her. When the bell rang and everyone left he followed her, and in turn you followed him. You had a bad feeling about this guy. He followed until she got to her art class. He watched her get ready until you "accidentally" bumped into him.

Those made the day a little more interesting. You were ready for another boring lecture about history but the teacher didn't start with that. In fact, he didn't start at all. The teacher didn't show up to class. It was 10 minutes in before the replacement walked in. The individual surprised you.

It was Hans!

"Hello, fellow students. As, you know I am not a teacher, but they have asked me to teach the class today. Why? Well, apparently my perfect grades in history have earned me the chance to do this for one time. So, how about we make this a little better than usual?"

The class gets more pumped than you've seen it. Hans smiles and then looks at you. You have a small grin, but nothing to show you are as happy as the rest. You haven't been comfortable with Hans lately.

You liked Anna, she was a great person and she deserved better than him. In your opinion, Kristoff was really good for her. They seemed to be really good together. They are good friends, and that's how it should start. Blind dates rarely work, especially with people like Hans.

He reminded you of Elsa, in a way. They both had fronts that deceived you from their true self. However, Elsa was a great person once she opened up. Hans was simply a pig. It might not have bothered you so much if it was a girl other then Anna. But there is no changing your opinion now.

Hans waves for you to come up to the front of the class. You do so.

"(Y/N) and I will be the targets. This is a game of manhunt and you are all the hunters. You must capture the two of us. If you don't get us, then you have homework for the weekend. If you do get us, I'll convince your teacher to put on some good history movies next week."

The class cheers. Hans pats your back and starts jogging out of the classroom. You follow.

"Count to thirty, then come get us. The entire school is open to us, inside and out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, (Y/N), I'm having dinner at the Andersons' house tonight," he says with a smirk.

"Is that so?" you ask.

"I'm going to try tonight. Wish me luck," he boasts.

"Listen, Hans," you say, stopping him. "Just make sure she is ready. Anna is a good person and her affection isn't something to take for granted."

Hans looks at you for a second.

"Ha, nice," he laughs. "I almost thought you were acting like a pussy, but you are one funny guy."

He starts running again. You shake your head and follow him.

You can hear your classmates closing in behind you. Hans points at a door leading outside. It's clear for now. You both exit outside onto the school's field. It is much larger than the one you enjoy to hang out at. The field is overlooked by a lot of windows from the school. It is likely that anyone paying attention could see you and Hans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Kristoff, look! It's (Y/N) and Hans! What are they doing out there?" Anna points out.

Kristoff takes a look out the window and sees the two of you.

"What are you doing, (Y/N)?" he mutters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa is located at a solitary seat in her art class. She is looking through her notes but can't find a certain piece of paper. She wonders where she put it when she sees you and Hans. Curious as to what you are doing, she continues to watch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You and Hans catch your breath for a moment. Before you know it your classmates have found you, and are closing you in on both sides.

"Well, this is a predicament," you state.

"No shit, Sherlock," Hans replies. "We can swerve past one side. Well, I can. You nimble enough?"

You laugh. "I guess we'll see."

He chuckles too.

You dash towards the side that followed you in the school. If you pass them, then maybe you can lose them in the school. The students prepare to catch you. You duck back and forth to avoid most of them. One catches you by surprise and slides in front of you. You run straight towards him and roll over his left shoulder with your right.

He never saw it coming. Two more rush to get you. One goes to grab your legs and the other focuses on your upper. You hope nothing bad happens with this. You continue to run until they get close, then you lift your leg onto the student's shoulder who is ducking to get you, and do a perfect back flip to land behind the second. You bow, and then begin to run.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoa, (Y/N), you have some moves," Kristoff huffs.

"Never thought he had that in him," Anna adds.

Kristoff smiles at Anna. "I wouldn't underestimate him, he is a lot tougher then he looks. He is stronger than I am. Just don't tell him that."

Anna's face has some shock in it. You are nowhere close to Kristoff's size and yet he admits to being weaker then you.

"What other secrets do you hold?" Anna asks herself with a happy grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"(Y/N)!" you hear Hans yell.

You stop and turn around to see that he is captured.

"Well, I guess I'm a little more nimble then you, Hans," you chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, but here is the lesson. Many times in history this very principle has been tested. I am your friend –your partner– and I am captured. You could leave me here and save yourself or come help with a risk of being captured."

Hans' words sink in. He has a point, and it's a good one. What kind of person are you gonna be?

You let out a deep breath then rush back towards the group. Hans smiles.

The group is much larger now since the two sides have become one. You try to dodge all you can but they start grabbing a hold of you. You keep going but they are slowing you down. Eventually they stop you right as you get to Hans.

"You rushed right into the middle of them without any plan and got yourself caught. That is my lesson for you today." He turns away from you. "So you won! You get the next week off!"

The class cheers. You don't. You failed to save your partner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lunch time comes around and your usual group of you, Anna, Hans and Kristoff find a table.

You are a little quiet today and everyone notices it.

"(Y/N), are you sad about losing the game?" Hans asks.

You look up at him. "No, not really. I'm just thinking. Sorry if I am being quiet."

Kristoff laughs. "Anna makes up for it, don't worry."

"Hey!" Anna ripostes, "I am not loud! I stay quiet when I want to! I can do it you know!"

Her voice is quite loud in that statement and the whole table grins. Anna realizes what she just did.

"Darn it," she says in defeat.

You feel like a big downer to the group even though they guaranteed you aren't. You take your leave and decide to walk around a bit. You go through the halls of the school until you end up at a familiar wall. It's the wall that caught your interest days ago, when you were walking with Elsa.

It gives you an odd sense of comfort. You simply love the designs on the brick. They flow from one to another.

"Like the wall?" you hear a male voice ask.

You turn your head to the left and see another student standing beside you. "I'm usually quite perceptive, how did I miss him?" you think.

He has longer hair then most guys do. It covers his ears and would cover his right eye if he let it. It is quite nice overall. The hair's most unique feature is that it is white, which only adds to it.

"You know, a student designed this," he begins. "When the school was being set up they did a contest to see who could make the best design for this wall."

You listen to him carefully. For some reason you feel safe around him. He feels familiar to you but you know you've never met him before.

"Do you know who that student is? The one who made this?" he asks, turning to you.

You look at him "Who?"

"One of the famed Anderson sisters. Elsa, I believe."

You are baffled. You knew she could draw, but the design of this wall is something else.

"I never knew she could do something like this," you respond. "She is quite talented."

"Yeah, that she is. The school asked her to do it again and she refused."

"Why is that?" you ask.

"I'm not sure. She said because it was unique, like a snowflake. She could never make the same one again," he explains.

After a short pause he starts again. "Anyways, just noticed you liked the wall so I thought I'd give you some back story on it. Nice meeting ya, new kid."

He gives you a smile, shakes your hand and begins walking down the hall.

You still can't shake the feeling that you know him, but you and Shadow can't remember anything about him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Your little stroll leads you out to your signature field. You walk towards it, and then notice a figure sitting on the hill. As you get closer you see the person.

Elsa!

You are confused. "Why would she be here?"

You remember Anna always said that Elsa disappears during lunch, so is this where she goes?

You always assumed she went home.

You approach her and take a seat beside her.

"Hey, Elsa," you state.

She jumps a little. Obviously you scared her. She puts her book down and turns her attention towards you.

"(Y/N), you scared me! What are you doing here?" she conveys.

"Sorry," you laugh, "I didn't mean to scare you."

She lets out a small smile. "I know, but really, what are you doing here?"

You shrug and look at her for a few seconds. "I'm just messing around. I felt kinda weird so I wanted to take a walk. It lead me here. I like this place."

She looks out at the field. She knows you like it. She's seen you here doing your own thing so many times. It's almost normal for her, like a weekly TV show.

"So what are you doing out here, Elsa?" you question

"Well, I do enjoy my alone time. It's hard to find a nice place in the school, and this isn't too far away."

"Oh, I can leave if you want to be alone, that's no problem," you mention, beginning to get up.

She chuckles as she grabs your shoulder and pulls you back down. She is stronger then she looks.

"Its fine, (Y/N), I don't mind it right now. Oh, yeah, I saw your little game during third."

You chuckle, guessing she'll joke about your defeat.

"Yeah, that was fun," you respond.

"You know, that's two occasions you've show off your acrobatic skills," she mentions "Where did you learn to do that?"

You shrug. "I really don't know. Would you believe me if I said it was natural? I used to be really good at it before I came here."

"What changed?" she asks

You sit silent for a moment, remembering your past.

"I took a break for awhile. Got rusty."

"Well, it doesn't show," she says, giving you a nudge to raise your spirits.

It works because your face shows a smile. You nudge her back and she laughs.

"Hey, I think you dropped this today," you say, pulling out the piece of paper from your pocket.

Elsa knows what it is right away and snatches it from your hands, stashing it in her bag.

"Hey, a little jumpy aren't we?" you joke.

She starts blushing. "Did you look at it?"

You nod, smiling.

"Oh god," she says, shoving her head in her hands.

"Hey, it was a really good drawing!" you say, putting your hand around her.

She didn't struggle. You didn't even mean to do it but you never stopped because she didn't make you.

"So, why was I saying 'I love you'?"

She lets out a small wail. You can tell she wasn't actually crying or sad. She was embarrassed.

"You said it in class today. That's where I got the whole picture," she explains, head still in her hands.

"I did?" you say baffled.

You think back and remember you said it to Shadow. Then again, you sometimes say things out loud while talking to him.

She lifts her head and looks at you, seeing you are in thought.

"Hey, (Y/N), you won't tell Anna and Kristoff, will you?" She requests.

You smirk. "Of course not, but I will say that the one you drew of them was a fantastic drawing."

She pushes you and you fall over. However you are holding on to her so she goes with you.

You both tumble down the hill. As you do Elsa's usual french braided bun falls apart and her hair lets loose. You've never seen her hair like that before, and you still can't because you're still rolling.

You both reach the bottom, filling the field with laughter. You finally get to look at her with long hair. She is stunning, even though her hair is a complete mess at the moment. She continues to laugh. It's a soothing laugh. You wish you saw this more often.

After you both stop laughing you lay there, looking at the clouds. The peace is interrupted by your growling stomach. She looks at you and laughs. You remember you haven't eaten today. No lunch to pack.

"What happened? Not enough food for you?" she chuckles.

"Yeah, kind of," you say in a semi serious tone.

She senses this. "What do you mean?"

You sit there for a second, contemplating on telling her. You eventually do.

"Well… Okay, I haven't told anyone this, so you better keep it secret," you ask.

She imitates the action of locking her lips. "My lips are sealed."

"Well, I don't really have a house. Not one I live at anyway. My parents own a house, but that's quite the distance away and I don't go there much anymore. I usually sleep at the corner store, Oaken's. You know the place?"

She nods. She shows genuine interest in your tale. She considers asking about your parents but doesn't, in case it is a sensitive topic.

"I work there. Oaken is a really nice guy for letting me crash there and paying me when I work. I owe him a lot. Anyway, I don't really have much to pack for lunch because I have to buy the food."

You feel as if this is a sob story, but you don't mean it to be. This is how it's been for the months you've been here before school.

"Lately I spend my time in this field during the nights. It's peaceful," you finish.

"I know you do," Elsa adds.

You sit up and look at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, sometimes I like to escape the house. I am usually in my room most of the time so nobody notices if I sneak out. I come here to read. Lately, I have come here to read and watch your little stunts and songs."

You go a little red. "You… you heard me sing? Oh god…"

"It's okay, you're really good. It was quite soothing while I read."

You smile at her and she smiles back. You don't even need to say anything; you are both content at this point in time.

"Hey, can I show you something?" Elsa asks.

"Of course," you respond.

Elsa takes off her gloves and starts to create a ball of ice in her hand. Your eyes fly open, as you have never seen something like this before.

She shoots the ball of ice at the ground and it freezes over. She then melts and evaporates the ice.

"Elsa! That's incredible! How do you do that?" you say excitedly.

"I have been able to do it for as long as I can remember. You are the first person I have ever told voluntarily."

That feels like an honor to you. It's not like this comes up in normal conversation.

"I feel honored," you say, placing your hand on your chest.

"Oh shut up," she laughs. "Also, would you like to come over to my house for dinner? As you have explained, it seems like you could use a good meal."

You are surprised. Dinner at Anna and Elsa's place? You know them really well, so I guess it won't be too awkward. But meeting their parents? Oh man…

"Sure, I would love too," you accept.

She smiles. "Perfect. Oh, don't tell Anna about my powers. She doesn't know about them."

"No problem," you say. "Hey, wait… Is that how you made ice in science class?"

Elsa stands up and shrugs. She begins to walk towards the school, fixing her hair.

"What is that suppose to mean? I knew those compounds couldn't make ice! You totally cheated!" you joke.

"I did not!" Elsa defends.

The two of you bicker back and forth on your way to school. But someone has been watching the two of you. They saw Elsa's powers.

"So I was right, she is the Ice Queen," he observes. "Well, I think it's time I introduce the Dark Prince of Fire!" he finishes.

He then opens his palm and a ball of fire appears, it then creates a figure of Elsa. He crushes it.

**Thanks for all the support guys! It really makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Expect the next chapter tomorrow or the day after. Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Message me, I'm happy to answer! See ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fire and Ice

"So, Kristoff," you say, throwing a light punch at him, which he blocks. "I'm going to the Anderson's place tonight."

"Wait, what?" he hesitates.

You take the opening to strike Kristoff twice in the stomach and once in the jaw.

"Hey, that's not fair!" he objects. "You distracted me."

"Excuses," you mock.

"So… Anna invited you?" he asks.

He knows she hasn't, but he wants to hear you say it was Elsa

"Actually, Elsa invited me for dinner," you respond

"Oh, really?" he asks, extending the word really.

He is also giving you a look. You can't explain the look, but you know exactly what he means.

"No. No. No. No. I will hit you. No," you protest.

"I didn't say anything. What are you saying?" Kristoff says with the biggest grin you have ever seen on his face.

"You think it's a thing. A dating thing. Those kinds of things. It's not a thing," you rapidly spew.

"You're using the word 'thing' a lot, (Y/N)," Kristoff taunts.

You have nothing to respond with. He has complete reason to think this. You respond with the most childish response when defeated.

"Shut up," you mutter.

"Oh man, I actually got you there!" he laughs.

You shake your head; you know he is only toying with you.

"We should stop sparring then. Wouldn't want to damage that pretty face of yours," he teases.

"Does that mean I can beat up yours since it's not so pretty?" you return

You stare at each other for a moment then laugh.

"So, listen (Y/N), we're good friends right?" Kristoff asks.

"Well, you're my best friend here. I've told you some stuff. Oh, by the way, don't tell Elsa I have told you about my housing situation. I told her she was the first to know."

Kristoff chuckles. "No problem. Anyway, I would like to know a bit more about your past."

You stay silent for a moment, unsure on how to respond.

"If you don't want to then that's fine. I just was wondering. Even Anna wonders."

"Anna could ask me," you say

"I've told her to," Kristoff responds.

You take a deep breath and release it. "I don't want to say everything, but you can ask away."

"Really?" Kristoff reacts. "I didn't think you would."

"Well, we are friends and I have been really secretive. You deserve to know more about me."

Kristoff thinks of some questions while you two work out.

"You have any brothers or sisters?" he begins.

"No, I was an only child."

"Ok. Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"At my old school, yes. She was amazing. She had reddish brown hair and an amazing outlook on things. There was never a dull thing that came out of her mouth. We would have conversations for hours."

You begin to drift back into thought but explaining everything you were thinking. You remember the group of you went to a haunted house. It was critically acclaimed as being an amazing one. It was amazing – almost everyone got scared. You remember that you and Shadow were making fun of all your friends.

You left the part about Shadow out.

You remember when you and her first kissed. How cliché and silly it was, but so special to the two of you. How happy you were with your parents. Sometimes they got on your nerves, but you loved them all the same. How you used to be proud of your last name.

"What is your last name?" Kristoff interrupts.

You stay silent for a moment.

"My last name doesn't matter. It doesn't define me at all. I am (Y/N) and nothing will get in the way of that."

Kristoff nods and allows you to continue.

You had a cat and a dog. The dog was a beautiful husky. It was so snuggly and loved everyone. The cat tended to stay away from everyone, but when you were alone it would snuggle on your lap. That usually happened when you were playing video games or writing music.

You used to play the guitar more actively. Your friends started a band and insisted on you being lead guitarist and back-up vocals. That's why you scam Kristoff's guitar when you can. You want to play like you used to.

The two of you finish your workout as you end your speech. Kristoff is satisfied with what he has, but he needs one more question.

"It sounds like you enjoyed your old life. Why did you come here?"

This makes you silent. You begin to relive what happened. Your arm begins to hurt and you hold it. You are too busy to actually feel the pain, but you know it's there.

"Because, Kristoff, I couldn't remain there anymore. Too much happened too quickly."

It is obviously a sensitive topic so Kristoff leaves it.

"I hope I didn't bore you too much with my past," you state.

"No, not at all. It is nice to know you a little better. It's nice to know where that musical talent comes from."

You snicker. "You're not half bad yourself."

"I know," he jokes.

You both laugh and make your way to the showers.

"Better clean well, wouldn't want your man-stink to scare away Elsa," he teases.

You smile and shake your head. "Shut up, Kristoff!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You meet Anna and Elsa in the parking lot. Anna has a huge smile when she sees you.

You can guess why.

"You're coming over! Oh that's so great! You can meet Olaf!"

"Olaf… Olaf…" you think.

"Their brother," Shadow reminds you.

"Yes, I have wanted to meet him. See what a brother of you two would be like."

Both girls look at you funny.

"What's that suppose to mean?" they say in unison.

The two giggle, but Elsa tries to hide it.

"Well… I mean…" you try and respond, rubbing the back of your head.

You feel an itch on your leg and go to scratch it but your arm doesn't move.

"What? I didn't even…"

"Yes, you did. You were simply pre-occupied," Shadow informs. "So it is gonna be out for a bit. You didn't notice that you were washing yourself with one hand in the shower?"

You laugh, which makes sense for both the conversations you are in.

Hans joins in on the conversation.

"Hey cutie," he says to Anna

"Hey cutie yourself," she replies.

Elsa grabs your arm and begins to pull you. "On that note, we are gone. I'll see you at home, Anna."

"Bye, Elsa! Bye, (Y/N)!" Anna and Hans wave.

"Thank you so much," you tell Elsa. "You don't know how weird that is for Kristoff and I."

She smirks "Yeah, it's not the best thing to see, especially with Hans. It makes my skin crawl."

"I don't really like him too much either. What he's said to me… It's not friendly.

You enter Elsa's bright white luxury car. She starts it up and drives out of the parking lot. Anna follows shortly after.

"What kind of things has he said?" Elsa asks.

"This probably isn't what you were expecting, but he doesn't really love Anna."

Elsa doesn't seem surprised by the news.

"I didn't think so. It seems more or less one sided."

"True, but he only intends to sleep with her then ditch her. He was talking about her body and everything. I know Anna is a beautiful girl and all, but to describe her in the way he was… Even Kristoff is disgusted by what Hans has told him."

As you speak you notice the steering wheel is being covered in frost and Elsa's face is very unhappy. You quickly grab the wheel and pull over. Some cars beep at you but you ignore them.

"Elsa! You still with me?" you frantically ask.

"I knew he was a jerk but… Using my sister like that… It's despicable. I'm gonna talk to her about it as soon as we get home!" Elsa snarls.

You think for a moment.

"Elsa, I have a better idea."

She turns to you, still infuriated. "What?"

"He mentioned trying to get a threesome with you and Anna." Elsa bursts out laughing. "I know, but if he tries that then it gives purpose for her to break up with him. Plus, I don't think Anna will do it anyway."

Elsa starts to calm down a bit. You can see frost growing in her glove. You take it off and hold her hands.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asks, blushing.

You don't notice she is blushing. "I've been told I had warm hands. It may help."

You hold her hands for a minute and it seems to have worked. She has a baffled face, however.

"How did you not freeze? That usually happens to what I touch," she says.

You shrug. "As I said – warm hands. Plus the cold never bothered me much anyway. Neither did heat, come to think of it."

She smiles and puts her gloves back on.

"You know, that was the first time I've held someone's hand in a long time."

She gets back on the road.

"Really? But you have before?" you ask.

"Yes. I used to hold Anna's hands all the time. My parent's too."

"Well, what happened?" you inquire.

Elsa remains silent for a second. It reminds you of what you must have looked like when Kristoff asked about your past.

"When Anna and I were younger we used to use my powers to play all the time. We could build snowmen, have snowball fights, and everything whenever we wanted as long as we kept it a secret. One day our playing went a little out of control."

Elsa pauses for a moment and you feel it get colder.

"Elsa, it's okay. You don't have to tell the story."

She glances at you for a quick second before returning her eyes to the road.

"Anna was being too reckless and I couldn't keep up with her. I accidentally hit her with an ice blast. It knocked her unconscious and left a streak of white hair which she still has today," she continues.

"Wait, I've never seen white hair on Anna. It's all red," you add.

"She dyes it constantly to keep it all the same colour. I have a picture with her normal hair, if you wish to see it."

"I would. I think it would look nice. Is it kind of like yours then? A stroke of it, anyway."

"No, mine is blonde. Anna's is white," she clarifies.

"Anyway, my parents were scientists and found a way to stop the freezing. It was a miracle and it scared me. They advised me to keep my powers in check. I did that by keeping distance from everyone and practicing a bit in my room."

"Were you afraid of yourself?" you ask.

She remains silent.

"Well, Elsa all those years ago didn't know as much as Elsa nowadays."

She smiles. "You are half right. As I said, I used to hold hands when I was younger. Now I freeze what I touch with skin."

You touch her ear for a moment.

"What are you doing?" she asks, shooing your finger away.

"You said you freeze things you touch with skin. I didn't freeze. That's twice I haven't, actually."

"That's… that's very true. Maybe you are special," she guesses.

"Or maybe you can control it better than you know."

The drive goes on for a few more minutes before you realize something.

"I have to meet your parents!" you declare. "Oh man, this is gonna be… new."

Elsa laughs at your reaction. "Calm down (Y/N), you don't have to meet them. They are gone."

Your attitude changes "Oh… I'm sorry."

"It's fine. They died 3 years ago so I have coped with it. Anna too."

"Oh, ok. I felt really bad for a second."

Elsa then thinks of a topic. "What about your parents? Where are they?"

It's your turn to stay silent.

"They aren't around too much," you respond.

"Oh, I am sorry," Elsa apologizes.

To make up for it, you tell her everything you told Kristoff. You felt comfortable around her, and it had to be the same for Elsa. She wouldn't have told you about her powers if not. Your explanation keeps her interested. She seems to enjoy knowing more about you. Kristoff was the same way. It's been some time since you had people interested in you. It was different but not in a bad way. You rather enjoyed it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take too long to reach Elsa's house. When you saw it your jaw dropped. It was massive, one step away from being a castle.

"Wow, you guys are in a modern day castle!"

Elsa laughed. "I wouldn't go that far"

"So, if that's a castle," you start, "does that mean you and Anna are princesses?"

"Well, technically I'd be the queen, since I am the oldest and our parents are gone."

"Wow, I'm riding with a queen," you remark.

"Shut up, (Y/N)," she playfully tells you.

You chuckle a bit. It couldn't be denied though. This place is basically a small castle without all the old timey things.

Anna and Hans have already arrived at the house. They are just getting out of the car when you pull up. They both wave at you and you wave back. Elsa parks neatly and gets out of the car. Two people, a man and a woman, are standing at the door.

"Ms. Elsa, Ms. Anna, are you both having company for dinner?" the man asks in a proper, butler type tone.

"Yes we are, Kai," Anna cheerfully states. She grabs Hans' arm and leans on it. "This is Hans, I've told you about him."

"Indeed you have," the women states, her tone is as serious as Kai's.

Elsa nudges you to step towards them.

"This is (Y/N)," Elsa introduces.

You bow and everyone laughs at you, even Kai and the women.

"We're just joking around (Y/N)," Anna laughs. "You don't have to be all serious around Gerda and Kai."

You chuckle in embarrassment. You notice that even Elsa was laughing. You all enter the house and it blows your expectations out of the water. The place is beautiful, bright and overall stunning. Elsa nudges you to follow her.

She leads you to the kitchen where Gerda and Kai are about to prepare dinner.

"So, what would you like?" Gerda asks.

You aren't sure how to respond.

"I told them that you could choose what to eat tonight" Elsa whispers,

Without a second thought you accidentally blurt out, "Steak!"

They all chuckle.

"Not a problem," Gerda acknowledges.

Elsa walks with you out of the kitchen. When you reach the living room the TV is playing a soap opera which Anna and Hans are "watching". You and Elsa don't want to sit next to them making out so she takes you on a small tour of the house.

She ends the tour at her room.

"So that's about it. It's smaller then you think, but that's probably because I've been here for so long."

"What about your brother? Olaf, was it?" you ask.

"Oh he's not our real brother. He is adopted, but he doesn't know that. I am surprised we didn't see him on the tour. Oh well, you'll see him at dinner."

She begins to show you some things in her room. It's mostly books but she has some interesting items. She takes off her gloves, and then shows you a collection of some figures she made from ice. They were truly amazing. One was of Anna, another of Olaf and the last was both her parents together.

You could tell what her parents looked like through this figurine. Anna really looked like her mother. You two talked for quite some time. Most of it was random bantering but it really worked. You start to remember when you first met Elsa.

"Hey, Elsa."

"Yes (Y/N)?" she responds

"What did you first think of me when we met in the cafeteria?"

She blushes for a moment. "Other than 'who is this person who knocked me off my feet?'"

You smirk. "Yeah, sorry about that."

She nudges you with her shoulder "Don't worry about it. Well, to be honest I never cared about you. Most people were the same in that school and I never paid much attention to the random people I met."

"That makes sense, I suppose. Kristoff was sort of like that too. Well, he was judging on looks."

"He has good reason; a lot of the people at our school believe them better because of their money. I have heard students wondering why you two were here, and why Anna and Hans were hanging out with you," Elsa explains

"Well, I'm not the most impressive looking guy around."

"No, you do look good," Elsa accidentally says.

You raise your brow and look at her. Her face is beat red and she's trying to come up with something to save her.

"Don't worry Elsa, you look quite exquisite yourself," you complement.

She remains red and you start laughing.

"Why do you have to do this to me?" she whines

"It's fun," you respond with a smile.

She pushes you but you don't fall of the bed, instead you start pushing her back. You end up wrestling a little bit. She uses your momentum to flip you over and lock herself on top of you.

"I guess I win," she says victoriously.

"Yeah, well, I let you win," you respond.

"Oh really?" she smiles

"Yeah, plus my body is tired from all the working out Kristoff and I have done."

"All excuses."

You both sit there for a moment, staring at each other.

"No," Shadow denies. "No way is this actually gonna happen."

She starts to lean in to you, closing her eyes and pouting her lips. You do the same. You start to feel the heat emanating from her lips.

Right before you two connect Anna rushes in, getting a spectacular sight of this.

You and Elsa hear this and you toss her off you. However she is locked on you so you both end up on the floor in the same position.

Elsa quickly gets off you. Her face is completely red.

"Hey guys!" Anna says with a massive smile. "Whatcha doin'…?"

"You know…" Elsa responds.

"Stuff," you finish

"What kind of stuff?" she continues.

You both know she saw. That she wants you guys to say it. She wants her sister to say that she likes someone.

"You know… I was pretty tense after working out with Kristoff so Elsa was massaging me."

Elsa looks at you and you give a questioning shrug.

"I never know that you massaged people like that. Also what kind of massaging technique was it when you guys were about to lock lips?" Anna continues to smile

You and Elsa just look at each other, then back at Anna. You then hear a voice.

"Anna, what's taking so long? Dinner is ready," Kai yells.

You and Elsa bolt out of the room down to the kitchen. Anna continues to smile as she goes there as well.

When you entered the dining room a young boy runs up to you. He has copper hair and is extremely pale. He is wearing a hollowed-out carrot on his nose. "Kristoff would call that a waste," you think.

"Hi! My name is Olaf! Who are you?" he asks you enthusiastically.

"My name is (Y/N). I've heard about you, Olaf."

"Really? What did they say? Did they say I give the best hugs, cause I do."

He opens his arms for a hug. You look over to Elsa and she nods at you to hug him. You lower yourself to his height and give him a hug.

He squeezes really tightly so you fake a sound of pain.

"Man Olaf, you are super duper strong. How did you get so strong at such a young age?"

"Chocolate!" he smiles.

You laugh and go pick a seat.

Anna and Hans were sitting at one end of the table, Gerda and Kai at the other. Elsa sat in the middle on the left side. You decided to sit opposite to Elsa. She smiled when you locked eyes with her. Olaf took the seat beside Elsa.

Anna didn't stop smiling. All through dinner she just stared at you and Elsa with that big victorious smile. You and Elsa did your best not to pay attention to her. You spent most of your time talking to Olaf, who grew fond of you. The whole family could see it, even Hans.

Halfway through dinner, Elsa kicks your foot. You look at her and she has a challenging face.

You smile and lightly tap her leg. You start playing footsy. Nobody notices it. Dinner goes quite well over all. Gerda and Kai both ask you and Hans questions. Likely testing you or something.

Near the end of dinner Olaf shouts something.

"Elsa, why aren't you wearing gloves?" he asks.

Elsa looks at her hands. They are indeed bare. She didn't even realize it. All the things she touched and nothing froze. She even touched you once or twice and nothing.

She was mixed with happy and scared emotions. Her dinner was mostly finished so she took her leave to go grab her gloves.

"That's odd," Anna says. "She is always wearing her gloves."

"Yes, that she is," Kai adds.

Gerda and Kai look at each other. By the look on their face you suspect they know about her powers. Whether they are happy or not is unknown. They both look at you ominously. You quickly finish the last of your food and get up.

"That was the best meal I have had in a long time. Thank you both very much. Now, where is your bathroom?"

"Just down that hallway on the right," Kai responds, still staring at you.

You speed into the bathroom and begin doing your business. You can still hear everyone in the kitchen. You hear that Elsa has returned and has offered to clean up after everyone. Hans offers the same thing.

You wash your hands and exit the bathroom. You look over in the kitchen to see Hans moving quite close to Elsa. You are unseen, so you move closer to hear exactly what he says.

"So Elsa, how close are you willing to get your sister?" he says with a dirty tone.

"What is that suppose to mean, Hans?" Elsa bluntly states.

"Well, I'm just saying that the three of us could have some fun tonight."

Elsa's face turns to disgust. She knows exactly what he is talking about. She slaps him and walks away.

He chuckles. "Well, I will have one sister tonight"

You cringe at his comment then walk away.

As you go through the house you bump into Anna.

"Oh, hey," Anna cheerfully says. "Have you seen Hans?"

"Yeah, he was talking to Elsa in the kitchen," You answer.

Just then Elsa walks up to both of you. She seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Anna, I need to talk to you," Elsa adamantly states.

"What is it Elsa? Is this about you and (Y/N)?" she giggles.

Elsa blushes a little bit, but then regains her serious manner.

"Your boyfriend just tried to convince me to have sex with both of you."

Anna looks at her sister oddly. She is trying to process what Elsa just said.

"What?" she asks softly.

You could tell her spirit was hurting right now.

"He intends to sleep with you, Anna," you add. "He boasted about it to me. He did want to have a threesome with you and Elsa."

Anna finds a place to sit and stares at the wall. She is in shock.

"Kristoff was right. He told me but I didn't believe him. I got mad at him. I need to call him right now!" she states. "Kai!"

Kai strolls around the corner. "Yes, Anna?"

"Please show Hans to the door. He is no longer welcome here," she demands.

"Very well," Kai says, giving a slight nod and walking away.

Anna grabs her phone and runs up to her room. You can tell she is on the verge of tears.

You feel bad for her. You knew this was coming, but you still couldn't stand the sight of Anna upset.

You then heard yelling.

"What? Why must I leave? Where is Anna?" Hans shouts

You and Elsa start laughing. She stops and excuses herself to the bathroom.

As she leaves, Hans is in view of you.

"(Y/N)! What's going on?" he asks frantically.

"Elsa told Anna what you tried to do. I'm sorry man – you went for the wrong girl. Had to back Elsa on it," you explain.

"What? Why would you do that to me? I'll get you for this! I swear!" he yells as Kai tosses him out of the house.

"Damn Kai, you're stronger then you look," you think.

Elsa brought you back up to her room. You guys watched Jack Frost.

"See, a talking snowman seems silly," you point out to Elsa. "There is no way one can be alive."

She gives you a light smack to shut up and keep watching. She is a lot cuddlier than you would have thought. Was it because of what happened earlier?

"Was she actually going to kiss me?" you think. "It very much seemed like it. She leaned in and everything."

"I think she was," Shadow concurs. "Congrats (Y/N), you have another girl that likes you."

"Yeah, I guess I do." A smile takes over your face as you continue to watch the movie.

You actually enjoy the movie. It ends and you look over at Elsa. She is sleeping. You can't really move because her head is on your chest. You smile and stroke her cheek. You haven't felt like this in awhile.

After 10 minutes you decide it is time to leave. You lightly lift Elsa's head off your chest and on to a pillow. You cover her with blankets, even though you know she isn't bothered by the cold. You give her a light kiss on the forehead "Good night Elsa."

You exit her room to see Anna standing there with her phone giving you the same grin she gave earlier.

"Yeah Kristoff, he even kissed her on the head. It's adorable."

"Do you have anything better to do then follow Elsa and I around?" you smile.

"Not really," she says, still smiling.

She listens to her phone for a second and looks back at you

"Kristoff wants to know your cell number," she asks.

"I don't have a cell phone," you reply

"Really?" she says in utter shock. "Well hold on one second."

Anna runs into her room for a minute then comes back out holding an up to date smart phone.

"Here, take it. It has a plan and everything."

You grab it but seem confused. "Why do you have a spare phone with a plan?

"I lose my phone sometimes. But I've gotten better. I'll tell Kristoff and Elsa the number. Expect a text."

You nod and say goodbye to Anna. Gerda and Kai nod as you leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was quite the walk back, but you didn't mind it much. It gave you some alone time. Some time to enjoy the nice night. There was a slight breeze but it only complimented the night. You felt a vibration in your pocket. "What is…? Oh, right. I have a phone," you think.

You grab it and look at it. You don't know the number but the text says it's Kristoff and he's asking where you are and offering a ride back to his place. You keep walking until you reach a street sign and respond to him. He arrives in 15 minutes.

You jump into his car and drive off. He has a similar look that Anna had, so you knew what was coming.

"Go ahead, Kristoff, I know you are dying to ask something."

As soon as you finish he starts. "So did you two actually kiss? How is she alone? Does she smell nice?"

"No, I didn't kiss her," you start. "And she is actually really nice alone, to me anyway. She trusts me, I think. Lastly, what? What kind of question is that?"

Kristoff laughs and keeps questions going the whole ride to his house.

"You have picked up too much from your family, Kristoff," you say as you exit the car.

Kristoff's face changes to genuine concern. "Really? Oh no…"

You laugh. "I was kidding, Kristoff. Plus, you could explain talking with Anna all night."

He blushes a little. It was funny to see on such a big bulky guy. He's just a big softy.

"You like Anna, don't you?" you poke.

"Maybe a little. Just a teeny bit"

"Well, looks like we fell for the sisters. They have a certain magic to them, you know?" you joke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You didn't stay up much after Kristoff set up a makeshift bed for you. It was quite comfy, in fact. You thanked his family for allowing you to stay. Pabbie always gave you an odd look, but you understood why.

You woke up early, as you usually do. You're used to it. You check your new phone and see you have a text from Elsa.

"Anna said this is your new number. I already had the number in my phone so I know it's you. I had a lot of fun with you yesterday, (Y/N). Olaf did too. We could all tell. You'll have to come over some more and play with him. Anyway, can you meet me at that field around 1:30?"

"I had fun too, Elsa. Sorry I slipped away like I did. I'll meet you there no problem," you reply.

You get ready to leave. Nobody is awake. You easily sneak out and make your way to Oaken's to grab some new clothes and a shower.

It was no hassle getting there. You jogged there to try and warm your body up for the day ahead. Surprisingly, the working out that you and Kristoff have been doing hasn't fatigued your body. You won't complain. You reach Oaken's and Oaken is sitting at his table like he always is.

"Hello (Y/N), come to buy things?"

"No Oaken, next time. I just need a shower, my clothes and my pay. Plus, what are you doing up so early?"

"I never sleep," he says with a smile. "Also I placed your pay with your belongings."

"That's not creepy…" you say to yourself.

You put on a new set of clothes and grab your pay after taking your shower. You feel better. You check the time – it is 7am. You do think of something to buy.

"Hey Oaken, you have a charger for this type of phone?" you ask, showing your phone to him.

"But of course, I'll go get it."

He grabs it and gives it to you for $10. You plug your phone in and decide to take a quick nap to pass the time. It works, as you wake up at 1.

"Oh crap!"

You grab your phone and rush out the door.

While you were running you saw a text from Kristoff.

"Hey, I noticed you weren't around when I woke up. Hope everything is OK. Listen, me and Anna are going to go to the mall around 1:30, do you want to come?"

"I'm gonna meet Elsa at 1:30 near the school. Can you come get me around 2?"

Not a minute after you send it and he replies

"Yeah, not a problem. Have fun lover boy ;)"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You reach the field with time to spare. Elsa is already there, however.

"Elsa!" you yell.

She turns towards you and waves. You rush to her side.

"So, what's up?" you ask.

"I need to talk to you about last night. When Anna ran in on us."

"Oh god, she's gonna say it was all a mistake and she didn't mean it," you think.

She takes a breath. "I've never been one to be close to people, but you seem to be different. I'm not scared to touch you or talk to you. You make me feel comfortable. I just want to say… I want to finish what I was doing."

"What you were doing?" you ask.

She begins to lean in to you.

"Well, well, well. Look what I have found. The infamous Ice Queen," a voice interrupts.

You both separate and look at the source of the voice.

"Wait a second, I recognize that guy," you mutter. "It's the same guy who was following Elsa the other day"

"What do you want!" Elsa demands.

He grins. "I want to fight you, Ice Queen. I want to see how you fare against the Dark Prince of Fire!"

As he says it a rush of fire appears behind him, circling in on his hands. He then shoots it at Elsa.

"Elsa!" you yell, pushing her out of the way.

The ball of fire hits you and smoke covers your body.

"(Y/N)!" Elsa screams.

"Well he's gone, that blast would melt the skin off anyone's bones."

The silence of the smoke is broken,

"My butt is on fire!" you yell, patting it when you rush out of the smoke.

"Wh… what?" the Fire Prince questions.

"Hot, hot, hot!" you continue.

Elsa chuckles for a moment then shoots ice at your butt to cool it off.

"Thanks Elsa."

The Fire Prince begins walking down the hill towards you two.

"Well, I suppose I have some more sport. No problem for me," he taunts.

Elsa summons some ice around her and enters a stance in which she can easily fire off ice.

You enter a fighting stance as well. The Fire Prince stays relaxed, looking very cocky. He shoots another fireball. Elsa raises an ice wall to block it.

With the distraction you rush around his side to get him. He fires three fire balls at you which you dodge easily. You then jump and perform a spinning back kick to his face. He stumbles back and you deliver a small flurry of punches which knock him on his back.

He growls and flips himself back up only to be close-lined by you.

"See, when you think powers are all you need you end up being a weak opponent," you point out.

"A weak opponent, huh?" he laughs.

He creates a vortex of fire around him which causes you to get some distance.

Elsa can't do much right now. She knows the fire will easily defeat her ice, but she remains ready for anything.

The Fire Prince then creates a small volcano of fire. The flames start burning the surrounding area. Elsa stops this however, so there is no need to worry. You don't think much of the volcano until a large lava monster comes out. It is bulky and huge. It roars at you.

"Hi… I'm going to call you Marshmallow. That way you are always a roasting marshmallow," you joke quite inappropriately.

Marshmallow grabs you, and throws you towards the school. He then begins to head that way.

Elsa begins to rush towards you but a fireball stops her.

"No, I want to fight the Ice Queen," he smirks.

Elsa's face gets serious. She summons dozens of ice spikes and shoots them at the Fire Prince.

The battle between fire and ice has begun.

You pick yourself up after a couple seconds. That wasn't the best landing. Marshmallow comes screaming from around the school. He sees you and rushes towards you.

"Here boy," you taunt, clapping your hands as if he were a dog.

When he gets to your position you easily duck under his waist and punch his right leg. It doesn't do much.

Marshmallow throws a punch at you and you hold it back using your whole body. As you hold it you begin to feel the heat. It's like holding a scorching hot plate with oven mitts. You will feel it eventually.

You push back a bit then jump on his hand and proceed to run up his arm. He tries to grab you but you are too fast. You begin punching the side of his face. It disturbs him, but not much more. He starts shaking and tosses you off. You land on the ground, doing a couple of rolls then bouncing back up into a fighting stance.

"You're not doing anything to him," Shadow remarks.

"I noticed," you respond. "There has got to be a way."

"Let me try a bit," Shadow says, taking control.

Shadow looks around and sees some good branches lying about. He rushes over and grabs one. Marshmallow bolts towards him. Shadow somewhat copies you move of ducking under his legs, but instead of his fist he uses the branch to smash Marshmallow's leg. Marshmallow's leg gives out and he falls to his knee. Shadow uses this opportunity to get into position to hit Marshmallow's face.

He succeeds in his attempt and it angers Marshmallow. He gives a powerful backhand that sends Shadow flying into a tree, knocking the wind out of him.

"Fuck," Shadow snarls.

Marshmallow goes to grab him but Shadow handily dodges it.

"Shadow! I have an idea," you mention.

"Be my guest," he allows.

You regain control and dart towards the school. Marshmallow follows you. You stand right in front of the wall leading into the gym. Marshmallow goes in for a tackle but you dodge and he smashes through the wall.

"Perfect!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa raises wall after wall of ice while firing some blasts of her own. The two seem to be evenly matched. They aren't missing a beat. Elsa, however, is tiring out. She has never used her powers so much. The Fire Prince notices this and decides to try and finish it. He creates one giant fire ball.

Elsa amazed by it. In a weird way – it's beautiful. She erects an ice wall but the intensity from the ball melts it.

"This is not good," Elsa states.

The Dark Prince is about to launch the fireball but a solid punch to the jaw distracts him.

It's Kristoff!

Anna runs towards her sister and gives her a big hug.

"Elsa, what's happening? Who is this? Where is (Y/N)?" she frantically asks.

"I'll explain later!" she states, forcing Anna behind her.

The Fire Prince gets up and smiles. He spits out some blood.

"That was interference," he states. "I don't like it!"

Heat begins to fiercely emanate from his body and he rushes Kristoff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You run into the school after Marshmallow. He is pushing debris and such out of his face. You use this time to turn on the sprinklers. The water begins to lightly douse out Marshmallow, but not fast enough. He grabs you and throws you in the air. You hit the roof but grab onto one of the sprinkler pipes.

Marshmallow grabs you, but doesn't try and pull you down. Instead he starts to squeeze your lower half. You struggle, but it is in vain.

"(Y/N) pull down the pipe! Let the water pour on him!" Shadow advices.

You look up at the pipe and use your strength to break it off. Water begins flowing onto Marshmallow and he howls. You land hard on the ground, but you ignore it for now. Marshmallow falls to his knees. You feel bad, but you don't hesitate. You run up his back and bring the pipe down on his head. Still holding on, you jump off and land on the ground, forcing Marshmallow down. He melts into a lava patch then sinks into the earth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa and Kristoff are facing the Fire Prince. Neither Kristoff nor Anna can believe the powers that Elsa has control of, but they don't question it right now. Unfortunately the two are losing. Kristoff suffers from the shockwave of a fire ball, sending him face first in the dirt.

Elsa shoots a beam of ice at the Fire Prince and he shoots one of fire right back. Elsa is losing it. The beam is closing in on her.

"Alley-oop!" you yell, roundhouse kicking the Fire Prince in the face.

"(Y/N)!" Anna and Elsa shout.

"Of course, who else would it be?"

"Could have been me," Shadow mentions.

"Shut up, Shadow."

The Fire Prince gets up and sees you. For some reason he is seeing you in a different way. He remembers you!

"I remember you! You were there! You were with us!" he accuses.

You are confused. His accusations don't make sense.

"Your stupid attitude hasn't changed! You cocky motherfucker!"

He gets up and creates a phoenix out of fire.

"I'm beating you this time!" he shouts, as the phoenix rushes at you.

It hits you but doesn't do that much. You look at the small burn mark and laugh.

"Looks like you're all tuckered out."

"I'll kill you!" he yells.

He begins throwing punches at you which you easily deflect or dodge. You give a quick sweep kick and he falls on the ground.

"I will not accept this!" he shouts.

He pulls out a knife and goes to stab you with it.

Elsa shoots a quick beam of ice that hits his hand. The blade bounces out and stabs him. He coughs up some blood and falls on his back. He chuckles.

Kristoff starts to come to and raises himself to his knees. Anna starts to run towards Kristoff.

"One of you shall perish," he declares.

He pulls out the knife and surrounds it with a fireball. He mysteriously explodes into flame but you see that the knife and fire is going towards Anna.

You begin to sprint over to her.

"Anna!" you scream.

Then silence. You are positioned in front of Anna, staring at her. She watches you for a moment. Her eyes move downwards to see a knife pierced right through your lower stomach. Her eyes widen as she looks back at you. You cough up some blood before smiling.

"Hanging out with you guys… Is proving to be dangerous for my well being."

You can't keep yourself awake anymore. You fall to the ground.

**My chapters seem to get longer and longer. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. I really appreciate all the people who take the time to read this, follow it, and review it. Thanks everyone so much! Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message! I'm friendly, I swear.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Third

You open your eyes but it doesn't look like it. You only see darkness and small grey clouds everywhere. You pick yourself up and survey the area. It's the same thing over and over. Nothing differs. Nothing changes.

It is a place of juxtaposition. That's the only word you have to describe it. It can be cold yet warm. The place gives you the creeps. You don't even know how you got here. Last thing you remember you stopped the flaming knife from hitting Anna. You get a shiver down your spine.

"Am I dead? Is this what the afterlife is like?" you speak aloud "Wow… This sucks. I'm already bored."

You then see someone in the distance. You start running towards them, hoping to get some answers. As you get closer you realize it's yourself in a black suit. He is facing opposite to you.

You stop running and tilt your head at him.

"Am I the leader of the afterlife? That would be pretty cool, I have to say."

"Do you ever shut up?" the man in the suit asks.

You couldn't mistake that tone anywhere. It was Shadow. He turns towards you and crosses his arms.

"Shadow? Am I dead?" you ask.

"No, moron. You were exhausted from the fight and the stab wound was the last straw. Plus all the exercising you've been doing."

"I don't get fatigued when I work out," you argue.

"Your body still feels it. You may be good, but you can only take so much. Same goes for me."

You start to look around again. "So, what is this place?"

Shadow huffs and tries to explain.

"Honestly, I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I think it is the place in your mind where he and I reside when you are in control. You likely come here when I take control."

"So it's like… like a sort of limbo in my mind?"

Shadow shrugs and puts his hands in his pockets. "That'll work for now."

You two sit there for a moment and hear a menacing howl. You both get in a ready stance and scan the area. You both know what is coming. He is coming.

"You got him?" you frantically ask.

"No, I don't," he bluntly responds.

As you continue to look around you spot someone. He also looks like you in tattered clothes. His head is hanging down so you can't see his face. He is slowly walking towards you.

"Shadow!" you yell.

He turns his attention to the incoming threat. Your legs begin to shake. You are flooded with fear. Shadow is also nervous. A drop of sweat comes down his face and his muscles are tense.

The figure continues to move towards you.

"Carnage," it mutters "Total. Unstoppable. CARNAGE!"

He raises his face. His eyes are pure red. His teeth seem sharper and his smile is disturbing. He bends his legs a little and begins charging at you. He opens his hands to reveal sharp nails.

"(Y/N), we have to move now!"

You aren't responding. You are trembling. Such an evil being and he is you.

"(Y/N)! I need your help!" Shadow shouts.

You ignore your fear and nod. You both start running in opposite directions but in a curved motion to attack from two sides. You both reach him and connect two good punches to his face. He laughs manically as he grabs your arms and slams them together in front of his, causing you and Shadow to smash into each other.

He then grabs your shoulders, spins you so you face each other, and begins crushing your heads together. He repeats this four times before letting you go. You stumble back and he slams your abdomen with his foot, sending you flying back.

He then takes Shadow and slashes his stomach with his nails. He proceeds to head butt him, and finishes with a spinning kick to his face. Both you and Shadow slide across the floor and lay there for a moment. You get up first.

"I just beat a lava monster. There is no way you are keeping me down!"

You sprint in his direction. He gives a smirk then throws a slash. You dodge it and deliver a good shot to his stomach. You follow up with some punches to the face then finish with a side kick.

He catches the kick then bites your leg, tearing skin off.

You scream in pain. He laughs then pulls you in. He grabs the back of your head and begins continuously punching your face.

You grab his hand and twist it. You then knee him in the stomach and extend your leg to get some distance between the two of you.

Shadow comes behind him, jumps, and then kicks him to the right. The man stumbles back and laughs. Shadow lifts you back up. You shake it off and get ready. He gets on his hands and knees then begins running at you like a dog. He pounces at you.

You get ready to punch him, but as he approaches he evaporates.

"What the..?" you question.

Not two seconds later he appears behind you with the momentum he gained from earlier. He gets you face first on the ground and begins slamming your head against the floor.

Shadow realizes what has happened and rushes over to help. The man guesses this and rolls on his back still holding onto you. He uses his foot to toss you at Shadow. Shadow catches you and turns his eyes at you. When he looks back the man is standing there with a gigantic smile.

He raises his fingers to Shadows face and cuts an X on his cheek.

"That's where I'll hit," he predicts.

He begins laughing the same laugh as before.

Shadow snarls as he tosses you aside and begins facing the other in hand to hand combat.

You come to and watch them fight.

"He… He is Carnage. Pure terror," you state.

Looks like they both have names now.

Shadow and Carnage continue to fight. Carnage obviously has the upper hand. He is toying with Shadow. Laughing in his face. You get up and move behind them. Carnage doesn't notice you.

You surprise him with an elbow to the back of the neck. He pauses for a moment.

You and Shadow begin a combined flurry which ends with you both kicking him away. Carnage slides across the floor then bounces himself up and into a crouched stance. His smile is still there.

"We do good sometimes," you state.

Shadow smirks. "We do."

The two of you bump forearms and get back into your fighting stances.

Carnage licks his lips and tilts his head. He then jumps and latches on to a wall.

"A wall? There's an actually wall here?" you say.

Shadow ignores you and remains ready, keeping his eyes on Carnage.

You run over to where Carnage is perched. You keep running and end up behind him.

"No wall… What is with this place?"

Carnage lunges off the wall at Shadow. Shadow grabs Carnage's arms and uses the momentum to toss him aside. Carnage lands smoothly then lunges again. He repeats this and it is wearing on Shadow.

"I got an idea!" you whisper.

You begin to run towards the two. You jump randomly and begin to believe there is a wall there. You latch onto one. You do this again to get closer and closer.

You use the height to jump onto Carnage, effectively keeping him down. You get some revenge and start punching the hell out of him. Shadow observes this. He remains ready, but has relaxed a bit.

As you continue to pummel Carnage into the ground you accidentally punch him into the ground. He quite literally melts into the ground.

"Did I kill him?" you stutter, raising yourself to Shadow's height.

A laugh is once again heard as Carnage appears in full force. He shoots at a blinding speed and catches Shadow's cheek with his nails. It just so happened to be the one he marked. He throws Shadow away and rips the check off.

Using his momentum he rushes you and stabs you in the stomach with his hand. It has entered you body. He begins twisting it around and you scream in pain. He continues this for a bit and he simply grins.

He pulls in back then tackles you to the ground. He prepares the finishing blow.

"(Y/N), can you hear me?" a voice asks.

A bright light starts appearing in the distance. It gets brighter and brighter. The light starts burning Carnage and he retreats. You remain stationary.

"Come on (Y/N), you'll survive. It's me, Elsa. I'm waiting for you."

The light consumes the entire plane you're on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

4 hours earlier.

You land face first on the floor in front of Anna. She shrieks. Kristoff darts over to you. Elsa does the same.

"(Y/N)!" Kristoff yells. "Come on man, don't go like this."

He rolls you over to expose the knife and blood. You are completely unresponsive, but you are obviously breathing.

"Kristoff, pull the knife out!" Elsa commands.

"What? No, he'll bleed out!" Kristoff argues.

"Trust me, I can stop the bleeding."

Kristoff stares at Elsa for a moment then back at you. He flips you to your back. He then grabs the knife and lifts it from your stomach. You let out a small grunt of discomfort. Elsa then freezes the wound over on both sides. The bleeding stops.

"Elsa… You…" Kristoff begins.

"I'll explain it to you both, but let's get (Y/N) back to our place for now," Elsa suggests.

"What? Elsa, we need to get him to a hospital," Anna pipes up.

"And what will we say, Anna? Nobody will believe that he ended up like this from a lava monster and a manipulator of fire!"

Elsa is getting a little stressed. She doesn't want to argue this but that isn't the problem. She knows both Anna and Kristoff are wondering about her powers in the back of their minds. But she tries to ignore that for your sake.

The three of them continue to argue but you break the silence. You begin screaming in pain. They all forget what they were arguing about and examine you.

"Listen! Both Gerda and Kai have medical history. If they think he needs to go to the hospital then we'll take him. Now let's get him home!" she demands.

Kristoff and Anna look at each other for a moment, and then submit. Kristoff picks you up and tries to ignore your screaming. They put you in Kristoff's car and speed back to Anna and Elsa's house.

You don't stop screaming the whole way. You hold your arm, face and stomach in intervals.

"You think the knife has poison or something?" Anna thinks aloud.

"It's possible," Elsa concurs.

Kristoff does his best to ignore you. He's known you for so short but never dreamed of you in such pain, and the worst part for him is he can't do a thing to help. He grips the steering wheel tighter as he thinks of what he could have done.

He could have been there sooner. He could have taken the knife instead. Then he remembers something Elsa said.

"Elsa, what did you mean by a lava monster?" he asks.

Elsa is confused for a moment but then remembers.

"(Y/N) was trying to help me, and he was doing quite well. The Fire Prince, as he called himself, didn't like that so he summoned a huge monster. It distracted (Y/N) and it got him to fight near the school and away from us. I assume he beat it, but I can't imagine how," she explains.

"You are full of surprises, aren't you, (Y/N)," Anna babbles. "But I'll have to thank you when you wake up."

Elsa looks at her then smiles. "We'll both have to."

Kristoff pulls in the drive way and parks. He rushes to the back seat and grabs you. You are squirming and screaming more than you were before. Kai and Gerda rush out to the sound. Anna and Elsa tell Kristoff to put you in a bed, and then went to explain the situation to them.

Gerda and Kai both knew of Elsa's powers and the news that there was another like her was troubling. As Elsa explained she tears up a little bit. Everyone could feel it get colder. Anna hugs her sister and they both tear up. Gerda and Kai lead them inside.

Kristoff enters the first room that he sees, which just happens to be Elsa's room. He rests you on the bed and watches you squirm. He pulls up one of the chairs in Elsa's room and sits beside you.

"You know (Y/N), you saved Anna. I have to thank you for that. I wouldn't have made it." He takes a pause. "I do like Anna, you know. I suppose you already guessed that though. So… Thank you."

He gets up and walks over to the door. He turns back to you for a moment.

"Don't die man. You matter more than you think."

You respond with more screaming.

"That's the spirit," Kristoff jokes.

He goes downstairs and sees everyone in the living room. He sits down on the couch beside Anna. He puts his arm around her and she responds by leaning on his stomach. The room is extremely silent.

Kai and Gerda excuse themselves and went up stairs to observe you. Every so often a loud scream would interrupt the silence. They would all cringe and sometimes the girls would tear up a bit.

Kai and Gerda came downstairs after an hour. It was one of the longest hours for everyone.

The three eagerly wait for what they have to say. Kai and Gerda look at each other for a moment then back at the others.

"Elsa's ice has stopped the bleeding extremely well, and he seems to already be healing. Whether that is an effect of the ice or not is unknown," Kai states.

"However for his screaming and pain, we can't say. There is no sign of any toxin in his bloodstream," Gerda finishes.

"So, basically, we have no idea why he is like this," Elsa clarifies.

Kai turns to Gerda. Gerda sighs.

"Basically, yes. All we can do is wait and see. I'm sorry. You can go watch him, if you wish."

Gerda and Kai take their leave. Elsa stands up and looks over to Anna and Kristoff.

"I'm going to go see him. I have to."

They both nod.

Elsa follows the screaming, which leads her to her room. She opens the door and quickly closes it behind her. You are tossing and turning. Your screaming has gone down a little bit. She takes the seat Kristoff set and grabs your hand.

You begin screaming harder than you have before. She begins crying. She hates seeing you like this, and it is because of her. She couldn't stop the Fire Prince and it got you hurt. Her tears start freezing on her face. She wipes them off.

"(Y/N), can you hear me?" she asks, hoping you respond.

Your screaming dies down a little bit.

"Come on (Y/N), you'll survive this. It's me Elsa, I'm waiting for you," she says softly.

Your screaming is gone now. You seem peaceful. Elsa is surprised.

"Was that me?" she asks herself. "No, it had to be timing. There is no way I did that."

You begin to open your eyes a little bit. You see Elsa's hair and automatically know it's her.

"Elsa?" you ask slowly.

She basically jumps out of her chair to hug you.

"(Y/N)! Oh thank goodness. You had us all so scared!" she exclaims.

"Is Anna okay?" you ask.

"She's fine, (Y/N). Thanks to you she is fine. Kristoff is with her right now."

You sit up. Elsa keeps her eyes on yours. You give a smile. She knows you are alright. You can tell by the look on her face that she is overjoyed to see you are okay, but she won't openly show it.

You get off the bed and onto your feet. It isn't too bad.

"You should get some rest,(Y/N); it's been quite the day."

"You don't know the half of it," you smile.

She puts her arm on your chest and starts pushing you towards the bed.

"Go back to sleep."

You shrug. "I've been through worse. I'll say that a lava monster is quite new for me. It was pretty fun though"

"Uh huh, how did you beat him anyway?"

"I lured him into the…" you remember. "Oh crap! The wall to the gym in broken!"

"We'll fix it tomorrow, don't worry," Elsa says.

You are confused on how you're gonna fix it, but you trust her.

"Oh, by the way," she says.

She grabs you and kisses you. You are shocked, your eyes are wide and you aren't kissing back much. She pulls away and looks at you. She giggles when she sees your expression.  
"But… I… We…" You can't finish a sentence.

"I've wanted to do that for two days now, and each hour you show me another reason why I should." She smiles. "Why? You don't want to?"

She leans in again and this time you participate. While she kisses you she uses her hips to push you on the bed. This goes on for a bit before she breaks off.

"Now you better get some rest," she smirks.

You're still quite confused but accept what she says. You get under the blankets and assume a comfortable position.

"Thank you, (Y/N). For saving Anna. I'll never forget that," Elsa says.

She leaves the room and goes downstairs to tell everyone the good news.

"He woke up," she starts. "He's sleeping now though, he'll probably wake up later today or tomorrow."

"That's my boy!" Kristoff cheers.

Anna giggles.

You lie in the room and fall back asleep. You then open your eyes in a familiar area. It's your own personal Limbo. You look around and see Shadow standing with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"So am I gonna show up here every time I sleep?" You shout.

"No, I summoned you here," Shadow calmly states.

"Sounds very official," you mock.

"Carnage beat the shit out us, (Y/N)."

You huff and look at the ground. You look back at Shadow.

"Wait, how do you still have a cheek? Didn't he tear it off?" you ask.

"He did, but I believe that injuries we obtain during a fight only last for that fight. If we didn't, then you would have a hole in the stomach and a chunk of flesh gone from your leg."

You shrug. "That's true."

You walk closer to Shadow, he doesn't flinch. He doesn't even open his eyes.

"We were weak," he states

"Oh come on! We beat a 9 foot lava monster. By the way, that was pretty damn cool," you mention.

Shadow chuckles. "Yes, it was. Good thinking on the sprinkler system."

"I have my moments."

"Like when you and Elsa made out?" he asks, raising his eyebrow over his still closed eye.

You shake your head with a smile. But it quickly fades.

"Shadow, you wouldn't–"

"Take over to have a time with her? No, she likes you. Not me. I have a respect for that"

The more you talk to Shadow the more you like him. He is an asshole, there is no doubt, but he has a charm. He is a good person when he wants to be. He simply covers it. You like him though, you've been through a lot with him and you might be dead without him.

"So Shadow, I have one more thing to ask."

"I assume it is the reason I called you here," he responds.

He opens his eyes. "The Dark Prince of Fire," you both say in unison.

"He mentioned that he recognized us," you say.

"I've never seen him before. I can't even remember his face," Shadow responds.

"Other than the one time at school," you mention.

"You think he was that figure you saw the first time you went to the field?" Shadow asks.

It's possible. He did interrupt you and Elsa at that location.

"You think there could be more than just Elsa and him? It's possible," you bring up.

"I think we should be more cautious," Shadow advises. "And we should watch your friends. Especially Elsa. She was the reason he showed up, after all."

You sigh. You don't want Elsa to be in danger. You don't want anything to happen to her. You do care about her and she obviously cares about you. You smile at that thought.

"Anyway, I'll let you sleep. We both need some rest," Shadow finishes.

You seem to have fallen asleep in that world too. It was a peaceful rest, and one you would thoroughly enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two men are sitting at a table. They are wearing hoods, as to protect their identities. The door shoots open and someone limps in.

"Hello, Dark Prince of Fire," one greets. "Did you have fun with the Ice Queen?"

The Prince of Fire takes a seat at the table.

"The Ice Queen is alive," he informs.

The two turn towards him.

"How did YOU lose to ice? You are fire!" the second asks.

"Shut it Tempest, I don't need it from you," he snarls. "It wasn't her that beat me. It was the aid of her friends."

Tempest laughs "Normal people beat you? You must be losing it."

The Fire Prince slams his hand on the table. "It was that boy!"

The room goes silent.

"What boy?" the first asks.

"You should remember him, Gaia."

The Dark Prince begins describing you in perfect detail. He finishes.

"You would know him if you saw him," the Fire Prince claims.

The room is silent again.

"I never thought he survived. They moved him to a different project afterwards, didn't they?" Tempest asks.

"We never knew exactly what they did to us, just what it resulted in," Gaia finishes, using a vine to bring him a drink.

"We'll find him, and Ice Queen," Tempest reassures.

"We'll wait a little bit," Gaia concurs.

"What! Why?" the Fire Prince shouts. "We should kill them all now!"

"If it is the same person that you believe it is, then I want to see how different he is," Gaia finishes. "That is the end of this discussion, now go heal up."

The Fire Prince storms into a different room. Tempest keeps his eyes on him until he leaves.

"What if it really is him? What if he is the same as the recordings we saw?" Tempest asks.

"Then we'll die," Gaia declares, taking a sip from his drink.

**Thanks for all the support guys! Over 1000 views! I never expected that. I also thank everyone who follows and reviews! Anyways, see you guys next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A calming

It didn't take long for you to get up and moving. You sleep that whole day but get up early the next. You notice Elsa isn't here. You also remember you are in her room, and wonder where she slept.

You check your pockets for your phone but it isn't there.

"Did I drop it earlier?" you ask yourself.

You look around the room and memories of you and Elsa pop into your mind. You smile.

You leave the room and look around. You don't hear much sound. You did notice the sun shining in from a window, so you know it's day time. You go down stairs. You can't even find Gerda or Kai.

"Where is everyone?" you say under your breath.

You go to the living room. You finally find someone. Elsa is asleep on the couch. She is curled up and giving a light snore. It sounds so cute.

You slide yourself behind her and lay down. You throw your arm around her waist and she lightly holds onto it. Is she awake? You don't care. You enjoy this moment. You just hope she won't wake up and kick your ass.

You don't know how long you've sat there with her, but it doesn't bother you at all. She wakes up eventually. She somehow knows it's you, because she doesn't freak out.

"You're up," Elsa notices.

She slightly turns her body so she can face you. A smile resides on her face. She is obviously happy you are up and moving. She keeps holding onto your arm.

"Yeah, thanks to you."

She smiles and kisses you.

"So where are Anna and Kristoff?" you ask.

"They are sleeping, I think. You've been out for a day, you know."

You look at her for a second, thinking. It does make sense.

She turns her body to completely face you.

"I know I've said it before but… Thank you for saving Anna," Elsa repeats.

"Honestly, it was no problem. I would do it for any of you. To be completely honest I would rather not, but I will if need be."

She giggles then wraps her hands around your neck.

She pulls you in and you start kissing again. It's passionate, it's comforting. It reminds you of your old girl friend. You quickly dismiss that thought. That's a little awkward. You simply enjoy the moment, as Elsa is.

You both hear someone clear their throat and you stop.

"Please don't be Anna," you think.

You both peak over the couch to see Kai.

"Ms. Elsa, Mr. (Y/N), breakfast will be ready soon. Would you like me to wake up Mr. Bjorgman and Ms. Anna?"

"No, that's fine Kai. We'll do it," Elsa responds.

Kai leaves the room.

"I thought Gerda and Kai aren't all business?" you ask.

"Well, they seem to switch it up a lot. We never know," she responds. "Come on, let's go get the others."

She gets off the couch and you do as well. You both head up to Anna's room.

"Should I wait out here?" You ask.

"No, she'll want to see you," Elsa smiles.

You both enter the room to see Anna on the bed. She is in the same clothes as yesterday.

"Anna," Elsa whispers as she lightly shakes Anna. "Anna wake up."

Anna's eyes slowly begin to open. As you come into her view her energy sky-rockets to full.

"(Y/N)!" She yells, jumping off her bed and hugging you.

You hug her back.

"Hey Anna, how're you feeling?"

"How am I feeling? How are you feeling! You were the one that got stabbed and wouldn't shut up for hours," she redirects.

The latter part confused you. Elsa never mentioned anything like that.

You look at Elsa and she meets your eyes. She doesn't pick up on it.

"What do you mean I wasn't shutting up?" You ask Anna.

She releases you.

"Well, shortly after you fell unconscious you kept screaming in pain. You were holding your arm, head and stomach a lot."

You knew exactly what happened. It has to be the fight you were having in Limbo. You had no idea it was having a real world effect.

"Oh, well that seems odd," You excuse.

They have no reason to question it.

"I'm just glad you're okay, I'm the reason you were hurt and it makes me feel bad you went through all that."

"Anna," you say, grabbing her shoulders, "it wasn't your fault. Never think that."

She looks at you and grins.

"We should tell Kristoff you're awake," Anna suggests.

"Where did Kristoff sleep anyway?" Elsa asks.

Anna laughs and leads the way. She ends up in front of a room.

"That's Olaf's room," Elsa notices.

"Olaf is at a friend's house this weekend. I told Kristoff to come here."

"Anna, Olaf's bed is small. Kristoff couldn't fit in that."

Anna laughs. "I know."

You and Elsa share a concerned look as you enter the room. You find Kristoff on the floor with blankets that only reach to his waist. He is covered in three blankets to keep him warm.

You all break out into laughter and it wakes Kristoff up. He knows what you're laughing about.

"You know, Anna, this was a sick joke to pull on me," he complains, raising himself.

When he gets up he notices you standing there.

"(Y/N), you're okay!" he shouts, rushing up to you and giving a big bear hug.

"Kristoff," you struggle to say. "Kristoff!"

He lets go and you breathe again.

Kristoff wears a goofy grin. "Sorry about that."

"No problem. I think I can take a hug after what happened yesterday."

"Elsa…" Anna starts ,"I know this may be uncomfortable for you, but you said you'd explain your ice thing when (Y/N) woke up."

Kristoff nods in agreement.

Elsa lets out a huge sigh but feels something on her hand. It's your hand grabbing hers. She feels more comfortable.

"Ok, I can tell you. Let's all go down to the living room so we have a place to sit"

You all move down there. Since you already know, none of this will be a shock to you.

You sit beside Elsa while Kristoff and Anna sit together.

Elsa takes in one deep breath before beginning.

"For as long as I can remember, I have had this power to control ice and snow. You used to know about it Anna – when we were younger. But you were hurt during one of our games. I hit you with an ice blast. You know that white streak of hair you have? That's why you have it."

"You have a white strand of hair?" Kristoff whispers to Anna.

Anna elbows him in the stomach.

"It was advised that I keep my powers secret after that. Our parents didn't want another incident so they made me hide it from you. It became so natural that I didn't want to tell you about it."

"So… were the gloves…" Anna starts.

"I use to turn anything I touch to ice. That's different now," Elsa says, intertwining her hand with yours.

Kristoff notices but Anna is too distracted to notice.

"Please, Anna, I don't want you to hate me for this. I was just so scared that I would hurt you again and our parents thought it was best. I didn't want to go against them and by the time they left it just seemed…"

"Too late?" Anna finished.

Elsa stared at the floor. You can see that tears are beginning to form in her eyes. Before she knows it Anna is on top her giving her a hug. Elsa lets go of your hand to hug her sister.

"I thought you hated me!" Anna cried. "I thought you wanted nothing to do with me!"

Both sisters are crying now.

"Never Anna! I love you!" Elsa comforts.

You move off that couch and sit with Kristoff. You allow the sisters to have their moment.

Kristoff looks at you. "You did that, you know? You got them closer."

You smirk, "Yeah… Yeah I did."

The girls hug it out and say loving things to each other as you and Kristoff sit there awkwardly. You both have no idea what to do other then stay silent. No jokes. No remarks.

After a minute both girls turn to you two and blush.

"Sorry," Anna apologizes.

"It's no problem at all," you say.

"It's nice to see," Kristoff adds.

Anna and Kristoff head back upstairs while you and Elsa stay downstairs.

"That went better than I expected," Elsa sighs.

"I'm glad," You respond.

Elsa sits beside you and leans on you.

"I'm so glad you're okay. When I saw the knife in your stomach…"

"Elsa, there is no need to think on that. That fire guy is gone now and we're all okay."

She looks up at you and smiles before returning to her previous position.

"Hey, Elsa, as much as I don't want to disturb this that wall at school is still broken. I don't think that will end well tomorrow," You mention.

She pats your stomach. "Always thinking of others instead of personal pleasures, huh? Alright, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa pulls into the schools parking lot. There isn't that much damage considering Marshmallow tore through the place. It barely looks touched, in fact. You both walk around to the back of the school. The wall is completely demolished.

"Oh man…" you complain.

"How did you stop the monster?" Elsa questions.

"Marshmallow? Well I activated the sprinkler system. That's basically how I did it."

"Marshmallow?" Elsa asks with a brow raised.

You shrug. "What? I named him. If you look past his murderous intent then he was cute."

Elsa laughs.

"So how are we gonna do this?" You ask.

"Stand back," Elsa warns.

You take her advice and move away. She summons ice to clear out the debris then replaces the wall with ice. It takes the same colour of the wall. The only difference is that there are unique markings in the brick. It reminds you of something.

The other wall! The one with beautiful markings.

"This is how you made the wall in the school," You state.

Elsa smiles and turns towards you. "Indeed it is."

She wraps her hands around your neck again. You remember what happened last time she did that. You put your arms around her waist.

"So you used your powers on occasion when you were younger? How bold. How daring," You compliment.

"I find myself a lot more daring and outgoing nowadays. Let me show you." She seductively states.

You lips press together. Elsa flicks her wrist a little bit and creates a design of the two of you in the wall. It is abstract, so not everyone will know it's there. You pull Elsa in a bit more. Things are getting a tad serious. Maybe because you both know there is a very low chance of anyone disturbing you out here.

Elsa is quite passionate. You wouldn't have guessed when you first met her. The Elsa you know now is way different from the one you met before. But one thing was the same. Both were absolutely stunning. Her tongue makes your way into your mouth. You're a little surprised, but you don't mind it.

As the two of you have your moment a figure walks across the field with their hands in their pockets. They look in your direction and notice you.

"No fucking way," they say moving closer towards you.

It's Hans!

He moves in and sees you two kissing.

"She likes him but not me? Damn you, (Y/N). Elsa didn't accept me before. I thought after seeing how I was with Anna she would accept me, but no. You ruined my plan. I can't have either sister because of you!"

Hans scurries away, but he won't forget what he has seen.

The two of you finish for a moment then stare at Elsa's work. It was still amazing to you.

You get an idea. You search for your phone but remember you lost it this morning.

"Looking for your phone?" Elsa asks, pulling it out of her pocket.

You grab it. "Where'd you…?"

"I took it out of your pocket while you slept. You didn't look so comfy laying on it"

You take a few steps away and dial in a number.

"Come on, come on… Yes, Oaken, it's me (Y.N)."

"What do you need? Some big sales nowadays," he advertises.

"No, listen. Remember that thing we talked about? The dinner and all."

"Oh yes, do you have a use for it now?"

"Yes, please set it up for tonight at 7. Thanks Oaken."

You hang up the phone then look at Elsa.

"You have plans tonight?" You ask.

"I don't know, my boyfriend might be taking me out."

You stutter for a moment but realize she is talking about you.

"Aw, that's too bad. What does he have planned?" You play along.

"Not sure, it's suppose to be a surprise." She smiles.

"You sound like one lucky girl."

She pulls you in once again. "You have no idea."

She kisses you again.

It goes well until your stomach ruins it. It growls from hunger. You rub it then wear a silly smile.

Elsa laughs, "Gerda and Kai said breakfast would be ready. We may have missed it, but let's get some food in you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had food indeed. You and Elsa arrived just after breakfast started. There was so much food. Pancakes, waffles, french toast, bacon, eggs. The whole table was covered. Your mouth watered as you saw it. Elsa saw this and chuckled a bit.

Kristoff was already stuffing his face. Anna was too, just more lady like. They greeted you as you came in and started bugging the two of you as to why you left. You told them you had to fix something, but they didn't believe that was the whole story. That's fair – it wasn't the whole story at all.

After you finished breakfast Kristoff asked if you wanted to hang out with him for a bit. You accepted. You haven't had time with just Kristoff. You help clean up the table with Gerda and Kai. Kristoff helps once he sees you are. He doesn't want to seem rude.

You begin to walk out with Kristoff but Elsa stops you for a moment.

"I'll see you later?" Elsa asks.

"Of course," you give her a quick peck on the lips. "I'll come by around 6:30. Be ready."

"For what?" She playfully asks.

"Oh, you'll see," You laugh.

Elsa retreats back to her room, giggling the whole way. Anna sees this and chases after her.

You chuckle and go meet Kristoff in his car. He starts it up and begins driving back to his house.

Elsa is grabbing some new clothes and preparing for a shower. Anna knocks on her door.

"Anna?" Elsa presumes.

"Uh huh," Anna responds.

"Come on in."

Anna enters the room and shuts the door behind her.

"So, whatcha doing?" Anna asks, swaying front and back.

"Nothing Anna, just cleaning myself up."

"You and (Y/N) have been spending a lot of time together," Anna points out.

Elsa begins to blush a little. "Yes, that's very true. What about it?"

Anna changes to a slouched position for a moment, letting her arms droop down. She regains her posture and jumps In front of her sister.

"Why won't you admit you guys like each other?" Anna demands.

Anna's face is a tad serious, but Elsa knows she just wants her to get with (Y/N).

"Who says we haven't?" Elsa teases.

Anna's face lights up with a huge smile.

"Have you?"

Elsa shrugs with a smile on her face. "Maybe. I'm not too sure"

Anna's smile turns to a frown and she crosses her arms.

"Elsa…"

"What would you like me to say Anna?" Elsa asks.

"The truth! That would be nice now."

Elsa knows what she is referring too. Anna has a point.

"Yes, okay. (Y/N) and I can be considered a couple."

Anna lets out a big girly shriek and hugs her sister.

"I knew it! I knew it! Kristoff knew it and I knew it!" Anna lets out a huge sigh of relief, "Now that you told me that, I can tell you this…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The car isn't quiet at all. You and Kristoff are babbling.

"So (Y/N)… You and Elsa?" He brings up.

"So… You and Anna," you counter.

"Oh man, you know how to turn things against me," Kristoff chuckles.

You laugh and start to think. Why shouldn't you tell Kristoff? It's not like you're announcing it to the world, and he's your best friend. He doesn't say anything but keeps giving you a look. You remember that look. He gave it to you when you told him you were going over to Elsa's for dinner.

"Fine, Kristoff. Elsa and I are in a relationship. At least I think… She did call me her boyfriend so I guess we are."

Kristoff chuckles in victory. It is one of those fake laughs.

"Well, I guess I'll tell you something too. I'm dating Anna now."

You quickly look over at him. "What? Really? When did this happen?"

"Well, it started after Hans broke up with her. I suppose it started fast but there was that week build up. We're hoping Elsa won't disapprove."

"No way man. After everything that has happened… She likes you much better then Hans," you reassure.

Kristoff chuckles, "Well that's good. So it looks like our little group of misfits is pretty close now."

"Yeah… yeah we are."

You remember the last time all your friends were close. The peak of your friendship with so many great people and just gone. No warning, no reason. Just gone. A chill runs through your body as you begin to remember that night. Too much happened in one night. That's the night you abandoned your last name.

"(Y/N)," Kristoff says, shaking your shoulder, "we're here."

"Oh, okay."

You both hop out of the car and enter the house. As per usual, his family swarms you. You remember last time this happened, so you did not bring up Anna or Elsa at all.

Kristoff offers you a shower.

"But I still have old clothes on…" you complain.

"We'll have them washed by the time you get out," he reassures.

You enter the bathroom and take off your clothes. You toss them out the door for someone to grab. You turn the shower on and test the water, changing it accordingly. You hop in and it feels nice. It feels like you haven't showered in ages. It feels like the past week has been a year, in fact.

You hear the door open. You are uneasy about this. You're naked and someone is in the same room.

"I wish to have a word with you when you clean up," a voice states.

The door closes. It was obviously Pabbie. What does he want? Last time you talked he learned one of your deepest secrets. What would he want this time?

You clean yourself up and walk out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around your waist.

As soon as you open the door one of the family is holding your fresh, clean clothes.

"Thank you," you say as you grab your clothes.

They nod and run off.

You put your clothes back on. It's good to be clean again. You then remember what you have to do: go see Pabbie. You walk into his little room and he is standing on the table waiting for you.

"You know, you could have waited till after I got out of the shower," you joke.

"Please sit down," he requests.

You take the same seat you did before. Pabbie touches your head again but this time it isn't as shocking. His face cringes some as he continues. This is sort of awkward for you, but you remain silent.

He takes his hand off you and sighs.

"You're alter has done quite well at blocking me out. I can't find anything on those two. I did find one interesting thing, however." He takes a pause. "How much do you remember of your childhood?"

You tilt your head.

"I remember quite fine, why?"

"That's a lie," he calls out. "When I search your mind there is a large time frame that you don't remember. It is being blocked by all three of you."

You are surprised at this news.

"I remember my child hood just fine. When I was young I… Well I did do…" You try to remember but nothing is clear. "Shit, I can't remember anything."

You haven't thought about your childhood in a long time. It's possible you may have simply forgotten it. It hasn't really mattered lately. This news doesn't shake you up too much. It's like asking what you had for dinner 37 days ago.

Pabbie looks at you.

"You don't seem surprised by the news."

"Well if you know my past then you should know I tend not to think about it. I have good things here, in the now. I have things now that mean the world to me and what I can and can't remember shouldn't affect that," you adamantly state.

Pabbie lets out a sigh. You leave the room and join up with Kristoff.

"He doesn't realize that the key to what he is going through is his past. I hope he finds that out, or we'll all be in trouble."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You and Kristoff hang out for the majority of the day. He talks about the start of Anna and his relationship. How she talked to him all night after Hans was a pig, how they hung out at the mall and finally learned they cared for each other.

He also reveals that they weren't going to tell you until you both admitted it.

"You guys did catch our build up quite a few times," you chuckle.

"It was mostly Anna. She was loving the whole thing, "Kristoff says.

"Yeah, I noticed that. I'm glad they are both happy now. That they won't be so closed off towards each other. It's nice to see," you ramble.

The time flies and you notice the time, 6:00. Your plans are about to come to fruition.

Kristoff notices a smile on your face.

"What're you so happy about?"

You explain your plan for the night. It was simple, yet nice. A good first date. You even mentioned the twist you added in for Elsa. Kristoff applauds you and wishes you luck.

You make your way to Elsa's house. Gerda is the one who answers the door. She calls Elsa down. You can't believe your eyes when you see her. She was always beautiful, but now Elsa actually tried to look good. She was stunning, gorgeous. You couldn't find the words for it.

"Well hello there (Y/N), have you seen my boyfriend? He's suppose to be picking me up," She jokes.

"I guess he isn't coming. Guess you're stuck with me."

She lets out a fake huff and follows you to her car. You take the wheel and drive to Oaken's.

You both enter the main room but it is different. There are decorations all over the place. Fancy ones. It looks like a 5 star restaurant. Oaken is sitting at a booth near the door and shows you to your seat. It is the only seat in the place, but you let Oaken enjoy his moment.

There is a nice cover over the table with a swan candle in the middle. Its cliché, but still nice.

"I always thought Oaken's was just a corner store," Elsa states.

"You'd be surprised what he can pull off if you know him," You smile.

You rest your hand on hers and she intertwines her fingers with yours. You enjoy the silence since you're both together. That's all that matters. She starts up a small conversation which lasts for a bit. You both laugh and have a good time.

Your food finally arrives. There is a steak for you and to Elsa's surprise, her favourite dish.

"How? I never told you…" She says confused.

"I asked Gerda," You respond.

Elsa smiles and takes a bite. It melts in her mouth. Truly delicious. You try to have your best table manners. You don't always have the best ones, but you are trying with Elsa. She notices this.

While you are eating, some of Oaken's family stands in a line. They begin to sing a song. Neither of you understand what they are saying, but it does sound amazing and adds to the whole experience.

Elsa takes a moment to watch you. You are staring at the singers and smiling. You're evidently enjoying the music. She thinks of how different this all could have been. How she could have completely ignored you and never experienced any of this. She would never have known the difference. But she wouldn't give this up for anything.

You look back at Elsa and see her staring at you. You smile and she blushes. You can tell she is enjoying the moment, at least you hope she is. You want this to be special. You want her to remember this.

You both finish your meals. Oaken takes your dishes and returns with a heart-shaped container filled with chocolate.

"For you, my lady," Oaken politely states as he slips away.

Elsa eats a few pieces before saving the rest for later.

"This was very thought out, (Y/N). Thank you," she smiles.

You chuckle, "I have one more surprise."

You lead her to the room you usually stay at. It is covered in fake snow.

"Snow?" She asks.

"Well, it's not as good as you can do," you shrug. "But I thought we could have some fun."

You grab some in the form of a ball and throw it at Elsa. It hits her chest and she starts laughing. She creates a snow ball in her hands and tosses it at you.

"That's cheating!" You laugh.

You begin with a snow ball fight then move on to making a snow man. You messed around with the snow man, giving it silly faces and dressing it oddly. After that you two began wrestling a bit in the snow. You wanted revenge for her beating you the other day.

You start with the advantage. You are much stronger than Elsa, but she does have some good strength to her. She uses your momentum to flip you over but you do the same to her. You keep rolling until you hit the wall. She is on top. You then take a little snow and splash her face with it. You use the time to flip her over.

"See, told you it was the fatigue," You smile.

She nods her head sarcastically. "Yeah, we'll stick with that story."

She then flicks her wrist and a snow hand picks you off her places you on the floor. She jumps on you then uses some ice to lock your hands and feet down.

"See, that is definitely cheating," You remark.

"Oh shut up, I prefer it this way," she says.

She leans in on you and begins kissing you. Before anything starts to happen she flicks her wrist towards the door and covers it with snow and ice. She then becomes even more passionate. You are able to keep up. You break the ice rings Elsa put around your hands. You wrap them around her. She keeps her hands on your shoulders.

After a while you both stop. You are simply snuggling in snow that Elsa summoned. It's complete silence. Just you and her. Not a care in the world.

"I'm happy I met you (Y/N), I'm so happy I met you," She says softly.

"I'm happy I met you too Elsa, you have no idea how grateful I am for you."

You both fall asleep in peace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna and Kristoff are cuddling on Anna's bed, watching a movie. Anna is laying her head on Kristoff's stomach while he holds her close.

"Hey Kristoff, do you know where (Y/N) and Elsa are? It's getting late," Anna softly asks.

"(Y/N) took Elsa out on a date. You should ask her about it when they get back. But as to where they are, Oaken's, most likely."

Anna acknowledges and continues to watch the movie. The door bell is heard but she doesn't have to worry about it.

"Anna, could you come here for a moment?" Kai shouts.

Anna gives Kristoff a kiss, "I'll be back in a moment."

Anna comes down stairs to find a girl standing at the door. She is quite beautiful and has long green hair.

"This girl asked to talk to you for a moment," Kai informs.

Kai moves out of the way but remains close to Anna.

"Hi, my name is Gia," she starts. "I'm looking for (Y/N), I've been told he is often here."

Anna crosses her arms, she is suspicious.

"Sometimes he does. Why, what do you want from him?"

"I have news about his parents. I would like to share it with him. I assume he isn't around?" Gia asks.

"No, he's out at the moment," Anna responds.

"That's too bad. Well, when you see him could you give him this letter? It'll give him a location for me to meet him."

Anna takes the letter and nods. Gia walks away and Kai shuts the door.

"His parents…" Anna wonders. She is tempted to open the letter to see what it holds.

But she knows that your parents are a sensitive subject.

"Who was that girl?" Anna ponders.

**Hey guys, so hope you enjoyed your time with Elsa! I wanted to expand on the relationship a little. Was it too much? Have a suggestion for another date? Send me a message or write it in the review. Also I have gotten reviews and messages about the alters. I promise that will be explained later in the story. I won't leave that unexplained. Thanks for reading, reviewing and following guys! Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message. See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Talent

You wake up the next day. The room is warm and dry again. Elsa is still in your arms, sleeping away. You debate whether to get up or not, as Elsa is still sleeping and she has your arm. You shrug and try to get back to sleep.

Right as you try to go back to sleep Elsa begins to wiggle. She is waking up. She turns to face you.

"Hey," she says in a soft, morning voice.

"Hey," you respond. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept wonderfully," Elsa smiles.

She kisses you then leans her forehead on yours. You notice something new. Her smell. She smells like mint. One of those mint flavoured gums you can buy. "So that's what Kristoff meant by the smell… I thought he was just being weird," you think.

You both lay there for some time but you then notice Elsa's eyes widen.

"(Y/N)… What day was it yesterday?" She asks.

"Sunday…" you stretch the word.

You realize what she was talking about. It was a school day! You both jump up and start running to school. As soon as you get out of the store Elsa stops for a moment and looks at her attire.

"I can't run in this! I have heels!" Elsa observes.

You get in front of her and bend down a bit.

"Get on my back!" You suggest.

"What?"

"I can run fast with 150 lbs on my back, and you are definitely not... You know what I'm not talking about your weight just get on!"

Elsa giggles then hops on your back. You run as fast as you can back to the school. Thankfully it wasn't too far away and Elsa was pretty light. You dash through the streets and through random strangers. They give you some weird looks but they are likely to forget you a minute later.

As you were running one person does catch your eye though. It was a girl with green hair. You get a weird feeling as you run past her. You connect eyes and time seems to slow down. You ignore it and continue to run.

She turns to watch you run. Her brow raises and a smile resides on her face. She begins walking in your direction.

You reach the school then let Elsa off your back. She looks relatively okay. Maybe a little gritty, but still beautiful. You are pretty much the same, minus the beautiful part. You both enter the school and look at the time: its third period.

"We missed that much?" Elsa gripes. "Our teachers are gonna kill us."

You put your hand around her shoulder. "Well, we could just hang out at the cafeteria until class ends. Anna and Kristoff will no doubt go there."

Elsa shoots you a look. "Go to the cafeteria? I haven't gone there in years."

You pull her in a little closer and lean in on her ear. "I'm here. Nobody will say anything."

You then kiss her on the cheek and she blushes. "Ok, let's go."

You both make your way to the cafeteria. Elsa grabs your hand. You enter the cafeteria and it is relatively empty. A couple people look over at you two and are surprised to see Elsa. You both sit at the table you usually do and wait. You discuss some silly things, such as who really wins your little wrestling matches.

Elsa claims it's her but you always defend that you let her win. It's half true. After some good chuckles the bell rings and the cafeteria begins to fill with students. Kristoff and Anna are not yet among them.

Many students stare at you and Elsa. She becomes uncomfortable, you can see it.

"Elsa, I'm here. Focus on me, not them," you say.

She nods and starts focusing on you.

"Look at the love birds," a familiar voice shouts.

"Oh no…" you snivel. "What do you want Hans?"

Hans and his friends walk up to your table. Hans puts his hands down on the end of the table and leans in. Elsa slides down from him.

"I'm sorry Elsa, am I making you uncomfortable? Would you and (Y/N) like a room to kiss it out?"

You stand up and confront him. "Lay off Hans."

Your tone is serious. You're not messing around.

This begins to gain the attention of all the students. Anna and Kristoff show up but they are blocked off by waves of students. They don't realize Elsa, Hans, and you are in the middle of the commotion.

"What's wrong (Y/N)? Struck a nerve?" Hans grins.

"Not my nerve, hers. I wouldn't push her buttons, Hans," you warn.

"But you push her buttons and can't you push the right ones."

"This isn't right, he knows something," you think.

"Should I deal with this?" Shadow asks.

"No," you respond. "Elsa is here, and I want to do this."

You and Hans have a small stare down. His buddies surround you. The room becomes colder. You know what this means. You take a quick look at Elsa. She is watching you both. Her hands are against her chest. She's uncomfortable.

"You think you're good because you defend her?" Hans asks.

"No, not at all. I simply don't like people being assholes. It urks me."

"How about this then, (Y/N), there is a battle of the bands going on this week at school. Why don't you enter and see if you can win?"

You are confused at this challenge. What does this prove? You don't understand his intention.

"Sure, I'm down for that," you bluff.

Hans and his buddies disperse and the cafeteria returns to normal. You rush beside Elsa and put your arms on her shoulders.

"Are you okay Elsa?"

"I'm fine, I promise. I just don't like him," Elsa responds. "And with all these people staring I got nervous… Usually I can handle myself."

"That's the Elsa I know," you smile.

Kristoff and Anna rush over to your table.

"(Y/N), Elsa! Where were you guys?" Anna demands.

You let out a smile. "Just enjoying some time together. Sorry we gave you a scare."

"Man, you really have to get used to looking at your phone," Kristoff says.

You take out your phone and see all the notifications. 12 calls from Anna, 4 from Kristoff with about 23 texts from Anna. You chuckle at it.

"So what was all that commotion about?" Anna asks.

"Hans challenged (Y/N) to join the battle of the bands," Elsa explains.

Anna's eyes go wide. "Why would you do that?"

You tilt your head. "Why wouldn't I?"

"For one," Kristoff starts, "Hans' band has never lost once. Second, the loser of the finals gets a huge bucket of stuff dropped on their head."

"What kind of stuff?" You ask.

"Whatever the winner decides, within reason," Anna finishes.

"So if I won, I could dump a bunch of stuff on his head?" You ask, grinning.

"You're actually gonna do it," Elsa notices.

"Hey, you said I had a pretty good singing voice. Plus I can play guitar. That just leaves a drummer," you say turning your head slowly at Kristoff.

He looks at you for a second but realizes what your intentions are.

"No. No way."

"Come on Kristoff. You can impress Anna with your drumming skills," you mention.

Anna starts shrieking in excitement. "My boyfriend's a drummer! Oh you have to do it Kristoff. For me?"

Anna gives him a puppy dog face. He can't resist that face. He submits.

"Fine, but we better win," Kristoff demands.

You crack a smirk. "Damn right we will."

You and Kristoff shake hands on it.

Elsa seems to have calmed down. She starts to actually take part in the conversation. You can tell Anna loves this. You do too. Thankfully Anna doesn't bug you two about last night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day proceeds normally. You are happy that there is a shower at school. Kristoff offers you a ride to his place but you decline. You'll meet him there after you grab some new clothes.

Before you leave Anna approaches you. She gives you a letter and tells you about the girl who stopped by. By Anna's description, it was the same girl you remember passing on your way here. Another surprising fact is that she mentioned your parents. That's not something you expected to hear.

You begin walking to Oaken's, letter in hand. You pass by your field and decide to take a seat. You open the letter and begin reading it. It doesn't say much.

"Meet me at… your field," You read.

You look around and see the same girl standing across the way.

You toss the letter away and proceed to the base of the field. You take a position in front of her.

"So, what do you want?" You bluntly ask.

She seems insulted. "No manners? I thought you were nicer than that."

She begins to look around at the field. It isn't as beautiful as before. She sees patches of dead grass and burn marks. She waves her hand a bit and it all comes back to life. You are surprised at first but maintain a serious look.

"I knew there would be more people with powers," Shadow chimes in. "Keep on guard, there may be more."

You follow his advice and remain alert.

"So what did you want, Gia?

"Oh, you can call me Gaia. I prefer that."

"I'm guessing you use that in accordance to your earth powers," you observe. "That may make you a leader, as Gaia was said to be the mother of all. Something along those lines."

She smiles. "Aren't you clever."

"I try," you coldly state. "So does that mean you sent the Fire Prince after Elsa?"

"Ah, yes, Pyro. That I did. However to find you both together is quite interesting."

She begins to pace around you. Your body is ready for anything; there is no way she'll surprise you.

"Why is that weird?" You ask.

"We were all separated. Hidden. Yet you find the Ice Queen with no effort at all."

She stops behind you. You don't move. You know that she is trying to toy with you.

"You know nothing about my parents, do you? It was simple trick to get me out here."

She grins. "Well I had to get you to meet me somehow."

"Listen; there is no doubt that we will attack the Ice Queen again. But I offer you a chance to join with us. We eliminate the Ice Queen, and then go after the people that did this to us."

You chuckle. "Nobody did anything to me… and you're not touching Elsa."

Gaia's grin turns into a frown.

"Very well, but realize that we won't hold back. We'll kill her and you."

You turn to face her. "You can try."

You stare at each other. You know that you will have to defeat her, possibly kill her, but you appreciate her. She doesn't seem blood thirsty. She has a type of conviction that won't be broken. She needs to do this, but you don't know why.

She puts her wrists in a different position and flicks them. You hear something behind you so you duck. A block of earth zooms past you. It stops before it hits Gaia. She smirks. She sends it back at you.

You use your forearm to hit it, causing it to fall into dirt stones.

"So you break that, huh?" She says.

She then summons vines from behind her and whips them at you.

"Oh joy," you sarcastically state.

You run forwards a bit and perform a barrel roll in mid air, dodging most of the vines. Some come at you while in the air. You grab them and use them as a force to move yourself through the air. Gaia notices you holding on to the vines, so she changes them into thorned vines.

You feel the thorns and let go of it. You land on the ground quite smoothly but the rest is brief. More thorned vines begin shooting from all over the place. You prepare yourself. You begin jumping and dodging as fast as you can.

You know you can't keep this up forever. You jump out of the area where the vines are attacking you. They stop and begin to follow you. They remind you of snakes. You begin running towards Gaia. She sees this and erects a large wall from the ground.

You stop in front of it, trying to think. You turn around to see the vines closing in on you. You back away from the wall a bit then wait 2 seconds. You begin to sprint at the wall, and then use the wall to backflip out of the way of the incoming vines.

The vines break through the wall and proceed towards Gaia. She easily stops them. As she does you drop down from the sky and land on her. Just like you did with Carnage. You punch her once then get off.

She quickly gets up and wipes the blood off of her face. She smiles.

"You have technique. I'm looking forward to facing you later."

All the earth and plants she summoned returns to the ground.

You relax and stare at her. You knew you could have killed her right there, but you didn't. Some part of you wants to see what she has in store. There is a need to face her full power. Killing her isn't what you want to do. You want to show her that even if she throws everything at you, you'll win.

She nods at you then begins to walk away. You simply watch her leave.

"I too await our next fight," you whisper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You arrive at Kristoff's place. You're quite distracted by your meeting with Gaia but you shove it to the back of your mind. Kristoff has his drum kit set up and an amp for you, just in case. You enter the room and smile at him. He smiles back.

"So, we're gonna need some songs to play. I talked to Anna and we'll need at least 4," Kristoff explains.

You grab his electric guitar and set it up the way you like it.

"Well, maybe some impressive guitar and drum songs? We can start off simple and use some complex songs to win," You say.

He agrees.

"I was thinking 7 Nation Army by The White Stripes would be a good starter. It's simple, but has a charm to it," Kristoff recommends.

"I know how to play that, and the lyrics. So that would work. You want to try it?" You ask.

"Sure," Kristoff says, getting ready to play.

You pull the some off quite well. You even added a few personal touches that added to the song. You always had that talent. You could really personalize a song if you were in the mood.

"That was pretty damn good," Kristoff joyfully states. "Have any others you wanna try?"

"I have a couple in mind. But, we really need one great finisher."

"We'll worry about that later. We need are base right now," Kristoff advises.

He was right. You guys played a combination of songs you liked and songs he liked. You guys sounded really great. You're singing wasn't even bad. You were happy with all this. It was really comforting for you to be playing with friends again; you hadn't done it for months.

Kristoff is all sweaty after playing for 2 hours. It was understandable since your fingers are giving out.

"I think that was a good first day," Kristoff chuckles.

You nod in agreement. "So I guess I should head out. You're probably having dinner soon."

"You can stay, if you want. My family does like you," Kristoff offers.

You smile. "Well if it's alright with them then I'll stay."

Kristoff walks by you and pats your shoulder twice. He leaves you in his room.

His room isn't anything special. Its pretty bare bones, besides the drums and guitar.

You fall on his bed and begin thinking about Gaia – what she said. She mentioned you were part of something. Some sort of experiment or another.

"That doesn't make sense though; I don't even have any powers. I can believe that they know Elsa. I mean they all have some sort of control over an element. But what makes Elsa so special? Why would they want her?" You think to yourself. "But if they are telling the truth, then what do I have? I mean If I did have powers wouldn't I have noticed them? Elsa said she had them as a child. It doesn't make sense for me to have powers. Gaia must be trying to mess with me, and its working."

You are surprised that Shadow doesn't have anything to say. You'd think he would be full of ideas right now. You would actually prefer that he help you on this one. Gaia made it quite clear that she would go after Elsa, and you had to be there. You won't let them touch her.

Kristoff enters his room with his phone In hand.

"Anna just invited us out to dinner. You up for that?"

You shrug. "Sure. Is Elsa coming?"

"Hold on, I'll ask," Kristoff says as he types in his phone.

He rests his hands in his pockets.

"So (Y/N), what's up? You seem all tense and distracted," Kristoff asks.

You debate telling him. He did see the Fire Prince –Pyro– so it wouldn't be a shock to him. But he may start to worry too much. You don't want to put that stress on him. You don't even know whether to tell Elsa. She should know more than anyone but your mind goes back to the stress factor.

She may become reclusive in fear of putting people around her in danger. Just like you used to be. You don't want her to be like that. She is in such a good place right now and you don't want to ruin it. You'll protect her.

"Nothing much Kristoff… I'm just worried about what happened the other day, with that Fire Prince guy. What would've happened if you weren't there."

Kristoff sits on the bed with you. "(Y/N)… From what I heard you beat a giant lava monster. It wouldn't have mattered when I got there if you weren't there to beat that thing. You saved Elsa and Anna. Hell, you saved us all. You can't worry about that anymore. Plus you were the one who got hurt the most. Elsa probably has the same thoughts as you. What could she have to help you?"

You crack a smile. You know he is right. Elsa may have died right there if it wasn't for you.

"She cares about you man, I know it. As long as you are there then she will be safe. Nothing can beat you," he continues.

"I think you over estimate me," you laugh.

"All I wanted was that laugh," he smiles.

He checks his phone and there is a text from Anna.

"She says that Elsa was waiting to see if you'll go, so I assume she's coming."

Kristoff begins typing, confirming that you are coming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You and Kristoff arrive at the restaurant. Anna and Elsa claim they already have a table and are waiting for you both.

"This place… Man…" Kristoff mumbles.

"What?" You ask.

"It's one of the most high end restaurants in Arendelle. We are SO underdressed."

Surprised takes over your face.

"When did you ever care about being properly dressed?"

"Well, I don't want to seem… I don't know," Kristoff stutters.

"Ha, you care about your image in front of Anna," You laugh. "Don't worry, she won't care. Also how did you not know we were going here? She sent you the text.

"She sent me an address. That's very different," he defends.

"Uh huh," you listen.

You both enter the restaurant and it's filled with some high end people. They're all wearing suits and dresses. You both stand out like a sore thumb. The waiter approaches you and leads you to your seat. It confused you. You didn't even give a name.

She leads you to a table where Anna and Elsa are sitting. They are dressed up and look amazing. Elsa's attire reminds you of when you took her to Oaken's. "Wow, I can't believe she took my date that seriously," you think.

Both Anna and Elsa laugh when they see you. You take your seat beside Elsa. Kristoff does the same with Anna.

"Ok, what's so funny?" You ask.

"Well we asked the waiter to bring two men who were obviously under-dressed," Anna begins.

"And it's funny that they brought us the right people," Elsa finishes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kristoff complains.

"Oh Kristoff," Anna says grabbing Kristoff's cheek. "Where would the fun in that be?"

You look at Elsa and she is still laughing a bit. Your stare at her makes her laugh even more.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up," you state.

The dinner went quite well over all. You and Elsa held hands for the entire night, except when you ate. The thought of an attack was constantly at the back of your head. You continuously surveyed the area to make sure nothing would happen. Elsa noticed your uneasiness.

You stay awhile after you finish your meal. You all laugh and talk about your day. Kristoff boasts about his drumming skills. You let him have his moment. Anna talks about her difficulty picking a dress. This one is your favourite for the simple fact that you never understood the hell that was deciding on clothes.

You mention your progress on choosing the songs for the show. Kristoff and you take over the show for a bit. Anna and Elsa seem happy about your endeavor. How you both are so excited to play that you forget Hans and everything that happened lately. You talk about some things to, but you refrain from mentioning your meeting with Gaia.

Anna and Elsa attempt to pay for it but you and Kristoff stop them. You both act casual about it but in reality you both had to spend most of you money on this dinner. The girls found it sweet.

You end your night with a kiss to Elsa and jump in Kristoff's car. He drives you back to his place. You prepare for tomorrow. The battle of the bands begins.

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. Sorry about the wait. Expect the next to be out tomorrow. Honestly, I find this my weakest chapter. I don't know why, but I just don't like it. But that's just me. Hopefully you guys don't think I'm losing it! **

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: To Open Up

You get a good sleep considering you are practically sleeping on the ground. You wake up and notice Kristoff isn't in his bed. You hear his shower running so you assume that's him. You lie down and take a moment. What Gaia said is still stirring around in your head. You honestly can't shake what she said.

You try to ignore this by thinking of Elsa. You imagine her from last night. She has her beautiful teal dress on and a beautiful smile on her face. You start to feel a little easier with her in mind.

Your mind starts to wonder onto your other friends. With everything that's been happening you haven't asked Kristoff about his relationship much.

You know he's not the most touchy feely guy, but you picture yourself as his best friend. You know he's yours. But it may be good to remind him that he can talk to you about anything. The funny part was that you didn't think the same for him. You still think you need to hide everything from these people.

"I should tell them… I should tell them all soon," You mutter.

Kristoff enters the room. His hair is still somewhat wet and he has a towel wrapped around his waist. He doesn't notice you're awake. He takes off his towel and you quickly close your eyes. You wait until you hear the zipper of his jeans.

"Is it safe?"

Kristoff jumps back in pure terror.

"I hate you so much!" He chuckles.

You start cracking up. "I honestly didn't think you would get so scared."

You continue to laugh.

Kristoff grabs a shirt and sits on his bed. He seems a little off. You pick yourself up and stand in front of him.

"Kristoff… what's wrong?"

He looks at you for a second. You think he is going to brush you off.

He lets out a huff. "Its Anna."

"Wow, that's magnificent timing," you think.

"What's wrong? You guys seem to be doing well together."

"I know but… so were her and Hans," He sighs.

You think you know what he is getting at.

"You think that she is falling for you too fast?"

"Yeah… I just imagine a relationship to take awhile to develop, you know? But Anna seems to fall for guys really easily and I don't know whether she actually likes me or this is just what she does."

You can't think of how to respond to that. You could simply say that she really does like him and all but you don't truly know that. Their relationship has been developing for less time than you and Elsa.

"I could ask Anna."

Kristoff shoots you a look.

"Well, not in an obvious manner," You reassure. "But, I am her friend, she may talk to me."

Kristoff sighs again. "I honestly thought you were going to give me some bullshit speech."

You laugh. "Who, me?"

Kristoff cracks a smile.

He gets up and looks back at you. "I would appreciate if you would ask (Y/N). But let's focus on doing well on Battle of the Bands."

You jump up and grab his hand.

"Cause that's what matters most of all."

He squeezes back and you both smile. You rush downstairs and to the car.

Before you get in his car you remember something.

"We totally forgot food."

He looks at you for a moment. "We totally did."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You both arrive at school and separate to go to class. You know you'll see Anna and Elsa in your first period, so you prepare for some talk. However the teacher was content with giving a very long explanation of the next project.

After he explains it he pulls you aside to give you the notes that you missed. He didn't seem mad, which saved time. You, Anna and Elsa group together. It's a simple presentation, so none of you worry too much about it.

After a quick talk about what you may be doing Elsa leaves to go to the bathroom. It seemed odd to you. You've never seen Elsa go to the bathroom during school. You didn't argue, though. this gave you the time you needed with Anna.

"So Anna, how are you and Kristoff doing?"

"Huh? Oh we're doing really well. He's such a great guy."

Her words remind you of when she described Hans.

"That's an awful lot like the way you talked about Hans," you mention.

Her face cringes for a moment.

"Kristoff is nothing like Hans. I realize now that Hans was very fake. He always found a way to merge our interests. Kristoff is different. We are different but that's ok. I care about him for him, not how much we have in common or how sweet he acts. Sometimes he can be stubborn or less then gentlemen-like. But that's who he is and it's who I love."

She stops for a moment at what she says.

"Love…" She repeats.

"You love Kristoff?" You confirm.

She giggles for a second at this realization.

"You said it yourself (Y/N), you just know with all your being when it's true love."

"I didn't use those… never mind," you mumble. "So you're using my random explanation to say you really love Kristoff? You don't think it's a little fast?"

Anna turns to you. "Didn't you and Elsa start liking each other pretty fast?"

"Well sure, but–"

"Then isn't that true love too?" Anna interrupts.

You are about to respond but her words hit you. She has a point and she's using your own words against you. Do you love Elsa? Does she even love you? This spins your head and Anna notices.

"Do you love my sister?" She asks, her face glowing with happiness.

You can't even conjure words to respond. You see Anna's smile growing even wider. You know that your lack of words shows that you do indeed. But by your own logic, you should know right away.

You don't know whether you are saying you do or trying to prove you don't.

"Do I love Elsa? I mean it's been such a short time and it's been so long since I've felt love that I don't really remember. I mean, she does make me feel good and I care about her so much…" You take a pause.

You don't realize you said that all aloud and Anna's smile grows even wider. You didn't think a smile could be that big. She starts shrieking in excitement and hopping up and down. She is attracting attention.

"Anna," you say placing your hand over her mouth "Quiet! I can talk but only if you keep come composure."

Anna stops bouncing and allows you to continue. You remove your hand but her smile is still as wide as ever. Before you can talk Elsa comes back into the room. She sits down and looks at the notes again. She notices Anna's huge smile and your blushing face.

"Did I miss something?" She asks.

"Ye–"

"No," you interrupt Anna. "Nothing worth talking about."

Anna leans into her sister and whispers something. They both giggle.

"Well that's not very nice. How am I supposed to know what you're giggling about?" You complain.

"That's the point of the whispering, (Y/N)," Anna sarcastically points out.

Elsa giggles some more. You begin to blush. She laughs some more.

You give up, you're not beating the sister duo. You lean back and start to play air guitar. You're doing some simple practice for your performance this lunch.

"So what're you two going to play?" Elsa asks as she writes down some more notes.

"We decided on doing Seven Nation Army as are starter. It's simple yet elegant. I have a few tricks to up the ante as well."

Anna looks confused for a second. You can tell she doesn't know the song. You start humming the tune and she remembers.

"Kristoff plays that in the car sometimes. It's alright."

"I'm guessing you aren't into that kind of music? What music do you like?"

"I like a lot. Some classic romance songs are nice but I like some up-beat stuff here and there. I usually sing the simple sappy songs though," Anna rambles.

"I would have to agree," Elsa adds.

"So you both sing? You both probably blow me out of the water."

"Probably," they agree.

"Wow, don't hesitate or anything," you sarcastically state.

They laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lunch rolls around as you and Kristoff set up in the schools presentation area – generally used for assemblies and such. You guys are up first. You test out the audio to make sure it's all good. You have the schools music professionals help you with all the technical stuff.

"Hey Kristoff… Did we ever choose a name for our band?"

Kristoff pauses for a moment.

"Oh crap."

The students begin to pour into their seats. You notice Anna and Elsa in the third row. They both give you thumbs up for good luck. You smile back at them. Kristoff doesn't notice. He seems a little nervous.

"You good Kristoff," you reassure.

"Yeah… I've just never played in front of a crowd."

"Just focus on what you're doing. Live in your own little world for the next few minutes."

He nods and gets ready.

"So," One of the announcers says over a loud speaker. "We are starting our yearly Battle of the Bands. First up we have… Um excuse me kids you never gave us a band name."

You stutter for a minute, trying to come up with a name.

"The Ice Harvesters," Kristoff responds.

You turn towards him and mouth "What? The Ice Harvesters?"

He responds with an exaggerated shrug.

"Alright, we have the Ice Harvesters here. Show us what you got boys."

You nod your head and focus on the guitar. You palm mute it to try and mimic the sound of a base. It does well enough. You begin the basic riff of the song. Kristoff starts the drums. You move to the mic and prepare your voice.

_I'm gonna fight 'em off_

_A Seven Nation Army couldn't hold me back_

You hear a horde of girls start cheering over your voice. Anna nudges Elsa. Elsa smiles, she already knew you could sing.

_They're gonna rip it off_

_Taking their time right behind my back_

_And I'm talking to myself at night because I can't forget_

_Back and forth through my mind behind a cigarette_

You hit every note perfectly and even use your voice to your advantage. The crowd cheers more.

_And the message comin' from my eyes says leave it alone…_

You start playing the chorus.

_Leave it alone, oohhh_

You finish up the chorus and start the riff again. You don't plan on playing the whole song. You're going to end it at the next chorus, but you're gonna end it with a bang.

You do just as well singing the next verse. You do the build up again and start the solo. You hit it all perfectly. When the solo is supposed to end Kristoff begins a different drum beat that still fits with the song. He has his moment then you start a separate solo over top of the chorus tune.

It also matches perfectly as you end the song. The crowd gives you a standing ovation. Hans and his friends aren't happy about it. Elsa cheers your name as Anna cheers Kristoff's.

The whole place starts cheering your names.

You look at Kristoff who seems to be thoroughly enjoying the moment.

"Thank you Arendelle!" You say into the mic, letting off a small selection of notes on the guitar.

You both take your stuff off stage and sit in the crowd. Anna and Elsa switch seats to be with you.

"That was really great guys! I didn't know you could sing (Y/N)."

You smile and shrug. "I can be full of surprises."

"Ok, that was great and all but I think we have to address something," Elsa says gathering your attention. "The Ice Harvesters?"

Kristoff throws his hands in the air for a moment.

"I didn't know what to call us!"

You all laugh.

Other bands went up and played very well. They played a variety of rock, country and even adaptations of pop music. Almost every genre was played. You aren't too worried about it. You are confidant in your performance.

Next up was Hans' band. They set up and prepare to play. Hans shoots you a look with a cocky smile. He begins playing. You recognize the song instantly. He's playing Don't Fear the Reaper by the Blue Oyster Cult. You have your own opinion on that song.

No matter your thoughts on him or the song, you have to admit that he played it good. The crowd cheers as he exits. You also give a clap out of respect.

"Well that was a wondrous amount of talent we have seen today. We judges will decide who will proceed, then tell you at the end of the day. Thank you all for coming, and thank the bands for their fantastic performance. Give them all a round of applause!" The announcer says.

Everyone claps then proceeds to leave the area, shaking hands of band members along the way. You receive a couple handshakes and get hit on by a few girls. Elsa doesn't mind since you politely deal with it.

You feel pretty good about yourself. You like that all these people enjoyed you so much. Kristoff is pretty happy with it too. You can see that some girls are after him but he doesn't find it so easy to brush them off like you did. Thankfully Anna can be quite scary, and the girls leave him alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You and Kristoff take it easy during your workout time. You are on a treadmill the entire time. Kristoff does his own thing for a bit. He then walks over to you with a look on his face. You sense some weird conversation coming.

"(Y/N), did you ask Anna about what she thought of me?"

"Yeah, yeah I did."

You prepare to tell him. You're not nervous or anything. There is nothing to be nervous about. Anna said good things.

"Well… What did she say?"

"Listen, can I tell you after I'm off the treadmill?"

Kristoff huffs then walks away.

"Why not just get off and tell him?" Shadow asks.

"Shadow? Where were you? It's been days."

"No it hasn't. It's been a day at most," he argues.

You contemplate what he says.

"Maybe for you, in there."

"Explain," he demands.

"Well, remember when we fought Carnage? That felt like a half hour at most, but I later found out it was four hours. So maybe time is sporadic in Limbo."

There is silence for a moment. You assume he is thinking.

"That is a decent theory. It may be true."

You huff for a moment. Your mind begins to wonder. You forget what you are doing which causes you to stumble on the treadmill. Its speed is quite high so it sends you flying back into the wall. You grunt when you hit it, but it doesn't bother you that much.

Surprisingly, the only thing on your mind right now is what Anna said. "Do you love my sister?"

Those words are spinning around your head. You remember a question one of your old friends asking the same thing once.

You get yourself up and stand there for a moment. Your face fills with anger and you punch the wall. It leaves a big crack in the wall. You didn't mean for that to happen. You back get away from it as fast as you can and head to the showers. Kristoff saw all this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You wait a moment before leaving the school. They are announcing the bands proceeding to the next stage of Battle of the Bands. First they call out Hans' band.

"Go figure," you mutter.

They then call out your band and three others. You are happy that you progressed, but you don't feel it. You still feel odd.

You leave the school. You are a little on edge and don't understand why. Anna sees you and walks up to you.

"Hey (Y/N)! Where's Kristoff?"

You look around then remember you didn't leave with him today. You didn't mean too. Your mind just feels like it's on fire. Before you can answer, Kristoff walks out of the school towards you two.

"Hey guys!"

He and Anna share a kiss. You look away when they do.

"So, what're you guys up to tonight? Are you free? I could use the company," Anna asks.

"What about Elsa?" You question.

"Elsa is taking Olaf out for the night. So I am on my own tonight."

You and Kristoff look at each other. You assume he will say no since you have to practice for tomorrow.

"Sure, we'll come by for the night."

You give Kristoff a look and he automatically knows what you're thinking.

"We practiced five songs last night and nailed them all. We got tomorrow, don't worry."

You shrug then go to his car. Kristoff unlocks it for you. He stays behind for a moment to talk to Anna. She nods then gives him a kiss. They both walk to their respective cars.

"She… may love you," you start.

What a place to start it was. Kristoff quickly turned to face you then back to the road.

"What? She said that? No… But she loved Hans too! How do I know she really loves me or if this is just Anna being Anna..?"

"Anna being Anna is what you like her for. Besides she loved the Hans that Hans wanted her to love. She loves you for who you are. You never put up an illusion when you're with her. She sees your flaws and still loves you. She truly cares about you man."

You see a smile creep onto Kristoff's face. You tilt your head at it.

"I'm… I'm so happy," Kristoff mutters. "She loves me…"

You feel one of Kristoff's "big softy" moments coming on. You enjoy these.

"She loves me!" He declares to the world. "And I love her!"

These words surprise you. Kristoff isn't one for love in a short period. At least that's what he has said. This change is out of the norm for him.

"You love her? Have you told her?"

Kristoff's smile remains on his face.

"No… I was kind of worried. I always thought I was over thinking it. But I believe I love Anna. You just know when you love someone, you know?"

You shrug. "I suppose…"

"You suppose? You love Elsa don't you?"

That's the second time you have been asked that today. Did they plan this whole "love" scheme just to see what you thought of Elsa? But they two of them seemed too sincere with their words. They said it with such conviction and certainty. Anna and Kristoff love each other, they just haven't told each other.

"I… I don't know…" You respond. It's the only thing you can say.

"But I thou–"

"I DON'T KNOW!" you yell.

The car goes silent. Kristoff is confused. What did he say? Is Elsa a sore spot? Did something happen between you two? Kristoff can't find an answer. He remains silent and simply drives.

You regret yelling at him. You don't know why you did it. You just snapped and you have no idea why.

"Kristoff…" You say, waiting a few seconds to continue. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I snapped. I shouldn't have."

"Don't worry about it (Y/N)," Kristoff smiles. "I may not understand, but I know you wouldn't have done it without a reason."

You smile. You were worried for a minute. You start to feel butterflies in your stomach. You have no idea why.

"What's wrong with me?" you think.

You hope for Shadow to respond but there is nothing. You hoped he would have an idea why you were like this. He always helped when it came to you. He knew you better then you knew yourself at times. Yet you know next to nothing about him.

That annoyed you, and it brought your mind back to Gaia. She said she knew about you. That she knew the people who had done this to you. You assumed that you were born this way. But what if you weren't… What if there was a way to learn more.

You shake your head. You know that this line of thought leads to her deal. You won't take that deal no matter what. You won't hurt Elsa. Something else creeps into your mind: the fact that she hasn't attacked yet. Why not?

Kristoff shakes you and you come back to reality. You notice that you are at Anna and Elsa's house. You get out of the car and walk towards the house. However you don't hear Kristoff get out of the car. Instead you hear his car drive away.

"Kristoff! What the hell are you doing?" You yell.

He either doesn't hear you or doesn't care. He's gone. You let out a big sigh then walk towards the door. You knock. A couple seconds later Anna opens up.

"Hey (Y/N)! I see Kristoff left already. Well, he did say he would."

You stand there. You are confused. Why did Kristoff leave you with Anna and why doesn't Anna seem to care. In fact it looks like she knew about this little stunt.

"Anna," you stretch her name as you say it. "What's going on?"

Anna closes the door and smiles.

"(Y/N), you are dating my sister and I am dating your best friend… but we don't know each other as well as we should.

"Anna–"

"And," she says, putting her finger on your lips, "I need to talk to you about something else."

You are getting a bad feeling from all this. Why is there so much secrecy going on? Why is everything so different today? You keep on guard. You expect nothing dangerous from Anna but you have been on edge all day. That wall is an example of it.

You both sit down on the couch.

"Kristoff is concerned about you, (Y/N). He saw you punch a wall today."

You sigh and look away from Anna.

"(Y/N), please talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I don't know, Anna. I really don't. I'm just…" you try to say.

"Just what, (Y/N)?" She urges you to continue.

Her voice is very soft at this point. You can tell all she wants is to help you, but you can't even help yourself. She cares. They all do.

"You and Kristoff have been asking me whether I love Elsa… I… I'm a little scared, Anna."

She is shocked. Scared isn't something she expected to hear from you.

"I think I need to tell you something. I've meant to tell you this…"

You proceed to explain what you have told Elsa and Kristoff already. Your old friendsyou're your old life. But you're adding something new to this explanation.

"The girl I was dating… Kat… She was my best friend's sister. He didn't mind us dating because of how good we were together. He encouraged it in fact. One time, he asked if I loved her. I said yes."

"I don't understand what is wrong with loving someone…" Anna queries.

"I did something bad Anna… I did something really bad and it cost me my friends. I imagine they hate me right now. They wish I were dead."

Tears begin rolling down your face. Just a few, but enough to notice.

Anna rushes beside you and gives you a hug. You hug her back. She wonders whether to pursue the subject or not. She sees how it broke you.

"And now people are asking the same question they did months ago," you sob. "And I don't want you all to hate me."

Anna pulls you in closer. She feels your warmth and also your sorrow. She doesn't think anyone has seen you this way. Not even Elsa.

"(Y/N), you'll never lose us. I promise. Elsa cares about you more then you know. She talks about you all the time. Whether you love her or not doesn't matter right now. We all care about you."

You compose yourself and wipe away the few tears. A moment of weakness was what you saw. But maybe it wasn't all like that. Maybe it was a stepping stone to getting stronger. A way to show that you aren't the monster you always think you are. The one you are afraid of turning into.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Days have passed since that night. The stress you felt, the on edge feeling has long since disappeared. You and Anna are closer than. But it doesn't stop at Anna. With your extra happiness you have swept Elsa off her feet with some impressive nights.

But this is the last day of Battle of the Bands. This is where it is decided. Just as Hans wished for, it is you and him in the finales. You'd have it no other way. You and Kristoff have agreed to play your favourite song. You made it just right for the two of you.

The school no classes running today. It is all focused on the finales. Hans is up first. You take your seat in the audience with your peers and prepare to watch what Hans has in store.

He is late to the stage. You look around and see him talking with the judges. They nod and he runs up to the stage.

"Okay ladies and gentleman! This is the finales of Battle of the Bands!"

The crowd roars.

"First up, we have Mr. Hans Westergaard and his band: The Deceit!"

"What a perfect name," you mutter.

"Go ahead boys; give it your A-game!" The announcer finishes.

Hans looks at his band members and they nod. They begin their song. As soon as they start your jaw drops. That's your song! The song you planned to play for the finale. You shoot a look at Kristoff and he is just as surprised. His jaw is basically to the floor.

They do an amazing job at the song too. They made it better than the original and it blows everyone away. The crowd howls when they end. You, Anna, Elsa and Kristoff make your way to the side of the stage.

"That's quite the song choice Hans!" You point out as he passes you.

"You should learn to be a little more secretive (Y/N)," he smirks.

You turn to Kristoff and see his hands are clenched in a tight fist.

"Ignore him Kristoff," You advise. "Now girls, you get back stage passes. You're our lucky charms. We can do this."

You kiss Elsa before running onto the stage. You and Kristoff set up your equipment. He sets his mic up and makes sure it's quieter than yours.

"Kristoff," you say. He looks up at you. "Let's seize the day!"

He smiles. He knows what you mean.

"Go ahead Ice Harvesters!" The announcer says.

An acoustic guitar begins playing.

Kristoff leans in on his mic.

_Seize the day, or die regretting the time you lost_

_It's empty and cold without you here_

_Too many people to ache over_

Kristoff doesn't have the best singing voice, but the way he sings works for this. You hope it doesn't hurt your score.

You begin playing.

_I see my vision burn; I feel my memory fade with time_

_But I'm too young to worry_

_The streets we travel on will undergo the same lost path_

You continue to sing most of the song quite well. Kristoff really helps during the chorus. You reach the solo and nail it perfectly. It was a simple matter, but so elegant in how you pulled it off.

You reach close to the end.

_So what if I never hold you, yeeeeeaaaaah, or kiss your lips again? _

_Woooaaaaaah, so I never want to leave you and the memories of us to see_

_I beg don't leave me_

You look at Elsa at the side and flick your head to come on stage. Elsa is hesitant but Anna pushes her onto it. She looks back at Anna angrily but then smiles at you.

_Seize the day! Or die regretting the time you lost_

_It's empty and cold without you here_

_Too many people to ache over, oh yeaah_

_Trials in life questions of us existing here_

_Don't wanna die alone without you here_

_Please tell me what we have is real!_

You end the song with a couple notes.

You hug Elsa and the crowd cheers. You look into the audience and see that Hans is smiling. You wonder why.

The crowd is cheering like crazy. Maybe more then when Hans went up.

"I don't know everyone. I think we need ONE. MORE. SONG!" The announcer yells.

You freeze. You and Kristoff don't have another song planned. You are screwed. Hans' once smiling face turns sour as he looks back at the judges.

"I paid you, now declare me the winner!" He mumbles.

"Go ahead Ice Harvesters, one more!"

You walk towards Kristoff and start thinking of what song to do. You don't have much time. As you and Kristoff bicker, Elsa walks up to the mic. She has an idea. A way to thank you for everything you have done for her. She'll help you this time.

She begins singing.

_It's the same old story all over again_

_You turn a lover into just another friend_

You and Kristoff both turn your heads towards Elsa.

"Is she singing Lay it on the Line?" You ask.

Kristoff smiles and prepares the drums. You grab his mic and stand it a bit away from Elsa's.

_I want to love you! I want to make you mine!_

_Won't you lay it on the line?_

The drums and guitar kick in. Elsa looks back at you and smiles.

"I love this girl," You mutter, not even realizing you said it.

_I'm tired of playing all your foolish games_

_I'm tired of all your lies making me insane_

_I don't ask for much, the truth will do just fine_

_Won't you lay it on the line?_

You join her in the chorus. You play back up the entire song. When your solo comes up you lean against Elsa and she leans back. You aren't even looking at the guitar, but you're hitting every note. All you can look at it Elsa's smiling face.

Elsa's voice is truly amazing. It far surpasses your own but you are able to harmonize with her. The song ends with one final line from Elsa. It was perfect. The crowd goes insane. You swing your guitar behind your back then kiss Elsa passionately. You don't care about all the students around you. You only see Elsa.

She doesn't resist. She returns the favour by taking part. You separate and look at the crowd. You raise her hand. "Ladies and gentlemen! Elsa! Anderson!"

The crowd screams even more.

Elsa's smiling so wide. She feels accepted by the school for the first time. She never cared before, but everyone saw her as a loner and a freak. Now she is this amazing singer and very popular.

Anna runs onto the stage and jumps on Kristoff, wrapping her arms and legs around him. She then proceeds to kiss him. The whole crowd is going nuts. They aren't calming down.

"Where did you even learn that song?" You ask with a huge smile.

"I learned it just in case something happened. Looks like I plan well, don't I?" She smirks.

"Oh, I love you!" you say.

She looks wide eyed at you but has a smile.

"What did you say?"

You back off for a second. "Oh nothing. Really. You probably just heard the crowd say it. Whatever you heard."

You smile and rub the back of your head. She smiles and kisses you again, just like before.

"Well I don't think the crowd can get any louder. The winners are The Ice Harvesters!"

Hans storms up to the stage and grabs the mic.

"What? We haven't played our second song yet!"

"I'm sorry Hans, but the crowd has spoken," the announcer states

Hans is furious. He paid to win and he still lost. All the planning for the perfect humiliation ruined. He turns his rage towards you. He pulls out a knife and rushes at you.

Kristoff sees this. He puts Anna down and sprints to help.

You are too distracted by Elsa to see it coming. But she catches it out of the corner of her eye.

She pulls you out of the way and Hans slips a little before regaining his balance.

"You took the girls from me. You humiliated me. And you even date Elsa!"

"I never would have gone out with you Hans!" Elsa yells.

The crowd doesn't notice the knife in Hans' hand, so nobody pays much attention to it.

"What are you talking about Elsa?" Anna asks.

"Hans wouldn't stop asking me out all last year. I wouldn't accept and he got angry. I tried to tell you, but whenever the subject of Hans came up you wouldn't listen."

Anna processes this.

"Leave Hans! Accept the terms of our agreement and stand down," You yell.

"No!" he howls.

He rushes at you with the knife. He tries to stab you but you easily stop his hands without touching the blade. In one quick motion the blade is out of his hands and on the ground. You kick it away.

The announcer noticed Hans trying to stab you and called the principle and the police. The principle came down and took him away. You had a feeling that Hans was going to hold that grudge, but you could worry about that later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group goes to Anna and Elsa's house to celebrate. Anna grabs some alcohol and other mixtures.

"We're celebrating like this?" You ask.

"Why not? You won Battle of the Bands and Hans got expelled for trying to kill you. Today is one worth celebrating.

"Damn right!" Kristoff agrees, grabbing some cups.

You notice Gerda and Kai have a worried look on their face. You excuse yourself from the group and talk to them.

"Listen, I don't plan on drinking. You guys can head out if you want. Have a short day."

Gerda and Kai look at each other then nod.

"We'll stay for another hour then leave. We expect everyone to be okay in the morning."

"On my life," you agree.

You join your friends and notice Elsa has a drink in her hand. You raise your brow at her and she shrugs with a smile.

"I have to agree with Anna. This day is worth celebrating."

She wouldn't say it, but she is also celebrating the fact that you told her you love her. You may deny it, but she knows and couldn't be happier. She takes her drink in one clean gulp then fills it up. Your eyes widen at this, but you mostly laugh.

Everyone seems to be having a good time. You notice Gerda and Kai leaving and you are surprised an hour has gone by already. You doubt your friends even notice. Everyone –besides you– are getting quite drunk. It is funny for you though.

Anna is even more giggly and talkative. You didn't even think that was possible. Kristoff is doing a bunch of weird stunts that get a laugh from everyone. Elsa is the same as Anna. She is super giggly and talkative.

Within a few hours you see everyone pass out. Then wake up again. You know it is time for everyone to sleep. You get Kristoff on your shoulder and bring him to Anna's room. You take Anna to Elsa's room. You start to get Elsa up there but she is being difficult.

She is continuously kissing you. You can't ignore this forever and eventually start kissing her back. It gets quite hot and heavy. She takes off your shirt and her own. She starts to take off her bra but you stop her.

"Elsa, I don't want to do this when you're drunk."

"Oh come on. I consent."

"Elsa. No," You adamantly state.

She gets mad and storms into her room, cursing you. You know she doesn't mean it.

You begin to clean up all the bottles and garbage around. You place them all in respective places then wipe your eyes. You are tired too. You turn around to see Anna standing in front of you.

"Gah, jeez. Anna don't do that," You chuckle.

She grabs you and kisses you. You flail your arms around her then push her back. Her eyes are still closed and lips still puckered.

"Anna! What are you doing? Listen, go to bed. I think you should."

She tries to kiss you again but you stop her. Now you don't know where to put her. She may try and kiss Elsa! That'd just be weird.

You finally calm her down. You put her away with Kristoff. You then noticed Olaf's door close ever so slightly. You decide to ignore it. It could have been the wind and it's late. You wouldn't want to wake him up.

You lie on the couch and think of the day. You only have three words to today

"Damn good day!"

You rest your eyes and fall asleep.

**That's the chapter. I liked writing that one. It really let's you imagine yourself on the stage playing songs and singing with Elsa. Anyway, chapter 10 will be up soon so stay tuned for that! Once again, I thank you all who read, follow and review it means so much. **

**Also I would like to hear what you guys think! Do you have any story arcs or sub plots you would want me to write about? Once this story arc is completed I have one more planned, but ideas are always welcome! **

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Absolute Carnage

**Warning, this chapter contains graphic content. You have been advised**

You look around and see familiar hallways. You proceed to walk around. There are people chatting and walking. People reading with their headphones in. A few couples holding each other close. You remember this place. It's your old school.

You walk up to your locker and put in the code. It opens to reveal your belongings: A backpack, gym clothes, textbooks and a jacket. You grab your stuff and lock the locker. You pause for a moment.

"How'd I get here?" you ask yourself.

The memory isn't there. You don't remember waking up this morning. You don't remember your parents making breakfast. You don't remember your dog coming to see you in the morning.

You hold your head for a moment then proceed to the cafeteria. It's small, but comfortable. You see all your friends sitting together. You see Kat smiling. Her smile is still so beautiful. You smile and rush over to see them.

Before you get there you see another you. His clothes are tattered and his head is slouched down. He begins walk over to your friends. You know exactly who it is. You drop your backpack and sprint over to him. In one strong backhand he sends you flying against the wall. You can't move.

Your vision is blurry, but you see him attack your friends. They start trying to run away but Carnage is too fast and too strong. You try with all your might to get up but you can't. Your body is frozen. Kat sees you and kneels down beside you. She puts her hands on you and tries to wake you.

"(Y/N)! Why won't you wake up? (Y/N)! (Y/N)!"

You vision is still blurry but you see Carnage make his way towards you and Kat. You attempt to speak but not a word is uttered. Kat is too busy with you to see him coming.

"(Y/N), please wake up!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olaf is shaking your sleeping body.

"Guys, why isn't (Y/N) waking up? Breakfast is soon," he asks the others.

They are holding their heads and seem very inactive. They don't respond.

"(Y/N)!" He says.

Your eyes shoot open and you zoom onto your feet. You look around to see Anna and Elsa's living room. Olaf is at your feet. He is tugging at your jeans.

"Breakfast!" He states, pointing at the kitchen.

You look to the kitchen and see all your friends. You can tell they are all hung-over and you chuckle at this.

"Alright Olaf, let's go."

Olaf jumps up then gives you a hug. You hug him back then proceed to the kitchen.

"Isn't it a marvellous day?" You say in a loud voice.

You start clapping intentionally loudly. You decide to have a little fun with your friends.

"(Y/N)..." Kristoff starts, his voice is groggy and tired. "I will punch you."

"I'll hold him down," Anna adds, her voice the same.

"I'll help," Elsa concludes.

You laugh then sit down beside Elsa. Olaf takes a spot at the other end of the table.

"You okay Elsa?" you smile.

She groans.

"That's what I was expecting."

Gerda and Kai bring in the food. It smells delicious. All your friends' moods elevate a little bit. Olaf is as jumpy and happy as ever. He grabs some of the food and starts chowing down. You grab some yourself and challenge him to see who can eat the fastest.

Olaf agrees and you begin eating super fast. You slow down a little bit so Olaf can win. Your friends can't help but laugh at the contest. Olaf finishes all his food then starts cheering and running around. You melodramatically declare defeat.

Gerda and Kai settle Olaf down and he returns to his seat. He sits quiet for a moment then looks up at everyone.

"Why was (Y/N) kissing my sister?"

Everyone chuckles a little.

"That's because him and Elsa are dating, Olaf," Kai responds.

"But it wasn't Elsa he was kissing," his innocent voice clarifies.

You choke on what food you have left over. Elsa and Kristoff look at you with their brows raised. Anna looks confused and is trying to remember.

"You did what?" Elsa firmly asks.

"Yeah, (Y/N) was putting garbage away then Anna kissed him. He flailed his arms a lot. It was funny," Olaf chuckles.

Anna looks at you for clarification.

"You were a little... you know. You did kiss me once and tried again quite a few times."

Anna throws her head into her hands and wails.

Kristoff and Elsa seem more relaxed now. They realize that Anna was drunk and she came onto you. It's a good thing they realized that, you did not want to get both Elsa and Kristoff mad at you. You've never seen Elsa angry. You don't want to see that. But you imagine a hung-over Elsa would be even scarier.

"(Y/N), did I really..?" Anna implies.

"Don't worry about it Anna. I know you weren't thinking clearly," you reassure.

Anna sinks into her seat and blushes. You chuckle a bit then finish your food.

You gather your plate then take Olaf's. Gerda and Kai thank you.

Kristoff and Anna finish their food then rush up to their room. Elsa takes you to hers. Olaf complained about Elsa taking you away but Gerda distracted him so you could go.

Elsa closes the door behind you then goes on to close all the blinds in her room. She didn't want any light. You chuckled at her a bit. She gave you a small smile in return.

"Elsa, are you actually mad at me for last night? When I wouldn't… you know."

Elsa tilts her head at you. "No, not at all. I'm actually conflicted about it."

Now you are confused.

"What do you mean?"

Elsa sits on her bed then turns to you. She huffs.

"You had a chance to sleep with me, yet you turned it down."

You laugh at her.

"What? What's so funny?" She whines.

"Elsa you were drunk. I'm not going to take advantage of you like that. Honestly if I was drunk too, then I may have. But it has nothing to do with the way I feel or anything. I just didn't think it was right."

She smiles then lies on her bed. She pats a spot beside her, signalling you to join her. You follow her little command. You lie down beside her and she cuddles into you. You put your arm around her.

"It wasn't right huh?" She asks in a sarcastic voice.

You're not sure whether she is trying to insinuate something.

"Yeah, at least for me."

"Aren't you the gentleman," she continues.

You smile then turn towards her.

"Damn right, I am."

She chuckles then kisses you passionately.

Elsa falls back asleep after an hour or so. You assume that's what Anna and Kristoff ended up doing. You don't leave Elsa though. You stick with her. She is holding you with her head on your shoulder. You rest your head on hers.

Anna and Kristoff walk into the room.

"Do you knock? That's a thing, you know," you make fun.

"Yeah yeah, how is she doing?" Anna asks.

You look at her then back to Anna. "She's doing well. She's hung-over, and I thought you two were as well."

"Well Elsa's never drank before," Anna mentions.

"And you have?" You asked with a raised brow. "Both of you seem to be doing quite well."

Kristoff shrugs then puts on his classic smile. Anna just giggles.

"Did you need me?" You ask, preparing to get up.

"No, we just wanted to check up on you," Kristoff states.

Elsa starts stirring and wakes up. She notices Anna and Kristoff but is much too comfortable with you to react. She looks up at you and smiles. She is still thinking about what you said yesterday. This new discovery that you rejected her when she was so vulnerable has shown her something else.

"Elsa? Are you awake?" Anna softly asks.

"Yeah Anna, I'm awake," Elsa responds, assuming a different position that faces Anna but is still as close to you.

"Gerda told me that Rapunzel is going to be coming here in the next day or two."

Elsa seems confused by this.

"I thought she wasn't coming for another few weeks?"

"That's what I thought too, but I'm really excited to see her! She told me that she has a boyfriend now," Anna expresses.

"Rapunzel? She's actually named Rapunzel? Like the Rapunzel in fairy tales? Sheesh…" You mutter.

Elsa slaps your stomach and smiles. She lifts off you and on to her feet. She seems better than an hour ago. Maybe you have a healing aura.

"I'm going to shower," Elsa declares.

She grabs some clothes and leaves the room. You all follow her out of the room then proceed to the living room. Kristoff and Anna sit together. They hold hands.

"(Y/N), would you like to live here?" Anna abruptly asks.

You are startled by this. It's so random. So sudden.

"Um... This seems a little random Anna."

"Well, Olaf loves you and that makes a mark."

"Olaf doesn't love me?" Kristoff remarks, obviously joking around.

"Not like he loves (Y/N). Anyway, I asked Gerda and Kai about it the other day. They agreed last night. I'm sure Elsa would love to have you stay as well."

"Would Elsa even agree to the idea?" You think.

You doubt that she would say no, but this is her space. You don't want to intrude.

"If Elsa is fine with it then I'll stay," you say.

Anna claps her hands then begins to run upstairs. She then realizes Elsa is in the shower and walks back downstairs. You and Kristoff laugh at her. She blushes.

"So you had fun last night?" You ask, making some conversation.

"From what I can remember, yeah! I still can't believe Elsa drank as much as she did," Kristoff chuckled.

"I'm actually surprised too. She has really let loose since she's met (Y/N)," Anna adds.

"Me? Why me? Why not since this year?"

"Because, (Y/N), it is you who changed her. Even if you don't want to admit it, you have changed my sister for the better."

You sigh. You don't like putting such a title on yourself. You know Elsa has changed since you first met her. But Elsa and Anna both say that Elsa was more open as a kid. Maybe it's time. Maybe it's the fact that Elsa no longer has to hide her powers from Anna, and that she is in control of them.

You start to imagine Elsa as a child; her beautiful face now looking younger, so energetic and playful with her powers.

"Hey Anna, what was Elsa like as a child? You know, before she shut you out."

Anna thinks for a moment.

"She was a lot like she is now, actually. We used to build snowmen and make snow forts."

Anna giggles at the old memories.

"We would sing a lot too! We loved the same music so we would sing in the car. She's only gotten better."

"That's right!" Kristoff exclaims. "Can we take a second to say how amazing Elsa was yesterday? I mean she won us the competition."

You smile. "That she did. She was truly amazing."

"I was surprised when she did it," Anna chimes in. "I never thought she would sing in front of the school, but you two nailed it perfectly."

"And that lovely kiss at the end helped," Kristoff said winking at you.

You blush a little. "It was a spur of the moment thing. I didn't know what I was doing."

Anna and Kristoff have big smiles on their faces. They don't believe you one bit.

It was true, though. At that moment you just couldn't keep yourself away from her.

Kristoff and Anna start bugging you on the topic. You can't even defend yourself. Usually you can hold the two of them off quite well but this time you can't. The three of you are so busy talking that you don't notice Elsa walk down the stairs.

"Come on (Y/N), why won't you admit you love Elsa? Anna and I admitted it."

You tense up a little bit. Anna sees this and urges him to keep off the subject.

Kristoff sighs. After he stops he notices how tense you are on this subject.

"You know, I had a dream last night. A dream about my old friends. A dream of why they hate me."

You let out a big sigh. Everyone waits in anticipation. Elsa stays on the stairs, eager to hear what you are going to say.

"Guys, I–"

"Excuse me everyone," Gerda declares, cutting you off.

Everyone but you look at Gerda with a disappointed face.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"No," you say. "Nothing important, go ahead."

"Well, the school called. They said one of your guitars was left there. They left one door open for you to grab it."

"How did they know to call this house?" You ask.

Gerda pauses for a moment. She doesn't have that information. You all shrug and decide to go get the guitar. Elsa reveals herself and offers to drive. You all pile in her car and get going.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You remained silent for the whole drive. Anna and Kristoff mostly conversed with each other while Elsa concentrated on driving. You stare out the window and think. You enter your own little world of thought where you can't hear the outside world at all.

You were going to tell them everything. Now you don't know whether you should. You still have doubts about whether or not to tell them. You haven't even told yourself the full story. It's eating away at you, at your core. You hate lying to them, but you have no other choice. Not now.

Elsa pulls into the parking lot. There are no other cars here.

"That's odd," Elsa mumbles.

She doesn't say it loud enough for everyone to hear. But you heard her.

You all walk to the front entrance but it is locked. They didn't tell Gerda which one they left open. Or maybe they did and Gerda forgot to tell you all. You walk around to the back. There are two doors there. You go to open one but it is locked.

"Guys, how about you stay here while I check the one down there? That way we're not all walking around," you inform.

They all nod their heads as you run off to the door.

Once you reach it you notice something: the handle has a slight spark emitting from it. It is ever so slight, but you notice it.

"Up here!" you hear a voice yell.

You look up only to have your head forced to the ground by a punch. You land flat on your stomach.

You try to recover but the assailant keeps you down with their feet. You use your strength and push him off with one strong lift. He easily lands back on his feet then withdraws his hands. You are confused but then it hits you. Literally.

A barrage of lightning comes from behind. It likely originated from that handle. It sends you flying away from the school and into the field. You struggle to get up from the jolt that hit you. You try and find your friends.

They are being attacked by fire and earth. Elsa is doing her best against the two. Kristoff is giving the support he can while keeping Anna safe.

"The Fire Prince... Is alive?" You huff.

You pick yourself back up. You twitch every a couple times from the lighting. You are determined to get back to your friends, but someone is blocking you.

You see your opponent. He is a man with a rather weak build. He is skinny and doesn't look physically strong, though that punch he delivered proves otherwise. His hair is a whitish blue.

"So, you're the one we should be so scared of? You don't look so scary to me."

You chuckle. "Neither do you."

His mouth twitches into a smile for a split second.

"Well," he says opening his palms and allowing electricity to flow through them, "Shall we get to the dance?"

You smile and get into your own stance. "I lead."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa is being overwhelmed by both Gaia and Pyro. She is doing much better than she did before however, which means she may have practiced a bit. She is summoning a massive amount of ice spikes and walls. Pyro is surprised at the advancement she made.

Kristoff is trying to get Anna away from here but Gaia keeps changing the earth to keep them close.

"Anna, I need you to keep yourself safe. I have to help Elsa!"

"What about (Y/N)?" She frantically asks.

Kristoff sees the fear in her eyes. He grabs her and kisses her.

"He'll be alright. He never loses."

Kristoff joins the fray against Gaia and Pyro. Pyro is attempting to overwhelm Elsa with lava but Elsa is keeping her ice layered just in case. She is also using ice blasts to freeze and destroy Gaia's thorned vines.

She lets out a shot that knocks Gaia onto her back. Kristoff runs over and keeps Gaia down. He dodges a few vines then punches her in hopes of knocking her out. Gaia smiles at the punch then spits in his face. She creates a solid fist of stone and punches Kristoff off her. She then throws some leaves at him, which are much deadlier than their appearance would suggest. One skims his cheek, which causes it to bleed.

"Razor sharp leaves? Man, it's always something," He sarcastically remarks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tempest continues to shoot lighting at you. You have no choice but to back up towards the forest. Thankfully you want to. The lighting won't electrify the branches. It will set them on fire, however. You grab a branch then block the lighting with it.

It catches on fire, as you thought. You throw the burning branch at Tempest. He dodges it but you are faster then he thought. You grab both of his hands so he can't conjure electricity. You knee him thrice than deliver a solid head butt to his face. He reacts to it but you still have his hands.

He sees this then shoots lighting out from his body. It creates a circle of lighting that you are caught in. You scream but try not to lose it. You release one hand off him to get some distance. He tries to move back. You pull him in then lift your leg up to his face. You kick him repeatedly then push yourself away.

You exit the circle of electricity. There is still lighting emanating from your body. You feel weakened, yet you know you didn't do too much to him. He stops and wipes his face. He smiles at you.

"You'll need to think of something better than that!" He taunts you.

"To be honest, I'm surprised he's alive. Normal people would die with that much electricity pumped in them," Tempest whispers.

You are breathing heavy. The effects of the lighting haven't worn off yet. You are trying to think of a way to win but his powers seem too strong. There is no weak point you can see. His use of the electricity is astounding.

"Rubber could work... But I don't have anything like that. Water might work... But the sprinklers may not be the same after before... Damnit," you mumble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa and Pyro are going toe-to-toe. Elsa is refusing to lose again. She hurls a huge ball of ice at him which he melts away. But she summoned three ice spikes to follow it, which handily hit him. They almost penetrate his skin.

He growls at her success. He shoots a huge tornado of fire at her. She responds by sending ice in close proximity to the fire. It melts and the water douses the fire. Elsa smiles at her plan.

Kristoff is outrunning a huge barrage of vines and razor leaves. He is thankful for all the fitness courses he has taken lately. He dodges out of the way as the vines pass him. He goes to rush Gaia but he erects a wall in front of him. Her original attack starts making its way towards Kristoff.

He looks around but can't find a way out. Elsa sees this and freezes the plants. Pyro takes this opportunity to hit her with fire. She screams and falls to the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You can do nothing but dodge. When you start to get close Tempest surrounds himself in electricity. You still don't have a plan. He finally gets fed up with you running and creates a large wall to block you off. He then hits you with a beam of lighting. Using it, he lifts you up and throws you against the school. You crash though the same wall Elsa built. You hit the carving of you two. As you hit it, you hear Elsa scream.

You roll on the floor as you hit it. The impact was lessened that way. You get up and try to think. You see the area where the school keeps their gym equipment. Tempest sends a blast at you and you duck into there.

You notice that your shirt has been torn to shreds by the fight. You rip it off in case they try to grab it. You try to think as you look around. You notice a big ball. But there is something special about it. It's made completely of rubber! You have a chance. You grab the ball then run out. He shoots at you but you block with the ball. Nothing happens.

You throw the ball at him which disorients him. The ball bounces back towards you. You do a flip as you grab it and stand on his head. You jump a little then let your knees slam on his shoulders. You don't allow him to react as you smack him with the ball, and then a kick.

He falls to the floor. You take the ball and shove it in his face. You grab him then use all your strength to toss him out of the school. You proceed to grab the ball and throw it at him. It hits him, sending him a little further. Your plan works as he smashes into a tree.

"Who doesn't have a plan now... Asshole," You chuckle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pyro is beating on Elsa. She is trying to defend but he is using fists instead of powers. Elsa can't use hers because of his proximity to her. It instantly melts all ice she summons. He punches her in the stomach then hammer fists her back into the ground. While she is trying to get up he kicks her in the face. She falls on her back.

"Elsa!" Anna howls as she attempts to help her sister. Pyro grabs the back of her hair then knees her in the stomach. As she leans over and grabs her stomach he puts both his hands there. He creates a fire pulse which blast Anna to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You run out from the school to witness Anna get blasted by the fire. Kristoff his being strangled in the air by vines. He is struggling, but it is in vain. Elsa tries to fight back but Pyro hits her with a blast. Her scream rocks you to the core.

"Elsa!" You roar as you begin to sprint over to her. Before you can a lightning blast stops you. You are getting angry. Elsa is in trouble and this idiot wants to keep fighting.

"Did you think... I would lose... to you..?" He looks up at you; his eyes are gleaming with electricity. "AGAIN!"

He raises his hands and a huge storm cloud appears in the air. He collects all the lightning from it then morphs it into a ball in his hands. He smiles he shoots it not at you, but at Elsa. He lifts her in the air as she shrieks in pain.

Your heart is pounding hard. You want to rip this guy apart. He is hurting Elsa. Anna is hurt as well. Kristoff is being strangled. All your friends are about to die and you can't do a thing about it. Your blood begins to boil. You want these people dead. You want them to suffer.

Pyro and Gaia stand with Tempest. He releases Elsa and she falls to the ground. Kristoff is released as well. He is still conscious, however. He sees you watch Elsa fall to the ground. He can feel your emotions from there. He can't do anything else, so he watches. He wants to help, but he has nothing left.

"(Y/N)... I'm so... sorry... I couldn't defend... either of them..." Kristoff struggles to say. "Now... I have to... watch you... die..."

There is nothing else in your mind. Nothing but death. Nothing but killing.

Nothing but...

Carnage!

You don't care about control. You don't care about anyone being safe anymore.

"I'm gonna..." You mumble.

Your muscles begin to bulk up and become even more defined. Your teeth are clenching so hard they could shatter. Your nails begin to sharpen a little bit.

"Look guys, he's going crazy," Pyro laughs.

"FUCKING KILL YOU ALL!" You scream in a demented voice.

You eyes have a murderous intent in them. You start smiling. You bend down a little bit and release your hands in a claw shape fashion.

"Get ready boys! It's time for some... CARNAGE!"

Carnage rushes like an animal towards them. He gets to a close proximity then jumps at them. Pyro shoots a condensed ball at Carnage. The smoke clears to show Carnage still going. He punches Pyro in the jaw, dislocating it.

He then uses the momentum to kick Gaia in the stomach. He grabs her throat and slams her into the ground. Tempest shoots lighting at him. Carnage doesn't even feel it. He turns towards him and tilts his head with a murderous smile.

"Like a bug!" He whispers. He charges at Tempest giving him a good tackle to the ground. A vine grabs Carnage's leg and tosses him up into the air. Gaia then throws stone blocks and solid earth at Carnage.

Carnage gains his bearings in the air then zooms towards the objects. He claws at one stone and cuts it in half. He uses his legs to knock two others away then punches through the final one. He laughs maniacally.

Gaia erects a wall to protect her but Carnage smashes right through that. He spins and claws her face. One of his fingers penetrates her right eye. She screams in pain. Carnage pulls her in and grabs both ends of her mouth and starts pulling them apart. Anyone can start to hear the cracking.

Pyro shoots a massive fire ball at Carnage. It doesn't even make Carnage flinch. However he does spare Gaia. He releases her and she falls to the floor, her jaw intact.

Pyro seems to have fixed his jaw and is ready to fight.

"NO!" Tempest screams. "This is my fight! I will kill Overlord!"

Carnage turns around and rushes Tempest. He doesn't even have time to react when Carnage grabs his neck. He digs his nails into Tempest's neck.

Tempest tries to free himself with electricity but Carnage isn't bothered at all by it. He laughs his usual insane laugh. Carnage readies his hand and shoves it right through Tempest's stomach.

"TEMPEST!" Pyro howls.

Carnage lifts his arm for Tempest to slide down. He is at Carnage's shoulder. He turns around to face Pyro. His face as crazed as ever. Carnage turns his head to Tempest's body and takes a huge bite out of it. He chews it for a moment before spitting it out.

"Let's see who tastes the best," Carnage laughs.

He lowers his arm to allow Tempest to slowly slide off of it. He is for sure dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"(Y/N)... What is this..? This isn't... Isn't you..."

Kristoff tries to move himself but to no avail. He can just watch this twisted form of you massacre everything.

"Who... are... you?"

Kristoff finally passes out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaia is able to lift herself back up. She feels her jaw and realizes she barely escaped death.

"Gaia... It's him. I remember those eyes. Those god-awful eyes! Make them stop!" Pyro wails.

"We can beat him," Gaia slowly states.

Carnage laughs at the statement.

Both Pyro and Gaia create giant monsters out of their element. Marshmallow and his new buddy rush as Carnage.

Carnage continues to laugh as the two creatures attempt to squish him with their fists. Carnage stops both fists easily and holds them back. He uses his hands to flip himself on Marshmallow's arm. He proceeds to run up in and stop at the shoulder.

He dives his hands into the cracks of Marshmallow's shoulder. He then starts to rip his arm off. Carnage's muscles tense up. You can see it takes effort to do this, but its working. Carnage chuckles, he knows that he's got the arm. He yells as he completes the motion and rips Marshmallow's arm off. Marshmallow howls as his arm falls off. Lava is flowing out of it. Carnage then grabs the arm and turns his attention to Gaia's creation. He uses the arm to hit it and disorient it.

With the disorientation, Carnage jumps and shoves the end of the arm he ripped off right onto the monster's head. It screams in pain as the lava consumes it. It falls over dead. Carnage looks at the injured Marshmallow. He cracks a smile then runs right towards it. He jumps into its stomach before clawing away at it. He rips open a huge hole in Marshmallow's stomach. He then rips out its magma heart before crushing it. Marshmallow is dead.

Gaia and Pyro are completely shocked at what just happened. They were brutally killed. It was an impact on them. The creations weren't even true people, but their cries of pain were still genuine. Carnage simply laughed at it.

Carnage turns towards them. The murderous intent in his eyes hasn't faded one bit. He begins slowly walking towards them. Pyro tries to fight back but he isn't doing anything to Carnage. Carnage grabs Pyro and holds him the air.

Pyro struggles but can't do a thing. Carnage slams him on the ground then places his foot on his head.

"Please (Y/N)! Show mercy! You have beaten us!" Gaia begs.

Carnage's gaze turns towards Gaia. "What's. Mercy."

Carnage pushes his foot down on Pyro's head, effectively crushing it and killing him. It is simply a pile of mush where his head used to be. Gaia is completely shocked at the development. She never imagined Carnage to be like this. She never planned on the destructive power he held.

Carnage bends down a little then grazes his finger through the mush. He puts the finger in his mouth. He spits out a piece of bone.

"Better than the first. Shall we see how you measure up?" He cuckles.

He begins to walks towards her. Before he can reach her Carnage drops to his knees. He is panting heavily with sweat dripping off of him. Gaia keeps her distance.

"That's only happened once before," you say. "And every time he comes out... I remember. Oh God, do I remember."

Gaia still has no words. She is in complete shock.

"I never wanted that to happen. You pushed me and pushed me... You left me no choice! You could have walked away!" you yell.

Tears begin streaming down your face.

"I'm so sorry for both of them... I know the fear he can instill."

Gaia flicks her hand and the bodies of her comrades sink into the earth. She then fixes all the destruction that the fight caused.

"You said you know how this happened to me... How did it happen?"

Gaia accepts defeat. She has no will to fight anymore but she can sense your fear, sorrow and confusion.

"From what we can remember..." She stops due to a lump in her throat. "We came from a laboratory. Someone wanted us all this way. There were so many of us... But you..."

"But I don't have your powers! What was I doing there?" You ask.

Gaia can't answer.

"The people who did this... They want Elsa. She is special, Overlord."

"Overlord?" You question, with a weak voice.

"That was your codename."

You try to take in the information. All the element users and yourself were made this way in a lab. For what purpose? Who did it? Why is Elsa so special? Why are you part of all this? This news didn't help. It just brought up more questions.

Gaia takes out a knife and starts walking over to Elsa. You see her and attempt to stop her.

"What are you doing?" You ask, getting in the way.

"We all have to die now. Elsa, you, and I. This must end."

You stand your ground. She sees you won't budge. She extends the knife then stabs herself.

"No!" You yell.

She falls to the ground. You pull the knife out then put pressure on the wound.

"Don't die like this! Help me stop these guys!"

She simply shakes her head. A surprise hits you. A blast of water hits you away from Gaia then surrounds her in a ball. It takes all the air away. You run up to the ball and slam on it. It isn't budging.

"Gaia, you can break free! You can live and help me stop these guys! Don't give up!" You tell her.

Gaia doesn't move. She simply watches you with the one eye she has. Blood begins taking over the bubble.

"No! Whoever is doing that please stop!"

There is no response. Gaia drowns in front of your eyes and there is nothing you can do about it. Her body becomes limp. She is gone. The water splashes on the ground and Gaia's body with it. Her body then forms back into the earth. The place where she belongs.

You take a moment of silence for everyone who died here.

"FUCK!" You howl, punching the ground. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!"

You stop beating the ground and tears form in your eyes. You yell at the top of your lungs then slam your head onto the ground. Tears dribble down your face. Small bits of lightning randomly appear around you. Small bits of earth start rising. You try and calm yourself down. The elements do the same. You roll over and look up at the sky. You only used violence when necessary. But now you just murdered these people. You killed them in cold blood. They tried to kill your friends – the people you cared about the most.

But they were people. People who had a hard childhood. People who were used by someone else. They had something for them, and you cut them down. You'll never forget these people.

After lying in your own filth for half an hour you pick yourself up. You rush over to Elsa. She is alive. She has some cuts and bruises. Her face isn't as bad as you thought it was going to be. You pick her up in your arms then walk over to Anna. You put Elsa down then throw Anna on your back, like a piggy back. You pick Elsa up again.

You walk them to her car and lay them in the back seat. You hurry back and get Kristoff to the passenger seat. He takes a little longer to get there. You take the driver's seat and make your way back to Anna and Elsa's place. Your home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You make it back to find Gerda and Olaf watching TV. Gerda sees your beaten and bloody chest and sends Olaf straight to his room. She and Kai help you get everyone in their own room. Kristoff is placed in the spare room which Anna and Elsa never mentioned before.

You take Elsa to her room and lay her on the bed. You shake your head in failure then walk away. Gerda and Kai are waiting for you downstairs. You know they want an explanation. You tell them everything, aside from Carnage. They seemed very concerned yet somewhat relieved to hear the three are dead.

The news of the water user is disturbing to all of you. You still aren't clear whether they tried to help or hinder you. Gerda and Kai thank you for saving the girls. You brush it off. You don't feel like a hero tonight.

They offer you another room but you decide to take the couch. Before you lay your head down you take a shower. All the blood and dirt washes off you to leave bruises and cut marks. They are a grueling reminder.

You take one last look at everyone before you go to sleep. You give Kristoff a pat on the shoulder for trying to fight them. It took guts. You gave Anna a kiss on the forehead for being strong. You reach Elsa's room last. You want to enter but something keeps you out.

"Elsa..." You start. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't keep you all safe. I let you and Anna and Kristoff get hurt. I wasn't good enough. I wasn't strong enough to keep you all safe."

You begin tearing up.

"I resorted to something I hated to beat them. Elsa, I can't forgive myself for this. They are all dead. I killed them. With these hands and... I shouldn't have to do that. You put up a hell of a fight, though. You saved me, you know. You saved me from something I thought would consume me. I thought I was going to lose myself in the bloodshed, but you. You made me come back. You were the thing that helped me regain control. Elsa..."

You put your hand against the door and lean on it.

"Elsa, I'm so happy I ran into you that day. I'm so happy I did all those stupid things. Because it brought me to Kristoff and Anna. And you..."

Tears roll down your face.

"I won't let this happen again. I swear on my life. I swear on everything I am. Elsa... Elsa I love you. I truly love you. And I hate that I couldn't keep you safe. I hate that you had to suffer because I wasn't good enough."

Your speech has ended. You said it. You accepted it. You love Elsa Anderson.

"I love you too," A soft voice responds.

You are shocked for a moment. The door opens and Elsa pulls you in.

"I love you so much (Y/N)," Elsa happily accepts with tears in her eyes as well.

Your hands are around her waist and hers around your neck.

"You were awake that whole time?"

She simply responds with a smile.

"You let me say all those things," you playfully whine.

"And I would do it again," she says as her lips connect with yours.

You kiss her back. She is more passionate than you have ever seen her be. You aren't sure why, considering she was beat up today. She pushes you on your back then takes off her shirt then rubs up against you. You remember this type of scene from when she was drunk.

You push her away for a moment. "Elsa, are you sure about this?"

She smiles. "I've never been more sure."

You accept that. She allows you to remove your pants as she removes hers.

You move more to the middle of the bed. You're both in your underwear now. She removes her bra. You feel her back with nothing in the way. It's soft. You move your hands all over her slender body. She does the same to yours. You aren't worried about this anymore. You aren't afraid to love again.

You end this brutal day, with a passionate night.

**So I hope you guys enjoyed that one! I really wanted to get the killer instinct of Carnage across and the character's regret of using him. The next chapter will be up soon.**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: What lies ahead

Kristoff emerges from his sleep. He quickly sits up and observes his surroundings. They aren't what he last remembers. He does remember being strangled by vines. He remembers Anna being knocked to the ground. He remembers Elsa being electrocuted. He remembers you slaughtering everything in sight.

"That wasn't the (Y/N) I knew," Kristoff says. "Whatever that was… I need to know what happened."

He gets out the bed and onto his feet. He still feels drained from the battle but he is able to walk around alright. He doesn't recognize the room he is in. But he remembers the smell. He knows he's at Anna's house.

He opens the door and recognizes the hall way. It's farther down then he usually goes. That's why he didn't know the room. He walks down the hall to Anna's room. She is sleeping soundly in her bed. Kristoff smiles then allow Anna to rest. He knows what she just went through.

He didn't want to enter Elsa's room. It wasn't his place to. He placed his head against the door and heard breathing. That was enough for him. It was unknown to him that you were in Elsa's room as well. He has no idea where you could be.

He traversed down the stairs and into the living room. He saw Olaf watching Frosty the Snowman and eating cereal. Olaf notices Kristoff then runs over to give him a hug. Kristoff smiles and accepts the hug.

"What're you watching, Olaf?" He asks.

"Frosty the Snowman! It's so cool! I wanna be a snowman!"

"When winter comes along we'll cover you in snow and you can be one," Kristoff assures.

Olaf cheers then goes back to his show.

Kristoff entered the kitchen to find Gerda and Kai in the midst of a serious discussion. They break it once they notice Kristoff.

"Kristoff, thank goodness you're okay," Gerda says, giving him a hug.

"You all had us so worried," Kai adds.

Olaf runs into the kitchen to put his bowl away.

"How did I get here?"

"(Y/N) brought you all back here," Kai informs.

"Is that what he was doing when I saw him last night? He was all red and looked so cool! Like a super hero! He was all big and like, hhhrrrmmm," Olaf expresses as he tries to flex his arms.

The three laugh at Olaf's description.

"You're going to Freddie's house today, remember? You should go get dressed."

Olaf nods then runs up to his room.

"Where is he?" Kristoff asks.

"We're not sure. He said he was going to sleep on the couch. But after his shower he disappeared," Gerda explains.

"I hope he didn't go anywhere. He was in no state to be active," Kai continues.

"Why, what was he like?" Kristoff inquires.

"He was… fatigued. But he seemed mentally drained. He didn't say it, but Gerda and I could tell that something hit him. Other than that, his body was badly beaten. I was amazed he could walk around, let alone get you all back here," Kai responds.

Kristoff has a pretty good idea why you were drained. He wants answers about what happened to you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa wakes up before you do. Both of your naked bodies are covered by her blankets. She snuggles up against you. You. The man she loves. She was so happy when you admitted it. It was also fortuitous that she woke up at that time, and that she didn't open the door before you began.

She always wanted something like this. Right after you said it the first time she just waited for you to admit it. She put her fears aside to help you on Friday. She sung in front of the whole school for you. After that moment, she realized she loved you.

All those things she once believed about true love not being necessary and that she wouldn't find it; you wiped all those thoughts away. You made her believe in true love. Your actions, your words and everything you do. It's not that you care about her. It's that you care about everything. You don't focus on impressing her. But you defend her no matter what.

That leads her to think of yesterday. While she was being electrocuted she saw you staring at her. She felt horrible that she couldn't defend herself. That she got overwhelmed. She shared your feeling of failure. You don't even have powers, yet you're the one who has to keep everyone safe. Elsa tries. She truly does.

She imagined your terror at seeing her like that. She once turned to see you during the fight. You were trapped in a ball of lightning yet you kept of fighting. She wished she had your spirit – your willpower to keep going, even when everything is against you.

"I will make the same vow, (Y/N). I swear that something like that will never happen again. I will never make you fight my battles again." She caresses your face "Because I love you."

She kisses you on the lips then returns to her normal position. She doesn't want to leave this. She wishes it could be like this forever. Elsa falls back asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna awakens from her sleep. She is sore, but alive. She stands up much easier then Kristoff did. She looks around and concludes that her location didn't make sense. She remembered being at school – at the field.

"How did I get here?"

Anna rubs her stomach. The impact has left her queasy even now. She then remembers Elsa being hurt. Kristoff being attacked and you being beaten

"Where is everyone?"

She walks out of her room. Olaf just misses her and runs downstairs. She hears him talking to Kristoff. Her heart is put to rest a little bit knowing he is safe. But what of Elsa and you?

Anna walks up to her sisters room and lightly knocks on the door.

"Elsa?"

No answer. Anna knocks one more time then enters the room.

She sees Elsa's clothes on the ground, but also someone else's. She is confused. She approaches the bed. She can't believe what she finds: You and Elsa lying naked together. Blankets covering you though, so Anna isn't totally traumatised.

She stands there is awe. She doesn't know whether to be happy or mad. The both of you are sound asleep, so she doesn't want to make any noise. Anna does notice something however. Your body –of what she can see– thoroughly scared and bruised.

Anna could only imagine what you could have gone through against them and how you got everyone back safe and alive. Anna quietly leaves the room, still processing what she saw. She wondered whether to tell Kristoff. Or anyone for that matter.

Anna makes her way downstairs and finds Kristoff.

"Kristoff!" She happily screams.

Anna runs down the stairs and jumps into Kristoff's arms. He lifts her in the air and spins around.

"Anna! I'm so happy you're okay. I was so worried. I saw you get hit and–"

Anna cuts him off with a kiss. He is surprised at first but gets into the groove of it. She pulls away from him.

"I'm okay Kristoff. Has anyone checked on (Y/N) and Elsa?"

"Elsa is in her room, but (Y/N)… We don't know where he is," Kristoff sighs.

"But he's–" Anna catches herself. "Gotta be around here somewhere."

"It's what we're hoping." Kai concludes.

"Does anyone know what happened? I mean, last I remember–"

Kai cuts her off. He says everything you told him. Kristoff sees through some of it. Even Anna finds some parts odd. The story is solid. The only flaw is what Kristoff saw before he lost consciousness.

Nothing that Kristoff saw coincided with what you told Kai. He needed to know, but first he had to find you.

"Maybe Elsa would know where (Y/N) is," Kristoff says, making his way to Elsa's room.

Anna quickly runs in front of Kristoff, putting her hands on his chest.

"No, no, no, no," she franticly spews. "We should leave Elsa alone. Yes. She needs her sleep. She probably got hurt the most out of all of us. We need to give her time."

Kai stands beside Kristoff. "I'm sorry Anna, but I agree with Kristoff. We need to find (Y/N) right away. There may be more users out there and with him injured I doubt he could stand a chance. Elsa may not know, but we must find your friend."

Anna knows she isn't winning this. Kai can be stubborn, and she does see their point. If you weren't in there than Anna wouldn't mind so much. Kristoff and Kai passed by Anna and reaches Elsa's room. They knocked on the door and heard some giggling.

"Elsa? Are you awake?" Kai asks.

"Yes, one moment," Elsa responds.

Elsa opens her room. She is dressed the same as yesterday. Anna looks in. She doesn't see your clothes anywhere. She doesn't see you anywhere.

"Hi. Is everyone alright?" Elsa asks.

"You seem to be doing well," Kristoff notices.

"The ice helps a little."

Elsa leaves her room and leaves the door open.

"We can't find (Y/N). Do you have any idea where he is?" Kai questions.

"No... He isn't here?" Elsa queries with concern.

"I know I saw (Y/N) here. Yet Elsa sounds genuinely concerned. Was I seeing things? No. No, I know what I saw," Anna thinks.

Everyone hears the door open slowly. It then closes ever so gently. Everyone proceeds down the stairs to see who is entering the house. They see you stumble onto the couch. You lay there for a moment then let out a huge sigh.

"I hope everyone is alright," you say aloud.

Everyone heads downstairs and meets you on the couch. You burst up to meet them. You rush to Elsa then kiss her.

"Elsa, thank god. I was so scared," You say.

Elsa smiles. You turn to everyone else.

"How are you guys doing?"

"We're good!" Anna responds. "How are you? Are you still hurt?"

You shrug. "I can say I've never felt pain like that before. But I'm managing."

"So, how'd you beat them?" Kristoff asks.

Everyone knows what you told Gerda, but they are curious to hear your voice tell the story.

You crack a smirk, than point to the couch. Everyone sat down.

You told your story. The same one you told Gerda. Basically you used their powers against them. You surpassed them all in hand to hand combat. So after tiring them out you fought them all at once. They couldn't beat you. You know that's a lie – a complete and utter lie, but what are you going to say? "Yeah, I have two other people in my body and my more violent side took over and completely massacred all of them." Something tells you that wouldn't work out too well.

Nobody could fight your story. Nobody but Kristoff, however he decided to talk to you about it by yourselves.

"Anyway, I'd rather not think of it. But I do need new clothes."

"Oh yes," Anna remembers, "I think you should bring your things here and live with us. Kai, Elsa, do you have any problem with that? I already know Gerda is fine with the idea."

Kai nods. Elsa looks at you for a moment. She smiles.

"I would love for you to stay here. I think you've done more than enough to earn it."

You smile. "Well if that's the case then I need to go to Oaken's. All my stuff is there. Also..."

You pull out a fried phone, evidently ruined from the fight.

"I don't think I need this anymore. Sorry Anna."

"Don't worry one bit. We'll get you a new one," Anna reassures.

You try to decline but she wasn't having any of it. Elsa offers to drive everyone to Oaken's. However Anna ends up driving her car due to the blood in Elsa's. You arrive at Oaken's place and gather your things. You thank Oaken for everything he has done for you and offer your service whenever he needs it, free of charge. You soon regret it as he requests you before you leave.

You change your clothes then get ready. Elsa gives you her phone to text Anna or Kristoff when you need a ride. You take it then receive a kiss from Elsa. The three leave. Oaken turns to you.

"That is one pretty girl (Y/N), you are extremely lucky to have her."

You smile at his comment, watching your friends drive away.

"You have no idea Oaken."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the center of Arendelle is a tall building. It's the tallest building in the world. It is the W.A. inc. building. The Westergaards own this building, and it's the key to their success and fame. Hans is ranting to his eldest brother.

His eldest brother has similar features as Hans. Their hair colour is the same; however the brother is much more slick. He is in a suit, which is a tiny bit loose on his body due to his build.

"Are you even listening to me, Alec?"

Alec looks away from his tablet to his brother.

"Hans, I would, but you are just sad you couldn't live up to me. I even gave you a way out with Elsa, but you couldn't even do that."

"See, you haven't been listening to me! I've been talking about (Y/N)!"

Alec pauses for a moment.

"Did you say (Y/N)?"

"Yes!" Hans barks. "That son of a bitch!"

"Describe him to me," Alec asks as he watches his tablet.

Hans proceeds to describe you in perfect detail. Alec chuckles when Hans finishes. Alec clicks a few buttons on his tablet to turn on the full wall TV. A few more buttons later and the tablet's screen is projected on the TV. Alec resumes his video.

"Is this the one you were talking about?"

The video shows you fighting a man controlling electricity. It then shows your transformation to Carnage and the killing that followed.

"Yes. That's him but... That doesn't seem anything like him. Whoever that is seems too..."

"Brutal?" Alec finishes Hans' statement.

Hans nods. Alec chuckles then tosses the tablet on the table. He motions Hans to follow him.

"I think it's time you met some people and learned some things, Hans. They may make you rethink your little friend there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kristoff, Anna and Elsa are driving around. They're trying to kill the time until you are done working. Anna and Elsa got some chocolate earlier, and then Kristoff went to the local horse stables and played with his favourite horse, Sven.

The time seemed to go on forever. The only thing on Kristoff's mind is what happened yesterday. She can't let go of it. Not without an answer. You have never shown that type of killer instinct.

Elsa asks to go to her favourite store since they are having a sale. She also wants to get you a new phone. Kristoff asks Anna to stay behind to talk. Elsa doesn't mind too much.

"What's up Kristoff? Why do you seem a little off?" Anna's voice became more concerned as she talked.

"I need to talk to you about something. It's been bugging me all day but I don't want to let Elsa know.

Anna's face turns to genuine concern. She awaits Kristoff's explanation.

Kristoff tells her everything that he saw before he lost consciousness. How he thinks you're hiding something. How he knows you told a lie about the fight. Anna takes in what he says. She isn't sure what to believe.

"Kristoff... I don't know... I want to know but he had to have hid it for a reason."

"Yeah but... Whatever killed those people… That thing is in him. We need to know."

Anna thinks back to the time you talked to her. How you said you were scared about your friends hating you. How your old girlfriend hated you for a reason you didn't explain. Anna doesn't have all the pieces of the puzzle.

"Kristoff... I think we need to wait. Trust me, I want to find this out too but... I think this may be serious for him. We need to wait and see."

Elsa comes back to the car. Anna begins driving again. Anna and Kristoff nod at each other to talk about it later.

A few minutes into the drive Elsa pipes up.

"Something amazing happened yesterday," Elsa magically says.

"We didn't die?" Kristoff jokes. Anna hits him.

"(Y/N) told me he loved me. For real this time."

Anna pulls the car over then shrieks. She gets out and runs to the back seat to give Elsa a hug.

"We've been waiting for so long!" Anna yells as she squeezes Elsa.

Kristoff chuckles at the fact that you finally did it. Anna is still withholding the information she got his morning.

"And you said you loved him, right?" Anna asks.

Elsa blushes a little. "Of course."

Anna shrieks some more.

"You're more excited than Elsa!" Kristoff jokes

"Actually, no. It was surprisingly hard to keep calm when he told me. I was very much like Anna on the inside," Elsa admits.

The girls share their hug for a bit, but then Anna takes back the driver seat. Elsa keeps a big smile on her face. It feels like that news will never get dull. That phrase will never cease to give her joy. She can't say why, but it is simply that way. She can't change it.

Anna's phone starts going off. Anna assumes it's you, but then finds out it is their house.

"Elsa, can you get this for me? I'm driving," Anna requests, handing her ringing phone to Elsa.

"Hello?"

Elsa has a short conversation. She doesn't say much. Just simply, "Mhm," and "Alright, we're on our way".

"What's going on?" Anna asks.

"Rapunzel and her boyfriend arrived at our house."

"Already?"

"Evidently. They are sitting on our couch."

Anna begins her course home.

"We'll pick (Y/N) up when he calls," Anna plans.

Everyone agrees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna, Elsa and Kristoff arrive at their house. They make their way in to see Rapunzel and a boy.

"Rapunzel!" Anna and Elsa say in unison.

They rush over to their cousin and initiate a group hug. The boy backs off and approaches Kristoff.

"Hey, I'm Eugene. You?"

"Kristoff." The two shake hands. "I'm Anna's boyfriend. I'm guessing you're Rapunzel's.

"Good man. You picked me out of all the other candidates," Eugene jokes.

They both laugh.

"Rapunzel, I have to introduce you to my boyfriend!" She waves her hand at Kristoff; he moves in beside her "This is Kristoff."

Kristoff nods his head at her. Rapunzel waves for Eugene. He makes his way beside Rapunzel.

"Anna, Elsa. This is Eugene. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me." Rapunzel brags.

"Elsa knows a little about that, huh Elsa?" Anna nudges Elsa.

"What do you mean?" Rapunzel asks.

"Elsa has her own sweet heart. He's working right now. He'll be around soon enough," Kristoff explains.

Rapunzel adopts a grin and turns to Elsa, "To think that a boy could grab your attention Elsa. He must be something."

Elsa smiles, "He truly is. I really care about him."

"You truly love him," Anna adds.

Elsa blushes while the others laugh. Anna feels her phone vibrate.

"(Y/N) is waiting at the school for us. Elsa, do you want to pick him up?" Anna asks.

"How about me and Eugene pick him up? It'll give you girls time to talk," Kristoff suggests.

Nobody objects. Kristoff and Eugene hop in Anna's car and make their way to the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okee dokee (Y/N), we're done for the day. You can go. I'm sad to see you leave, but it has been fun having you here. Come by any time for the sales!" Oaken says.

You chuckle, "Of course Oaken. No better place in all of Arendelle."

You leave the store. You check Elsa's phone, it has a lock on it.

"Oh great. She forgot to unlock it," you huff "Well, it's a pass code. I should be able to get this."

You attempt some codes. "Olaf. Anna. (Y/N)." None of those work. You aren't surprised.

You continue to walk while you try codes. It eventually locks itself for 15 minutes.

You let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Might as well find some place to hang out."

You find yourself drawn back to the school. You know something horrible happened there, but there is some odd feeling to return. You reach the school, but the phone unlocks. You try another code. It doesn't work. Another 15 minute wait. You throw it back into your pocket. You walk to the back field. You start remembering the fight. The visions of your friends being hurt takes over. You close your eyes tightly.

"It's not real (Y/N). Your mind is bringing you back to it," Shadow chimes in.

You don't respond. You lie on the ground and attempt to enter Limbo. It works. You see Shadow standing a few feet in front of you.

"You came here on your own? How'd you do that?"

You shrug. "Honestly, I have no idea."

"Well, you should leave," He coldly advises.

You notice the hostility. "What's your problem?"

"You lost that fight."

"What? How?"

"You used Carnage!" He yells.

You've never seen Shadow angry before. This is new for you.

"I had no choice Shadow! Everyone was dying!"

"I was holding off that bastard while you fought! I had a plan to beat the three of them but you gave into your rage!"

"They hurt Elsa!"

"And he would have killed her if I didn't put you back in control! Do you ever think?" he argues.

"I had no time! They were dying! They were going to kill Elsa and I wasn't letting that happen again!"

"The past doesn't matter!"

"Maybe not to you, you heartless fuck!" You shout, "But it matters to me and nobody was dying while I was around!"

Shadow observes you for a moment.

"I didn't help anyone last time and I wasn't sitting by this time!" you yell.

"But you did sit by! You gave up and submitted to him!" Shadow countered.

"I know! I screwed up and people were killed! You think I don't know that? It's haunting me!"

"You're not even making sense! You're saying different things!" Shadow points out.

You can't take it anymore. You rush at Shadow.

He prepares himself. You throw a bunch which he catches. He pushes up on your elbow and you are tossed behind Shadow. You don't accept that. You are able to kick his head. He stumbles forward.

"You want a fight (Y/N)? Then let's go!"

You both throw punches and kicks at each other. You both handily dodge or block each other's attacks. You're completely even. You mess up for a second. Shadow hits you right in the jaw. You take a stand then send a punch at his jaw. You both fly back.

As soon as you hit the ground you bolt back at Shadow. He notices this and gets ready.

"Don't blame yourself for everything!" He yells.

"I killed all of them! Gaia! Tempest! Pyro!" You throw a punch each time you say a name, "People are safer without me!"

"No they wouldn't! As much as I don't like it, you saved Elsa using Carnage! You kept them alive!"

Shadow can't keep up with the attacks you are throwing. You hit him in the stomach then do a back flip to kick him in the face. He stumbles back. You go to continue but Shadow surprises you with a haymaker. You fly across the floor.

"It was Carnage who did all that! Not you! You would have found a way to beat them without killing them! You act on emotion where I act on sense! You should have waited for me, but instead you got mad. That's human! People get mad. You can't put everything on you! So calm the fuck down and think straight!"

You are breathing heavily but your breath settles down. Your senses come back. Shadow wipes him mouth then assumes his regular posture.

"Are you calm now?" Shadow asks in confirmation.

You stand up straight and crack a smile, "Yeah... Thanks Shadow."

"You're an idiot sometimes."

"It's just... I'm sorry. Okay? I should have waited for you, you're right… and I shouldn't blame myself for it all… It was Carnage. He used my anger to take control."

"Don't worry; I know you couldn't have waited. I just needed you to get a little angry so you could completely calm down."

You shake your head with a smile, "You think of everything don't you?"

"Not everything," he says in a serious tone.

You wake up in the field. You check the phone and see that 2 minutes has passed. You get up and walk over to the wall where Elsa made a carving of you both. Amazingly it was back to normal, you could even see you and Elsa in the bricks. Gaia really did make everything perfect again.

"Seems she did it again," a familiar voice states, "I never thought she would make another."

You turn around to see the source of the voice. You remember the face you see. It's the student who talked about the last wall. You never got his name.

"Hey (Y/N)," he greets.

"Hi, guy... I actually never got your name."

"Oh yeah... I'm Hunter," he reveals.

"Hunter... Alright. Wait, how do you know my name?"

"You're quite well known after Battle of the Bands"

You chuckle, "Yeah that makes sense."

"Had quite the number of girls hitting on you that first day. Of course they all know you're Elsa's now. Good job with that."

"What? The girls or Elsa?" You joke.

"Both."

The two of you laugh. You both stare at her creation.

"It's so detailed and beautiful. How does she make it?"

"No idea; she must be a natural," you lie.

"Hey, is that the two of you!" He observes.

You're surprised he noticed that. It's well hidden. You may not have noticed if you weren't there when she made it. He must be a keen observer. Or she saw her make it.

"Oh wow, yeah. It is," you feign surprise.

"You must really matter for her to put the two of you there."

You let out a small chuckle.

"What? It's true."

"I guess. So what're you doing out here Hunter?"

He lets in a deep breath, "I like to take a stroll every once in awhile. I just happen to walk by the school with you here. Which leads me to send your question right back at you. What're you doing here?"

You pull out a phone and show that it's locked.

"Ah. Wait, you don't know your own password? Come on man, it's a simple 1234 code."

"Yeah, ha-ha," you sarcastically laugh "It's not my phone and I didn't know it had a password."

"Genius!"

"You know what..?" You laugh. He laughs with you.

The lock disables.

"Alright, I get another shot. Any ideas?"

"Why ask me? I don't know Elsa."

"I don't know. I have no idea what it could be. It's one word and I can't get it."

"How many letters is it?"

You shrug. He chuckles.

"Have you tried a word that has relevance to you?"

You look at him, confused.

"Me? Why would it be related to me?"

"Well, in the three years I've seen Elsa in this school you are the first person I – or anyone for that matter – have seen her actually enjoy being with. I doubt she would have sung like that for anyone else."

He has a point. You always find it weird when people talk about the effect you've had on Elsa. You don't find yourself that special. You don't think you've completely changed her. But you can't refuse that she is different. For people, like Anna, to say she's been more open now than all the years before. Well, that only new thing that came into her life is you. Or Kristoff, but nobody would suspect the cause to be Kristoff.

"I already tried my name... What it I try..."

You enter true love into the phone. It unlocks.

"That's very unlike you Elsa, though it is smart."

"You got it?" Hunter asks.

You nod. You send a text to Anna. She responds a couple minutes later saying Kristoff and a friend are coming to pick you up. Who this friend is, you have no idea.

"Well, I'll be out of here soon. It was nice meeting you Hunter."

You shake his hand then depart to the parking lot.

Hunter watches you walk away.

"It was good to finally talk to you."

He takes a pause for a moment.

"Little brother..."

**Well, there is it. I actually have the next chapter finished already, so that will be up tomorrow. Thank you everyone for reading!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Rain arrives

Anna's car pulls into the parking lot. You approach it then open the passenger seat. Someone else is sitting there. He is a young man, likely around your age. He gives you a big smile.

"Hello, I already took shotgun. You have to sit at the back."

You shrug. You don't really mind sitting in the back. You take your seat. Kristoff begins the journey home.

The man moves his head over the seat to face you. "Hi, I'm Eugene."

He moves a hand in range for you to shake. You shake it.

"(Y/N)."

"This is Rapunzel's boyfriend. You remember Anna mentioning her?"

"Oh yeah," you recollect. "So how is it dating someone named after a fairy tale character?"

Eugene laughs. "I made that joke a couple times too. She's actually a good sport about it. I wouldn't bring it up though. It's an old joke."

You nod your head.

"So you must be Elsa's boyfriend," Eugene observes.

"Yeah, I could be called that," you chuckle.

"'Could?' You made out on the stage!" Kristoff laughs.

Eugene's intrigue takes over his face. He looks at you.

"It was Battle of the Bands and she won it for us. I kind of got caught up in the moment."

"As in, you totally took the stage. You'll both probably be in the school paper," Kristoff predicts.

"Not you and I?

"No. That kiss made me completely irrelevant,"

Eugene chuckles. "The power of love."

Kristoff laughs. "(Y/N) is the definition of that."

You shake your head then look of in the distance. You think back to Hunter. You smile at the thought. You like him, you seem to get along well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You arrive at the Anderson household. You swear you can hear the laughter from the girls. Kristoff and Eugene get caught up in conversation so you go in alone. You see the three girls sitting around the living room with some wine.

"Well aren't you all sophisticated young women," you sarcastically state.

"(Y/N)!" Anna and Elsa say in unison.

Elsa gets up to give you a hug and kiss. She then remembers that Anna and Rapunzel are right behind her. She giggles while close to you then slowly turns around to face them. They both have massive smiles.

"Rapunzel, this is my boyfriend, (Y/N)," Elsa introduced you.

You smile at her. She smiles back at you then walks towards you two. She gives you a hug. You look at Elsa who gives you a nod. You hug Rapunzel back.

"It's nice to meet the man who could thaw my cousin's heart," Rapunzel jokes, not knowing the pun she is making. "I never thought she would find love," she whispered.

You blush. "Love? Well I wouldn't–"

"I already told her," Elsa informs.

You got nothing to say. You smile and give an innocent shrug. Kristoff and Eugene enter the house.

"What took _you _so long?" Rapunzel seductively asks Eugene.

"Well, we had to hold off all the girls who came after us."

Kristoff laughs. "They were just coming in waves."

Anna gives Kristoff a silly look. Kristoff shrugs and continues to laugh. You all take a seat. Everyone is with their partners.

"So (Y/N), what do you do around here?" Rapunzel asks, taking a sip from her wine.

"Well, I used to work at a local corner store. I actually just stopped working today once Anna and Elsa offered a place for me here."

"So where did you live before? Are you from Arendelle?"

You go silent for a moment. Your friends all feel the uncomfortable aura you are giving off. Elsa is about to change the subject.

"I don't usually talk about my past. It doesn't really matter right? What matters is who you are and what you do know," you respond.

"I can respect that. There are things best left buried."

You smile at Eugene. Elsa smiles at you, but you don't notice. As much as she wants to learn more about you she would never force you to tell her. However there is one shred of anger in her mind that she doesn't even realize. She hates the fact you won't tell her anything when she has told you her biggest secret.

She doesn't even make this thought known in her mind, but it's there. Floating around, waiting for the perfect moment to push its way to the surface. It's a dormant storm. A very icy one.

The hours go by as you all converse. It goes quite well, but you notice the girls are a little tipsy. Anna and Elsa are getting into the giggly phase that you remember from before. You quickly take the wine bottle and place it back in the cupboard. The girls whine about it for a second but it seems they forgot all about it when you get back.

Kristoff and Eugene are having a ball as they watch the girls. It can be fun to see your girlfriends get all silly while you remain perfectly fine. Hell, that's what happened last time and you had a hoot.

You excuse yourself to the washroom and proceed there. You open the door and close it, however it remains the tiniest bit open. You do your business and flush the toilet. You turn on the tap to wash your hands. Before you can start Rapunzel barges in and closes the door.

"Gah, jeez," you say startled.

"Oh," she says, flustered. "The door was open so I assumed nobody was in here."

You can tell she is a bit tipsy. She has that look and movement to indicate it.

"So," she smirks. "How is Elsa?"

You are confused. She is obviously more than a tad tipsy.

"Not sure what you mean," you say trying to slide your way to the door.

She gets in the way of the door. "I think you know what I mean."

"Did you drink that whole bottle of wine?"

"No. Well, I didn't on my own. We have our second one now."

"Okay," you say as you make your way out of the bathroom.

You politely move Rapunzel out of the way and proceed to your friends. You see the second wine bottle out.

"Okay ladies, I think that's enough," you say in a happy tone.

Anna and Rapunzel whine but their boyfriends calm them down quickly.

You put the quarter empty bottle in its place, then the empty one where other empty bottles are. You shake your head. "Man, I never would have thought they would drink a lot. Over a couple days too. Weird," you think.

You return to your friends. Anna and Rapunzel are arguing over some game they used to play. It's a friendly argument, so you're not worried. Huh, worry. You never were one to be the "adult" when your friends drank. You were with them when they did. You wonder why that has changed.

You sit and listen to them ramble. All the guys laugh. Elsa nudges you for attention. You turn to her with a smile.

"What's up?"

"Do you mind if I drag you away for a minute?" Elsa asks.

"Well… I am enjoying this conversation…" Elsa gives you a look. "But I guess I could spare a moment."

Elsa grabs your hand and leads you to the back. You don't notice, but Elsa and Anna shared a conniving look as she left.

You reach their backyard. You've never actually been out here. It's quite beautiful as the moon is shining bright. The reflection of that coming off the small pond makes it all the better. Fireflies are soaring through the air, giving it a very unique aura to the whole place.

"So what'd you–"

"I wanted some privacy," she interrupts. "I have something for you."

She pulls out a small box and hands it to you. You open it up. It's empty.

"Best gift ever! I always wanted a small box!" You joke.

Elsa giggles. "No, but I thought having the box will give a certain feeling to what I'm really going to give you.

She starts melding something in her hands. Ice forms and she plays with it. She puts her hands around your neck and an ice chain appears. It goes down your neck until it comes together. She then makes a small snowflake made of ice hang in the center of your chest.

You are stunned. You grab the snowflake and lift it for you to see. The craftsmanship is outstanding. It is just like the walls she creates. You look at her and she has a shy smile on her face.

"I wanted to give you this. I've never done this before and… Well I wanted to show you that I really appreciate you being with me… And I felt like I need to give you something."

You chuckle. "Being with you is all I need."

She blushes. "Well, if that's the case I could take it back."

You grab the snowflake. "No, no, I love it."

Elsa smiles. "And I love you."

She pulls you in for a kiss. She spins her hand to make a slight – yet romantic – snow fall over the two of you while you kiss. It's perfect. All your plans don't compare to this. It isn't fair though. She has magic and she's Elsa. Everything she plans is perfect.

You hear something. You can't believe you heard it considering Elsa is taking all your attention. You look around then see the water is disturbed. You get a feeling that something is here. You break off from Elsa. She seems disappointed.

"I'll be back inside in a minute, Elsa. I don't want to keep you from your cousin."

Elsa wants to fight back but she doesn't. She sees a look in your eye. You have something to do. She wants to be there but she knows you wouldn't let her.

She walks back inside. Her walk is sexy; she has to be teasing to you. "She has to be doing that on purpose," you think.

You shake your head then walk over to the water. Ripples are present, showing it was disturbed.

Before you can react a water hand grabs you and pulls you in. You can't breathe for a moment but a second later you feel land under your feet. There is oxygen. You open your eyes. You're underneath the pond. A man is standing opposite to you.

He doesn't look like he wants to fight. His face is light and quite welcoming. His hair is very blue. He smiles at you.

"I always wanted to meet you again, (Y/N)."

"So you are the one who killed Gaia."

He sighs. You can see he regrets it.

"I liked Gaia. I really did. But her plan wasn't right. She seemed to be rushing the fight. I didn't want to kill her but… I honestly didn't think she would die from that. I actually thought it would heal her. You know, her being earth and all," he rambles.

You smile. "You don't seem too bad. Better than they were, anyway."

His face disapproves. "They weren't bad people. They just experienced bad things."

"You did too, didn't you?"

He shrugs in defeat. "I suppose."

"So what's your name? Please say it's Poseidon," you beg.

He laughs. "You're close. People call me Rain."

"What's with the names relating to the element? I mean, Elsa doesn't mean ice. At least to my knowledge."

He gives another shrug. "Maybe because she had parents. They could name her anything they like. They rest of us didn't."

You think on his words.

"I assume you remember me from some project or another? The reason you're all the way you are," he nods. "But I had parents when I grew up."

Another shrug. "You were always different from us."

"How do you remember so much?" You question.

"Honestly, I just remember you, Elsa and Gaia. I'm not too sure about anything else. Sorry."

"It's not your fault. I'm just tired of fumbling around in the dark."

Rain puts his hands in his pockets. "Gaia felt the same way. Though she had the pressure of…" he thinks for a moment. "Tempest and Pyro, I believe their names were."

You nod. For a moment you look around. You notice the beauty of where you are. This pond isn't dirty. It's clear and beautiful. The moon light is beaming clearly onto you. The ground you stand on is clean, in a sense. It's healthy. This seems like such a perfect little space. Like Rain's own Limbo.

"Gaia tried to recruit me to fight you. She said that people could tell us of our past. We just needed Elsa to be gone. Gaia was so determined to do it. She wanted to know so badly. But she forgot how powerful you were. Even I remember. You told me about it once, when we were kids."

You tilt your head, you want him to explain.

"You could describe it better now, but you talked about the two others. One was scary and one was a bully."

"Ha, which one am I?" Shadow chuckles.

"I hated fighting. That's why I didn't join Gaia."

You listen to what he has to say. You don't know whether this helps or not. You still have no idea who did this or why. You don't even care about yourself, its Elsa. She lost her sister for years because of whoever did this. It may not matter much anymore, but you still want to find them. You'll have to find a way. For Elsa.

"So you would say you're in pretty good control of your powers otherwise? I mean this is amazing," you say as you look around.

"I suppose."

"So why did you bring me here? Why did you want to talk to me?"

He lets out a huff. "I don't really know. I just felt this need to talk to you, and to express my apologies."

"For what?"

"I saw the way you were after you killed everyone. After I…" He pauses for a moment. "I can tell it wasn't easy for you to deal with. Especially when you have no control over your own bloodlust."

You chuckle. "Yeah… But I have to be strong for Elsa."

"Why? She can take care of herself," he counters.

"I know but…"

"You love her."

You nod. "And I know she looks at me for support at times. That the way I act truly affects her."

You hold the snowflake dangling on your chest.

"Well, if you ever need help I'll be here."

You tilt your head. "You're going to live under the pond?"

"What? Oh, no," he chuckles. "I mean I'll stay in town. I've been alone for long time and maybe being around people will help me. Being around you," he whispers the last part.

You give him a smile then walk up to him. You extend your hand, insinuating a handshake.

Rain smiles then shakes your hand. You can feel that his hands are a little damp. You can't blame him. He uses water to bring you both back to the surface. The process gives you butterflies. He gives you one last nod then disappears into some mist he no doubt created.

"Rain… Why can't I remember?" You ask, not expecting a response.

You hold the snowflake one more time then head back inside. You can hear Anna's voice way before you even get to the door.

You enter to see them all in the same spot. Elsa saved you a seat beside her which you took right away. You lean into her ear.

"I love you too, Elsa," you whisper.

She blushes and everyone can see it. They also notice your new necklace. Anna smiles at Elsa.

Anna knows that Elsa has finally found the perfect man for her. She never formally told you, but you had her blessing a long time ago and she has no doubt that her parents would say the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Next Day

Everyone is awake and getting ready. Everyone except for you. Kristoff stayed over last night. He has a spare pair of clothes. Eugene and Rapunzel were planning on staying for the remainder of their trip here. They took your room, which you didn't mind. You decided to sleep on the couch that night.

Everyone knew there was school today and everyone got up for it. They all awoke at relatively the same time and chatted in the hall way. They made their way downstairs and notice you on the couch. You only in your boxers and you lay half off the couch. The blanket isn't even covering you at this point. Your head is uncomfortably cramped on the floor while your legs dangle in the air.

The group takes in what they see then start laughing their face off. Elsa quickly creates a little figure of this in her hand, just like the ones of her parents and siblings. She would keep this as a joke.

You wake up from the laughter. You have no idea that you are in this position, so when you try and move your whole body flops onto the floor. The laughing only grows stronger. You pick yourself up and stare at them. You let a goofy grin take over then rub the back of your head.

Sadness hits the group of people as they see your body. The damage to your body hasn't healed yet. Eugene and Rapunzel have completely stunned faces. Anna and Elsa notice this and nudge them. They try to ignore it but the scars on your body are quite large. The bruises aren't hidden either.

"You do know we have school today, right (Y/N)?"

Your eyes widen at the revelation. "Crap!"

You bolt upstairs and into the shower. Kristoff laughs, but stops when he notices he's the only one.

He quickly realizes the reason.

"What… What happened to him?"

Anna and Elsa shared a look. They used their secret sister powers to talk without words. They debated whether to tell them or not. If they did, they would have to reveal Elsa's powers.

"Rapunzel, I have to tell you something," Elsa gloomily states.

"But later," Anna interjects.

Rapunzel and Eugene are confused, but decide to roll with it.

"So what're they going to do all day? We have school."

Anna and Elsa giggle.

"We get the week off to spend with Rapunzel," Anna states. "You guys are on your own."

"What? Oh come on, that's not fair!" Kristoff complains.

Anna walks up to him and pats his nose. "Too bad."

Anna has fun with that, teasing Kristoff as she does.

"Well, I could come to school with you, if that's alright with everyone," Eugene offers.

Nobody argues. Everyone just hopes the school has no issues with it.

You come sliding down the railing and land perfectly. You give a little pose as you land.

"Meh, B+," Elsa sarcastically states.

"What? That was perfect!"

The girls laugh. It's always at your expense.

They inform you of the plan.

"But Elsa," you say walking up to her. "Whose gonna keep me safe?"

She giggles then pushes you away. "I'm sure you can handle it."

Kristoff waves to you, indicating they are heading out. You follow them.

Anna, Elsa and Rapunzel sit on the couch.

"Okay Rapunzel, I'm going to tell you now. Just… keep an open mind," Elsa warns.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hans and Alec leave an elevator. Hans seems absolutely stunned while Alec has a smirk.

"I can't believe it…" Hans gawks.

"It is quite something. Those two have made significant advances. We would have all the answers we need by now if the elementals had succeeded."

"So how are you going to get what you need?"

Alec smiles. "We'll let them handle that. In the meantime I think you could have some fun with your newfound information on Overlord."

"(Y/N)? Yes. I have an idea for it. Give me the file, I'll go right now!"

Alec turns to Hans.

"If you want to play this game then there are rules. You can do whatever it is you're planning but only after I say so. We must let all the pieces fall into place."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You, Eugene and Kristoff arrive at school. As soon as you walk in a barrage of girls start crowding you.

"Wow, I can't believe how much we're revered here," Kristoff laughs.

"Well, try to hold your own. I can't save you from EVERYTHING and Anna would kill us both if the girls got their hands on you."

Eugene's jaw has dropped. You never explained Battle of the Bands to him so this random horde of women was a complete surprise to you. The teachers attempt to reestablish order and some chuckle when they find out the reason. One teacher scolds you for it, but the other teachers defend you.

"Okay, you guys have to tell me what's going on around here!" Eugene asks as if it's a matter of national security.

You and Kristoff laugh. You start walking through the halls, explaining the whole event.

"Wow, you two must be really good."

You chuckle. "It would seem so, but Elsa was the one who won it for us."

The three of you continue to talk but are cut off by the music teacher.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but could I use you for the day?"

You look at Kristoff then back at the teacher. "We have class, Mr..?"

"Mr. Foster, and I can take care of that. I always use the winners of Battle of the Bands to help teach classes. Do you have your singer Elsa with you?"

"No, she's absent for the week," you inform.

"Oh, what a shame. You will do. You had quite the voice."

You, Kristoff and Eugene travel to the music room in all its glory. It shouldn't be called the music "room", it should be the music "arena".

You and Kristoff set up your own spots. Kristoff taught about drum techniques and rhythms. You taught some guitar chords and scales.

"It's really simple. We'll just switch between these few chords. You all ready?"

The student nod then prepare their guitars. They all used acoustic while you used the electric. It helped distinguish your sound from that of the students.

They played well. Some were a little slow but you didn't mind. You repeat this set a few times before stopping it.

"Okay, can I get a volunteer?" You ask.

Many of the students put up their hand. You chose a boy from the front. His hand was up first.

He pulls his chair beside you.

"So we're going to do a back and forth exercise. While everyone is playing the chords, we are going to solo back and forth."

He nods in understanding.

You signal the class to start playing. You begin with a simple solo. Nothing too complex. However he bursts out with a very impressive solo. You are shocked. He gives you a cocky smile. You smile back, accepting his challenge.

Your turn comes around and you take advantage of it. You slide down the neck of the guitar. You get to a sweet spot where you start playing different scales. Every note flowed perfectly with one another.

The student's jaw drops, but he doesn't let it show. You end your little solo, allowing him to counter. He starts playing a cool little solo. You both know you won, but it was still fun. You go back and forth a few times before you both end it on the same note. You both chuckle.

You shake his hand. "Nice work man. You surprised me."

"You didn't surprise me at all. I knew you were amazing from the start."

You smile and shrug. "Everyone was a beginner at some point."

After teaching some guitar you are tasked with singing. This is harder for you to teach because you never knew how you did it. You just kind of did. It was mostly girls in that section. There were a few guys. They all act so flirty around you.

"So… To sing you have to… Listen, I honestly don't know the intricacies of singing. I'd have to ask one of my friends."

"Like Elsa?" One girl mentions.

All the girls giggle, the boys roll their eyes. You blush a little.

"Yes, like Elsa," you smirk.

"Since you can't teach us about singing, how about you answer our question," one girl asks.

All the others back her. You sigh, you can't beat them.

"Fine, but I have a limit to what I'll answer," you inform.

The guys are still paying attention. Seems like they want to know a bit too, even though they act like they don't care.

"So, how'd you meet?"

"She ran into me on the first day. Kind of cliché, but whatever."

The girls ready more questions. You try and prepare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow… Elsa I would have never guessed. Are you okay? Do you still feel any pain?" Rapunzel frantically asks.

"I'm fine Rapunzel," Elsa chuckles. "It's (Y/N) we're most worried about."

"I can't believe that's what those scars are. There were so many of them."

"I know," Elsa gloomily states.

Anna has a serious look on her face. She is staring at the ground and thinking. She is thinking whether to reveal the secret she and Kristoff kept. Maybe Elsa would know about it. But what if she didn't? What if she took it badly?

Anna didn't want to risk the relationship that she admires, but at the same time doesn't want to keep secrets that could possibly help you. She is conflicted. She has no idea what to do. She feels the need to ask you about it right away.

"So he's saved all your lives. Yours twice, Anna," Rapunzel says.

Anna snaps back into reality then smiles.

"Yes, yes he did."

Rapunzel and Elsa look at Anna. Anna just keeps her smile, hoping they'll look away.

Anna wants to get off this topic. The more it's discussed the more she wants to speak to you.

She thinks of something, her face gets a sly grin. She turns to Elsa.

"So Elsa, what did you do that day? When (Y/N) brought us home."

Elsa blushes ever so slightly. "I slept, why do you ask? And what's with that smile?"

"You sure there were no late night visits?"

Elsa begins blushing extremely. Her pale face is completely red. Rapunzel gets curious.

"What're you girls talking about?"

"Nothing at all. Right Anna?"

"Well I seem to remember waking up that day and checking on my sister," Anna starts.

Elsa continues to blush.

"And finding her in bed… But someone else was in that bed."

Rapunzel's jaw drops then turns to Elsa. Her face can't get any more red. She is totally speechless.

"Don't worry Elsa, I'm only teasing."

"I hate you," Elsa smiles.

"Can I ask about it?" Anna requests.

"No."

"How about one question each. One for me and one for Anna," Rapunzel compromises.

Elsa huffs. "Fine. One each."

Rapunzel and Anna start whispering. Elsa doesn't get a good feeling from this.

"Ok, first question. Why did you sleep with him?" Rapunzel asks.

Elsa pauses for a moment then smiles. "He admitted he loved me."

Anna and Rapunzel start shrieking with enjoyment. They hug Elsa and she hugs back. Anna already knew but now she knows the reason behind it. She couldn't be happier for her sister.

But that thought crept back into her mind. If they love each other then it's possible you could have told her the true events of that night. If you hadn't, then would she understand? From what Anna remembers Kristoff saying, you were brutal. Uncaring. Does Elsa know this side of you?

But she thought even further back. You said you didn't want anyone hating you. This could be the reason. Anna doesn't hate you. Kristoff doesn't hate you. The only thing they are is curious. But Elsa has no idea, from what she has shown. That she is keeping it a secret for you. It was killing Anna.

"Okay, okay. Now can we get this over with?" Elsa prays.

Anna grins, "Well… How well do you know him?"

Elsa is taken back by this question, "What do you mean?"

"You both love each other right? So you must share a lot between one another, right?"

"Am I being too straightforward? I want to dance around the bush but it's only a few leaves. There isn't much to play with," Anna thinks.

"I would like to believe we share quite a bit with each other. But we have respect for the other's privacy. I wouldn't pressure him into answering anything I didn't absolutely need to know."

Rapunzel is confused. She can tell that Anna is trying to go somewhere with this, but she doesn't know where. She is afraid this might lead to something bad. She takes it on herself to change the subject.

"Well, since we know Elsa's secrets with her boyfriend… How about you, Anna?"

Anna begins blushing extremely. Anna and Elsa's roles reverse. Elsa bears a smirk.

"Yes Anna. How about a question each for you!"

"Good, whatever that was is now averted," Rapunzel thinks.

"No, that's not necessary." Anna takes in a breath. "I have indeed slept with Kristoff."

"When?" Elsa asks.

"He seems like a nice guy, where'd you meet him?" Rapunzel asks.

"(Y/N) introduced me to him. I was dating Hans at the time, but Kristoff was there for me when we broke up."

"Not (Y/N)?"

"Well, he and Elsa were starting their little thing, so I don't blame him."

"Our little thing?" Elsa smiles.

"Yep. You're little thing that is so beautiful and fun to watch," Anna responds with happiness.

"So we're a form of entertainment for you?" Elsa jokes.

"Kind of. You know how many times I walked in on you guys having moments, including the one we just talked about. By the way, you should really get around to locking your door," Anna giggles.

Elsa brushes her off. She sends her to get some chocolate from the kitchen.

"So Rapunzel, how'd you meet your boyfriend? He seems quite nice."

"He actually broke into my house by accident. He was trying to run away from some guys and thought my house was his. I hit him with a frying pan because I thought he was an intruder."

Elsa bursts out laughing, she imagines that exact scene and starts laughing harder.

Anna runs back in with the chocolate.

"What? What'd I miss?"

Rapunzel re-tells the story. Anna joins her sister in laughing.

"We got to know each other and one thing led to another."

"Yeah, that's how it always goes," Anna says, still laughing.

"By the way, I have to congratulate you two."

Anna and Elsa become confused.

"Both your boyfriends are so muscular. I mean –aside from the scars, which are admittedly are kind of attractive – (Y/N) is quite the defined guy. He could be on magazines."

Anna agrees and Elsa laughs. She gets everyone to imagine you posing in silly poses. They all laugh with her.

"I could imagine what (Y/N) would say if he were here," Elsa says. "Probably something like…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who talks about this kind of stuff?" You question the girls as their questions keep coming.

They may even surpass Kristoff's family. Probably not. Kristoff walks over to you then drags you off. All the girls sigh.

"I heard some of their questions. I feel bad for you."

"I know! Why would I tell them that stuff?"

"You haven't even told me stuff!" Kristoff adds.

You look at him and sigh. "That is an innuendo for me to tell you stuff, isn't it?"

"Maybe a little," Kristoff says, using his fingers to make a point.

"Well, where is the fun if I'm only putting out?"

"That's what she said," Kristoff jokes.

You shake your head but can't hide a chuckle.

"She can do this thing with ice, you know. I don't know how she did it but… DAMN," You mention.

Kristoff laughs. "Anna doesn't do anything like that."

"Wait you've…?" You begin to ask.

He shakes his head. "Evidently you have to. I honestly didn't think you two had. So what does Elsa do with ice?"

You think for a moment trying to explain. You even ask Shadow for help but he blocked that whole scene out.

"I can't even explain man. It was just… Yeah. It was just. I have no other words for it."

"Does it have anything to do with your snazzy new necklace?"

You look down at it. "Nah, that's just a present she made for me."

"It's very nice," Kristoff compliments.

As you and Kristoff walk through the hall you notice something.

"Hey, where did Eugene go?" You ask.

Kristoff is about to answer, but he doesn't have one.

"I have no idea."

You both start surveying the area but don't see Eugene.

"Eugene!" You yell.

Students look at you but none of them are Eugene.

"Oh crap… The girls are going to kill us," Kristoff complains.

"Not if we find him! Look, how about we split up and look for him. If one of us finds him, then we'll get the office to call the other down."

Kristoff nods then bolts off down a hall way. You go down the other. You search all over the place but you can't find him. It's not like he would've left. But he may have been taken. You shake your head to ignore those thoughts. "He is fine," you think.

"He has to be fine," you say to yourself.

**I am sorry this took so long. My editor was gone and I didn't want to post it. I actually have chapter 13 and 14 done. So you can expect those very soon.**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Water creates Ice

You swear you have ran around this school three times. You surprisingly haven't seen Kristoff running around either. Maybe that's just a coincidence. You don't know where to look? Where could he have run off too? He doesn't know the area. He wouldn't know where to go.

You turn into the athletic hallway. All the jocks and such are usually gathered here. You find someone holding Eugene against the wall. Eugene looks untouched, but you fear that will soon change. You recognize the one holding him against the wall. It's one of Hans' friends.

"Parker, let him go!" You yell.

You move in close proximity to the two.

"Oh, hey (Y/N). Nice of you to show up. This man is extremely unfriendly," Eugene says.

"Shut up!" Parker snarls, pushing harder on Eugene.

"What's the problem here, Parker?"

"This little shit got on my nerves!"

"That's stupid," you mutter.

"You're stupid!" Parker barks.

You pinch your nose to his idiocy. You know Parker isn't bright, even though you've only talked with him a few times. He never could write properly either. It's a simple concept that you sat down and explained to him but he just made jokes and tried to hit on Elsa.

"Listen, Parker, we really don't have time for this. How about you let Eugene go and we all walk away? Seems nice, right?"

Parker looks at you with anger then back at Eugene. He snarls then lets Eugene go. He walks away, ranting to himself.

Eugene rubs his neck. "Thanks (Y/N), that guy really meant business."

"What'd you do to him?"

"Actually, it's what I did to his brother," Eugene clarifies.

You wait for him to continue, but he doesn't. He simply brushes himself off.

"Are you going to tell me?" You ask.

"What? Oh, yeah sure." He clears his throat. "Shortly before I met Rapunzel I had this group of friends. They were into some bad stuff: stealing, drugs. Things like that. They used to call me Flynn. I almost forgot that wasn't my real name. Anyway, I didn't agree with them at one point. I gave them up, but they found out. They chased me for a while but I hid in this house. Or so I thought. That's how I met Rapunzel, actually."

"And one of the guys you gave up was Parker's brother?"

Eugene nods his head. "So that was my story. Mind if I ask you something now?"

The two of you begin walking to the office. "Yeah, go ahead."

"How did you get all those scars?"

You pause for a moment. You aren't sure whether to tell him. You don't mind telling him about you, but it reveals Elsa's secret.

"I got in a big fight. This is what I get. Don't feel like much of a winner," you say giving a weak smile.

"That's vague," he notices.

You sigh. "I'll tell you the whole story later. I need to ask someone for permission."

"Why?"

"It has someone else's secret tied into it."

Eugene thinks of pressing forward but ignores it. He respects that you are protecting someone's secret.

"But you will tell me if they agree?"

You nod in agreement.

"I like you," he chuckles.

You both make it to the office and call Kristoff down. It doesn't take long for him to arrive.

"Eugene! You gave us a scare!" Kristoff chuckles.

"I'm glad you guys care so much," Eugene responds.

"Well, to be honest we were just terrified of what the girls would do to us if you went missing," you admit.

Eugene laughs. "Yeah, that's a pretty scary thought."

You all laugh. The bell rings, signifying lunch time. You were surprised that it was time to eat already. The day really went by quickly. You start to wonder what the girls may be doing. Talking, most likely. Anna would talk about some new dresses she got and her love of chocolate. You she would do it because you were the victim of that vary conversation.

You can't say how Elsa would be. You've never seen her with Rapunzel, so you can't determine what she'll act like. Probably more open than she used to be. At least you hope she is.

You all enter the cafeteria. You take time to look around. Take in what is happening. The place is broken up into cliques. There are the expected ones: Nerd and jock. There are some hipsters in the corner. You can hear them talking about some coffee shop.

"That doesn't help the stereotype, guys," you whisper.

You always loved watching other people. It helped remind you of innocence. Yours is long gone after everything you've experienced. But all these kids are still innocent, in a way. Sex, drugs and crime can ruin that. But they still have a general innocence. It's doubtful that all of these kids will end someone's life. That is an innocence they won't lose.

While looking around you notice someone. His blue hair gives him away. It's Rain!

"I have to go talk to someone, I'll be back in a second," you tell your friends.

They nod.

You jog over to where Rain is. He is sitting alone – which is surprising given the amount of people here. He is twirling his thumbs. Not giving a care to the world around him.

"Is he expecting me or something?" You think.

"Rain!" You call out, still walking towards him.

He snaps out of his stare and turns to see you. He lets out a small smile.

"What're you doing here? Don't tell me you go to school here," you ask.

"No, I was actually hoping to find Elsa here. Do you know where she is?"

You let out a small smile. "She's at home. She and Anna get the week off."

He looks back at his thumbs, obviously in thought.

"You okay, Rain?"

He looks at you then lets out a goofy smile. It looks relative to the one you usually do.

"I'm fine, I just want to formally meet her."

You find it almost funny that he is so shy. So normal. The only other elemental users you've seen have been ones trying to kill you. Rain seems average. Elsa is this way too. Just normal people with completely abnormal abilities. Then again, you haven't been the most average guy lately.

"What could be the harm in it..?" You think.

"Hey, how about you come over? You can meet Elsa and maybe start training with her."

Rain looks up at you. You have such happiness in your eyes. Just with your eyes, he can see you are truly happy. That you mean what you say.

Rain nods his head. "Alright, I'll come with you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kristoff and Eugene are surprised when you said you'll walk home. They don't argue with you, just remain confused. You meet up with Rain shortly after they leave you. The wait seemed to take forever, as more girls started gawking over you.

"Man… I never should have done Battle of the Bands…"

Rain finally comes out of the school and you begin walking together. While walking, you pass by the field you used to hang out in. You promise yourself to make some time and relax there. The two of you talk about all kinds of things. You try to keep off the topic of the past. It always seemed to make everything go silent.

You learn a little about what Rain has gone through over the years. As a child his "parents" never acknowledged him much. They knew about his powers and they hated him for it. They actually hated him for another reason as well, but he never elaborated on that. At school he had friends. He never told them about his powers but he told them about his parents.

He told you that, "They likely made me the way I am. Passive, I mean."

He learned to hate violence, so he never tried to hurt anyone with his powers. He actually creates beautiful shows with them. He always enjoyed the water, which caused you to chuckle.

His powers made him able to breathe in water. It was his place of freedom and peace.

He told you that he ran away from his parents at 15. He took to the streets of Corona and tried to find things to do. However his age made it hard for him to find a job. Thankfully for him, his powers kept him alive. He didn't need food – water could keep him alive no matter what. Since he could control the water, it was no trouble. He could purify any water source.

He kept himself alive through that. It's possible he would have died if not for that ability. You felt bad for him. It's almost how you felt when Elsa told you her story. However Rain's "parents" simply hated him for it. You also felt a connection to him. You suffered a similar fate when you left your home. You didn't have anything either. However, you had Oaken. Rain had nobody.

While you two were walking something hits you. Your arm. The pain is excruciating. You grab your left arm in pain then drop to one knee. You grunt in pain. Your face is a dead giveaway you are feeling something.

Rain rushes to your side, "(Y/N)! What's happening?"

"It's Carnage! He's—" You're cut off from another shot of pain.

You tighten your grip on your arm. Rain moves his hands to try to help you but he doesn't know what to do.

You can't do anything from where you are. You have a hunch. Maybe you can stop this in Limbo.

"Rain, listen. I'm…"

You feel as if you're drugged. You drop from your knee to your face. You're totally out.

"(Y/N)! Come on, wake up! (Y/N)!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You're standing in the all too familiar Limbo. You begin looking around. It's still black and grey. "Still creeps me out a bit," you say.

You begin walking, hoping you'll find Shadow. You start to hear a small chuckle. You can only assume who that is.

It starts getting louder and louder. It becomes deafening. You put your hands over your ears. You try your best to block it out but it's like your hands are speakers for the laughing. It's still loud.

It suddenly stops. You release your ears, and then look forward. There you stand. However it doesn't seem to be Shadow nor Carnage. It's you. Exactly as you are now. But there is a slight difference. He is standing differently. He wears a cocky smile and his eyes are sharp.

"You aren't Shadow or Carnage."

He shrugs in a cocky manner. "No. That I'm not."

"So I have a forth?"

"No. Not at all. I'm more of a 2.5"

You give him an intrigued look. "What does that mean?"

"Oh come on. You feel it too, right? That feeling if you let loose a little."

"Sorry, I already have a little devil on my shoulder. Thanks for the offer, though."

"I'm not offering anything. I'm you. I'm what you want to be."

You laugh. "Oh really?"

You have a weird feeling while this guy is present. It's like part of you is gone. Like the ying and yang are staring at each other right now. But there is no way this guy can be you. It has to be Carnage. He's the only one who makes your arm feel the way it does. The only one who can give you a feeling. Yet you don't feel the bloodlust from this guy. You feel a calming. A sense of control, yet not. It's weird for you. You can't put your finger on it.

"What are you?" You ask.

He chuckles a little. "Nobody special. To be completely honest I'm surprised I am here."

His voice is still filled with superiority mixed with some humour.

"Then where's Carnage. Or did you make my arm like that?"

"Hm? Oh no, that was us."

"Us?"

He gives one more smirk then fades into darkness. You hear the terrifying roar.

"I swear, he could be mistaken for a dinosaur or something," you joke.

Carnage appears from the darkness and lands on one knee. He looks up at you, fire in his eyes.

He doesn't attack you though. You have no idea why.

"Carnage?"

He snarls.

"Well, you're friendly."

There is a silence. You have no idea why he doesn't attack. He has a perfect opportunity. Your legs are buckling. Your body is shaking with fear. You try to remain composed. You don't want to show an obvious fear. Though he seems like he can smell it. He's very relative to an animal. A wolf or something.

You decide to break the silence. This may be a chance to learn about him.

"Carnage?"

He grunts.

"Why are you in my mind? How do you control my emotions as you do?"

"It's… your… nature," He mutters.

His voiced is very broken and crackled.

"My nature? No. My nature is who I am."

"You… are… an illusion… Elsa… is an… illusion."

Your mind turns to the offensive. "What does Elsa have to do with this?"

"She… will bring… them… back. Then… I will… feast…"

Carnage fades back into the mist of Limbo.

"Carnage!" You rush to where he was standing but it was empty. "Damn it!"

You stare into Limbo, trying to figure out what Carnage's words meant.

"Who will Elsa bring? More elemental users?"

That's your only answer. Carnage must want to eliminate all the elemental users. But why? And if that was the case then why hasn't he killed Rain?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You awaken to a somewhat familiar area. There is water floating above and around you. You lift yourself up to find Rain in the water. He appears to be meditating or something. You touch the water around you and he wakes up.

"Oh, thank the waters. I was worried you would never wake up,"

"Well, I'm quite awake. How long was I out for?"

Rain checks his watch. "An hour or so. Nothing too bad."

Rain waves his hands and you both sprout to the surface.

"Did the others see you?"

"No. I brought us here without their knowledge."

You accept that for a moment. You both sneak around to the front door.

"Wait, how did you get me here? No offense, but I am quite heavy and you're a lot smaller then I."

He gave a shy smile. "I used your blood."

"Wait what?"

"Well, I used the water in your body to somewhat lift you. It simply looked like I was carrying you."

"That's quite the ability. It also could have ended badly."

Rain's face glooms over. "I wouldn't have done anything to hurt you."

You put your hand on his shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it."

He nods. "Thanks. Anyway, let's meet Elsa."

You open the door to see everyone in the living room. Elsa sees you first and runs up to hug you. You embrace her. She opens her eyes and sees Rain. She releases you from the hug.

"Who's this, (Y/N)?"

"Could you come outside for a second? I think he should be introduced to you."

She is a little skeptical but you seem calm about him. She accepts that and goes outside with you. Rain leads you around to the pond. You place yourself between the two of them, just in case.

"So who are you?"

Rain readies himself. "My name is Rain. I already know you, Elsa. I've been wanting to meet your for some time."

Elsa looks to you for comfort. You give her a soothing look. You trust Rain. Besides you doubt he could harm Elsa much. She could freeze all his water.

"I am like you; I have been given powers."

Rain lifts some water from the pond. It follows a path that makes its way around all three of you. Elsa is shocked, but remains calm under your influence.

"So what do you want from me?" Elsa asks.

"Well, this may seem a little forward but I want to help you with your powers."

Elsa is silent at the request. You decide to jump in.

"Elsa," you say putting your hand on her shoulder. "Rain knows how to use his powers extraordinarily well."

Neither you nor Elsa notice that Rain slightly blushes at this comment.

"It may be helpful for you. I know you can control your powers, but having the ability to manipulate them like him may be good for you."

Elsa stares at you. She is taking your words seriously.

"I'm not saying you have too. I'm just saying that it sounds like a good idea to me."

Elsa's eyes go to the ground. She is thinking hard on this. You continue to watch her until the decision is made. Rain goes back and forth between the two of you. He is anxious for her response.

She lets out a sigh.

"Okay. I'll learn from you. But on one condition."

"Anything," Rain accepts.

"I want to learn how to fight with my powers."

Both you and Rain are shocked at her request. You knew Elsa never wanted to hurt anyone with her powers, yet she wants to practice them now.

"I'm keeping my vow to you, (Y/N). I will be capable. I'll save you next time," Elsa thinks.

Rain nods. "Very well. I can teach you how to fight. But I request that (Y/N)," he looks over at you, "Joins us. He will no doubt be invaluable to training."

"Alright, but if you hit me in the butt again I'm done!" You joke.

"Oh, you asked me too. Besides," she walks up beside you and strokes your chest with her index finger. "I wouldn't want your butt to be injured. That would just be horrible."

You grin and pull her closer to you, wrapping your arm around her waist. "We wouldn't want that now, would we?"

Your eyes glimpse at Rain. You let go of Elsa and spin her to face Rain. She understands now.

"You guys can start tomorrow. I'll join in after I get back from school."

"But, Rapunzel is here," Elsa remembers.

"I promise I won't take all your time. We'll take breaks and such. Train at your leisure."

Elsa nods. She grabs you and pulls you inside. Rain jumps into the water. That seems to be his spot now.

You and Elsa enter the living room where everyone else is. They greet you and you all sit down for some conversation. You remain mostly silent, other than the few questions directed at you. You start thinking about your time in Limbo. You are still utterly confused by it.

You hate not knowing this. Normally it would bother you anyway, but the fact that Elsa was mentioned made it even more urgent. You have this feeling, this need to keep her safe. Of course you do. You love her.

"(Y/N). Yoo hoo," Anna says, waving her hand over your face.

You snap back to reality.

"Love her," you accidently say.

Your thoughts went out your mouth and it just made you a target.

Elsa blushed a bit and everyone laughed.

"Oh you do? Well that's always good to know," Anna laughed.

You smile. "Yeah, yeah. I was in thought, you know."

"You're always in thought," Elsa points out.

You give her a weak smile then a quick kiss. You get up and head to the kitchen. Gerda and Kai are making dinner as you walk in. They notice you then drop what they're doing.

"(Y/N), you are living here now, right?" Gerda asks.

You nod. "Yes. Well, as long as everyone is good with it."

"Of course. Everyone is. But I have something to offer you," Gerda says.

You grab a chair and sit down.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, to our knowledge you have no parents." They give a slight bow in sorrow of your loss. "But we could be your guardians. It is inevitable that you will need a guardian sometime soon, and we're happy to be them. You can continue to live here, of course. We spend most of our time here anyway."

You are surprised but happy. You get up and offer a handshake to Gerda. She gives you a hug instead.

"We're happy to have you in the family," Gerda states.

Kai is smiling. "We'll take you tomorrow to start the process. You'll get the day off school."

You shake your head in acknowledgement. Gerda releases you.

"Go back with your friends, they'll be happy to hear the news."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone congratulated you when you tell them. There is a feeling of completion when you have a type of safety net to fall back on, and now you have it. Everyone continued to talk about silly things. Eugene has quite a number of tales about his time in Corona. You found some of the downright weird and others completely hilarious.

Everyone had a good sleep that night. Everyone but you. You couldn't stay asleep that night. You tossed and turned. You eventually got up for a drink. You grab a cold drink of water. You take a few sips then wait for a minute. You stare at the ground, giving the illusion that you are thinking.

You actually enjoy the water. It is just the perfect temperature to quench a thirst. You finish the drink, dry it then put it away. You are about to go back to bed but somebody stops you.

"What're you doing awake?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Elsa," you redirect.

She smiles and walks up to you. You let out a smile but she sees right through it. You looked tired.

"What's wrong?"

"Can't sleep."

"Why? Are you having nightmares?"

"No. I don't think my eyes have been closed long enough to have a dream."

Elsa snuggles under your arm.

"The couch isn't the comfiest, I know."

"It's not the couch. It's just me…"

"Uh huh," she smiles. "Mr. Tough guy right here won't be pushed around by a couch."

You shake your head then look at Elsa. She has such a beautiful smile. You feel the need to touch her face. You raise your hand to stroke her cheek. Elsa simply smiles.

"I'll only ever be pushed around by you. Probably Anna too."

Elsa laughs. "Yeah, we can be pretty scary."

"Why didn't you use that against Gaia and Pyro?" You bug.

"Because I keep that power for the strongest person I know."

She squeezes you.

"Oh… me?"

She nods.

"Well I wouldn't say that."

"My own superhero," she teases.

Elsa kisses you and you kiss back. It becomes more passionate as time goes on. You thank that nobody is disturbing. Especially Anna. She always seems to have a romance detector with her.

"She never found out Elsa and I slept together. So that's one secret I still have," you think.

Elsa breaks off from your lips, but you start kissing her neck. She can't hold in a moan of pleasure.

"How about you not sleep on the couch tonight?"

"What," you kiss her neck. "Did you," another kiss. "Have in," yet another. "Mind?"

She grabs your hands and led you to her room. You both proceed as softly as you can, but you can't stay away from each other. You get into her room with only one incident. She let out another moan at her door.

You picked her up and she wrapped her legs around your stomach. You continue to kiss her until you lay her on the bed. Elsa waves her hand and freezes the door, just in case. You chuckle a little bit but focus on what you're doing.

She removes you shirt to expose your body. She strokes your upper body, feeling your muscles but also your scars. She grabs your back and pulls you closer to her. There is no space between you two. You continue to embrace each other.

You slide her shirt right off and she giggles.

"I love you, (Y/N)."

"I love you too, Elsa."

"Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"Can you do that thing you did with the ice last time."

"Maybe. Will you be better than last time?"

"Wait, what?"

"There is always room for improvement," she giggles.

"How you tease me so."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You slept quite well after that. Elsa woke you up when she did. You both got clothes on than kissed each other.

"You did that thing with the ice," you smile.

"You did better than last time."

"Always with the teasing."

You hop out her window and onto the grass. The impact of the two story fall doesn't bother you all that much. You don't argue it. You open the door to see Kristoff standing there with his arms crossed and a grin on his face.

"You totally just got caught."

"Caught doing what? I was just walking around."

Kristoff's face shows he doesn't buy it. You shrug then lay on the couch.

"Hey (Y/N), I need to talk to you about something."

"Shoot."

"Bang," he responds, firing a finger gun.

"Clever," you snicker.

"Listen, we've been friends for quite some time."

"A couple weeks, but I get your point."

"You trust me right?"

This conversation reminds you of one you had not too long ago, but you can't remember it.

"Yes," you stretch the word as you sit up.

"(Y/N), I saw something while you fought the three people with powers."

You gut tightens, you know what he's getting at.

"(Y/N), what happened to you? For the little I saw… The way you killed that guy…"

Anna begins coming down the stairs and hears what the two of you are talking about.

"Kristoff, what are you doing?" She frantically asks herself.

"Kristoff… There are things best left alone."

"This isn't one of them man. I get that it may be uncomfortable, and I know I didn't see the entire thing, but still. (Y/N), I'm your best friend. I'm not forcing you to tell me, but please know that I'm just concerned."

"Kristoff…" Anna whispers, "That's the way to do it."

You sigh.

"I get the concern and I know that you deserve an answer but… I'm just not ready. I'm sorry."

Kristoff lets out his own sigh, then smiles. "What kind of friend would I be if I was cruel?"

"But Kristoff, you are cruel," you joke.

Anna walks down the stairs. "That he is. My cruel teddy bear."

You both turn your attention towards Anna. She is glowing today. It's odd. Anna gives Kristoff a kiss on the cheek then turns to you.

"So what were you two talking about?"

"Well, our good friend (Y/N) just came in through the door and I was questioning him. He's a tough nut to crack."

Anna's face lights up and a large grin is smeared across her face. She remembers the last time you came in through the front door in the morning. It's the same thing you did when she caught you and Elsa together. However you still don't know that.

You see the grin but have no idea why it's there.

"I was just walking. Man, I for what I do I should get a break."

"But how would you keep your skills sharp?" Kristoff smiled.

Your face droops and you look at Kristoff in a type of "really?" look.

Both he and Anna smile. You both hear the shower start running. You assume it's Elsa.

"Wait, Kristoff what're you even doing here? Didn't you go home?"

Kristoff and Anna start to blush. You pick up on this.

"Guuuuys?"

They look at each other then at you.

You are about to press on but Gerda interrupts you.

"(Y/N), are you going to shower before we go?"

"Oh yes, I'll go do that right now."

You rush upstairs and into the bathroom. You completely forget Elsa is in the shower. Somehow you block out the noise of the water. You strip down then go to open the shower curtain. You notice that the shower is already on.

"Oh yeah, Elsa is in the shower. Well, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I joined," you think.

You open the shower curtain.

It wasn't Elsa.

Rapunzel looks at you for a moment. You look at her. You both are in total shock at what is happening.

You quickly close the shower curtain.

"Oh my god, Rapunzel I am so sorry! I thought you were Elsa. I swear I didn't mean to," you spew.

"Oh… um… It's okay. I didn't even hear you enter. Let's just…"

"Not talk about it?"

"Yes," she agrees.

You put your clothes back on and leave the bathroom. Elsa comes out of her room at the same time.

"Elsa, is there another shower?"

"Yes, of course. I was about to take one."

"Oh, alright. I'll wait."

She chuckles. "So cute."

She drags you towards the other bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa and Rain begin their training as you leave. He starts out with basic control. Elsa has to keep ice flowing around her for as long as she could until it felt natural. While doing that he asked her to simply create some. Hit a few targets. Simple stuff.

You, on the other hand, are stuck in this horrible place. It smells horrible. Not horrible as in a dump. But it smells so proper. So fake. It makes you cringe. Everyone is walking around in suits and such. They look proper. They feel important. You were forced into a suit as well. They didn't have time to buy a new suit for you, so you are in one of Kai's old ones. It doesn't fit all that perfectly.

However there is a sort of happiness to this situation. You'll technically have a family again. Even though that never really mattered, it was a mental thing. Something to fall back on. You would find a sort of peace and happiness.

They call you, Gerda and Kai into the room. You all take a seat and the women starts typing on her computer. Gerda had already called so they know what they are doing. This was a simple formality.

"Excuse me, (Y/N)?"

"Yes?"

"I'll need your last name. We need to have full records on you. Also we need your parents' signature, if possible."

Your stomach fills with butterflies.

"My last name?" You ask. "Is that necessary?"

"Yes, it is."

You sigh. "(Y/N) (L/N)"

The women types the name into the computer. The results send a quick shock to her face, but she regains control.

"Could I speak to the two of you? Alone."

You sigh then leave the room. You know exactly what she's talking about. You leave the room and sit outside for a few minutes. You are called back in.

"As a result of your parents not being able to sign, I need your signature. After that it will take some time, but Gerda and Kai will be your legal guardians."

You nod in understanding.

You look at Gerda and Kai. They have an uneasy look on their face.

"Great… They know."

"Of course they know, simply searching up your name brings up the articles," Shadow remarked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 days later.

Gerda and Kai had a talk with you about what they had heard. You explained to the best of your ability, and they had to accept that. You haven't told the full story in a long time, but you told them.

You also told them the truth behind what happened during the fight. They were quite understanding. They understood why you kept it a secret from everyone and asked if anyone else knew. You told them Kristoff had a slight hint of it.

The week went smoothly afterwards. Gerda and Kai allowed you to stay home as well, but you refused. You kept Kristoff company at school. Eugene came with you every day. You were asked to play some songs at a school assembly. Eugene helped you guys by playing the triangle. It added depth to the performance.

You brought home notes and homework for Anna and Elsa every day, but they were busy most of the time. Anna and Rapunzel spent almost every minute of the day together. They kept getting chocolate all the time. You made a slight remark that they may gain a few pounds by it and they both smacked you. Kristoff called it a "rookie mistake".

Elsa took the training with Rain quite seriously. She learned concepts pretty quickly and was able to conjure massive amounts of ice for battle or beauty. You were stunned at her progress. But today was a final training exercise.

"Alright you two, this is going to be a friendly sparring match," Rain commentates. "Elsa, you have to hit (Y/N) with everything you got. (Y/N), you have to land three taps on Elsa."

You both nod. You smile competitively at each other.

"Try not to hurt each other too much," Rain slightly whines.

"Well, that depends on him now, doesn't it?"

"Oh me, huh? Well you have a prettier face than I do. So I'll leave it that way."

"You both have pretty faces, now let's get this going," Rain begins.

"Three. Two," you tighten your muscles, readying yourself to sprint. "One. Go!"

Rain splashes water into the air to signal the start.

Kristoff, Anna, Eugene and Rapunzel watch this fight. You told Eugene everything about Elsa and your fight, which he congratulated you on. They stand there, anxious. They know you won't hurt each other, but they are worried.

Elsa – without even moving her hands – summons an ice spike right beneath you. You jump backwards to dodge it. She spins around and causes the whole backyard to be covered in snow and ice.

"Clever girl. She's made the playing field her own," you think.

Thankfully you are still able to sprint through the snow effectively but now you can't see the ice spikes forming in the ground.

She gives you some chance by lifting the spikes slightly above the snow so you have some warning. You rush at her as the spikes continue to raises. Once you get to her you try and tap her, but it is just a wall.

You look around to see Elsa in a completely different spot.

"A mirror?"

She shrugs with a smile. "Something like that."

She summons dozens of ice spikes in the air then rains them down upon you. You try to run out of the target zone but she covered a huge area. Spikes start raining down around you. You barely make it out. Your clothes are somewhat ripped now from the occasional spike almost getting you.

Elsa smiles with pride. You are happy to see her so in control of her powers. She is using them better than most of the other elemental users. As powerful as they all are, you thought Tempest had the best control over his powers. Gaia may have been the leader, but the way Tempest used his powers was phenomenal. Elsa is catching up to him.

You gain your bearings after escaping that death trap. Elsa gives no quarry however and shoots and ice blast at you. You cross your arms In front of you. Before it hits you it forms a wall and begins to push you. She summons a wall behind you as well.

"She's going to squish me!" You concur.

You push off the wall and try to bounce back and forth but the ice is too slippery.

She's blocked off all other exits. She may have you.

You smile then enter a ready stance. You ready your dominant hand for a haymaker. You feel it's ready and punch one of the walls, effectively shattering it. You jump out of that death trap. Elsa didn't notice this. You used the distraction to rush her and get one tap.

You tap her back and she turns around.

She smiles. "Round one complete. You still have two more."

"I know," you say.

You take a position away from her and ready up. She melts the snow around her for the new round. You begin to sprint right at her. She erects a wall directly beneath you. You preform 3 handspring backflips to avoid it. You land on your feet only to see an ice spike barely pass your face.

Elsa looks worried but you smile.

"You almost had me there."

She puts her hand on her chest in a relieved way. She gets back into the fight.

You sprint at her once more, dodging everything she throws at you. You are about to get a second tap but she summons a small blizzard that launches you away. You land flat on your stomach, the wind knocked out of you.

You cough a few times but recover quickly. You stand to see Elsa condensing an ice blast in her hands. She absorbs the blizzard around her to add to it. You sprint at her once more but she doesn't see you. You attempt to jump over her but she notices. She panics and hits you point blank in the chest with the full force of her ice beam.

For the first time you feel the pain Elsa's ice can do. You feel your whole body go cold. It goes through all of you but focuses on one point of your body. The blast continues to hit until it forces you away from Elsa.

You are sent spiraling through the air and into the pond.

"(Y/N)!" Everyone yells.

Rain uses his powers to lift you out of the water.

He puts you on your feet but you fall to your knees. There is an ongoing pain in your chest. You look but nothing is there. No puncture wounds or anything. You cough. Your breath is misty and cold. Everyone sees your hair start to turn white.

Anna looks at her own white streak of hair, which she hasn't died brown since being told the reason for it. Elsa immediately knows what that means. She begins crying and running towards you.

You clench the area over your heart. It's where all the pain is coming from.

**Well that's it for me guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will continue to update as constantly as I can. I do encourage you guys to message me about any questions or advice you have. I love responding to questions. Anyway, see you next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The past is catching up**

You continue to hold your heart in pain. Your heavy breathing is letting out a cold mist.

Elsa runs beside you, still crying.

"(Y/N), are you okay?"

You look at her. She is worried you'll think badly of her – hate her for hurting you.

"Did you… just do a Kamehameha out of ice?"

"What?" She asks, confused.

"You totally did. Man, that was pretty–" The pain interrupts you for a moment. "Awesome…"

She is utterly confused. Maybe you don't know what has just happened.

"(Y/N), this same thing happened years ago with Anna. Remember I told you. But she was hit with much less then you and at a longer range."

"And..?" You ask.

"I know you may be resistant to my ice somehow, but that was too much for anyone to take. Your hair is going white, you're breathing out frost. I froze you."

Elsa breaks out into a loud sob. Everyone gets close to you both but keeps some distance.

"Hey Kristoff. My girlfriend totally just did a–"

Kristoff shakes his head slowly. He basically just told you to shut up. Everyone believes you are taking this way too lightly.

You understand their stare. Understand that to Elsa, this is serious. One of the worst things she's ever done and she is dying on the inside because of it. The air becomes heavy. You can't tell whether it's due to your condition or the tension everyone is forcing.

You look over at Elsa. You put your arms around her then bring her in close for a hug. She accepts it but continues to bawl. You stroke her hair.

"Shhh, Elsa it's going to be okay."

"No," she sobs. "No it won't be. I'm a monster!"

A blizzard starts surrounding the two of you. Everyone else backs up.

"Elsa! Elsa listen to me!"

You put both your hands around her face is a soft manner. She looks at you with tears.

"Elsa you're not a monster. Please don't think that way."

You kiss her. She is in shock.

"I love you. Trust me. I'll be fine."

She stares at you for a moment.

"His determination is still there. His will. He is so certain that nothing will happen. How can he be so calm?" she thinks.

"(Y/N)…" She whispers.

"If you say anything bad, I swear I will kiss you again and make you start over."

Elsa smiles and blushes.

"Monster."

You kiss her and she kisses back.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

She giggles. "Maybe."

The pain in your chest starts to fade. The white on your hair melts off you.

"(Y/N), your–"

"I told you before. The cold never bothered me much."

She smiles and snuggles underneath your arm.

You actually had no idea what happened. You truly thought she froze your heart, but it melted away. Whether that was you or something she did, you'll never know.

You both stand up and face everyone.

"Well, I think she won," you smile.

Everyone's worried look slowly fades away. You seem perfectly fine. Even Rain had no idea how your heart wasn't frozen.

"You trained her well, Rain," you compliment.

He blushes. "Thank you. Now, I must take my leave for a time."

"Wait, why?" You ask.

Rain walks up to you and leans into your ear.

"Thank you for showing me friendship. Thank you for everything."

He winks at you then begins to walk away.

You are baffled at what just happened. Words couldn't describe anything for you. You wanted to call Rain back. Offer him something for what he has done for Elsa. But he simply walks away and you let him.

"So… Anyone want to get chocolate?" Anna asks, lightening the mood.

Everyone one agrees and begins to walk to Elsa's car. You stop for a moment. You feel a slight pain in your chest. It's the same as earlier.

"I can't let Elsa know… I'll figure this out," you think.

"_We'll _figure this out," Shadow corrects.

You snicker. Elsa looks over at you. You look back, keeping a smile on your face.

She pulls herself closer to you. Comfortable and calm – at least for the most part. Elsa isn't certain whether you are truly fine or not. But you are doing well, and there is no obvious sign of freezing anymore. She would never have forgiven herself if she killed you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone enjoys themselves at the chocolate store. You bought Elsa the best chocolate in the store with your own money. Anna and Rapunzel were jealous. Kristoff and Eugene were clueless to the reason their girlfriends were upset. You and Elsa laughed at this.

Kristoff informed you that he needed to go home. You offered to come with him and meet up with Elsa and Anna later since they had to take Rapunzel and Eugene to the airport for their flight home.

You and Kristoff walk on the sidewalk, kicking rocks and making jokes.

"Jesus Kristoff, where'd you hear that one?" You laugh.

"Eugene told it to me. He has quite the bank of jokes."

You shake your head and keep walking.

"(Y/N), are you really feeling okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Elsa hit you with quite the blast. It didn't look comfortable for you. Plus, with that whole freezing thing…"

You sigh. "Kristoff I…"

He stops and stares at you. "What?"

"I think I'm still frozen. I can feel a pain in the exact same spot. It's weaker, but it's there."

His eyes widen. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Did you see Elsa's reaction? She would have locked herself away if I said anything."

Kristoff's face glooms over. He has no idea what to say. But then he comes up with an idea.

"Pabbie! Pabbie might know what to do!"

"How? He's a fortune teller."

"He's more than a fortune teller. You should know that," Kristoff smirks.

You accept it.

"Wanna race there?"

"You're on!"

You both get in a running position then start sprinting to Kristoff's house. You win, but he was always close behind you. You enter the house and the usual wave of questions come swarming at you.

Kristoff leads you to Pabbie. He remains in the room this time.

"Kristoff, (Y/N). How can I help you two?"

"Feel (Y/N), Pabbie. He needs it."

You back up for a second. "Whoa, whoa. Can we phrase that differently?"

Kristoff smirks and shakes his head. Pabbie remains quite calm. You sit down so Pabbie can place his hand on your head. He searches your mind then lets go.

"Your heart…" He begins.

"I know. How can I fix it?"

Pabbie sighs. "I truly don't know. A frozen heart… It's a difficult matter."

Both yours and Kristoff's faces drop. Even Pabbie doesn't know. You try to think. You have no idea what to do. To thaw a frozen heart is not like a math equation or a science experiment. This is your own heart. What should you do? Drink some hot water? Actually…

"So he's dead…" Kristoff sighs.

"No… Maybe not. He may yet survive. May I talk to your friend in private?"

Kristoff accepts his request and leaves the room.

"From what I saw you dismissed much of the ice already."

"Yes," you answer. "I have no idea how. It just happened."

"You and Elsa had a moment?" He reminds you.

You think back and remember that.

"Yes, and..?"

"Maybe you just need another moment like that. It may be true love."

"True love?" You raise your brow.

"Yes, it is."

You think for a minute then proceed to leave.

"I would prepare yourself, (Y/N). I sense danger incoming."

You look at him as if he's speaking nonsense, then leave the room.

Kristoff is eating some cookies.

"Didn't we just have chocolate?"

"We ran. Don't judge."

You both laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel and Eugene are driving to the airport. They are chatting up a storm as they enjoy the ride. Elsa keeps most her attention on the road and you.

"So Elsa, you really got a handle of your powers. What kind of training did you do with… Rain? I believe his name was," Anna asked.

Elsa snapped back into reality. "Oh nothing special. He showed me how properly control my powers. Methods to calm down."

"That can't be it. I mean, you beat (Y/N). That takes some special training," Eugene says.

Elsa stays silent for a moment.

"Rain said I was naturally in-tune with my powers, so it was easy for me to learn. But I promised him not to talk about the training,"

"So did you enjoy yourselves while you were here?" Elsa asks, obviously directing the question to Rapunzel and Eugene.

They look at each other and nod.

"We had a great time. It was nice to meet (Y/N) and Kristoff. They're cool guys," Eugene says.

Rapunzel nods in agreement. "You picked up some good guys. They're perfect for each of you."

Elsa smirks at the comment. Anna giggles.

"I bet they work hard to. Please you, I mean. You guys are like royalty," Eugene jokes.

"(Y/N) once called me a queen," Elsa laughs.

"Guess that makes me a princess," Anna giggles.

"Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. Perfect!" Rapunzel laughs.

The car continues to be filled with joy. The separation of the cousins wasn't sad or gloomy. It was quite happy. They reached the airport. Anna and Elsa stayed with Rapunzel and Eugene until they got onto the flight. They shared hugs and chocolate. Eugene made a joke about it but quickly shut his mouth. The girls might hit him.

Anna and Elsa get back into the car. Before Elsa can start the car she starts crying.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" Anna exclaims.

"What if I killed (Y/N)?"

Anna isn't shocked. She knew Elsa was going to crack sooner or later.

"Elsa, (Y/N) is fine. You saw him."

"But what I did to him…"

"He's taken way worse to protect all of us. Besides, did you see the happiness in his eyes?"

Elsa is confused and looks at Anna. "What do you mean?"

Anna smiled. "When he looked at you, he looked so proud. He always wanted you to be free from restraint. Free from the fear you placed around yourself. When you used your powers so effectively and so smoothly, I could just tell that he was happy. You may have caused him pain, but it made him and you stronger! Elsa, he loves you. He truly does, no matter what. He's told me before."

Elsa smiles, tears still rolling down her face. She hugs her sister.

"Thank you, Anna."

"Any time," Anna smiles.

Elsa regains her composure and starts the car. She drives out of the airport and makes her way home.

"Hey Anna, could you grab my phone and text (Y/N) what he's up to?"

"Of course," Anna says as she grabs Elsa's phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How are you so good at this game?" Kristoff complains in defeat.

"It's a fighting game, Kristoff… Have you not seen me fight?" You joke.

He looks at you for a second then tilts his head in defeat. "Yeah, but… True."

He turns the gaming system off.

"I hate to say it, but you have to skedaddle. I have homework to do."

"Didn't you finish it with me?"

"Dude, it was thirty one questions. I only got to fifteen."

You shrug then get up to leave. You hear a sound but ignore it.

"That was your phone, (Y/N)," Kristoff reminds you.

"Oh crap, that's right. I'm really not used to these."

Kristoff chuckles and walks you to the door. He waves goodbye then closes it.

You check your phone.

"(Y/N), what're you up to?"

It was from Elsa.

"Just hanging out. Probably going to hang out at the field. Why?"

You put the phone in your pocket and make your way to the field. Half way there you get a text back.

"Ok, mind if I join you?"

"Of course not," You respond.

"We haven't been here in… well a long time. Plus when we were here together she just hid. Silly Elsa," you joke.

You make it to the field and lie down. You stare up at the clouds. It's peaceful. There aren't enough clouds to block out the sun, but enough for you to stare at. You can hear birds chirping and squirrels running through some trees.

You feel at peace. But something is bugging you. You get the feeling someone is close. Someone is near.

"Please don't be an elemental user," you hope.

You roll a little onto your shoulders then push yourself onto your feet. Slick and easy.

You survey the area and see a man standing behind you. You start to walk towards him but you see his face. You stop dead in your tracks. Your eyes wide.

"Da- Dan?" You stutter, "But you…"

"I died? No. I survived, barely. No thanks to you."

You observe him. He has a knife in his hand.

You shake your head. "Dan, no. I can guess what you're going to do with that. Just don't."

"Why? This is what we all want."

"How would you know what everyone wants?" You ask.

"This is what my sister would want."

"Dan… Kat wouldn't want this."

"Know what she did want? She wanted your help! But what did you do?"

"Shut up!" You yell.

Dan smiles. "Remembering it all?"

You stare Dan down. "I think about what happened every day. There is not an hour that goes by where I don't think of what I could have done."

Dan's will hasn't altered. You can tell he still wants you dead. You prepare yourself that you may need to act.

"Dan you know you can't take me, even with a knife."

"I owe it to my sister. My parents. I owe it to everyone to end your life."

Dan readies himself. You sigh then get into a lousy stance. He rushes at you. You move to the side and trip him.

"Dan, you're not in you right mind."

"And you were?"

You look at the ground, remembering. Dan gets back up and attacks you. You catch his stab then swing him away. He rolls on the ground.

"How did you even find me?" You ask.

He mischievously grins.

"I grabbed the paper on another emotionless day. Imagine my surprise when I see you on stage playing guitar and singing. It said you were here, in Arendelle. I came to your school but you weren't there. Now how perfect was it that you came to me. In this field."

He stands up and plays with the knife.

"To see you have new friends… Having fun... And this Elsa? Are you going to use her like Kat? Just let her die when you are bored?"

"No! I love Elsa!"

"And you didn't love Kat?" He angrily yells.

"I did, Dan. I did love Kat."

"Yet here we are. But where is she? Gone. That's where."

Dan rushes back at you. He goes to jab you but you execute a set of moves to disarm him and push him back. He regains his bearings then grabs the knife. He continues rushing at you no matter how many times you stop him.

"Dan, this won't end well! You think I wanted that to happen? You think I wanted people to die? No!"

"Then why'd you do it, (Y/N)?" Dan spews.

"Dan… I didn't do anything. Listen… think back to the good times! Remember when we all went to the haunted house?"

Dan pauses for a moment, thinking.

"Remember we all went in and I pretended to be captured. I covered myself in red paint and fell from a vantage point," you chuckle.

"Kat ran up to you, almost in tears… Kat…"

You see that it didn't work at all. It just came back to Kat.

"No matter what we may have done in the past… You have sins to be punished for."

He rushes at you with the knife again. There is anger surging in his eyes. He isn't the man you once knew.

"We all trusted you! We all cared about you, and what did you do?" Dan accuses.

"Well, what did you do? You all blamed me for something I didn't do!" You retort.

"And that justifies your actions?"

"Nothing can justify my actions. Nothing can change what has happened! It's in the past, it's irreversible! We have to get past it!"

Dan stops for a second. You can see more rage build up in his eyes.

"Nobody has gotten past it. Our town still remembers the events of that day. My parents have become bleak shadows of what they used to be! They don't work. They don't eat. I have to make the money to feed them! You have no idea what you did to everyone!"

You close your eyes and try to divert your mind from picturing his parents.

"It's not just my family though, it's all our friends families. You destroyed everything in our town! You stripped it of life and left! Now you are here, having fun and making friends while we all suffer because of you! Now do you see why you must die?"

"Dan… I'm sorry."

He attempts to slice you but you grab his hand. You move his wrist towards him. His knife punctures his heart. He wobbles backwards.

"Wasn't enough to kill Kat, huh? You had to kill me too?"

"You were already dead Dan. You're not who you were anymore," you sadly accept.

He coughs up blood and smiles. "Neither are you. Murderer."

His body goes limp and falls to the ground. He's gone. You stare at his corpse for a moment before creating a burial for him. You find a spot in the ground, away from where you usually sit. You feel the ground. There. You deliver a solid punch to the ground. The earth shakes. You stand up, hoping that worked. You kick some of the soil around where you hit and it moved rather easily.

You made a grave site for him, large and deep enough for his body. You place him in there.

"Rest in peace, old friend. May you be remembered as the man I knew… And not the one I forced you to be."

You push the soil over his body. It doesn't look proper compared to the rest of the field. It sticks out like a sore thumb.

As you pay your respects a single tear falls. Your best friend for years is dead once more. You had to watch him die twice. You can't take it. You move to your usual spot. Elsa shows up not long after.

"Hey (Y/N)," you smile at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Elsa. I'm fine. Just got stuff on my mind."

She gives you a sarcastic look.

"What?"

"You know I am here for you. I'm here when you need to talk."

"I know."

"No you don't," she says. "You try to take it all in. Try to keep it all to yourself. I love you. I want to help you carry your burdens."

You smile at her. She smiles back. You both lay down on the grass and snuggle.

"I know you do, Elsa. I know you do."

"And," she stretches the word.

You think for a moment. "I love you too?"

"I don't know, do you?" She sarcastically states.

"Well, I could show you if you need a reminder," you play along.

"I do. I really do," she smiles.

You kiss her. She embraces you.

As much as she is enjoying the moment she isn't. She wanted you to open up a little, but you didn't. You remained ever elusive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neither of you return for some time. You stay in the same position for hours until both your phones go off. Anna is urging you both you come home. Gerda and Kai are making a fuss. You both groan and get up. Elsa asks if you can drive for her. You accept.

It takes you little time to get back. Elsa falls asleep on the way. It makes sense – she slept while the two of you cuddled. You dosed off for a little bit too. You pull into the drive way and park the car. You grab Elsa and carry her inside.

Anna sees this and smiles. You smile back. You bring Elsa to her room and lay her there. You tuck her in and kiss her goodnight. You make your way downstairs and sit with Anna. She is watching her "show".

You are trying to make sense of what you're watching, but got nothing.

"Can we watch cartoons or something?

"No," she bluntly states.

"Some action movie? A comedy?"

"No."

She is shooting down everything you ask for.

"So which one are you?" Anna asks.

"Which one am I what," you somehow say.

"Well, in a relationship there is always one person who thinks they don't deserve the other. Is that you or Elsa?"

"Me, no doubt."

Anna giggles. "Elsa said that too."

"That was totally a trick question," you point out.

You both watch Anna's show. It doesn't appeal to you but you stick with it. You eventually grab some food and head to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You slowly arise from your sleep. You hear Anna and Olaf arguing over the TV. They're being so loud that you can hear them from your room, which is the farthest down the hall. You imagine Elsa is awake, as her room is closer to the living room then yours. You stretch before lifting yourself up.

You plant your feet on the ground, then tumble a little bit. You drop to one knee and grab your heart. It's still in pain. You thought the night you spent with Elsa was the same thing as before. You assumed your heart would be better.

"Damn… This is more intense than before. Not as bad as the initial one, but still. I hope my hair isn't changing."

You find the mirror in you room and look at it. No white hair.

"That's good. But it won't stay that way forever."

You take a shower and head downstairs. Anna, Elsa and Olaf are sitting on the couch. Olaf is sitting on his own while Anna and Elsa sit together. You notice Anna has ice bindings around her hands. You laugh at this. Everyone looks at you.

You wave. "Hey, Anna."

She gives you an evil glare which only makes you laugh more. Elsa joins you in laughing when she notices what you're doing. Olaf remains oblivious to it.

"(Y/N)!" he cheers as he runs up the stairs to hug you.

"Good to see you Olaf! You've been gone for some time."

"Yeah! With a friend!" He bounces.

"That's awesome!"

Olaf bounces some more then runs into his room.

"What a ball of energy," you smile.

You sit down with Anna and Elsa.

"So… What happened?"

Anna and Elsa looked at each other.

"Elsa is evil."

"Anna is evil."

You sigh. "Ok, so we got the two evil sisters. Now why does one have ice handcuffs?"

"Elsa put them on me," Anna states.

Elsa grins a little.

You look down at your own ice accessory. You forgot it was there. It is obviously strong, as you just showered with it on and it didn't melt from the heat.

"Elsa. Why did you put handcuffs on Anna?"

"She thinks Tracey is the nice one."

You are lost. "Who's Tracey?"

Anna and Elsa start talking at the same time. From what you piece together, they are arguing over their "show". Anna thinks Tracey is the nice one while Elsa thinks she is deceitful.

You shake your head and smile.

"You're both little girls sometimes."

They both look at you and back at each other. Elsa nods and melts the handcuffs. They both jump on you.

"Hey, hey, hey!" You cry out.

They both lock you down and start hitting you with pillows. You're all laughing. Anna hits you right in the face with the pillow. She laughs so much she falls over.

Elsa fully mounts you and smiles.

"Did that evil sister hurt you," she says in a melodramatic way.

"Yes, she did. You must be the good sister."

"Oh am I," she smiles.

She starts kissing you passionately. Anna lifts herself back up, sees what Elsa is doing, then brakes down into giggling. Elsa remembers that Anna is right there and releases you. Elsa is blushing uncontrollably.

"I wasn't in view for three seconds, guys," Anna grins.

"Well…" You are about to make an argument about her and Hans, but figure that is a bad idea.

Olaf comes back downstairs, interrupting.

"Can you all come to the park with me?"

You all look at each other.

"Sure, why not," you confirm.

Olaf jumps around then goes to the kitchen. You feel your phone ringing. You pick it up.

"Hello?"

"(Y/N)? It's Kristoff."

"Oh hey Kristoff, what's up?"

"I need your help. I'm doing some community service and our guitarist is sick. Can you fill in for him?"

You look over at Anna and Elsa. They are staring back at you.

"Yeah, no problem Kristoff. Text me where it is and I'll be right there."

"Thanks!"

You hang up.

"Kristoff needs me for some band thing. I'm sorry girls, I have to go."

"We understand. Say hi to Kristoff for me," Anna requests.

You kiss Elsa before making your way there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kristoff is practicing some drumming. You can hear him from a decent distance away.

"Sheesh, how loud is my guitar going to be?" You mumble.

Kristoff sees you and waves for you. You jog up to him.

"Heh, you're going to love my news."

You give him a sarcastic look. "Try me."

"The singer is gone too. Looks like the Ice Harvesters are going to play."

"That name is still horrible."

"I know, but you never changed it."

You shrug in acceptance. He gives you your guitar which he brought for you.

"What're we going to play?" You ask.

"Well, we never got to play your song. So how about that?"

You smile. "Awesome!"

It takes you some time to set up but eventually you get the concert rolling. The sound of your music brings people in from all over Arendelle. You play way more songs than you both meant to. You kept getting requests and playing those songs. The concert lasted almost the entire day.

You had to end it. Kristoff could barely move his arms and your fingers and voice were on the verge of collapse. You both pack your stuff up. Kristoff pays a guy to bring the musical equipment back to his house.

You pull out your phone and see a text from Elsa.

"You and Kristoff need to come to dinner today. Wash up and dress well. We have some… Unexpected visitors. Please hurry."

You show the text to Kristoff. You both nod and rush to his house to change. You buy a suit on the way, which looks nice on you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You both pull into the drive way. There is an extra car in the parking lot.

"The visitors, I guess." You think.

You both get out of the car. You both look really good in the suits. Kristoff cleaned up his hair. You did too.

You both enter the house. There are six people standing in front of you. They seem to have been awaiting you. Gerda and Kai are on either side of the four. Elsa and Anna – who are dressed superbly – are on either side of the next two.

You study the two in the middle. A man and a women. You have seen their faces before, but you can't put your finger on who they are.

"(Y/N)!" Shadow practically yells.

"What?" You say in your mind.

"Carnage is going completely ape shit. I need your help. Give me some of your mind."

"What?"

"Just focus on me a little. It'll help, trust me."

You don't exactly know what he's talking about but you begin to think of Shadow. You begin to think of him getting stronger. You try to keep this up. Your arm begins hurting. It's the familiar pain of Carnage. It made sense it was there if Shadow said he was acting up. You try to ignore the pain completely. You can't let it show.

"(Y/N), Kristoff. I would like to introduce you…" Anna starts.

"To our parents," Elsa finishes.

**Not much for me to say. I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message! Happy reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Duty and Pleasure**

Your eyes widen at the news. You were told that their parents were dead. You can tell by the look on everyone's face that it was a surprise to them too. Anna and Elsa's parents scan you both.

"What are your names?" The father asks.

"My name is (Y/N), sir," you adamantly state.

"Kristoff is mine," Kristoff follows.

They keep their eyes on the two of you, their faces ever stern. You feel as if they are just staring at you. As if they are a black hole and you're being devoured by it. You don't know why, but you are completely uneasy. The fact that Carnage is acting up doesn't help.

"My name is Adgar," the father says.

"My name is Idun," the mother says.

Neither you nor Kristoff have any idea what to do. You look at Elsa. She seems to be worried. She is staring at you, pleading for your aid. She seems to be as lost as you are. No doubt Anna giving the same face to Kristoff.

"Well, I think we should eat. Gerda, Kai. Lead our guests to the kitchen," Adgar commands.

Gerda and Kai walk up to you and show you to the kitchen, even though you both know where it is.

"Be careful you two. They were quite displeased with the news that their daughters have boyfriends. Be on your best behavior," Gerda warns.

You both nod. Kristoff gulps in fear. You chuckle and nudge him. He looks to you and you give him a comforting stare.

"We'll be fine, Kristoff. I promise," you reassure.

He looks at you then smiles. It reminds you of the smile Elsa gives you. A look of trust.

"Yeah… I know. This is just such a surprise and," he stretches his collar. "I hate suits."

You smile a little bit. You could've guessed that.

You and Kristoff are placed at the opposite end of the table to the family. Anna and Elsa are still worried. You give them your signature smile. They both take a breath to try to calm down. Adgar and Idun's faces remain ever regel. You see where Elsa got it from.

Gerda and Kai set the table and lay out the food for everyone. They gather the plates – fill them – then hand them out to everyone. Elsa and Anna continue to look less than pleased. You know this is a huge surprise, but you would have thought they would be happier to know their parents are alive.

The meal starts and Kristoff begins digging in. You give him a nudge. He looks up and sees small bowls of water being given. He apologizes and cleans his hands. You clean yours as well. This is the first time you felt on-edge at this house. Plus you have the pain from Carnage to deal with and the freezing heart. Things are just stacking up on you.

No matter what, you keep yourself tidy and presentable. You have to make a good impression. You both have to.

"So (Y/N)," Idun begins. "How did you meet my daughters?"

"Class, ma'am. We met during school."

Idun nods.

"Is this some kind of interview? Wait, of course it is," you think.

"So which daughter are you seeing, Kristoff?" Adgar asks, taking a bite of his meal.

"A… Anna, sir," Kristoff stutters.

Anna's face cringes a little bit. She knows Kristoff isn't good with all the formalities but here he is, being forced into it with no warning at all. She felt so bad about it.

"I assume that means you are seeing Elsa?" Adgar concurs, looking at you.

"That I am, sir."

Elsa looks at you and smiles. You wink at her. Adgar clears his throat. You return your attention to him.

"Elsa told me you play an instrument. What do you play?" Idun asks, her voice slightly softer.

"I play guitar and I can sing a little," you respond.

"I play the drums for him," Kristoff interrupts.

Adgar stares Kristoff down. Kristoff sinks into his chair and continues eating.

"Only a little? The girls say you are quite good," Idun continues.

"Well, I'm nothing compared to them," you compliment.

You look over at Elsa. She is staring at her food, taking bites every so often. She sees you looking at her. You are about to talk to her but you are interrupted.

"You two seem nervous. Is something bothering you?" Adgar asks.

You look at Kristoff. He is obviously hoping you'll answer.

"No. Nothing is bothering us. We just didn't expect this. We were told you were both… well-"

"Dead?" Adgar finishes.

You nod.

"Well, I assure you we aren't. It was just an unfortunate incident at work that left us in a coma."

You nod in understanding.

"That seems like a reason that needs more explanation…" You think.

The rest of the night went horribly. Kristoff kept tripping over his words, mumbling, and was overall nervous. Everyone could see it. You tried to make up for it, but it was hard. You had no idea what to talk to them about. They were so proper and proud. Should you talk about sports? Fishing? You had nothing to go on and you didn't want to make a mistake by bringing up the wrong topic.

At one point your arm and heart became too much and you cringed in pain. Adgar and Idun picked up on it instantly and questioned you on it. You swore it was just an upset stomach. The main concern was for Anna and Elsa. They were so quiet the entire time. They only spoke when their parents asked them a question. You and Kristoff attempted to talk to them but the parents kept cutting you off.

But dinner had ended. You and Kristoff offer to help with the dishes but Idun doesn't allow it.

"Well, I would appreciate if you two went home now," Adgar advised.

"Well, sir, I live here. So I'm technically home."

His face turns sour. "When did this transpire?"

"We adopted him, sir. Since everyone enjoyed his company we let him stay here," Kai answered for you.

"So you were this close to Elsa this entire time? Just a few doors away. The urge must have been substantial."

Elsa blushes and sinks into her seat. Anna tries to get Elsa's eyes but they won't move away from the food. You try to come up with an answer.

"I suppose so, sir. But I assure you I kept to my own room."

He observes you for a moment. "Well, I'm sorry but I must ask you to leave for a short while. Let us have a family talk. Since you adopted him I'm sure he could stay with you two tonight?"

Gerda and Kai nod, but you can tell they are less than pleased. You nudge Kristoff to grab his attention and you both leave the house. You give Elsa one quick glance before you leave the room. It's a glance of happiness and hope. You told her to stay strong and keep calm with your eyes. She smiled back at you. You both get in Kristoff's car and drive away.

The Andersons stayed at the table. Adgar patted his mouth with a napkin.

"Interesting choice of partners, ladies."

The sisters stay quiet. Their hands are shaking with anxiety. They are worried that their parents will just lock them up and never let them see the men they love.

Adgar turns to Anna.

"Kristoff is acceptable for you. You can keep seeing him."

"Th- thank you," Anna said quietly.

"Well, that was a nice dinner. We shall be in our rooms. Gerda, Kai. Please clean this up."

The parents begin to leave but Elsa stops them.

"What about (Y/N)?"

Adgar and Idun share a look then turn to Elsa.

Adgar sighs. "We don't think he is good enough for you. We forbid you to see him. We want his things gone within two days."

Elsa's heart dropped right there. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Her eyes slowly lower to the floor. They then fill with tears. Anna is confused as well. Even Gerda and Kai are shocked.

"Wait, what?" Anna snarls. "I'm sorry, but (Y/N) had much better mannerisms than Kristoff. Not that I want you to change your mind about him, but why does Kristoff get to stay but (Y/N) has to go? He's one of the nicest guys in the world! Even Rapunzel liked him!"

"We don't trust that boy. There is something about his eyes. He isn't to be trusted," Idun explains.

"No…" Elsa whispers, everyone turns towards her. "No! I will see him if I want to! I love hi-"

Adgar slaps Elsa hard, cut her cheek slightly which drew blood. The room goes dead silent. Everyone is completely awe-struck. Everyone except Adgar and Idun.

Elsa looks up at her father with such sadness and horror in her eyes. She runs to her room, crying. Anna is about to follow her but is stopped by her parents.

"We forbid you from seeing him as well. That boy will be forgotten by this family."

Anna gives a menacing look then goes to follow her sister.

Elsa's door is slightly open. Her crying fills the entire hallway. Anna quietly walks up to Elsa's door and peeks in. Elsa is staring at the ice sculpture she made of you. It wasn't the one Anna remembered, the one where you were half on the couch. It was one of you standing with your guitar and having a blast. Anna feels Elsa's pain and understands that she needs some time. Anna closes the door and walks to her room. She dials Kristoff's number on the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kristoff drives you both away from the Anderson residence. He is freaking out. You are trying to keep him calm.

"You did fine Kristoff. You have a charm to you."

"I thought they were dead. I was shaking so much," he rambles.

You try to put your arm on Kristoff's shoulder but it's numb. At least one pain is gone.

"Kristoff, pull over to this field. It is a nice place to relax… I think we both need a minute."

Kristoff nods and pulls over. You both exit the car.

Kristoff takes his blazer off and tosses it onto his seat. He walks down to meet you and starts holding his head.

"Dude, we're so screwed. They hated us!"

"Kristoff. Calm. Down. Everything will be fine."

Kristoff's phone went off. He grabs it and answers. He talks for a moment then gives our location. He hangs up.

"That was Anna. She needs to see us. See! We messed up!"

"Kristoff!" You yell. "Just be calm. We'll see what Anna has to say."

It feels like an eternity went by. Just sitting there waiting. This field is usually calming and makes the time fly. But right now, it's an obstacle.

Anna's car pulls up and she gets out. She runs down to see you two.

"So, what's the verdict?" You ask.

She shakes her head. "Kristoff, you're fine. My parents are fine with our relationship."

"Oh thank god. Wait, what did they say about (Y/N)?" Kristoff inquires.

Anna huffs. "They don't want us to have anything to do with you, (Y/N)."

The news shocks both of you.

"WHAT? What did I do?" You scream.

"I have no idea. Even I was shocked that Kristoff was picked over you. No offense sweetie."

"None taken," Kristoff mutters. "Man, I can only imagine what Elsa is feeling."

"Bad. Very bad. Her room was turning to ice when I left."

The word ice is so convenient. As soon as Anna says it you feel a heavy pain from your heart. You grasp it then fall to one knee. Kristoff rushes to your side and lifts you up.

"You alright?"

"Yeah… It's getting more intense."

Anna is confused until she looks at your hair. Some white streaks appear in it. Her eyes widen.

"I thought she didn't freeze you!" Anna states.

"I thought that too… I was wrong," you inform her.

Anna doesn't know what to think anymore. Too much has happened in one night. It's not right. It's not fair. You did nothing wrong and here you are being restricted from Elsa and dying from something you can't fight. Anna assumes that must bother you. She's seen you fight so hard and take so much pain, but you can't do anything to a frozen heart.

"Listen, I'll gather your things and bring them tomorrow. You sleep at Kristoff's place. I'll tell Gerda and Kai so they don't worry," Anna plans.

Kristoff nods at the idea. He puts you on his shoulder and walks to the car.

"I can walk, Kristoff…"

"Shut up and go with it," he chuckles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"When can I kill (Y/N)?" Hans impatiently asks. "I want to fight that creature inside him."

Alec lets out a sigh. "You wouldn't even touch him at the state you're in right now."

Alec gets some news on his tablet.

"However… That has just changed."

Hans looks over at his brother with an intrigued face.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we just got the blood sample we needed. Hans, you're going to have the power to kill him."

Hans smirks. "And Elsa? What of the Ice Queen?"

Alec shrugs. "Do with her what you will. But the process will take a few days."

"I can wait."

Alec clicks some buttons on his tablet. "Head down to the lab. They'll start the process."

Hans nods and marches out the door. Alec huffs and tosses his tablet onto the nearby table. He slides his hands across his face then strolls over to the window. He admires the view of the nearby mountain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day

You got a text from Elsa to meet her before you get to class. You are eager to see her. You barely slept last night. All you could think about was Elsa and her parents. You couldn't think of anything you did to make them hate you. You tried to be on your very best behavior but it wasn't enough for them.

You find her outside, near one of the doors. She sees you and embraces you. You kiss her back.

She pulls away for a moment then connects her forehead with yours.

"I'm so sorry for last night. They just came home and asked what we were doing. When Anna told them that we had boyfriends they… You lost your home (Y/N)." She says, letting some tears drop.

"I've lost my home before Elsa. I'm not losing it again."

You stroke her check and notice the cut.

"What happened?"

"My… my dad…" She couldn't finish the sentence, but you got the meaning.

Your fists tightened at the thought of someone hitting her. But the fact that it was her father, someone who was supposed to protect and love her…

"Elsa. I'm not leaving you no matter what your parents say. As long as you are willing to still see me," you state.

Elsa looks into your eyes, tears still there. That conviction you hold still remains.

"I'm not leaving you anytime soon, (Y/N)," Elsa declares.

You smile and kiss her. She proceeds to class and you fall behind on purpose. You head to the bathroom and look at yourself. There is more white hair then before. You're truly surprised Elsa didn't notice.

"I suppose she was too pre-occupied… I don't want her to know."

You let out a sigh.

You proceed to your first class but the trip was horrible. Almost every one you passed noticed the strands of white hair. You could hear the whispers. None of them were bad whispers, but it was just a reminder of your inevitable death. You finally arrive to your class where you find the teacher is in the middle of the lesson. You knock on the door and urge him to meet you. He dismisses himself for a moment and has a small audience with you.

"Mr. (Y/N)," he pauses for a moment, studying you. "Why is some of your hair white? Are you dying it?"

"That's sort of what I wanted to talk about. Please don't mention it, and if you could tell the other teachers the same thing I would appreciate it."

Mr. Key nods his head in acceptance and leads you into the class. You quickly take your seat and try to pay attention. You try to avoid the stare of both Elsa and Anna. Too much is floating in your head right now. There is your heart, Elsa's parents, Carnage and even the appearance of Dan.

So much has happened lately. Who knows what more could come? You always seem to attract trouble. You breathe slowly and into your hands – which are over your mouth. You don't want anyone to notice the frost that is your breath.

"How long can I keep this up?" You think. "This is too rapid. I won't be able to hide it for much longer. Who knows how much longer I have until I actually die. Maybe I should tell Elsa. I haven't told her so much… I truly feel bad about that. She's shared so much with me and I haven't told her anywhere near enough."

You huff.

"Maybe I'm just a bad boyfriend. Maybe this relationship is just passion that'll die off in a month or so. Even Kristoff and Anna share almost no secrets between them. They have no restraint from each other where I have one with Elsa… and there's nobody to blame but myself."

You are lost in thought the entire class. The bell rings and everyone clears out. Everyone except you. You are still staring at the ground, thinking. Mr. Key shakes you to get your attention.

"Class is over. Head to your next class."

You nod then make your way to science. Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff are sitting together. They are watching the door, waiting for you to arrive. Before you go to class you run to your locker and grab a backup hoodie you leave there, just in case. You slide it on you and put up the hood, so as to hide your hair.

You get to class right before it starts. Mr. Baxter can't say anything against you since you're here. You sit with your friends and slouch into your chair. They can all feel your uneasiness, even when you reassure them that there's nothing wrong.

Elsa's mood goes down with yours. She hates that you aren't talking to her. That you aren't sharing. She wants to know what's wrong but you're keeping her out. She becomes determined.

"I'll find out what's floating around in that head of yours," Elsa thinks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day was rather dull. You stayed silent for the most part. When school ended you went off on your own. All your friends were worried. You spent your entire day at the field in a bush. You fell asleep there and weren't sure whether you'd wake up or not. But you desperately needed the rest.

Kristoff went to Anna and Elsa's house. They all hung out in Anna's room.

"Man… today was so weird," Kristoff sighs.

"It was (Y/N). He was so silent. So sad. It affected us all," Elsa stated.

Anna tries to piece everything together, but there are too many missing links.

"Hey Elsa, how did you thaw (Y/N)'s heart when you hit him?"

Elsa looks at Anna. "I don't know. I never knew, it just happened. Why?"

"No reason."

Kristoff stares at the ground. He can't imagine what pain you're going through right now. He knows you would be right here with everyone if you could. You'd make a joke. Make the mood lighter. You'd just do what you normally do to make the day great. He wondered where you were and if you were safe. He clenches his fists.

"Guys, do you know why he's acting this way? Is it me? Did I do something?" Elsa asks.

"What? No way Elsa! You could never do anything bad to him! He's just got a lot on his mind," Kristoff responds.

"I wish he'd tell me about it…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You wake up during the night. You're sore and uncomfortable, but also surprised you were able to sleep at all. You get yourself on your feet and look around. It's dark and misty. You start walking to Oaken's. You think he may lend you a place for the night.

While you're walking you feel horrible. Not just from the pain, but from guilt. You know you screwed today up. You were such a downer. So quiet. No doubt you got your friends worried about you.

"Man… I can never get a break," you mumble.

You continue to walk but your vision goes blurry. You try to focus, but to no avail. You grab your heart and fall to your knees. You're in a public area, you can't pass out now!

You try to raise yourself but you can't. Your muscles are giving out. Your breath is pure frost. Your body is going cold. You see your skin start to go blue.

"Damn…"

You fall on the ground. Not one minute later someone walks up to your body.

"Little brother, what would you do without me?" He confidently says.

He takes a syringe and jabs it into your arm. He injects the liquid.

"You're lucky I got this. It'll keep you alive for a little longer."

Hunter picks you up and throws you on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"You know, you can't die now. I'm going to need you later. Your friends need you now. You've become quite the guy, you know? I'm actually pretty proud. I'm sure our father would be too."

Hunter keeps talking but is cut off by a man. He is dressed in some sort of private military get up. He recognizes it.

"Is Alec sending people to get me now? I mean he could write a letter," Hunter jokes.

"We're here for the boy. Give him to us," the man demands.

Six other men appear all around Hunter and you. Hunter looks at your skin. It's reverting back to its original colour. The serum is working.

"Alec doesn't want to take (Y/N) in. Who else could send… Oh… I see," Hunter mumbles.

Hunter puts you down and faces the first man.

"You have to get through me first."

The man snarls and signals his men to attack. They take out batons and guns. The baton men attack all at once. Hunter dodges every swing without even moving his legs. He grabs one baton and swings it around him, making the man wielding it smack into all his buddies.

The guns start firing after. Hunter moves out of the crossfire, causing the bullets to fly all over the place. One man is hit by a bullet and goes down. Hunter laughs at how horrible these guys are then quickly dispatches them all one by one with strong, precise attacks. He's not messing around. Everyone is on the ground and disarmed. They get up and attack without weapons.

Hunter cracks his knuckles and prepares himself. He moves his head slightly to the left to dodge a punch. He pivots his body to dodge the others. He smirks. In what seemed like a blink of an eye, all of the men were down for the count. He stretches his neck.

"You know, I thought they would have sent elementals, but whatever."

Hunter looks over at you. "I'll get you somewhere safe little brother."

Hunter picks you up and starts running.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You wake up mid-afternoon in an unfamiliar bed. You burst out of the bed and look around. It's a dirty room with the bare essentials a bedroom would need. You walk around the room, trying to remember.

"How did I..? I thought I was dead." You look at your arms then flex your muscles. "I actually feel really good."

In general, you do. But you still feel the pain coming from your heart. It's a lot less than it was yesterday.

"I guess my heart is still frozen. But how the hell did I get more time? My skin was turning blue…"

You leave the room and search for the motel's owner to ask how much you owe. He tells you it was all paid for already. You thank him for the room then dart to school. There is no way you'll make it for classes, but you want to see Elsa. You grab your phone – which is surprising to you that it is still there and charged – and start texting Elsa.

"Elsa, I'm sorry for yesterday. I was thinking way too much. Can I make it up to you tonight? How about a whole day, just you and me?"

You put the phone back in your pocket. As you do you feel another accessory – your wallet! It's heavier than you remember. You take it out of your pocket and check it. It's filled with money. It has to have more than three thousand dollars. You don't know how it got there, but you don't care. You're going to use it for tonight. You have some time to prepare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff are trying to enjoy their lunch. They are worried about you. They haven't heard a peep from you for almost a full twenty four hours. Even with them being concerned, they are still smiling and having a good time.

Elsa feels her phone go off. Her face lights up.

"It's (Y/N)!"

Everyone gathers around and reads the text.

"Looks like you have a date tonight," Kristoff smiles.

"Anna, can you make an excuse for me? Tell our parents I have a project to do at someone's house or something. I really need this night."

Anna smiles and hugs her sister. "Of course I will."

Anna and Kristoff return to their side of the table and watch Elsa. She has a huge grin on her face as she re-reads the text over and over. Anna giggles at her sister's excitement. Elsa doesn't even realize what her sister is doing. She just stares at the text.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything is in motion. You got a text back from Elsa that she will be joining you and all the preparation you have done is set. You want to make up these past few days to Elsa. You doubt she has been in the happiest mood with you acting the way you did.

You meet her after school. As soon as she sees you she rushes to you and passionately kisses you. She doesn't even care about the people around. Some people sneak a peek, but Anna and Kristoff get rid of any loiterers.

Elsa breaks off from you.

"I'm sorry for yesterday, Elsa."

"I guess we'll see how sorry you are tonight," she smiles.

You chuckle.

You walk over to Anna and Kristoff. You give Anna a hug and Kristoff a high five.

"Sorry about not telling you guys where I was. I fell asleep early and woke up late."

"Not a problem man. Just good to see you as you are," Kristoff smiles.

"Anyway, we have to get going. I'm on a deadline."

You grab Elsa's hand and lead her away. She giggles.

"Notice his hair is normal?" Anna mentions.

"That I did," Kristoff confirms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You bring Elsa to a museum first. She is a little confused but you tell her to trust you. You make your way to an old part of the museum. There are a bunch of statues all around, but there is also a jungle-like area. You bring her in there.

A little picnic set is placed in a clearing. She smiles and looks at you.

"A picnic in the jungle?"

"Well, it's not the only thing I have planned."

She becomes intrigued by this. You both sit on the blanket and talk. She notices you are much more active and cheery than before. That affect rubs off on her, because she is the same. After some good talking you click a button hidden under the blanket. The animals around you start to move and do their things. Monkeys are jumping along the pre-determined course. Snakes are slithering around. Even a tiger prowled by.

"How did you pull this off?" She asks.

You laugh. "You're going to be asking me that all night."

After an hour you drag her somewhere else. Of course – being the gentleman you are – you carry her everywhere. Normally she wouldn't let you, but she decided to go with it tonight.

You take her to the arena. It's cold in there and the ice rink is empty.

"You always said we should go skating. So here we are."

"I thought you said you couldn't skate?"

"Meh, shouldn't be too hard. I mean have you seen the other things I can do?"

She giggles and makes her way to the rink. The ice isn't that strong so she creates an extra layer that is super slippery. You walk on it and slip on your back right away. Elsa bursts out laughing.

"Oh sure, laugh at me while I'm down," you joke.

She creates ice skates for the two of you and starts skating around. She is elegant and beautiful while skating. Her every move flows together and looks amazing. You, on the other hand, are having trouble keeping balanced and going fast. You can't seem to find the right technique for it.

"Are you having trouble?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and smile.

"Not a one. Getting this perfectly."

As soon as you say it you slip and fall again. She laughs once more.

She skates beside you and lies down. You both lie on the ice together. She flicks her hand and makes the ice slide you slowly around the rink without you two trying. She starts creating little firework shows with ice. It's beautiful. It's also a good thing you paid for the security cameras to be taken down in this rink.

You hold her close and feel her warmth. It's soothing. It's familiar. It's where you belong. You belong by her side as she belongs at yours. She looks up at you. She sees your enjoyment at the show she is making. She smiles and holds you tighter.

"Well, I do have more things planned you know," you mention.

She raises her eye brow, "Oh? What is it?"

You smile, "Come on let's go!"

You get onto your feet but slip and fall again.

"God damn it!" You mumble.

You leave the arena and head to the local indoor pool. Elsa is confused and is arguing that she didn't bring a bathing suit. You assure that she doesn't need one. You enter a private pool and her eyes widen at the sight. One of the pools if filled with melted chocolate instead of water.

"(Y/N)… How did you… This is…"

"Ha, I got you speechless," you boast.

Elsa stares at this chocolate heaven. She wants to eat it all up. She almost wants to dive into the chocolate pool. The smell of the place is so amazing. She could stay here forever. She looks over at you. You're taking your clothes off.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a dive. It is melted chocolate, I made sure of it. Just don't go under it."

You strip down naked, wink at Elsa, then drop into the pool. The chocolate is a warm sensation. It's sort of weird for you, but it's also pretty cool.

"Come on Elsa! It's not like anyone is here."

Elsa is hesitant at first but eventually submits. She strips down and hops into the chocolate. She makes her way to you and pulls you closer to her.

"I could eat you up right now," she teased.

"Aren't you sweet," you joke.

You embrace for a little before Elsa starts eating some chocolate. She eats quite the amount before she is full. You don't believe she is full, but rather trying to be lady like.

"All this chocolate. What will happen to it?"

You dramatically shrug, "Well I may have got a guy to collect it and keep it for you and Anna. That's quite the amount for you two.

Elsa smiles at the thought. You really did make a fantastic night. After a long shower together you make your way back to her house. But there is one more spot to drop off at. You lead her to the field.

You have a blanket ready for the two of you.

"Another picnic?" She asks.

You shake your head. "Nope. Something better."

You lie down and snuggle for a moment. When you feel the time is right you let out a whistle. Oaken shoots some fireworks into the air. They're all beautiful and truly make the moment. The final firework is of you and Elsa.

"How did you manage that?" She surprisingly asks.

"I told you once, Oaken can be a miracle worker."

She chuckles then continues to watch the fireworks. At the end, she is asleep. You found yourself completely satisfied by the night. Everything went the way you wanted. Unfortunately you have no more money. But that doesn't matter. The smile on Elsa's face is priceless.

While she sleeps she starts snoring really lightly. You think it is absolutely adorable. But you do have to take her home. You don't want her to get in trouble. You pick her up and carry her all the way home.

You reach her house. You almost enter through the front but remember her parents. You scale the house to reach the window to Elsa's room. You open it then quietly slide your way in so you can place Elsa on her bed and tuck her in. You smile and kiss her on the forehead.

The door opens and someone walks in. You have a mini heart attack, but you recognize that it's Gerda. She pieces together what's going on. She closes the door behind her.

"Hello (Y/N), you know you shouldn't be here and you shouldn't be with Elsa."

"I know…"

Gerda cracks a smile, "But I'm glad you're here with her. Had a nice night?"

"Yes, we did. You may want to remind Elsa to wash twice. She really smells like chocolate," you advise.

Gerda is confused at the statement but she nods anyway. You make your way out of the window and off the property. Gerda makes sure Elsa is tucked in properly.

"I love you… (Y/N)," Elsa mumbles in her sleep.

Gerda pauses for a moment then smiles.

She leaves Elsa's room and enters Anna's. Anna is lying on her bed, writing in a book. She quickly closes it and throws it under the bed when Gerda comes in.

"What are you doing up, missy?" Gerda jokingly asks, wagging her finger. "You know you have school tomorrow."

"I know Gerda…" Anna sighs.

She gets ready for bed and slides under the covers.

"Anna… did you know about (Y/N) and Elsa's date?"

Anna's face bursts into concern.

"Please, please don't tell mom and dad!" She begs.

Gerda raises an eyebrow. Anna usually spoke before she thought things through.

"I won't Anna, don't worry. I disagree with your parents but there is nothing Kai or I can do."

Anna nods slowly then rolls onto her side. Gerda leaves the room and goes on to preform her duties.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone meets up at school. The vibe is instantly heightened when you came all chipper. Elsa was extremely happy as well. Anna and Kristoff shared a look when they saw how happy you two were.

"Hey guys, why do you both smell like chocolate?"

You and Elsa grin at each other than shrug at the question.

"Come on! Is this a new fragrance or something? It smells so good!" Anna complained.

Both you and Elsa couldn't stop laughing.

You don't know why, but you feel as if you and Elsa have never been closer. That date last night was long overdue, but it was well done. At least you hoped it was. You don't think Elsa minds the chocolate smell either. You never understood the sisters' fascination with chocolate.

Classes went great. You got involved in the lesson and actually made it fun for everyone. Everything seemed to be going great. It was now lunch time. You had to drop off your stuff before meeting everyone in the cafeteria.

You put your books away and head on down to the cafeteria. A chill shoots through your spine.

"Something is wrong…" You think.

"(Y/N) (L/N)" A voice states.

You freeze. Your whole body fills with fear. You turn around to see Hans – wearing a cocky smile – holding a folder. He begins strutting towards you. He reads out all your information – birth day, blood type, place of birth, your parents' names.

"You know, you are quite the person. I never imagined the kind of past you kept secret. How about we discuss it a little, huh?"

You clench your fists and watch him.

"In May of this year the (L/N) residence was home to a grueling scene. There were eight dead people and one person found cowering in the corner. Guess which one is you?" He chuckles, "The living individual identified as (Y/N) (L/N) admitted to–"

"Enough!" You yell.

Hans smiles, he knows he hit a nerve. You're losing your cool and he's enjoying it.

"Hans, whatever you have on me doesn't matter," you say, angrily walking up to him.

He puts his hand on your chest to keep distance.

"Oh but it does. You see, I can distribute everything about you all over Arendelle. Everyone will know about your past, the people you killed. And everyone will fear you. Hate you. But… I can keep this to myself on one condition."

"I'm not bargaining with you Hans," you snarl.

"This isn't a bargain, it's a condition. If you break up with Elsa, then I will make sure your past is lost to the ages."

You chuckle. "Why would I care?"

"Because I'll tell Elsa first. Personally. Tell her about how you murdered your parents. Tell her about those two alters you keep locked up in your head," he taps your head. "How do you think she'll feel knowing you kept this from her? Huh?"

He has a point and you know it.

"And if you try to tell her your past, I'll make sure you're run out of town for your crimes. The choice is simple."

Your fists are ready to meet his face. You want to beat him down so badly, but you can't let your past be released. Even if you told your friends the entire city would see you as a monster. You would be hunted down.

You let out a huff, "Fine…"

Hans claps his hands in victory.

"Alright, that went well. So, lead Elsa to your little field after school. I'll be within listening distance of you at all times. Once you do it, leave her."

You nod your head in defeat.

Hans gives you a sarcastic wave while he walks away. Your anger is rising but you try to keep a mellow head. It's near impossible, however. You vent your anger in one hammer fist to the wall. The wall becomes indented and the school shakes a little. You don't even care right now.

As much as you don't want to, you have to follow Hans' orders. It will provide a better future for Elsa then what would happen if you were killed. You take in a deep breath then pull out your cell phone. You ask Elsa to meet you at the field after school. She agrees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You've arrived at the field before Elsa. You see Hans get into his position. You have an urge to snap his neck right now and be done with it. But murder isn't your way. Then again, submission wasn't your way either.

You think about Dan. The time he showed up. The thought that you are losing two people who were so close to you in this same field… It's hard. And now that very past is killing your friends right now. How funny it was for Dan to show up when he did.

Elsa arrives, seeming quite chipper. She waves at you as she approaches. You don't respond.

"So, what was sooo important?" She asks, getting close to you.

You move away from her. This causes her concern.

"(Y/N), what's wrong?"

You take in a deep breath.

"Elsa, I don't think we can see each other anymore."

The wheels are set in motion. Elsa is surprised but not crying.

"Wha- what do you mean we can't see each other anymore?" She demands.

"We have to break up. This isn't working," you coldly state.

Elsa's heart doesn't feel anymore. She is completely broken.

"Wha- why? We had such a good time yesterday. Why are you…"

You don't know what to do. You're afraid you'll break at any moment. You can only think of one thing.

"I don't love you!" You raise your voice.

This crushes both of you. Elsa is in tears and you are almost at that point. You can't even look her in the eye. You begin to walk away. She calls for you but you don't react. You just keep walking.

You feel the cold start to take over. You see ice start to form and snow start to fall. You cringe at the thought, but you don't look back. You can hear her crying over the sound of the blizzard. It spreads across all of Arendelle.

You pass Hans. He is clapping.

"You took it farther than I thought you would. Good on you."

In a second you have your hand around his throat and lift him up in the air. You stare at him menacingly.

"What would this solve now?" He taunts.

You throw him on the ground and walk away. Your eyes are filled with rage both towards yourself and Hans. But you know there is nothing left for you here after this. You know one thing is for certain. You have no intention of returning to Arendelle.

**So who hates Hans right now? I know I did. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Haooy reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Good bye, my friend**

**So, here it finally is. This is Part 1 Finale! Sorry it took so long, but seriously this chapter is huge. I would like to thank everyone who has supported this story, it has kept me going knowing you all want to see what happens next. Thank you all so much!**

Anna and Kristoff are worried about the storm. It shouldn't be happening in this time of the year, so they only draw one conclusion.

Elsa.

But why would she unleash a storm on Arendelle? Was it on purpose? Anna started to fear another elemental was in play and Elsa was trying her best to fight them. Thoughts swirled through both Anna and Kristoff's head.

"Kristoff I can't take this anymore, we have to find Elsa!" Anna pleaded.

They prepare to go find her but Elsa bursts through the door before. She is crying and leaving ice everywhere she steps. She runs straight to her room and locks the door, then covers it with ice. Anna and Kristoff chase her. They try and open the door but Kristoff can't get it to budge.

"Elsa! Elsa what happened? What's wrong?" Anna cried out to her sister.

It was only met with crying. Adgar walks up to Elsa's door and knocks on it.

"Elsa! What's the meaning of this?"

Idun follows her husband and puts her hand on his shoulder. He looks at her. They share a look then a nod.

"We'll be back in a day. Behave," Idun softly announces.

The two leave. The house starts to get colder and colder. Ice begins forming everywhere. Gerda and Kai rush everyone out of the house for their safety, as the ice may impale someone.

"Kristoff, please take Anna until this is over. We'll take Olaf to our house," Kai asks.

Kristoff nods. Everyone gets in their cars and drives away.

"We shouldn't have left her Kristoff. She needs us," Anna says.

"We couldn't do anything there. Plus we could freeze to death," he pauses for a moment. "Man, where is (Y/N!"

Anna pulls out her phone and tries to call you. It goes to voicemail each time.

"He's not picking up. You think he had something to do with this?"

"Elsa said she was meeting him at the field. I would say he's our best chance at finding out. But first we need to get to my place and hope Elsa calms down enough to get rid of the storm."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kristoff's family was more then happy to let Anna to stay. Anna started to realize why Kristoff didn't bring her around. Kristoff's family kept asking her questions and unintentionally insulting Kristoff. His head remained in his hands the entire time. The house was quiet the whole night afterwards. Pabbie kept to his room and requested not to be disturbed. The storm stopped in the middle of the night. It was too late to go on a wild goose chase for you, so they hoped to see you at school.

All the ice and snow melted away, thankfully. The news was stirring about the "mysterious snow storm" that took over. Anna and Kristoff didn't see you or Elsa at school. This concerned them even more. Two of their best friends were either gone or just held up somewhere.

They returned to Kristoff's house only to be greeted by Pabbie.

"Please, follow me," he says, waving them to follow him.

They all proceed to Pabbie's room.

"You must find your friend. Without him you will lose tonight."

"What are you taking about Pabbie?" Kristoff asks.

Pabbie sighs. "Your friend has a troubling life and it has caught up to him. Not completely, but it's making its way. I know where he is. Where you have to go. It's the only way to save Elsa."

Anna jumps in at this point.

"Why? What's wrong with Elsa?"

"It's not what's wrong with her that is concerning. It's what _will_ happen to her that is. Get your friend then go to your school. Do not go to the school first or all is lost."

Pabbie places his hands on Kristoff's head and gives him the knowledge he needs. Kristoff nods, grabs Anna, than heads to his car.

"Kristoff, where are we going?"

"To (Y/N)'s old house!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa can't remain in her room any longer. She is aware that everyone has left, so she has nobody to avoid. For some reason she needs to see something one last time. Something to try and make sense of everything. She gathers her things and starts walking down the road.

She keeps asking herself why. She keeps blaming herself for the break up. You have no rhyme or reason for it either. She is crushed and hoping to reclaim one moment of love. She can only think of one place to visit. One thing she created.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kristoff speeds his way out of town. The drive takes little time given Kristoff's speed. They find themselves on the edge of a small town. Anna and Kristoff never even knew it was here. From what they have seen, however, the town is dark and horrible. The people seem broken and lost, just making their way through life with no spark or drive.

"What is wrong with these people? They are so… lifeless," Anna says.

Kristoff stays silent and continues towards his destination. They pull up to a house with no neighbors. The area around the house shows that there used to be houses, but must have been torn down or something.

"This is the place," Kristoff states.

They both get out of the car and look at the house. It is a nice house, but messy. The garden is a mess and the walls of the house look rusted and old.

Kristoff and Anna feel a small shake. Anna leans on Kristoff for support. They look around and hope for the best. They enter the house. Every step they take makes the floor respond. They see chalk outlines of bodies. Seems whatever happened here didn't get resolved. They hear a voice coming from the basement.

"Come on, that was nothing. Just a little blood isn't bad. It builds character. Ha!"

Another shake.

"Shut up Shadow. Pain is all I can feel anymore. I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all."

They proceed to the basement and find you. The wall you are facing has several holes in it. You are shaking your head.

"Die regretting the time you've lost," you smash your head against the wall again. "Too many people to ache over!"

"(Y/N)?" Anna stutters.

You menacingly turn to face them. Your face is somewhat bloody and you have a smile.

"A- Anna. Kristoff?" You're breathing heavily. "What are you doing here? How'd you find me?"

You feel the heavy weight on your body lighten a bit. There is a feeling of comfort with your friends there.

Kristoff ignores what you said.

"Dude… What happened to you?"

You stare at yourself, then back at them.

"I fucked up Kristoff. There wasn't anything else for me."

"What did you do to Elsa?" Anna asks.

Some tears fell from you.

"I killed her. I might as well have. Just like last time… Dan was right."

You clench your teeth and punch the wall again. Kristoff puts himself between the wall and you. You questionably stare at him. When his eyes connect with yours a chill goes down his spine. You look like you would rip his head off.

"You aren't the same."

This hits you. You grab Kristoff and put him against the wall.

"And how are you supposed to know my normal! Huh? What is my normal? What am I? Who the fuck knows! I just know that I hurt everyone aro–"

Kristoff punches you in the face, it forces you onto the ground.

"We know you! You're our friend and the person that we all love, especially Elsa! So what happened?" He shouts.

"What happened?" You chuckle. "That's all anyone asks me anymore. What's wrong (Y/N)? What happened? I'm sick of it! So shut the fuck up and leave or I swear I will make you!"

Anna and Kristoff are completely baffled at your reaction. You aren't (Y/N) anymore. Not the one they knew. Your eyes are different. Your stance is different. They don't know what to do except stand there and stare.

This anges you. You grab Kristoff and slam him against the wall. He grunts on impact. You ready your punch but a small hand holds it back. You turn to see Anna with her own punch. She connects perfectly with your cheek, which causes you to hit your head off the wall. Kristoff backs off in front of Anna.

"I don't know what has gotten into you, but you can't blame us for it!" Anna screams, "All we've done is try and be there for you but you pushed us away with excuses! Elsa is crushed right now and what are you doing? Sitting here in your own filth trying to feel pain! What about her pain? What about her feelings? You said you loved her, that she meant so much to you and now… Now you're turning your back on everything you ever said! Everything that you made us believe!"

You wipe your mouth and stand up, absorbing what Anna is saying,

"She loves you! She loves you more than anything on this entire planet! You meant everything to her! So I don't want an excuse! I don't want you to slither out of this! You are telling me what you did to my sister!"

Both you and Kristoff are slightly scared of Anna right now. She has never been this mad before. Her rant gets to you. It aids Shadow's point he was trying to make for the past day. You calm down a bit and realize what an idiot you were.

"Hans… He knows about my past. About what I did…"

Kristoff and Anna share a look.

"What Is your past, (Y/N)? I think we deserve to know," Anna demands.

You look at them both then nod. Anna discretely pulls out her phone and hits record.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa has arrived at the school. She is in front of the wall that she built for the two of you. She stares at you both embracing. It being captivated by her ice. She smirks at the memories.

"Elsa…" A voice says.

Elsa readies herself and looks over at the source. It's Hans.

"What do you want Hans?" Elsa hisses.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," he says, making his way towards Elsa. "Are you okay?"

Elsa tenses up but then relaxes. She feels weak and isn't thinking straight.

"He left me… He doesn't love me," she moans.

Hans knows exactly who she is talking about. "Well that's terrible. How could someone not love you? Especially one who has spent so much time with you?"

He is right behind Elsa. He puts his hands on her shoulders. For some reason, they remind her of how you used to do it. She accepts it. Hans smiles.

"I don't know. He never told me. I thought I had found love but…" She turns to face Hans, his hands still on her shoulders. "Maybe I'm not meant for love."

"Of course you are Elsa. You're a smart, young, beautiful woman. You offer so much."

Elsa looks into Hans' eyes. Normally she would shoo him off but she can't find the words to.

"Am I?" She asks.

"Of course."

They both start leaning in to each other. Their lips are about to connect. That beautiful frost aroma is felt on Hans' lips. He has been waiting for this for a long time.

Their lips are just about to touch when a voice is heard.

"Alley-oop!"

Hans received a foot to the head. He is sent onto the ground a few meters away.

You land in front of Elsa.

"You aren't winning this Hans! I'm not submitting to you!"

Elsa is in shock. She can't believe what she was about to do. She can't believe you are here. She notices that her necklace is still on you. But you weren't wearing it when she last saw you.

Anna and Kristoff make it to the field as well. They rush to Elsa's side. Elsa walks up to you and slaps you hard.

"Ow, what'd I do?"

"What'd you do? What did you do?" She angrily repeats.

You back up a little from Elsa. She is keeping on you, however.

"You kept things from me! You lied to me and fooled me into loving you! You never cared about me, did you? Obviously not!"

"So, looks like our deal is nullified," Hans says, wiping blood from his mouth. "Very well. I'll tell them.

You face Hans and assume a fighting stance. Elsa turns to Hans as well.

"Elsa, how well do you know (Y/N)? I assure you it isn't much."

"I believe you on that," she says, shooting you a glance.

"Elsa, don't listen to him!" Anna begs. "Please come with us!"

Elsa turns to Anna. Her sister's face is sincere. Elsa thinks about it for a second then nods at Anna. Elsa is about to run towards Anna but stopped herself.

"Your boyfriend is a murderer, you know. How do you think he became homeless?" Hans says.

Elsa turns to you. Her eyes show she is hurt.

"He has hid so much from you, yet you shared so much with him. Ask him, he'll tell you,"

Elsa walks closer to you. "Is it true?"

You stare at her for a moment then turn your head away.

"I haven't told you near enough."

"You were right (Y/N)…" Elsa starts, you face her. "You obviously don't trust me. If you don't trust me, you don't love me. Never speak to me again… You monster."

Elsa runs away. You try to grab her but she is out of your reach. You stare at the ground for a moment then back at Hans.

"I didn't even tell her everything yet," he smirks.

Your fists tighten from the look of his smug face. He won't be a pretty boy when you're done with him.

Elsa runs past Anna and Kristoff. The two follow her but they are blocked off by a small cave of earth. They turn around to where you and Hans are. Elsa can't stand any of this and closes herself off from the outside. Elsa, Anna and Kristoff are stuck.

"Elsa listen, he loves you!"

"No he doesn't Anna! He doesn't trust me! He doesn't love me! He said so himself!"

"He loves you Elsa. You're the fool if you believe otherwise." Kristoff interjects.

Elsa stares at Kristoff for a moment. Anna pulls out her phone.

"He told us the truth. Listen to this, you'll understand."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Earlier

"I've meant to tell all of you. I swear I did. After that fight. After you were all hurt. I… I lied about how I beat them. I lied about my past. I lied about so much and I want to apologize. I wish I could apologize to Elsa right now… But that I can't do."

You start pacing around the room. Kristoff and Anna stand at attention. They are eager to hear what you hold so close. What you think they'll hate you for. It can't be worse than what you have done today.

"I had a nice life before. I had parents. I had friends. I had a girlfriend. I always wanted a brother but my parents never indulged me on that. I had a close group of six friends. We did everything together. Eventually I started to fall for Kat, the only girl in our group. Her brother, Dan, always wanted us to be together. We were always laughing…"

"Like how you and Elsa were?" Anna asks.

You remain silent for a moment.

"No. Elsa and I were better."

You shake your head.

"One day my buddies wanted to pull some stunt in the science lab. I didn't agree but I decided to keep watch. Dan was with me. He kept bugging me whether I loved Kat or not. We'd been dating for quite some time and she had already admitted it to Dan. He used the exact same words you did Anna. Do you love my sister?"

Anna remembers when she asked you during class. It was when she admitted to loving Kristoff. All these things seem to be falling together. You take a seat against the wall, preparing yourself.

"I admitted it to him. I said I loved Kat. I wanted to tell her but she was finishing a test, so she wasn't there. Anyway, what my buds were doing went horribly wrong. They knocked some chemicals into each other. It blew up the entire room. We all got away before it hit us but the school knew that we caused the explosion.

"They took all five of us in. Kat joined us not too long after, though she wasn't in trouble. I was questioned first. Now, this is the part that I have no confirmation on and what makes the aftermath so horrible for me. My friends were discussing what they were going to do. One of the teachers heard them say it was all me. The teacher barged into the room and told the principle what she heard. I don't even know who it was or if they even did say it. But the principle took her word over mine. My friends heard what happened and they were so scared.

"My parents were notified and they were not happy. They yelled like no tomorrow. They yelled all the way home. Things were getting tense around me. I was mad at my friends for blaming me and mad at my parents for not hearing me out. My friends gathered together and followed my parents home.

"I was so mad at everything at that point. There was a little voice telling me to kill. Telling me to take everyone out. My anger took control of me." Tears begin dripping down your face. "I killed my parents with my bare hands. I ripped their throats out and gouged out their eyes. My friends came and saw what happened. I had no control… I killed all my friends as well. I killed Kat. I remember holding her in the air by the throat when she was bleeding out. By the time I realized what had happened, it was too late. I held her in my arms until she couldn't feel anymore… I could never forgive myself for it."

Kristoff and Anna are trying to remain calm, but this is quite the confession. They never expected this is the reason why you came here.

"But it wasn't you, was it? You weren't the one who killed them."

You look up at Kristoff.

"No. No it wasn't."

"What do you mean?" Anna asks.

You huff. "Ever since I can remember I have never been alone. In my head there were… voices. People. Other people there to talk and judge me. They've become more active as I grew older. They were able to take control of my body and act how they wish. One is a violent beast bent on carnage. That's the one who killed my parents. That's the one who you saw that day, Kristoff.

"He yearns for the death of everything around him… The taste…" You stay silent for a moment. "He is everything I am not. Everything I hate. But he is stronger than me and the other one. He is true Carnage."

Anna sits beside you. "(Y/N), I had no idea. I'm so sorry."

You hug Anna.

"The other one… Is Shadow."

You fall asleep.

"And that is me," Shadow says.

He stands up and looks at Kristoff. He extends his hand. Kristoff shakes it. To Kristoff's surprise it is different from yours. The way Shadow shook. The form. It wasn't yours.

"I have watched everything unfold for years now. (Y/N) is indeed telling the truth. Believe me or not, I don't care. But he cares. You all matter to him more than you think. It killed him to break up with Elsa. He didn't want her to know."

He turns to face both of them.

"I believe Carnage and I are a result of some project. A project that had relations to what made the elementals. That's why we've been hunted with Elsa. I once thought it was simply nature. That we were always here, born into the body. But now I'm not so sure. (Y/N) is scared right now. He held Elsa in the highest regard but was afraid to tell her. But that was my piece. I do not belong with all of you. I am not the one you care for. But I will ask one thing. Don't hate him. Isolation, hatred and sadness is what fuels Carnage. It will kill us if you let it."

"Why did you tell us this?" Anna asks.

Shadow pauses for a moment.

"Because I won't be around forever. I won't always be able to motivate (Y/N) to find the truth. But all of you can. You care about him and his endeavors. You must understand that he needs to know about his past. It will eat away at his mind until death if he doesn't figure it out. You're his friends. He'll need you."

Shadow returns to the wall and lays down.

"Don't take my niceness the wrong way. I just can't have (Y/N) give into Carnage."

You wake up.

"I don't want to know what he said. Just listen. I never wanted to break up with Elsa. It was either break up with her, or have the town hate me and kill me. It probably wasn't the best idea…"

You take a breath and wipe away the tears.

"I did something horrible to Elsa and I know it. She felt like a monster because of her powers. She didn't want to hurt anyone and sacrificed so much to keep it a secret. Yet she revealed it to me. I couldn't do the same. I know how she felt. That feeling of being a monster. But I was scared. I can't control myself at times. I murdered my family and friends! I didn't deserve anything!"

You calm down a bit.

"Yet here I am. Here with the perfect girl and I fucked up. I didn't want her to hate me. I didn't want all of you to hate me. Elsa meant so much to me and I didn't want her to see me as a monster… She felt the same way but she still told me…

"But I couldn't tell you. When everything was over at my town, nobody would talk to me. My school wouldn't allow me back in. The people walking the streets would get as much distance as possible. I had police following me around. I felt like a convict. I was blamed for a crime I didn't commit. I didn't want Elsa to see me like that. For the past to repeat itself. Her powers… her powers have the potential for amazing things. I've seen what she can do with them."

You pull out your necklace from under your shirt.

"She can work wonders with the powers she hated. But mine… my secret can only cause destruction. Only cause death. There is no beauty in it. No good side. It's all carnage. That's what I kept telling myself to justify not telling her when she told me… But that doesn't matter anymore. I've lost her…"

Kristoff extends his hand to help you up. You look at him and he is smiling. You smile back. You grab his hand. He pulls you up.

"Only you can fix this (Y/N). Explain it to her, she will listen. She loves you." Kristoff says.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa is tearing at what she is hearing.

"And I love Elsa. More than anything. I'm going to tell her this time. I swear it! I don't want any secrets between us anymore," your voice states.

Elsa holds her mouth and continues to cry. All this news. All these things you never told anyone. She understands that what you have gone through is much worse than her powers.

"Oh my god… What I just said about him…"

She turns to face the wall she created. She melts it but more ice appears. Elsa is confused. It's clear on her side so the three can watch what is about to transpire. They see Hans' hand extended to where they are.

"Does Hans have powers?" Kristoff exclaims.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You see that he covered a small cave with ice. You are shocked but you finally realize where the little cave your friends ran into came from.

"Hans… What did you do?"

"I've become powerful! More powerful than you could ever be!"

He raises his hands. The elements start going crazy around him. You cover your face but leave enough so you can see. Hans stops and chuckles.

"This could have been easy (Y/N). You chose this path. You ran into hell to help your friend, but can you get everyone out of there?"

"I guess we'll find out!" You yell. You notice his reference to his lesson weeks ago. You weren't losing this time!

You charge at Hans. He smirks and summons a fire wall in front of you. You stop yourself and look on either side. There is no way past. You feel the earth trembling so you look down. A fist shoots out from the ground and connects with your jaw. You flip onto your back, losing your breath.

You look up and see Hans' feet. He uses vines to pick you up and restrain you by your wrists. You spit in his face.

"Mature," he says, wiping off the spit.

You try to break free but you can't. The vines move with you but keep the general area. You can't create tension.

"Struggling is useless. But I do admire it."

He sends his hand upwards. The vines toss you into the air. You try to regain control but Hans hits you with a fire blast. You are pushed towards the trees. You grab the closest branch and regain your bearings.

Hans throws some water at you. You jump off the branch and land close to Hans. You throw a punch. He dodges it, however he is in a weakened position. You knee his face then deliver a 5 shot combo.

He shakes his head to regain composure. You grab his head and throw it to the ground before he can recover. You drag him along to the trees. You place him in front of you. Before he can react you uppercut him into the air. You quickly climb the tree and catch him at one of the branches. You throw him up once more and jump to him. You force his head to aim towards the ground and keep your bodies close together as you grab his legs and contain his head with your own legs, initiating a type of pile driver.

You both plummet to the ground. His head indents the planet. You wait for a second before backing off. His body succumbs to gravity and limps on the ground. You stare at his body while breathing heavily.

Hans lifts himself up. The hole where his head was is wider and further dug then it should be.

"You really have to remember I control the elements," he chuckles.

Hans fires lighting into your body. He lifts you up just as Tempest did to Elsa. Hans tilts his head then fires water at you. It amplifies the electricity. You scream in pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna, Elsa and Kristoff watch helplessly.

"We have to help him!" Elsa yells. She shoots an ice spike at the wall. It bounces off. Elsa doesn't get discouraged. She continues to shoot them until a crack is made. Kristoff then starts rushing his shoulder into the cracks area. The two rotate over and over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hans stops his onslaught and lets you fall to the ground. You are jittering. The lightening is intense, even now.

"I have to end this quick. I won't last in a lengthy fight," you mumble.

Hans walks up to you and steps on your stomach. You clench your teeth, grab his leg and push him off of you.

He readies himself for a fight. You both throw punches but you clearly overpower him in fist fighting. You catch his fist and spin him around. His head meets your heel. He shakes his head and attacks again. He punches four times. One of those punches hits you but the rest you block. You clap his ears to disorient him then slide slightly under him and kick his jaw so he is in the air. You wait a few seconds then do a roundhouse kick that connects with his ribs. He rolls on the ground but bounces up, ready to fight.

He gets mad and uses the air to slam you into some trees. You recover quickly and notice a sharp branch. You grab it. You both rush at each other. He pushes himself into the sky with air then tries to hit you from above. You show the branch and are prepared to shove it into his face. Hans sees this but can't move.

Right before you hit him something hits you. You fly back but slow yourself down with the branch. You scan the area to see where the attack came from. You see two people in the distance. They have a regal posture and are floating in the air. You focus more and recognize their faces.

"No way…"

The two make their way beside Hans. He smiles at the two of them.

"I believe you are all acquainted," he says.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff don't believe their eyes.

"Mom… Dad…" Elsa slowly states. "This can't be happening."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You get yourself on your feet but are brought back down. Your heart begins to surge with pain. You grasp it and hope for it to stop. You can't beat them with your frozen heart. To make matters worse your arm starts going off.

When this happens you begin to think back. Carnage once said that Elsa will lead him to someone. Last time you saw these two, Carnage went crazy. Is it possible that Adgar and Idun are who he wanted to kill? But why? You don't recognize… But Pabbie once said your memories were blocked by both of them. Does that mean… No, it couldn't.

"You… you both are responsible for all this. You are the reason I am like this! The reason why those people had powers!" You accuse.

Adgar shrugs. "Possibly. But it doesn't matter now. Everything is going perfectly."

"What do you mean?"

Adgar gives you a smile.

"We have Elsa's blood. The serum was completed."

You are confused. "You needed Elsa's blood… That's why you sent all these people after her! You're the one who promised Gaia answers! Why did you need Elsa?"

"Because she is pure," Idun says. "She was born with the powers while all the other children had them forced onto them."

"What? How?"

Idun looks to the cave where her daughters are.

"Because I was the original Ice Queen."

You are trying to keep this going. You need time for your heart to recover.

"That doesn't make sense. Elsa is the Ice Queen."

"Yes, now. I was given the powers of ice and practiced how to use them. However when Elsa was born she had them naturally. It was part of her. She became the obvious candidate for the title."

"And with Elsa's progress as a child, you abducted other children…" You concur.

"Very clever. You haven't changed," Adgar smiles. "With children, the genetics of the powers grew with the body. When we tried adults, few could keep the control that the kids could."

Adgar, Idun and Hans make a triangle formation around you. They are ready to attack, but they may be humoring your attempt at recovery. Still, you'll take it. You grip your arm tighter. The three know exactly what it means. Hans smiles at this.

"But… What was I? Why does everyone remember me?"

"That doesn't matter right now. I would like to fight you now. See how much better you've gotten over the years," Adgar grins.

"Let me fight!" Carnage howls in your mind.

The pain is too much for you to handle. You submit to his desire for blood and fall asleep. You lose it. Carnage wins.

Carnage lifts himself up and laughs.

"I finally get to kill you both! I've wanted this for years!"

He rushes at Adgar. Carnage drags his hand across the ground and swipes right as he gets to Adgar. Smoke covers the area. The smoke keeps going as Carnage drags him through the school. He smashes Adgar through classrooms and finishes by charging him into a tree on the opposite end of the field.

The smoke covers a large portion of the field, but it eventually clears. Carnage is indented in a tree with Adgar holding him there.

"Still a hot head. You never think."

Carnage growls and slashes at Adgar's face. Adgar leans back to dodge it then punches Carnage. Adgar grabs Carnage by the throat. He uses wind to lift himself and Carnage into the air, then throws Carnage and shoots lightning at him. He keeps this up for a second then stops.

Hans rushes at Carnage. He hops into the air and punches Carnage to the ground. Hans bursts towards the dust but Carnage is way ahead of him. Carnage grabs Hans' face and throws him into the ground, then pins Hans and starts slashing his body. Hans lets out a few grunts of pain but is able to escape using vines to toss Carnage off.

Carnage regains his footing. He observes the three people around him. He howls at them and rushes towards Idun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kristoff is on his break and is watching the fight.

"I think we're going to lose," he predicts.

Anna smacks his arm. "Why would you say that?"

"Look at the fight. The darker side of (Y/N) is being beaten down. That's the strongest we know (Y/N) can get."

"No, he can do it," Anna whispers. "I know he can. He won't let Elsa down."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carnage slashes at Idun. She uses air to slow down the attack so she can dodge. Carnage keeps attacking her, almost hitting his mark each time. Hans throws a punch fueled with fire. Carnage catches the punch and knees Hans in the stomach. He proceeds to beat Hans' face in then toss him aside.

Adgar creates a large boulder of stone, larger than the gym. He launches it at Carnage. Idun and Hans jump out of the way. Carnage laughs his insane laugh and opens his arms. The stone hits him. Carnage is keeping it back but Adgar is forcing it forward. Carnage jumps back a little to get some distance then starts clawing through the rock.

He bursts out of the other side and straight at Idun. Idun isn't ready for this. Carnage lands a clean punch, sending her flying away. Adgar catches her with wind and sets her lightly on the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You and Carnage are head to head, struggling for control. You have each other's hands, trying to gain the advantage.

"Carnage! We can't win like this! We're all going to die!" You yell.

You raise your knee to Carnage's chin which knocks him off balance. You jump, spin, and kick him in the face. He stumbles for a moment. You use the time to close line him into the ground. You take a few steps back as he flips onto his feet.

"I can win this Carnage. Just help me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carnage is fighting all three at once. He is doing really well considering they are all attacking at the same time. Elsa and Kristoff still haven't gotten the wall open yet. Anna sits at the back, wishing she could help.

She begins thinking on all the things you have told her.

"That's why you didn't want to admit you loved Elsa… Because when you did, you lost it. You didn't want to lose it again," Anna thinks.

Carnage is forced to the ground from the onslaught of attacks. He bounces up to dodge an ice spike that appears under him. He uses the momentum of his launch to kick Hans away. Carnage proceeds to grab Adgar and smash him upon his knee. Carnage tosses him at Idun as a distraction, then jumps up and forces Idun's face in the ground.

Carnage stands back for a moment and laughs. It is stopped when all three get up as if it was nothing.

"You know, I am impressed. I never thought you were this good," Idun praised.

"But now…" Adgar whispers.

The three rush Carnage at the same time. They deliver fast and powerful blows that Carnage can't keep up with. Hans slides under him and pushes him into the air. Idun and Adgar send him plummeting back down. The three hover over top of Carnage while he lays on the ground.

They each charge their own element then blast him with it. A continuous assault of lighting, fire and ice are decimating Carnage. Your friends can hear his laugh and scream in reaction to the pain. After two minutes of the onslaught they stop. The area is filled with smoke. Adgar, Idun, and Hans land a few meters away and wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can win Carnage!" You yell. "You know that you can't win this. If you help me then we can guarantee they die! Please, for once, help me!"

You continue to fight for a little bit. Carnage punches you in straight in the nose. You stumble back but use the momentum to spin and kick him away. He rolls across the ground then bounces up. His smile is ever present.

"Tell me… Where did you… get… this strength?"

You smile. "I don't know. Maybe it's my friends. Maybe it's pressure. I don't know."

Carnage continues to watch you. "What… makes you… think… that you can… kill them?"

He throws another punch at you, you block it and respond with your own. You're both fighting as you speak.

"Because I'm stronger than you. Not physically, but all in all. You fight with your anger. You rely on brute force. I fight with emotion. All of my emotions, not just anger. I'll kill them so Elsa is safe. I'll kill them because they threaten who I am. I'll kill them because they left me no other choice! They've hurt people I care about. People I respect. I can't let them get away with it. You're fighting for personal gain Carnage, that's why you are weaker than me."

You deflect his attack and charge up a haymaker to meet his face. Carnage flies back from the attack but stays on his feet. You are both breathing heavily, the fighting is intense. He chuckles then exits his fighting position.

"Listen to… me… now. Those beings… those people who did this… they deserve to… die. They tortured me… tortured you… for their own… game. I am the way… I am… because… it's all… I was told… I could be."

You listen to him. He's never been so calm. Never actually spoke a lot. The fact that he is telling you this… What does it mean?

"Pabbie… said that… we were strongest… as a whole. I want… to be the… strongest. But it seems… we were made… to act as one. I will… help you… on one… condition."

"Anything."

"You… must kill them… Show no… mercy… for they will… show none. Punish them…for what they did… to me… Shadow… and you."

You nod. "I will."

"No… You won't. You need to… show your own… anger. You need… to get… mad… to become… angry. Only then… will your strength… be shown…"

You stand still for a moment, thinking.

"I don't know how to make myself angry Carnage… You always did that for me."

Carnage smirks. He walks over to you and puts up his fist. You bump it. When you do he melts into your fist and spreads all over your body. You feel stronger, but also angrier. The anger passes but you can still feel it.

"I'm trusting… you… don't make me… regret it…"

Carnage's final words are spoken. You and he are the same. Limbo lights up. It transforms from the dark, grueling place to a white plane.

"My god, it is the afterlife," you chuckle. "Now let's do this. I'm winning for you, Carnage."

Shadow appears in front of you briefly.

"(Y/N), let me fight for a little bit. It'll give you some time to recover."

You are about to argue but realize that Shadow has a good plan. You nod your head and sit down, waiting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa screams when she sees you being beaten the way you are. She creates one giant ice spike and smashes the wall. The three rush out of the cave and see the opposing three. They pay no mind to them. They are only focused on Carnage.

You walk out from the crater. You are confident. Cool. Completely ready for the fight. Hans looks at you and laughs.

"You never know when to quit, do you?"

"You never did either Hans. Now I'm taking you all down," you declare.

Everyone realizes it isn't Carnage anymore. However you don't seem the same. You start walking towards your enemies. You don't show any sign of strain or weakness.

"You aren't Carnage. Yet you aren't (Y/N)." Adgar points out.

"You're right. You thought I was going to sit this out? No fucking way."

Shadow runs towards Hans. Hans smiles, ready to take on the final form of (Y/N). Shadow fakes a punch to the face. It successfully distracts Hans so Shadow can catch him with his legs. Shadow takes Hans down to the ground. Hans snarls at his weakness and explodes into fire. Shadow is sent flying back but lands nicely. He sees Idun's leg coming straight at his face. Shadow catches it and spins her around. In the moment of weakness Shadow lifts up his knee and punches both Idun's chest and hips so she lands on his knee. She coughs up some blood. Adgar rushes into play. Shadow, being ever perceptive, sees Adgar and decides to toss Idun at him. He catches her but also catches a solid punch to his face.

"Shadow, I'm ready! Let me end this!"

Shadow sighs. "I was just getting into it."

"Oh boo hoo, it's been like, a day in here."

"Time doesn't make sense there…" Shadow mumbles as he allows you to take control.

You open your eyes to see your opponents ready to fight.

"Well, looks like I finally get a turn. Who's getting their beat down first?" You ask, initiating a fighting stance.

The trio take you a little more seriously. You see their posture change.

"They're going to attack," you presume.

The three rush at you. You prepare yourself. You are able to smack Hans away and dodge Idun's lightning bolt but Adgar's attack hits you.

He beats you into the ground with fiery fists. You try to ignore it but the heat and pain is a lot to handle. You grab Adgar's face and slam it into your knee. You use your hips to bounce him off you then spring out of the whole he made.

Hans attempts to hit you but you see it in your peripheral vision. You get in good with a back hand. The three recover. You know that one-on-one you can win. But when the three of them are together it becomes too much. Especially since they have every power.

Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff are unsure what to do. Elsa wants to help you, but she can't find the will to attack her own parents. On the other hand, Anna and Kristoff know they are completely useless right now. They would be killed if they tried anything.

"I have things to do. Let's finish this," Adgar whispers to Idun and Hans. "We're not playing anymore. You were a fun distraction but our line of work doesn't allow for long delays."

You prepare yourself. Adgar raises some earth and stones to throw at you. They fire fast and are difficult to dodge. Idun starts shooting ice spikes at you from a different direction. You notice this and try to dodge those too. You know you can't keep this up for long. They are already starting to graze your skin.

At the worst time your heart starts acting out again. You can't keep focused. You jump out of the way of all the attacks. You see Hans rushing at you with a punch. You catch it and toss him over you. When he reaches your level you kick him away. Idun raises ice from the ground which you handily dodge.

You stop after another shot of pain occurs. Your hair turns white at an even faster rate. You're losing your strength. Adgar, Idun, and Hans all throw a punch at you from different directions. You catch all three with your hands and your knee. You duck down and sweep kick all of them. They fall to the ground.

You get some distance between yourself and your enemies. You drop to one knee, breathing hard. Elsa watches and suffers. She realizes your heart is still frozen. You may lose because of what she did to you. She can tell you're putting on a façade to keep the morale up.

They all get back to their feet and stare at you. They nod at each other and create a triangle formation around you. Adgar fires a condensed lightning bolt at you and raises you into the air. Elsa looks away for a moment. She felt that exact same pain.

Hans shoots fire while Idun creates dozens of ice spikes to launch at you. You can't do anything, they have you.

"Damn it! Even I can't do anything… Hold on, just… hold on!" Shadow states.

You are barely keeping it together. You scream in agony. It destroys Elsa. She musters up the courage to help. You're the one she loves. Those aren't the parents she remembers. They are the monsters, not you. Elsa conjures up a massive amount of ice. It is similar to the one she used on you. She splits it into three and fires them.

The three stop shooting, as the ice blast did a number on them. You fall to the ground and try to get back up. You are able to look up at Elsa.

"That's… my… girl…"

She stands adamantly and begins to conjure more ice.

"How dare you strike your father!" Adgar yells.

He creates a solid blade of fire and throws it at Elsa. You see this and use all your strength to protect Elsa.

The blade flies through the air. You push Elsa out of the way. It slices your cheek bone but causes little more than a scratch. Your heart continues to throb and you fall to your knees.

"Elsa… Get everyone… out of here," you say in between deep breaths.

Elsa shakes her head. "No, we're not leaving you! I'm fighting!"

"She's right (Y/N), we aren't leaving," Kristoff adds.

You shake your head and smile. True friends that stick with you until the end. You gotta love'em.

Elsa shoots what seems to be a hundred ice spikes at the trio. Some of them hit their mark.

Adgar is angry.

"Why must you all be so stubborn?"

Adgar creates a ball of air and launches it at all of you. You aren't moved too much but everyone else is forced to the ground.

You are barely able to lift yourself up. You stand and face your enemy with a smile. You know it's over.

"Sorry, Carnage… This frozen heart things a pain…"

Adgar creates a replica of the earlier fire blade and throws it at you.

"Just die!"

You watch it close in. You close your eyes and await the pain.

You hear it pierce a body. You feel blood splatter on what's left of your clothes. But you don't feel any pain. You open your eyes and see the lovely platinum hair you fell in love with. Your eyes lower and see some blood stained on it. You then see the blade where Elsa's heart is supposed to be.

Your eyes widen. Elsa falls back into you and you catch her. You lay her on the ground but continue to hold her.

"Elsa… Elsa, Elsa… What were you thinking? Elsa please… Please…"

"Shhh, (Y/N). It's okay," she mutters.

"No Elsa… Oh man this is not okay. This is faaar from okay."

Kristoff and Anna are in shock. Anna is crying but won't make a noise. She and Kristoff place themselves between you and the trio. They won't let them interrupt, even if it kills them.

Tears are forming in your eyes but you refuse to let them drop.

"You refuse to cry…" she points out.

You swallow hard. "There is no reason… no reason to cry. You're going to be alright."

Elsa smiles and places her hand on your cheek.

"I heard your… confession. The one about your past… I don't think you're a monster. Not after what I've seen. After what you've said… I understand."

You stay silent.

"I'm sorry for… saying what I said. I know you love me. I know it."

"Elsa, Elsa I do. I do love you Elsa which is why you aren't leaving! I can't let this happen again."

Elsa coughs up some blood, but keeps a smile.

"(Y/N), you have to let it go… You can't be afraid of the storm inside of you… Not anymore… Please… Keep Anna and Olaf safe… Make sure, Anna gets that chocolate you saved… for me."

"Elsa, that's yours… you'll get to share it."

"I love you, (Y/N). I have no regrets about this… I saved you this time… And that's all I ever wanted to do. You are the man I love, now and forever…"

She pulls you closer. Her mouth is at your ear.

"Kill my parents… Protect… Anna. Let… it… go."

Elsa's body goes limp. You won't believe it.

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, no! Please, Elsa! Elsa, you're going to be okay. Elsa answer me! Elsa!"

You hold her body close to you.

Kristoff shuts his eyes. Anna continues to cry. She wants to hold her sister and you, but she doesn't want to disturb you.

"Elsa no, I don't want to lose love again… Elsa…" you whisper. "Elsa please don't go."

You realize she is gone. It's just like how Kat died… right in your arms. Your grieving turns to anger.

"Please… Not again…"

This is an odd feeling for you. You never felt true anger before. But now… Now you feel it.

"(Y/N)… I'm sorry, truly. But she is right. It's time to let it go. Fight them with everything you've got!" Shadow encourages. "Kill them for Elsa!

The ground starts shaking around you. Dark clouds form around the area.

You get to show your anger. This isn't Carnage. This is you.

Pieces of the earth start rising into the air. Lighting is crashing down around you. Spurts of flame start appearing out of nowhere. The wind is going crazy. Snow starts lightly falling.

So many people have died because of these two. Tempest, Pyro, Gaia, Carnage and now Elsa.

Small bits of lighting start to appear around you. The elements are being completely disturbed.

"I won't… I WON'T STAND FOR THIS ANYMORE!" You howl.

You stand up and face your enemy. Your eyes become pure white but tears still fall. You let out a howl and the elements do so with you. Your body bulks up, relative to what it did with Carnage.

You give Adgar a glare. Even with no pupils he knows you're watching him. You begin to walk towards them. Kristoff and Anna surround Elsa's body.

"To kill your own daughter… You aren't parents," you shame.

Hans rushes at you. He delivers a lightning filled punch but you don't flinch at all. You stop walking and turn your eyes towards him. All he feels is pure terror.

"And you made me hurt her."

You grab his hand and pull it away from your face. He struggles to break free but your grip is too much for him. You smile before grabbing one of his fingers.

"Remember when you waved at me with these fingers. Remember how you touched Elsa's face with them?"

You push his finger back until it is pointing at his face. You hear a satisfying *crack* when you do so. You do this with every finger on his right hand. He cries out it pain. You enjoy this. You continue to torture him for revenge. You don't care about morality or being a good person anymore.

You let go of his hand for a quick second before grasping his throat. You are crushing it, so barely any oxygen can come in. He is gasping for air, but hardly any is coming in.

"Talk tough Hans. Come on, do it," you taunt.

He struggles to breathe, you can tell he's dying. That's not enough for you though.

You slam him on the ground and release his neck. He takes in large amounts of air to recover. You proceed to grab his mouth and pull him back into the air. This time he can breathe. You hold his mouth and chuckle. With a small thought, your hands start to burn with fire. Hans feels this and tries to break free. His skin starts to burn and so does his pride.

"Hans has the powers of fire, no? How is he affected by (Y/N)'s element?" Idun asks.

"I… don't know. He must be producing almost as much heat as the sun. Who knows if he could surpass it," Adgar responds.

Hans' face starts to bubble a little before you decide that you've had enough. You release him from your grasp and he begins falling to the ground. His face will forever be marked. Without even moving you make air send him flying away.

You create a wall of earth for him to hit. You lock his wrists with vines. He attempts to struggle but you create two ice spikes to puncture each palm.

"I'll deal with you later," you say. "I have a little more feelings I would like to express."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hunter is watching from a safe distance. He is smiling uncontrollably.

"That's it (Y/N). That's how you do it. You are part of the family."

Hunter remains silent for a moment, thinking ahead.

"But you're still not strong enough… I think I'll have to reveal myself to you soon. You need to know who you are."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You walk up to Adgar and Idun. Lighting is showing up around you every so often. The ground itself is shaking at your footsteps. Fire and ice are battling themselves to see which one may hover around you. The wind is rushing around you. It whisks away the tears on your cheek.

They have a surprised look on their face.

"So…Which one is first?" You ask, cracking your knuckles.

They stand together. This is the fight they were waiting for. The two rush at you. You don't flinch. They zoom past you and into the air.

"He didn't even react," Adgar says.

"This is what they built him for," Idun concurs.

"This is why we should've had control of the project!" Adgar snarls

They both send large amounts of elemental attacks your way. You turn to face it and put your hand in the air. You stop all of the attacks. They are all under your control now. You clench your fist and all the attacks disappear.

"That's all you know. You can't fight me otherwise," you taunt.

Adgar and Idun merge their power in order to lift an enormous piece of earth and throw it at you.

You don't move at all. A few sparks fly across your face.

You lift your hands and spread the entire hunk of earth to small pieces. You keep them in the air, however. You move your hands and start to create something. You create and draw out sand from all around you. Even the pieces of earth Adgar and Idun threw at you give sand.

"Think outside the box," you recommend.

The sand forms into giant hands and start to chase both of them around. They aren't able to evade them for long and are both stuck together by the hands. You start crushing them with the sand hands. Both Adgar and Idun shoot out intense heat to turn the sand to glass.

They breathe heavily. They partly admire what you just did. They begin to rush at you. You run for a short period then jump and use air to fly. You start spinning and fly right in between them. You stop and direct one hand at each of them which you shoot multiple elements out of.

Adgar and Idun do their best to dodge all of it but your attacks are so many and so fast. They submit to the ground. You relax your hands to your sides and wait for them to reappear. After a moment they zoom up into the air, higher than you. Their clothes are tattered and they are evidently hurt.

"I'm finishing this," you say.

You zoom towards them. You charge up your fist. Fire resonates around it. Something is bubbling inside you. Something that feels natural. This next attack just flows into your mind.

"Dragon… FIRE!" You yell as you extend your punch. A grand dragon made of fire appears out of your hand and swallows the two whole. You close your eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You, Adgar, and Idun are standing inside the dragon. They don't feel the heat, but they know they're dead. They accept it.

"I never thought you would beat us. I am surprised," Adgar states.

You don't respond. You simply stare at them.

"We had a plan just in case you won. It seems that has to go into effect."

Adgar pulls out a computer chip and a cell phone from his pocket and hands them to you. You place them in your own pocket.

"You never had a work accident, did you? You were never in a coma," You state.

"No, we weren't," Idun chuckles.

"Then why do this? What was the purpose?"

They both smile. "Orders. We all have our bosses and our deadlines. You'll know of that one day."

"There are more of you? More people like you?"

They both smile, recognizing the irony that they are experiencing. You have no idea about that, however. They don't respond. This upsets you and leads you to another topic.

"Do you even care that you used your daughter?" You spitefully ask. "That she's dead?"

Gloom falls onto their faces.

"Yes, we do. But you are in the same boat as Elsa was. Being used, I mean."

"My parents didn't place me into your program!"

They both chuckle. "You weren't in our program, (Y/N)"

You stutter for a moment, unable to process what they just said.

"Please, take care of our daughters. We are so proud of them," Idun pleads.

You nod. They smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dragon explodes into fire. You make it so that the excess fire creates a beautiful show of victory. It's the same one Elsa would do for you. You walk over to your friends. Kristoff and Anna have no words. You walk past them and kneel beside Elsa.

You hold her face then kiss her. While you kiss her you breathe ice into her body and pull out the blade that impaled her. You freeze the wound over. You part your lips from hers.

"Just breathe," you hope.

Elsa begins coughing. You hold her close. The power you achieved slips away. Your physique returns to its norm. Your eyes return and the elements subside to their usual role. You aren't paying attention to this. All you care about is Elsa.

You squeeze her in your arms. Once she realizes what has happened she hugs you back. You start kissing her.

"Never… do… that… to me… again," you say in between kisses.

"I'll have to think about it, you tend to throw yourself into dangerous situations," Elsa teases.

Anna and Kristoff rush over to you.

"Your hair! It's back to normal!" Anna points out.

The only thing you can think of is the power boost. Maybe having control over the ice unfroze your heart. Or maybe it was the power of fire. Who cares? Everyone is safe. Everyone is alive.

Something pops into your mind. Hans! You look over to where you held him. He's not there anymore. You don't know how he escaped but he did, which means you'll have to find him another time. Right now, your friends are what's important. Elsa is what's important.

You back off from Elsa to let Anna give her sister a big hug. You stand beside Kristoff.

"You aren't mad at me, are you?" You ask.

"Me? Nah, I couldn't be happier. We understand. All of us understand. We're your friends man!" He says as he puts his arm on your shoulder, "Plus, now we know the truth. You have nothing to hide anymore. No more secrets."

You smile. "Yeah… No more secrets."

You look around and notice that everything is a mess. The school is practically destroyed, the field is ruined and the small forest is burning.

"Dude… What are we going to do about this?" You ask.

Kristoff chuckles. "I have no idea."

Anna and Elsa stop talking and both give you a big hug. You feel a sort of sadness.

"I'm sorry I killed your parents. You had to lose them twice now."

They both smile. "(Y/N), those were not the parents we remember. Besides, you're more of a family to us than anyone."

You smile at them both. "A family… You're right! I have a family again!"

Anna moves into Kristoff's arms. He held her closely. She kisses him. You looked away so they could have their moment. Elsa stands behind you and watches you as you stare at the battlefield. You start chuckling weakly. You're completely out of energy. You fall on your back.

Elsa rushes over to see if you're okay. When she sees your face she adopts a smile from you. You are breathing heavily with a smile. She strokes your cheek.

"Your power has beauty in it too (Y/N). Never forget that," she whispers.

Elsa calls Kristoff over to carry you to the car. Elsa sits in the back with you. Kristoff lays you across all the seats. Your head rests on Elsa's lap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hunter walks across your battlefield. He is has a huge smile across his face. He takes in everything. He gets a feel for the entire area. The emotions that ran here, the blood that was spilt. He feels your fire, your will power. He accepts that it surpasses his own. In a way, you are stronger than he is.

Hunter stops in the middle of the field. He takes in a deep breath and exhales.

"Why am I the one who has to fix this? Well, I don't have to… But I don't think it would look good if it was left this way."

He walks over to the destroyed school. He prepares himself.

"Let's see if I can fix this all in an hour," he challenges.

Hunter sets a timer on his phone and begins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a silence on the way home. It wasn't a bad silence at all, in fact it was a silence of joy. Everyone was radiating happiness despite what just happened. Anna kept smiling and looking at Kristoff, he would respond in turn. Every once in a while Kristoff would look in his mirror to see you and Elsa. You lay comfortably on her lap as she stroked your face. You mumbled about food and warmth a few times. It made everyone chuckle.

Elsa didn't stop staring at your face. Even though it was bruised and bloody she couldn't help but see hope. Love. A hero who saved her from a fate that would have consumed her. Her face was completely different from the last time she saw you bloody and bruised. Her face was filled with the love she had for you, and the love you had for her. She knows that there is no man whom she could love more.

She also feels a stronger need to protect you now. Even when she sacrificed herself, you were still able to save her. You always one-uped her, and she didn't like being left behind. It was like a friendly competition to her, and she was determined to win. When Kristoff or Anna wasn't looking she would sneak a kiss onto your lips. She couldn't wait for you to be able to respond to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gerda and Kai were cleaning the house when everyone arrived. Kristoff carried you to your room but was redirected by Elsa to her room. Anna stayed behind to explain everything that happened. Gerda and Kai were surprised, but not as surprised as Anna would have expected.

Kristoff joined Anna downstairs. They hugged each other tightly, remembering that they are still alive. After dismissing themselves they hurried to Elsa's room. They entered to find Elsa cuddling with you on the bed. She had dosed off. Anna and Kristoff smile at the sight. Kristoff notices that your necklace is still there, despite all the beatings you received. That one symbol of the connection between you and Elsa remains ever present.

He and Anna retreat to her room and have their own cuddling time. It's well deserved. Everyone deserves this peace and rest right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You and Shadow stand face to face. He has a smirk across his face.

"You did it. You saved her."

"I guess… I had to watch her die to gain the power though. That kind of takes it away for me," you reply.

Shadow huffs. "It's a good thing I know you. Carnage may not have been so easy to convince if I hadn't set it up."

You look at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"When I was holding Carnage off at the dinner he explained everything to me. He explained who they were and why they needed to die. I told him that only you could beat them. That he wouldn't be able to win because of his motives. He disagreed. I made him a bet about it."

"What was the bet?" You inquire.

"That your emotions and motivations alone made you stronger than him. If this was true then he would have to submit and let you take over. I didn't anticipate him merging with you."

You think back. You never liked Carnage but in all honesty you never knew him. You never learned his motives or desires. He was just a murderer to you but in those last moments he just wanted vengeance for what had been done to him. That still doesn't excuse all the things he has done and what he put you through but… It seems relative to Gaia, Tempest and Pyro.

They simply wanted answers about their past and they were willing to kill you. They had a hard time in their life and just wanted answers, but their front just showed them as killers. It's the same as Carnage. Everyone has some sort of motive to their actions that others may not understand. But to the person committing the action, it makes sense.

"I owe him my life. I owe him a lot, even if he caused a lot of pain in my life… He's the reason I'm with Elsa."

"That is true. So are you ready to truly love again?" Shadow asks.

"I think so. I just hope there isn't anything else waiting for me."

"That's unlikely. I think we're just getting started with this whole thing," he responds.

You huff. "Just getting started? That was the warm up? Man… The payoff better be worth it.

Shadow chuckles, "Well either way, we're in it together."

"And may that never change."

You bump forearms.

**And there it was my friends, I hope you enjoyed it. Now, that was just the finale for part 1, I have part two in the works, so don't think I'm not wrapping up all the loose ends that are around. If anyone has an idea they would like to throw at me for part 2 than send me a message! I have an idea of what I want it to be like, but not all the details so any input from you guys would be great! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

Act 2: Knights in the Modern Age Chapter 17: Forever in the dark

You wake up from your sleep. You feel Elsa laying on you and smell her breath, which actually is quite nice. The niceness was overwhelmed by pain and the exhaustion of your body. It's like doing a really good workout and feeling sore the next day. Your entire body just feels sore and you can feel the damage you received.

Being with Elsa takes the pain away, at least from your mind. The less you focus on it the less it hurts. You move Elsa's hair out of her face so you can completely see it. She looks so cute sleeping. Her little snore she does still gets you to this day. You stare at her for a bit before kissing her and sneaking out of bed.

You try to clear you head of everything but something is swirling in your mind. The things Adgar gave you. You can feel them in your pocket. You have no idea what they're supposed to mean, but they have to be important. As important as it is, however, you feel like your friends are more important right now. Whatever is on the phone can wait.

You make your way to the shower to wash off the dried blood. However, you don't have any extra clothes, but you need a shower. Even though your clothes are almost completely destroyed, they'll work for now.

You take off your shirt – what's left of it – and look at yourself in the mirror. You have cuts, bruises, scorch marks and dried blood. You smile at yourself. No matter how much you just endured, you are still alive and they aren't. You wish you could give a big "fuck you" to those who say human bodies are weak and frail. Then again you are an exception, but still.

You strip down and get in a nice warm shower. It really washes everything away. Especially the dirt and grime. You give every part of your body a good wash before you turn it off. You try yourself up, put on your clothes and head downstairs for food.

You slide down the railing and into the living room. You hear Olaf's electric laugh in the kitchen. You smile at it, it has a type of soothing effect. You enter the kitchen to find Gerda, Kai and Olaf. They look over at you and smiles stream across their faces. Olaf runs over and gives you a big hug. He actually is heavier then you remember.

"(Y/N)! I heard you did amazing things again!" Olaf happily states.

"Well, maybe a little. But nothing as amazing as your hugs!" You compliment.

Gerda takes Olaf away from you and gets him into a seat. Kai walks beside you.

"Anna told us what happened… Are you alright?"

You huff, "Yeah Kai… I'm fine. I finally told them about my past."

"How did they take it? Likely not the same as Gerda and I took it."

"It was… a mixed bag. But hey, it's all over now. Well, for the most part."

Kai raises and eyebrow to show he was waiting for you to continue.

"Oh, it's nothing. Really," you lie.

Kai looks at you for a moment, his brow still raised. He nods and returns to his regular spot.

You had a feeling that Gerda and Kai probably knew more then they let on. But they have a duty to keep the secrets of the house, as they kept yours.

"By the way, your room is back to normal. We gathered your clothes and personal items and set them up as they used to be. That is if you want to stay here?"

You smile, "Of course I do!"

"Everyone will be happy about that. Also you should be too, as you now can change out of your battle gear," she jokes.

You sit down at the table. Gerda gives you some toast and some condiments for starters. They won't give everything out until everyone is here. You finish the toast and converse with Olaf a bit. Gerda asks you to wake everyone up for breakfast.

You enter Anna's room first. To no surprise you find Anna and Kristoff in her bed. However they are a little exposed at the moment. Your eyes take in what you just saw and you quickly turn away.

"Good for Kristoff, but still…" your entire body shakes in a melodramatic way.

You keep your eyes averted from them and simply look at the door.

"Anna… Kristoff?" You say with a slightly loud voice.

The two wake up and realize they are naked. They cover up quickly.

"Hey (Y/N), when'd you get here? Oh my gosh you're alright!" Anna realizes.

She forgets she is naked and burst out of the bed to hug you. Kristoff tries to grab her but she is too quick. She wraps her arms around you and pulls your back close to her. You feel her body press against yours. You blush intensely.

"Anna… you're still… well… naked."

She remembers this and quickly backs off. Kristoff laughs at Anna's insane blushing and embarrassment. She hits him playfully.

"Breakfast is ready so… yeah I'll see you there."

"Of course," Kristoff says.

You exit the room and try to contemplate what just happened. You noticed that Anna doesn't feel the same as Elsa. Her body has a different… You can't explain it. It's just different. You shake your head to try and forget what just happened. You and Anna have been way to close on two separate occasions while you were with Elsa.

A thought enters your mind. What if you ended up with Anna? No. It wouldn't be the same. You brush that thought away. You hate it when you think of things like that. It happens often. You once thought of joining Gaia against Elsa. What if that happened? What if they indeed killed Elsa but left you alive during your fight? These thoughts continue to soar through your mind. One sticks out in particular.

You remember when you were getting to Elsa in that last fight. What If Hans actually kissed Elsa? What if she fell for him right there and then? If Hans got his hands on her beautiful soft skin. If she succumbed to him and let him have his way with her. She wouldn't do that. You know it.

Still, it's those types of thoughts you struggle with at times. The "What if?" scenarios. You brush it all away and proceed to Elsa's room. She was still sleeping soundly. You almost didn't want to wake her but you knew you had to. You to her side and moved in close. You put your hands on her shoulder and lightly shook her.

"Elsa. Elsa you have to wake up," you softly said.

Her stunning eyes slowly opened. They blinked a few times before she could register what was happening. She sees you and your goofy smile staring at her.

"Are you okay? Feeling drowsy or anything?" You ask.

"You're the one who should be receiving questions," says in a tired and playful voice.

"I'm not the one that died," you counter. "You're the one we should be worried about."

"No," she shakes her head, still having the same voice. "Everyone knows I am okay, thanks to you."

"That's debatable. I mean, you only got stabbed because you jumped in front of me. So it is somewhat my fault."

She lightly smacks your face. "Oh shut up."

She moves her hand back to your face, and rests it against your cheek.

"I thought you hated me… I thought you didn't love me…" She groans.

She rolls onto her back and stares at the ceiling.

"Elsa… I…"

"You don't have to say anything, (Y/N). I already heard you explain everything."

"It's not the same. Let me say some things I want to say only to you."

She turns her head towards you, waiting for your speech.

"Elsa, it killed me to do that to you. I wanted so badly to turn around and kiss you and tell you I didn't mean it. I was scared… I…"

Elsa chuckles then pulls you into her bed. She mounts you and stares into your eyes.

"I know exactly how you felt. I know what it's like living in fear. But it's okay now."

She leans into your ear, "I love you."

She moves from your ear to you lips. She meets your mouth with pure passion as she grinds on you. You're surprised she's in the mood for this right now.

You meet her passion with more of your own, then flip her over.

"My turn to be on top," you whisper.

Anna and Kristoff got dressed and made their way downstairs. They found everyone except you and Elsa at the table.

"Where are they? It shouldn't take this long to get up."

Not a second later they heard a quiet scream from Elsa. The way she delivered it gave everyone an idea of where you two were.

Kristoff and Anna couldn't stop laughing at this. They found it to be pay back for you walking in on them whilst they are naked. Gerda suggests Olaf watch some T.V. really loud. Even Kai can't help but chuckle a bit. Gerda gives him a look before exiting the room with Olaf. Kai keeps stern for a moment before laughing again.

About an hour later the two of you came down. Elsa was in different clothes, even though she hasn't had a shower yet. You were still in your ruined attire. You grab Elsa and slide down the railing. She giggles when you do this, then gives a slight bow as you release her at the bottom. You both turn to see everyone at in the living room.

"Hey guys," you cheerfully greet.

Everyone looks at the two of you with smug looks. Neither you nor Elsa understand.

"Oh yeah… breakfast… I totally forgot about that," you smile, rubbing the back of your head.

"We were just pre-occupied," Elsa finishes.

"With what?" Anna smugly asks.

"Tending… wounds…" You answer.

Kristoff chuckles, "Man, you must have one heck of a wound Elsa. We could hear you from here."

Elsa's face lights up like a christmas tree, she goes completely red and hides herself in your chest.

"You… heard us?" You stutter.

Kristoff nods his head. Anna won't stop smiling. Anna never stops smiling in these situations. You would like one time for her to be mad at you or something instead of looking so smug and victorious.

"Ahh, (Y/N) don't stop," Anna mimics overdramatically.

You blush a little, then look down at Elsa. She is dying from embarrassment right now.

"Well, I did find you two naked this morning. So don't act all high and mighty."

Gerda and Kai look over at Anna and Kristoff. Elsa slightly turns her head to look at them as well.

Anna smacks you with her stare. You chuckle, knowing you just got pay back.

The mood lightens in the room to friendly banter. Anna tries to defend herself but can't find the words to do it. She just keeps stuttering. Everyone gets a good laugh out of it.

"So (Y/N), what was It like having those powers?" Kristoff asks.

You sit on the couch and slouch. You try to think of a way to describe it.

"It was like… feeling my anger for the first time, but it was finally under my control."

"Feeling your anger for the first time?" Anna questions.

You remember that Carnage is no longer with you. That he sacrificed himself so you could win.

"As I have said, whenever I got mad Carnage would take over. I never really knew what anger felt like because he stopped me."

"Carnage?" Kristoff queries.

"The violent one."

He nods.

"But now…" You pause for a moment, "He sacrificed himself so I could win. He and I are one in the same now. It's weird, I don't really understand it myself."

"Are you happy he's gone?" Elsa inquires.

You let out a huff, "I don't know. I really don't. I know he was a murderer and did so many awful things but… he led me here, with all of you. I think he just had a bad childhood."

The room goes silent for a moment, but it's broken by Elsa's chuckle. Everyone looks at her.

"Even with someone who ruined so much of your life, you still try to see some good in him…"

She looks at you and smiles. "That's one of the things I love about you."

You are stunned for a moment, but then adopt a goofy smile accompanied by a quiet laugh.

"Oh, I hate to interrupt but shouldn't we get going, Elsa?" Anna mentions.

Elsa looks at Anna with a questioning stare. They look at each other for a moment until Elsa understands.

"Right, we should go. We'll see you two later."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"Girl stuff," Anna says.

"What does that even mean?" You continue.

"It's girl stuff sweetie, you don't wouldn't want know," Elsa teases.

The girls leave the residence and head on into town. You are left confused.

"What is girl stuff?" You ask aloud.

Kristoff laughs, "You probably don't want to know."

You both head to your room to hang out. You change your clothes to a simple jeans and t-shirt. While changing you placed the phone and computer chip on the dresser. You forget to pick them back up.

"So… the noises? Or should I say… moaning," Kristoff mocks.

You give him a look, "Really?"

"You must be something for her to moan that loud."

You shake your head, "Hell, I'm surprised you've never heard her before."

"I know that feeling. I'm surprised you never heard Anna."

You are about to respond, but you don't even want to know.

"So, was she your first?" Kristoff smugly asks.

"What is with you right now?" You smile.

"I'm bored and need some entertainment. I thought we established this before."

You shrug, then go to the bathroom to brush your teeth. Kristoff follows you.

"So… was it the first time, you know? Bowchikawowwow"

You look at him oddly, "What does that even mean?"

"You know, did the deed. Laid the… You know exactly what I mean."

You chuckle then finish with your teeth.

"First girl I loved?"

Kristoff's faces drops to a fake disappointment, "I already know she isn't that."

You laugh, "I know."

You both walk out of the bathroom and back to your room.

"Oh, by the way. She was the first girl I bowchikawowwowed," you mock.

"Shut up, man," Kristoff smirks.

Kristoff sits on a chair a little bit away from you.

"So… really. Are you okay?"

You look at him oddly, "What do you mean?"

"(Y/N), I know you like to play macho and everything but a lot just happened. I doubt you are unfazed by Elsa's death and your loss of… Carnage, I think you called him. It was a lot to process."

You lay on your bed and look up at the ceiling. You are a little stressed right now, even if it's all behind you.

"I don't know man… I just hated that Elsa died for me."

"How did you know you could save her?" Kristoff asked.

You smirk and look towards him. "I didn't. It just seemed natural, like that giant fire dragon I created. I have no idea how I did that."

"That was pretty badass though," Kristoff praises.

You continue to stare at the ceiling.

"So… Is Shadow always talking to you? He's always there?" Kristoff asks.

You knew there would be questions on this. You had very little answers yourself, but you had no problem in telling Kristoff everything.

"Well, not all the time. I could contact him whenever I want, but we aren't continuously talking."

Kristoff nods his head and slouches back in his chair.

You throw your upper body off the bed in urgency.

"Shit! The school!"

You bounce out of your chair and look to Kristoff. His face is ever calm.

"Oh man, what are they going to say?"

"Nothing," Kristoff responds.

You're confused. "What do you mean?"

"Gerda and Kai drove by the school last night. It was spotless. There was no trace of your fight."

"But… how?"

Kristoff shrugs. "I have no idea. Someone had to of cleaned it after we left."

You try to think of who could have done such a thing. The only person who comes to your mind is Rain, but he hasn't shown up at all.

"Life is full of mysteries, huh?" You jest, obviously playing at the huge mystery that has surrounded all of you.

"That it is (Y/N), that it is."

"Do you regret it? Being part of all this?"

Kristoff looks at you with a sort of "are you kidding me" face.

"No way. You and Elsa are the best friends I've ever had. Anna is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I wouldn't give you guys up if my life depended on it."

You smile. You are happy you decided to talk to Kristoff that day. You never would have guessed that it would have brought you here. That you would experience these events. But like Kristoff, you wouldn't have it any other way. Except maybe for Elsa almost kissing Hans. That you would've wanted to change.

With all this thought on what has happened you remember the objects Adgar gave you. You get out of bed and grab them.

"Hey Kristoff, wanna solve a mystery with me?"

"Are we playing Clue? I love Clue!"

"No, why would we… never mind."

You pull out the phone and unlock the screen. There is a message on the screen.

"Go to our room. Find your way."

You stare at it for a moment then look at Kristoff.

"When I killed Adgar and Idun, they gave me these. I think there is more to it all. It says to go to their room."

Kristoff is hesitant for a moment but submits and gestures you to lead on.

You both reach the room and slowly open the door. The feeling you get when you open it makes you think this hasn't been opened in years. The door seems so firm and old. You bot walk in and look around. It's a nice room, to be honest. There is a T.V. mantled on the wall, opposite the bed. There are pictures of Anna and Elsa on the dresser and the bedside table. Some random decorations and nice bedding. It seems pretty normal.

You both start to look around to find anything that could be of value.

"Hey (Y/N), come here," Kristoff says.

You walk beside him. He is pointing at a picture of young Anna and Elsa, which was located on their bedside table.

"They look so cute when they were young," he says.

"I think this is before Elsa hit Anna with the ice blast," you point at Anna's hair. "See, no white streak."

Just then the alarm clock begins to go off. It is an old analog clock but it seems to be modified for modern times. You notice a small opening that could fit a chip. You take out the chip and place it in there.

"What are you-"

Kristoff is cut off by a large section of the wall opening up. It has a facial recognition scanner that waits for a face. You grab the computer chip before continuing.

"What are you doing? Who knows what could happen?" Kristoff warns.

You ignore his warning as you walk up to it.

You place your head in the proper position, and start to hear a scanning sound.

"(Y/N), code name: Overlord. Access granted."

The scanner retreats into the wall and an elevator opens. It almost feels like it's calling you to it. You begin to get excited.

"Seems there is more to this house than meets the eye. However, how did nobody notice this? Especially the servants, Gerda and Kai?" Shadow chimes in.

"Well, it seems to have been closed off for a long time. Plus it took that chip to open it, so I doubt anyone could have accessed it to begin with."

Kristoff looks at you awkwardly. "Um… Who are you talking to?"

You look at him then smile and rub the back of your head.

"Sometimes I forget to not speak aloud, sorry."

"Shadow?"

"Shadow," you confirm.

Kristoff shrugs. He remembers a couple other times when you would talk to yourself, and started to realize it now. Even though you've had it for years, you still seem a little goofy with it. Then again, you are quite goofy. It was one of your best traits, at least from what Elsa would always tell Kristoff.

You walk into the elevator and turn around. Kristoff hasn't joined you yet.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know… Let's just get this over with. I have a bad feeling."

"Oh man, you jinxed it," you joke.

Kristoff smirks as he walks into the elevator with you. His gut is telling him that something bad is going to happen.

The elevator doors close but nothing happens. It just sits there. You and Kristoff wait for a moment, wondering if it's actually not moving or just a really smooth ride.

"So… are we going down?" You ask.

As soon as you finish the sentence the elevator shoots down at a devastating speed. It throws you both up to the ceiling. You push yourself down then lock yourself in a corner. Kristoff is having trouble doing that.

You push off the wall under him. You grab his waist and pull him down. During your rescue the elevator stops. You fly up and crush Kristoff between you and the roof, then he falls on you. Thankfully he is a lot bulkier than you, so you don't hurt him too much. However he does a number on you when you are on the receiving end. He rolls off of you and helps you up.

"Thanks man…"

He chuckles.

The elevator doors open to a vast room of darkness. You can't see two feet ahead of you. The only thing that helps is the light from the elevator. You both walk in, but keep on alert. You were hoping for minimal conflict. You were still banged up from yesterday, and you don't think you could stand another fight right now.

The door to the elevator closes, which causes you fall in the darkness. You and Kristoff go back to back. You do this so you don't lose each other. The lights start breaking through the darkness and showing the area. It seemed to be a split facility from what you can see. There was a large open area, which is what you are in now. The floor seemed very bright, as small square lights covered the floor and even spread to the walls.

The other part was more closed off from this section. From what you saw it had a massive computer there, but it was blocked off by the walls of the current room you were in. You and Kristoff moved slightly away from each other and looked around.

"It looks like an arena…" Kristoff muttered.

"(Y/N), I'm conflicted you could make it," Adgar's voice says over an intercom. "On one hand you actually got here, which is worth praise. You survived this long given your problems. On the other hand, I have died. You can see how I don't jump for joy at that fact."

"I'm sure the world will be devastated," you mumble.

"Well, since you're hear I bet you want to learn what secrets we have hidden. They are yours if you can prove yourself worthy of them. The room you are standing in is a training room with different settings. If you want to get into the research lab, then you have to complete the Overlord Protocol. Of course you can train to your heart's content in this room to prepare. This room was modified for you after we arrived."

The recording stops and you both wait for something to happen. Nothing occurs, which confused you. You have an idea, which may have you look like an idiot.

"Computer, what is Overlord Protocol?"

A few beeping noises fill the air.

"Overlord Protocol is a hyper realistic simulation intended for Overlord. In this, the user must face all the elementals listed in my databanks, plus the Duke and Duchess. The user will experience pain in this simulation. If the user receives too much pain for the body to handle, then the user will die."

You look over to Kristoff and shrug.

"I can't do that right now. Maybe in a few days."

"(Y/N), no!" Kristoff denies.

You are confused. "What do you mean?

"Look, I understand you want to learn about your past and what these people were doing, but don't you think there has been enough lately?"

You stare at Kristoff as he speaks.

"Think about it. These past few weeks have been hell. I'm not saying you shouldn't do this and I'm not saying you shouldn't train with this, because I know you will. I'm saying that maybe we should have a break from all the action for a bit. Let everyone catch their breath."

You contemplate what he is saying. It does make sense, and he never said you couldn't use it to better yourself.

"But we should tell the girls," you say.

Kristoff nods. "Of course, but how about we wait until school ends? That way we won't fail it or anything. We've already missed enough.

"But that's so far away," you whine.

"But it's for the best. Train all you like, just don't go off on some journey for the truth just yet."

You accept Kristoff's logic. You agree that Anna and Elsa deserve a break from all the fighting. You both leave the room and enter the elevator. You command it to take you up, and it does. It flies at high speeds to the top. You again experience difficulty keeping yourself in place.

After a few hours the girls come home. They still won't tell you what they did, and you made a joke out of the whole thing. You and Kristoff told them about the training ground beneath the house. You told them about the message you received from Adgar, and the secrets that are still hidden. They agree with the idea to wait until school ends. Elsa can see you aren't completely on board with the idea and holds your arm tight.

"We'll get the truth (Y/N), you can count on it."

You smile at her then kiss her. You were happy that, for a few months, you could spend some quality time with Elsa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The board room is filled up with twelve men. They are all in business suits and are listening. There is one man who is in some casual wear, that is mostly black and a dark pair of jeans. He is at the head of the table.

"And with our deaths, we leave Westergaard Anderson Industries to our daughter, Elsa Anderson. We have appreciated the partnership with all of you, and hope you all work well in your future and current projects."

The room stays silent for a moment.

"We can't have one of our own projects run our company," one man argues.

"Of course not! We should use our resources to kill the Ice Queen and Overlord while we can!"

Everyone continues to argue except for the one at the head. He slams his fist onto the table.

"Enough!"

The room goes silent.

"The Duke and Duchess made us the wealthy men we are today. There would be no W.A. Industries without the Andersons. We respect their decision and let Elsa take over."

"But Alec," one begins.

"No. No buts. We have quite some time to cover any projects up. Elsa will need to finish school before she can take over the company, which means you have months to cover your asses and move your projects to a different location. And I swear, if any of you make an attempt on Elsa or (Y/N) then I will kill you myself. We must respect the wishes of the Duke."

"The Hierarchy will not stand for this!"

"They were the second highest members in the Hierarchy. They have more of a say than any of you. Only the Monarchy could over rule them, and I doubt they give a shit."

Nobody argues Alec's statement.

"So what do we do about Hans?" Another Westergaard asks.

"We let him be. If he interferes with anything then we will take action, but for now we leave him to his business. This meeting is adjourned," Alec declares.

The men angrily leave the room while Alec stays. He closes his eyes and relaxes a bit. This is interrupted by a call on his tablet. He picks it up and clicks the accept button. A man's face pops up on the screen.

"Sir, we have a-"

He is cut off by a crashing sound.

"Man here who wishes to see you."

Alec shrinks the call to half the screen and brings up the security camera on the other. He smiles and shakes his head.

"Send him up."

A few minutes later a man walks into the room.

"How many guards did you take out this time, Hunter?"

Hunter chuckles and shakes Alec's hand. "Only seven this time. They've gotten fast at calling you."

Alec laughs and gestures Hunter to take a seat, which Hunter does.

"So, I assume you know what's happened," Hunter starts.

"Know? Hell I have seven reports on what happened. Me and all the other members of the Hierarchy. They're all calling for your brother's death."

"The entire Hierarchy?"

Alec nods his head.

"Does that include..?"

"Yes, it does. The Monarchs are part of the Hierarchy. Hell, they're the leaders of the damn thing."

Hunter pauses for a moment. He is hoping the Monarchs will stay away, but the likely hood of that is slim.

"So what does that mean?"

"Well, the Monarchs sent me a message saying they would be arriving this coming July. But that may change."

"I'm going to assume in a bad way," Hunter asks.

"Yes. Hans is searching for the Monarchs. He wants revenge, and is looking for them to help him."

"Would they?"

"Not for Hans' reasons," Alec states.

Hunter and Alec stand up and look out the window.

"(Y/N) did discover the Duke's lab, which is home to the same sort of training simulator you use. It will improve his strength, and also lead him to some answers."

Hunter stays silent.

"Which will take him to the North Mountain. I would say that's a good place to reveal yourself."

Alec looks over to Hunter, who is lost in thought.

"Hey," Alec says, putting his hand on Hunter's shoulder.

"(Y/N) is passing all our expectations. We never thought he would've had the power to kill the Duke and Duchess, yet he did. He is like his brother."

"Handsome?"

"Stubborn."

The two chuckle. They both look out the window once more.

"Alec, be honest. Do you think we can beat the Monarchs?"

"You know them better than I do. You tell me."

Hunter remains silent. Alec picks up on the hint.

"Hey, you're a smart guy. You'll figure it all out. I'll help you as much as I can, but I can only do so much."

"I know."

Hunter walks towards the exit.

"Do you still have that sword?" Alec asks, still looking out the window.

"I've saved it for him. I think he'll like it."

Hunter is escorted out of the building and to the streets of Arendelle. He thinks back on your battle and your victory. He wants to help you, but he has things to do right now. He has to prepare for the Monarchs arrival. He knows exactly who to find.

"I hope there's a high chance for rain today," he chuckles.

**The next act so soon? What are my plans? Who is the Monarchy? Why do you always have to fight things? I assure you that Act 2 will be just as interesting and fun as Act 1. I am reading all the requests that people are asking for Act 2, whether it be through private messaging or reviews. I welcome any ideas you guys have. If it can work with what I have planned, then no doubt I will use it! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy Act 2! I have a lot planned for this that I hope you'll all like!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Whatever happens…**

9 months later

Anna is sitting on the couch writing in her diary. She giggles at a few things she is writing. All she can think about is how amazing these last few months have been. With no catastrophes occurring, you have all had bonding time. You and Elsa have become extremely close. Almost every day another special thing would happen between you two.

Anna and Kristoff were doing great too. Anna offered Kristoff to live at her house, but Kristoff didn't want to leave his family just yet. Pabbie has been having strange dreams lately and Kristoff wants to be there to hear them. When Pabbie is having strange dreams it usually means something is wrong.

Anna didn't agree with some of the things you've done the past few months. For starters, you were always down in the training room. Elsa and Kai would drag you back up to make sure you were social. Sometimes you would even forget to eat. Kai made you promise that you would finish all your homework and spend time with everyone before you went down there. You never meant to leave everyone, but there was a desire in you to get stronger.

Shadow was also more present lately. He would always leave in the middle of the night and not come home for hours. Nobody ever knew what he was doing, and when they asked you it was met with confusion. You ask him about it, but he says not to worry. That he needs some time to play as well.

Shadow also started using the training room for himself. Your body had become much stronger after all this time, but you still never activated the Overlord Protocol, even though you wanted to. You made a promise not to do so until school is over. But it's the last two weeks of school, which means you can try it soon.

Anna hears her phone ring and grabs it. She chats on the phone for a moment before coming to a realization. She hangs up the phone and rushes to her parents room. Before she could activate the elevator a huge earthquake occurs for a moment. Everything in the house topples over, including Anna.

"Ow…" She said, rubbing her head.

She picked herself up and remembered you.

"Oh my gosh! Is (Y/N) okay?"

She runs into the elevator and activates it. You made sure that the elevator had a better decent than it did the first time you used it. The ride ends and the door opens. Anna sees you lying on the ground.

"(Y/N)" she shrieks, running over to you.

When she sees your face she becomes unamused. You are laughing. She walks up beside you and hovers over you.

"Hey Anna, how's it go-" you are cut off by her kicking you in the ribs.

You grab them and moan.

"Man, you hit hard. Wow…"

Anna chuckles for a moment, but retains her serious face.

"What happened? The whole house shook!"

"It did? Sorry," you chuckled. "Anyway, I was trying to activate that mode again. I haven't been able to do it since the first time. In the session, I was hit by a bunch of elements at once. It hurt."

Anna shakes her head and lies beside you. You both look at each other for a moment.

"Hey, where's Elsa? Wouldn't she normally be the one beating my door down?"

"Elsa and Kristoff are out shopping. Like we should be doing."

You cough. "Why?"

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"Evidently."

"It's prom this week!"

"And?"

Anna gives you a look. "Elsa wants it to be special, (Y/N). We should be buying a suit and dress."

You laugh, "Yeah, like I'm going dress shopping with you."

She smacks your chest, which is still sore from the training.

"Ow," you complain.

Anna blushes, "Sorry, sorry… Wait no, no you insulted me! It would take ten minutes!"

You burst out laughing at the statement.

"It would take ten minutes for me. It would take hours for you. You'd find thirty 'perfect dresses' and cycle through them eight times. There is no way I am shopping with you. No way."

Anna is upset you think so little of her. She looks at you with a pouting, angry face. You try to resist but you know Anna will never stop asking you.

"Oh…fine. Just let me shower and change."

Anna giggles in excitement and helps you up. She grabs one of your hands and pull. You pull as well, but you use to much force and Anna falls right on top of you.

You chuckle at the situation before lifting yourself and Anna up. Anna is blushing and rapidly apologizing. You are curious as to why she is taking it so seriously. Then again, you may just not be taking it seriously when you should. Either way you brush it off and head upstairs for a shower.

You take off your clothes and hop in the shower. You stand there for a moment, thinking. There has been so little going on for you. You and Kristoff have become quite the band, without even trying. Pubs and musical gatherings have asked you both to come and play. You never said no to playing guitar, as Elsa was always impressed with how fast your fingers could move. She would always make a dirty joke about it, which surprised you. Even though Elsa can be playful, you didn't think her mind was as polluted as yours.

You think about Hunter. You haven't seen him lately. You assumed he went to your school, as you've only ever seen him there, but he was never around. You were getting fond of him, even though you only talked to him twice. He seemed like a good guy. Seemed like someone you could talk to. You wish you knew more about him, but it doesn't matter now. With everything else that has been happening he may have been forgotten.

You turn off the shower and dry yourself off. After giving your hair a dry you wrap the towel around your waist and start to go to your room. You check yourself out for a minute. It seems like it was only yesterday that you were filled with scars. Now your body is clean and normal. There is a difference between then and now, however. You are a lot stronger than you used to be. Your muscles are noticeably more defined, but not like those magazines that always show ripped men.

You didn't want that. You didn't care about the physical appearance of your strength, you cared about the actions that strength could do. But you have augmented your strength more than it used to be. You've been training really hard for what is coming, and you won't stop until you've passed what you think is enough.

Your favourite part was training with the gravity higher. You could act natural at 2.5 times earth's normal gravity. You found it odd how your body could handle the pressure, but your bones never broke. Your body never became a pancake, which you're sure Elsa appreciates. She never understood your need to get so strong. You were likely the strongest man on the planet, but you felt like you needed more. Like if you took a rest, declared that you reached the highest point of your strength, then this training simulator would demolish you.

The computer even said that you can die if you aren't careful. You seem to always find a way to win, but that was with Carnage. You don't have Carnage anymore, which means it's all you and Shadow. You feel as if you need a guarantee that you can win, no matter what. That you will find these answers about who you really are.

You chuckle then head to your room. Anna passes by you.

"So we can head out now?"

"As long as I can put some clothes on. I mean, I'm sure nobody would mind if I went to the mall like this but…"

Anna laughs. "I'm sure all the girls would fall for you right then and there, (Y/N)."

You laugh in turn and make your way to your room. You grab a black long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans. You slip them on really easily then run to the front door to meet Anna.

"So, are you gonna drive, or am I?" Anna asks.

You shrug. "Up to you."

"You drive."

She walks over to your new car that the family bought for you. They felt like you needed a car, rather than walk around all the time. It was a super car that you didn't recognize. Gerda said it was a custom made for you. You didn't want to know the price of it. You took it for a few test drives. It was fast, agile, and beautiful. It seemed like it was trying to copy you. The car had an amazing looking shell with a pure white colour. You never asked for a car, but they gave it to you anyway.

You didn't mind too much, as it got from A to B and that's all you really want in a car. The beauty of its shell is an added bonus, you won't deny. You grab your keys from the bowl inside and unlock the door. Anna sits in the passenger seat and you sit in the driver seat. This was Anna's dress shopping day, so she seemed a little more peppy than normal. That's saying something.

"So I made a list of all the places we should go," Anna says, handing you a list.

You read it and your eyes explode. There were at least fifteen stores written down on this page, and none of them were for you.

"Anna… I only need to go to Moore's. Why do we need to go to all these places?"

"Well, they all have really nice dresses. How else am I supposed to find the–"

"Perfect dress?" You finish, hinting at what you said earlier.

Anna stares at you for a moment, realizing what you are saying.

"Shut up, (Y/N)," Anna laughs.

You chuckle and start up the car. You drive out of the driveway and onto the road. Your seven hour journey begins. You decide to get yours out of the way first, and head to a Moore's. Anna complains about this at first, but then gets excited at the thought of finally seeing you in a suit. You both enter the store and are greeted by a well-dressed man.

"(Y/N)!" A man said, dragging your name out.

"Ah crap," you say under your breath. "Hey, Matt."

"Aw, I was hoping you'd be happier to see me," he responds.

Anna noticed a strong lisp on this man. She does recognize him, but can't put her finger on it.

"So who's this sweet thing you have with you? Oh, the other sister. How daring of you (Y/N)," Matt teases.

Anna remembers! He was one of the people who went to your school. He graduated last year but always came back to visit. He took a fancy to you, in two ways.

"It's not like that Matt, Anna is ju–"

"Oh I get it, I get it. So, I can only imagine you came here for a suit."

"Well, kind of. I came here to see you too. You invited me here once, remember."

"Oh I do! I'm surprised you remember. So, we'll get you set up in a PERFECT suit," Matt says, eye balling your figure. "I'm guessing this is for prom?"

You nod. "Anna is making me do it now, rather than later."

Anna waves shyly, and you snicker at that.

"She's getting her dress today too. I just wanted to get my suit over with first."

"I understand. So how about we get to try on some suits."

The process takes longer than you wanted. Matt continually said that it wasn't good enough for you, even when you thought it was fine. He kept saying, "With a body like yours you need the perfect suit." Even though it was taking up Anna's dress time, she was stirring up quite the conversation on what suits could work on you. You weren't enjoying how long this was taking.

Eventually – an hour and a half to be specific – a suit was finally "suitable" enough for you. You chuckled at the pun you made. Anna and Matt gave you a look and went back to their discussion. The suit was black, and had a black dress shirt underneath. You wanted a white one but you realized your opinion barely mattered anymore. You were just a mannequin they were using for their amusement. Oh how you wish Elsa was here. Or even Kristoff. You wonder how their endeavor is going.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kristoff walks out of a different Moore's with a suit in a suit bag. He's happy with his purchase, as it's plain and simple. Elsa's ready for her dress shopping, however she has more of a plan than Anna did.

"So, where are we going first? And why couldn't you take Anna or (Y/N) along?"

Elsa gives a look to Kristoff. "Well, for one, (Y/N) can't see what dress I am wearing! That ruins it. Same goes for you and Anna. Second, (Y/N) probably would forgotten about getting a suit if Anna didn't use her personality to get him out of the house."

Kristoff laughs, "He can beat all these super powered people, but can't stand up to you two."

"Yes, cause all he does is train all day," Elsa says with some bitterness.

Kristoff catches this.

"Elsa…"

"I know, I know. That wasn't fair of me to do. He spends a lot of time with me and sets up some pretty marvelous dates. The days where we do nothing at all are still magical. But…"

Kristoff puts his hand on Elsa's shoulder. "He cares about you more than anything, you know that. He just needs to figure out more about himself. I would want to know more too if I was some sort of project. I know you somewhat understand, and you may not completely agree, but your support means everything to him."

Elsa smiles at Kristoff's speech.

"Besides, you're gonna blow him away with the dress you'll pick."

Elsa smiles. "Speaking of that, we have a much easier dress picking than Anna and (Y/N) does. I made sure to tell Anna to keep (Y/N) out of the house for a long time."

Kristoff raises his brow. "What do you have planned?"

"I'll explain on the way, let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shadow, can you please take over for me? Please? I will love you forever," you beg.

"For one, I don't care whether you love me or not. Two, HA. You're on your own for this one (Y/N)."

You face palm.

Matt got off of work after you got your suit. He and Anna are choosing dresses now. You are on the verge of smashing you head against every wall you encounter.

Just as you predicted, Anna has found too many dresses for her to wear. You are graced with the marvelous job of carrying everything. EVERYTHING. This wasn't just dresses anymore. Anna found even better shoes to wear, some great make-up and so much more. You complained about it and called everything heavy but it didn't even break a sweat for you. The one drawback of your strength! The one weakness!

Anna wants to find a dress that could compliment her white streak of hair. Matt agrees completely on her thoughts. Unfortunately, the dresses she picked didn't follow this new line of thinking. They bring all the dresses back to their stores and apologize. You set them down one by one. As you do it, you hear someone giggle.

You look over to find a girl with blonde hair and a nice figure giggling at you. She was very attractive, and her giggle was pretty cute, but not as cute as Elsa's. She is in a uniform, which likely means she works at the store, though you don't remember seeing her before.

"You know, laughing at someone's misfortune is not very nice. Ever heard of karma?" You mention.

"Ever heard of a cart?" She retorts.

"Ouch, you got me there," you chuckle, setting the last of the dresses down. "But how else would I be able to show off my amazing strength?"

She walks a bit closer to you.

"I don't know, go to the gym, enter a contest, go into some professional fighting club," she cheekily responds.

"Ha, professional fighting wishes they had something on me," you say, not realizing you almost spilled a secret.

"(Y/N)! Come on, we're going!" Anna calls out.

"Stop flirting with girls," Matt teases.

You start jogging towards them. "Flirting? I wasn't flirting! I can't even flirt!"

"That's not what Elsa says," Anna chuckles.

You blush at the statement. You look back to the girl. She is smiling and waving at you. You give a smile and a wave before leaving.

Anna hits you on the back of the head. "Stop it (Y/N)! Elsa will get jealous!"

"Elsa isn't the jealous type… is she?" You say.

"As her sister, I will inform you that she indeed is the jealous type."

You look at Anna oddly. "How sophisticated of you, Anna."

"It's all these fancy stores," she laughs. "Hey, we should get some chocolate! It's been a long day!"

Matt gets excited at the idea. You huff.

"We have a huge supply of chocolate at home, remember?"

"Yes, but Matt won't be there! He's been so helpful!" Anna compliments.

You decide not to argue and just go along with it. The three of you reached the chocolate shop. Anna was the first to order some. You sat back and waited for the two to order.

"Are you getting any, (Y/N)?" Anna asks.

You make your decision and follow through. Everyone cleans up and heads off to another store.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 hours later

You push the door to your house open and fall face first on the couch. You don't even notice Elsa sitting on the couch with you. You almost fell right on her lap.

She giggles. "Had a fun day?"

"That was more exhausting than the training I've been doing."

Elsa giggles some more. "Anna can be quite the handful, at times."

Anna walks in with her arms crossed.

"(Y/N), you have to get my dress for me! How could you just leave me like that?" She teases.

Kai volunteers to grab Anna's dress and your suit. Anna makes sure Kristoff isn't around before Kai enters.

"Kristoff went home. You're fine," Elsa informed.

Anna nodded and ran to her room with her dress.

"Shall I place this in your room?" Kai asks you.

"I don't even care," you say, your voiced muffled by the fact your face is in the couch.

Kai stood there for a moment.

"He said yes," Elsa responds with a smile.

Kai nods and starts walking to your room.

Elsa moves her eyes to the back of your head. She giggles again, and puts her book down.

"Are you going to face me?" She asks.

You let out a muffled moan.

"Is that a yes?"

Another moan. Elsa shoots a small blast of ice at your butt. You jump off the couch and hold your butt.

"What was that for?" You exclaim.

"See, you moved," she smiles.

You smile back and lay on the couch. You go to the same spot, but this time with your face actually facing the rest of the world. Elsa leans over and kisses you. It's a little weird, since it feels like you're upside down. But you never pass up a chance to kiss Elsa.

She backs away from your lips and smiles.

"So what's the plan for this week?"

"I don't know. More training, probably. I haven't played gui-"

You are cut off by Elsa slapping your stomach.

"No silly! Prom! You make sure that you don't forget!"

You smile, "Well, you do have a talent for distracting me and making me forget."

She chuckles, "Flatterer."

You spin your body around to face Elsa then pull her close. She giggles at your actions.

"I can show you some real flattery, if you want," you tease.

"Oh please good sir, I must know," Elsa melodramatically responds.

You kiss her with great passion and she responds with the same. You pick her up and she wraps her legs around you. She giggles while she kisses you. This tickles your lips a bit. You start to bring her up the stairs but see someone in your way. Kai is standing a short distance in front of you with his brow raised.

You shrug and bring Elsa to her room. Elsa didn't notice, so she never complained. Kai rolled his eyes at the two of you.

"Young love. I'm surprised they've kept their passion for so long."

"Those two were made for each other," Gerda chimed in, walking out of the kitchen.

"That they were. It's almost scary how well Elsa connected with him after she distanced herself from everyone else."

"He is special, you know that," Gerda says. "He has a certain something that makes people believe and trust in him."

Before their conversation could continue the doorbell rings. Kai makes his way to the door and opens it.

"Hello, is this the Anderson household?" A male voice asks.

"Yes, it is. May I ask who you are and why you are here?" Kai asks.

"Of course. My name is Alec Westergaard, CEO of W.A. Industries. I have business with Elsa Anderson."

Kai bows then walks up to Elsa's door. He knocks twice.

"Ms. Elsa? You have a visitor."

"Tell him to go away," you yell.

"(Y/N)!" Elsa cheerfully giggles. "I'll be there in a second."

"What? Why? You were the one who was getting-"

A slap is heard.

"Ow," you complain.

Kai shakes his head and returns to the door.

"She will be down in a moment."

"Not a problem," Alec responds.

After twenty seconds you and Elsa come rushing down the stairs. You slide down the railing while she made an ice slide for herself. She beat you to the bottom. Thankfully the stairs are hidden from the door, so the man doesn't see her powers.

You make your way to the door with Elsa to see who was there. Alec didn't look at Elsa right away. Instead he looked at you. He hasn't seen you in the flesh for years, and was happy to see his best friend's younger brother.

"Hey, how's it going?" You ask him, extending your hand. "My name is (Y/N)."

"Alec is mine," he responds, shaking your hand. "I'm doing quite well, thank you."

Alec gives you a quick smirk before turning his attention to Elsa.

"Elsa Anderson? My name Is Alec Westergaard."

Both you and Elsa become weary of him. You have a bad taste when it comes to that family.

"How can I help you?" Elsa questionably asks.

"I have come to ask whether my messenger boy has come to talk to you yet."

Elsa's face shows confusion. "No, nobody has come on your behalf."

"Except maybe your brother." You hiss.

Alec looks at you. He knows exactly where your hatred is coming from, but he has no intention of messing with you.

"There are a lot of us, and we're all different. I assure you I am quite different from all of my brothers."

You and Elsa share a look before turning your attention back to Alec.

"Well, your parents left Westergaard-Anderson Industries under your name. I have been acting as CEO until you take over. But apparently you know nothing about it, so I will have to explain."

Elsa was going to question it, but decides to wait for his explanation.

"You're parents ran the company, and with their untimely death – which I am truly sorry for – they left their company in your name. When you finish school, you may be the CEO of the biggest company in the world."

Elsa is surprised at this. She never expected something like this from a Westergaard. Or even at all. The CEO of a company? Her? You are equally as taken back by the information.

"I'm the CEO of W.A. Industries?" Elsa states.

"Only if you want to be. It is optional."

Elsa turns to you, her eyes are screaming for your opinion.

"So, what will Elsa have to do? She doesn't have any experience with running a company," you query.

"I'll teach her about it myself. I am fully behind you being the CEO, and will help you with getting in the groove. I also ask if I could be your advisor, to aid you in decisions. The choice will always be yours, but I would give my personal opinion."

Alec looks between you and Elsa.

"Listen, you have time to think about it. If you need more information then I urge you to come visit the company and see what we do. Whether you take over or not, you'll still have royalties from the company. You're basically going to be even more rich."

Alec shakes Elsa's hand before leaving. Elsa closes the door and walks over to the couch and lays on it. You watch her for a moment before bursting out the door and catching up to Alec.

"Hey!" You call out, grabbing his arm.

Alec hardly reacts. He starts to turn around and you let his arm go.

"Why now? What's with the timing? You had months after her parents died to contact her, but you do it now? What's the purpose?"

Alec chuckles, "How did you know when her parents died?"

You are without words at this. You have an explanation, but you aren't going to tell this guy what happened. Alec smirks at your silence.

"Cat got your tongue? No matter. To answer your question I simply respect the Anderson's wishes. If they want their daughter to lead their company then that is what I support. I know you may not trust me, given your encounters with Hans, but I have nothing against you or your girlfriend."

"How did you know about Hans?" You ask.

Alec exhales and looks around. He leans into your ear.

"Once you complete the training program, come meet me at W.A. Industries."

Your eyes widen at this. He knows more than he's willing to tell. Before you know it you fall asleep. Shadow assumes his posture and cocks a smirk at Alec.

"Surprise, surprise. W.A. is behind all this."

"No. Not all of it. I would say we're just a proxy."

"A highly protected proxy," Shadow counters.

"You are quite perceptive, aren't you, Shadow?"

Shadow is slightly surprised. "You knew it was me?"

"Your tone changes from (Y/N)'s. Your stance and postures shifts slightly. Your words and manner of speech is more sophisticated."

Shadow chuckles. "Good to know I have a clear difference."

"It's subtle, but there. I wonder, have any of (Y/N) or your memories come back to you? With the loss of Carnage I assume the memories don't fade out from your mind."

Shadow gives a cynical look to Alec. "How did you know?"

"Then you haven't shared the information with (Y/N), have you? You know he would go rushing in without a thought."

"He tends to do that," Shadow reflects.

Alec begins walking away. "I offer the same thing to you as I did to him. See me after your training is completed. I'll offer you some aid."

Shadow watches Alec walk away. He is somewhat angry that there are things being hidden from him. Shadow wants to pin Alec down and beat the information out of him. But there isn't time for that right now.

Shadow comes back into the house and closes the door behind him. Elsa lifts her head to see him come in.

"What'd you-"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter," Shadow coldly responds, passing by Elsa and heading upstairs.

Elsa is perplexed at this response. She gets up from the couch and chases after him.

Shadow opens the door to the parent's room and activates the scanner. Elsa enters the room during the scan.

"(Y/N), what's wrong?"

"Scan complete." The computer verifies.

Shadow walks into the elevator and looks to Elsa.

"I'm not the one you want to talk to, Elsa."

The elevator door closes, leaving Elsa staring at the wall. Elsa isn't stupid, she knows it's Shadow. Elsa has had a few encounters with Shadow, and can tell his cold and distant tone from your warm and loving one. Elsa leaves the room and heads to Anna's. She knocks on the door.

"Anna? Can I come in?"

"Of course. Come see my dress!"

Elsa walks into Anna's room to see Anna in beautiful dress. The bottom half is a lovely shade or green. The body is black with some blue and red designs on it, and finally the shoulders are a darker shade of green. Anna is spinning around, letting the skirt part dance around her body. Anna's smile is so wide, as she is obviously happy with her choice.

"Anna, you look beautiful," Elsa compliments.

"Thanks! I actually picked this a while ago and showed (Y/N)'s friend Matt a picture. He thought it was perfect. Though, I still kept him out all day, like you said. What was that about anyway?"

Elsa leads Anna to her room and opens the closet. It is almost completely cleared out, except for one mannequin with a dress on it. Anna's eyes widen. The dress is completely made of ice. It emanates with beauty. It sparkles, even in the dark closet. It is a thing with no parallel, no equal.

"Elsa… you…"

Elsa giggles, "Do you think (Y/N) will like it?"

"Like it? He'll love it!" Anna hops in the air, clapping her hands. "You have to try it on! Please?"

Elsa takes the dress off of the mannequin and puts it on. The icy feel doesn't bother Elsa. She rather enjoys it. The dress fits beautifully on Elsa. There is some amount of cleavage, but not much. There is a sliver in the bottom half for a leg to be exposed. The dress complimented Elsa's pale skin, and brought out her true beauty. Anna was over joyed.

"Elsa you look amazing! I can't believe you made this out of ice!"

"It took some inspiration. I took Kristoff out just to get some ideas for the dress. He was happy it didn't take long."

The two giggle as they enjoy their time in the dresses. Elsa's face falls flat as she remembers why she came to talk to Anna. Anna notices the lack of joy in her sister's face.

"What's wrong Elsa?"

Elsa takes off her dress and places it back on the mannequin.

"It's… I don't know. It's silly."

"Come on Elsa. Is it about (Y/N)?"

"Somewhat. It's about that other one."

Anna realizes it may be a bit more serious than she originally thought. The two sat on Elsa's bed.

"I worry about that. I know it hasn't been too much to handle lately, but it's weird seeing him be so cold towards me. I know it's not him… but…"

Anna chuckles a little bit.

"What? What's so funny?"

"I swear you need a reminder every few months that he loves you," Anna chuckles. "Even Kristoff notices that."

Elsa blushes then lightly smacks Anna. "Oh shush!"

Anna laughs, "I get it. It's nice to be reminded that you're beloved truly loves you, especially when said beloved has another person inside of them."

"That still seems really weird to me," Elsa confesses.

"Yeah, it's weird. But (Y/N) always says that Shadow has nothing against us, he just doesn't find a need to speak to us. But who cares about that! Right now you have to plan! You need proper hair, and make up, and… oh so much. Can I help you?"

Elsa chuckles, "Of course you can."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shadow blocks a punch, then breaks the arm that attacked him. He straightens his hand and chops the assailant's neck. The man goes down, then disappears. The simulation ends, and the gravity is reverted to normal. Shadow is relieved by the release of pressure. Unlike you, he trains at 4x earth's normal gravity. It is much more difficult to keep himself up, but he has learned to do it quite well. He too is baffled on the reason the body doesn't collapse under the pressure. The only explanation he can think of is the project you were placed in.

Shadow enjoyed raising the stakes on training behind your back. This ensures that the body is more durable and capable than what you believe it is. He uses this just in case you believe you are in over your head. It's like a safety net. He knows what the body can do more than you do. It is also the reason you are so much stronger, faster, and more tired. Two people are training with the same body.

You do train harder than Shadow does, at times. You like to place yourself against an overwhelming force with the gravity turned up. Shadow tends to have the gravity higher than you, but less people to fight. The method works for the way each of you go into battle. Alec was right in his statement regarding the difference between the two of you. Shadow heads to the elevator and returns to the main house. He lays on your bed and falls asleep, allowing you to regain control.

Most of the time you barely notice. It's like blinking then being in a completely different place at a different time. You are used to it, but know that Shadow has messed with something. You get out of bed and run right into the wall. You hold your head for a second and wonder what happened. You were going way faster than you normally do. That is usually a sign of gravity training.

You take a moment and start hopping around the room. You get used to the gravity before leaving the room. You knock on Elsa's door.

"Elsa? You in there?"

There was no response.

"Hm… Maybe in Anna's room?" You mutter.

You hop over to Anna's room and knock on the door.

"Anna? You there?"

"Yeah, come on in."

You open the door to find Anna brushing her hair, and Elsa sleeping on her bed.

"Why is Elsa..?"

"She was tired. Also worried."

"About what?" You ask.

"Your alter made her paranoid, sort of."

"Damn it Shadow!" You yell in your mind.

"Well she doesn't have to be so sensitive," he retorts.

"Oh… I guess you guys aren't as used to that as I am," you say.

"Well, Kristoff and I are somewhat okay with it. But I can see where Elsa is coming from. Sometimes her boyfriend isn't actually her boyfriend."

"Yeah… I guess that makes sense."

Anna can see the sadness in your eyes, she cheers you up by giving you a hug.

"Hey, you can make it up to her at prom! I know she's looking forward to it."

"Yeah, I kind of am too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The days seem to have flown right by, as tonight is the night! It's prom! Elsa and Anna have gotten dressed up and are waiting for you and Kristoff to pick them up. You all agreed that you and Kristoff would get ready at his place while Anna and Elsa fixed up at theirs. Anna is freaking out while waiting.

"Why are they late? Does my hair look good?"

Elsa giggles. "You look beautiful, Anna."

"You look beautifuller," Anna responds, but soon regrets saying that. "Well not fuller but, more beautiful."

Elsa giggles some more. "Thank you. You have to calm down a little Anna. Kristoff is going to love how you look."

"That's not fair for you to say, Elsa! You're drop dead gorgeous in that dress. You even fixed your hair, make up, and everything.

Elsa's hair flowed beautifully over her shoulder, braided like little snow flakes. Elsa used a little ice to make sure her hair stayed that way.

"You look amazing Anna. Just give it a minute, they'll be here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Anna is going to kill me!" Kristoff yells from inside the car.

He pokes his head out the window and looks back at you. Small drops of rain fall on his hair.

"How're you doing?"

"Fuck you!" You yell, pushing the car across the road.

Kristoff chuckles a little bit but is still concerned. He never thought his car was going to break down and limo is going to show up at the girls' house any minute now.

Kristoff looks out the window to you again.

"I thought you were stronger than this!" Kristoff taunts.

You look at him with a half playful and half angry face.

"I'll come up there and show you how strong I am!"

The car keeps going on the road. Other cars honk and pass by. You ignore them and keep pushing the car. You curse the suit for its lack of flexibility. You swear it is going to rip sooner or later. The rain isn't helping either. You're basically soaked to the bone. You get annoyed with this whole situation. Even though you never showed care for prom, you hate being late to something you have agreed to go to. You push off the car and wait for a second.

"Just go!" You yell, giving the car a grand haymaker.

The wheels spin fast as the car flies across the road. Kristoff grabs the wheel and attempts to lead it to safety. He checks the speedometer, which reads 80 mph.

"Damn (Y/N), how strong are you?"

After the punch your suit jacket rips completely. You let out a small huff then start running to catch up to the car. It is slowing down, and eventually reaches a spot close to Anna and Elsa's house. You catch up and Kristoff makes fun of your little tantrum and your ripped clothes. You both notice the limo arrive at the girls' house so you rush there.

You talk to the limo driver while Kristoff rings the door bell and motions you to join him. The limo driver agrees to wait a couple minutes. He better, as he's being paid well. You walk up to the door beside Kristoff just in time for the door to open. Gerda opens it and leads the two of you inside. She notices your ripped jacket and pulls you towards her.

"What happened?"

"Ask Kristoff," you mutter.

The girls saw you both coming from outside, so they planned something for your arrival. Gerda knew what to do.

"So, the girls requested you to get them from their rooms. They are a little childish," she chuckles.

"Not a problem Gerda, this is their night," you smile.

"It's yours too. Make it a good one boys," she says as she walks away.

You and Kristoff gives each other a quick smile before bumping fists.

"Let's make it a damn good night," you say.

"Can't get any worse than you pushing a car," he laughs.

You shake your head as the two of you split up.

You reach Elsa's room and take a breath. You are wet, cold, and have a broken suit. You are just hoping she isn't focused on the appearance of it all. Not that you look bad, but your clothes are a tad… ruined. You knock on the door twice before opening it. Elsa is standing in the middle of the room with her dress on. Your jaw drops when you see her. She has never looked more stunning than she does right now. Elsa giggles at your reaction.

"You like it?"

"Like it? I love it! Is it made of ice?"

She nods. She takes a look at you and becomes confused.

"What happened to you?"

"Don't even get me started. Kristoff is getting a piece of my mind tomorrow."

"From the way Anna tells it, he may get a piece of her tonight," Elsa says with slight aggravation.

You laugh. "You can't get mad at her for anything tawdry she does with him. You know what we've done, and that surpasses anything that they could do."

Elsa looks at you and smiles. "Tawdry?"

You shrug. "I don't know."

Elsa walks around you with such a sexy walk that you just want to kiss her right now and forget all about prom. It's almost killing you.

"I suppose you need a new suit," she says seductively.

"I guess, but I don't know- whoa baby," you say as she uses her powers to remove your clothes and cover you with ice.

The ice forms into a blue suit that perfectly fits you. It sparkles like Elsa's.

"I think we're matching now," she giggles.

You admire her work, but you can't take it anymore. You grab her waist and pull her in to kiss you. She doesn't fight back one bit. She embraces it. You took continue to make out for a couple minutes until Anna and Kristoff interrupt you.

"We do have a prom to go to, remember? Hey… nice suit," Kristoff comments.

You and Elsa smile before following the two out to the limo. You all find a spot and take position with your dates. Kristoff gives you a smirk and slight nod out of respect. He knew your girl looks amazing, but of course he has his eyes on Anna. You all have a great talk full of laughs and "awwww"s. You were all ready to graduate school, and tonight was the night to celebrate that.

You reach the school and thank the limo driver. You exit the car and take Elsa's hand as she exits.

"My lady," you joke.

"Why thank you," she says, her hand on her chest.

You wait for Anna and Kristoff before entering the school. The prom was in the show room. The same one that you and Kristoff played in throughout the year and at Battle of the Bands.

Anna and Kristoff enter first. Everyone knew the two were coming together, but whispers could be heard wondering where you and Elsa were. You both stand outside the door before entering.

"You ready Elsa?"

"When I'm beside you I'm ready for anything," she smiles.

Elsa slips her arm through yours and gets close to you. You smile then open the door to the dance.

Everyone stood silent as they watched you both walk in. Your matching clothes were absolutely stunning, but you knew Elsa was taking all the credit. She looked better than anyone there, and that was a fact. You both walk into the room and stand with Anna and Kristoff. The two are having a drink and chatting. You grab your own drinks and talk with them. The night is mostly just you four talking up a storm with the occasional person asking one of you to dance. You were surprised that people had the balls to ask Elsa to dance with them. She respectfully said no, as she was saving her first and last dance for you.

Eventually a vote started coming around. It was to vote for the prom king and queen. You and Elsa voted for Anna and Kristoff. They seemed to be the best for the part. The two laughed when they heard it, as they voted for you and Elsa. Before the tallies were counted the final slow dance commenced. Elsa only wanted to dance to this, so you took her hand.

"May I have this dance?"

"I'll have to think about it," Elsa teases.

You pull her into the dance floor. You somehow find your way to the middle. Everyone else makes a circle around you. You had a lot of space for the dance. You pulled Elsa close to you and started dancing. Your form was perfect and you lead fantastically.

"I never knew you were a dancer," Elsa compliments.

"I'm not. Fighting is kind of like a dance, so I had the basics down. Gerda made sure I knew how to dance properly though. You don't know how many times she came into the basement and forced me to dance."

Elsa laughs imagining the sight.

She stops laughing and comes even closer to you. She lays her head on your chest and embraces the beautiful moment the two of you are having. You smile and somewhat lean your head on hers.

"I love you, Elsa. I'll always love you."

"I love you too, (Y/N)"

The dance is starting to come to its close. Another student goes on the stage with two ballets.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, it's time to find out who the prom king and queen are! Let's start with the queen!"

He opens up the ballet and reads it.

"The prom queen is… Elsa Anderson!"

Elsa is surprised at this. You encourage her to go up. The whole room is applauding for her. She waves weakly as she stands on the stage. A small crown rests above her head.

"And now for the king… Kristoff!"

The room goes dead silent. You aren't really moved by it but everyone else is. Even Elsa is shocked. Kristoff slowly makes his way up to the stage.

"We're just messing with you buddy, sorry. The real king is (Y/N)!"

Kristoff looks over at you and nods. You smile back and give a nod. You rush onto the stage and make your way beside Elsa.

"You seemed a little worried," you whisper.

"I would rather choose my own king," she responds.

The crown is put of your head.

"Let's hear it for King (Y/N) and Queen Elsa!"

The crowd lets out a huge roar. The school photographers take pictures for the paper. You wink at the man then pull Elsa in for a passionate kiss. The crowd gets even louder. You break off and she gives you a conflicted smile.

"Live in the moment, my love."

"My love? What's with your speech today?"

"I am the king you know, I have to have some kingly speech," you joke.

"Uh huh," Elsa rolls her eyes with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four of you get back to your house. Anna and Kristoff won't separate from each other. They kiss all the way to the bedroom, and you don't want to imagine what's going to happen next. You and Elsa head to your room. She slips out of her ice dress, and you do the same with your ice suit. You hang it and place it neatly in the closet.

Elsa pulls you in closer to her a resumes the dance you two were doing.

"We never finished," she says.

You smile and continue to dance. A gloomy thought passes your mind.

"You know… I'm going to do that training program soon. That may lead me to some answers."

Elsa lets out a weak smile, "I know. I've been complaining about it for months."

"Elsa… I have to do this. I'm sorry bu-"

She puts her finger over your lips to stop you.

"(Y/N), I understand. I do, and I support you one hundred percent. If this leads you on some new adventure then so be it. I'm okay with it."

"Really?" You confirm.

"Of course. Whatever happens I will be by your side. I will be your love to the end of time."

You smile and kiss her passionately. You know you're ending this night exactly how Anna and Kristoff are ending it: tawdry-like.

**This story takes a little longer to write, so I am sorry for the delay. Also I have things to do other than write, so it isn't always easy. Anyway, I hope everyone has a good day!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message! See ya!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Open Sesame**

School was finished quite quickly after that night. It seemed like it was only one day, but you know it was so much more. There were speeches, crying, and partying. You were told to give a speech, which you reluctantly did. Elsa laughed as you were sent up on stage. You pulled her along with you for morale support. She got mad at you but wouldn't show it, as she was in front of the entire school. Anna and Kristoff giggled when they saw you brought Elsa up on stage with you.

You both stand there in front of everyone and stare at all the people who were with you through the school year. The idea of them not knowing what has really happened at the school… You watch the eyes of the school stare at you, and you try to think of something not too cheesy to say.

You look to Elsa, who smiles back at you. You once again look to the crowd and start.

"Life, huh? It's a weird concept when you think about it. We're brought into this world and are told we can do anything we set our minds to. But that's only half true, as you have to fight for what you want, and you have to be ready to fail. These past years have been nothing but preparation to what lies ahead.

"I believe we all have an idea of what we want to do. Who we want to grow up to be like. But life doesn't always work that way. Sometimes life changes, and you along with it. It'll put you in a maze like a rat and laugh as you try and find your way out.

"Am I trying to discourage all of you? No. I doubt I could. As humans we have a conviction –a will," you say, turning to Elsa and smiling. "To move forward and get what we want. It is that passion you hold that will push every obstacle out of the way. No matter how much gets in your way you WILL persevere and complete your goal.

"Life can't keep us down! We've taken the tools of our youth and learned how to live! Whether you use your mind," an image of Shadow comes into your head.

"Or your strength," an image of Carnage pops into your head.

"You can do what you want to in life, and become the person you want. Be the man or woman you truly want to be, and don't let anything keep you down!"

The crowd cheers and throws their hats in the air. You smile at the response. You didn't think the speech was that great, but whatever.

The video tape pauses and everyone looks at you. You throw your head into the couch and let out a huff.

"It was a very nice speech, (Y/N)," Gerda compliments.

"You were so impactful," Elsa giggles.

You move your head to see her still giggling in front of you. You grab her and pull her towards you. She falls on the couch, right on top of you. You quickly flip her over and smile at the victory.

"You two should be wrestlers or something. You do it enough," Kristoff smugly remarks.

"I have to prove that I'm stro-"

Elsa quickly flips you over and freezes you to the couch.

"Prove you're what, now?" Elsa grins.

Kristoff and Anna laugh at you. Gerda and Kai can't help but chuckle too. You roll your eyes and try to break free. The ice is stronger than you anticipated.

"Having trouble?" Elsa taunts.

"Nope. Not one," you struggle some more. "Bit."

Anna gets up and walks over to the stairs.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Tonight was exhausting and I need the energy to look through all the pictures I took!"

Kristoff stands up and stretches. "Yeah, I better head home too. My family will want to congratulate me some more."

Kristoff and Anna leave. Gerda and Kai finish up their duties before taking their own leave. Olaf was already sleeping, so it was just you and Elsa. Unfortunately you are still stuck to the couch, and Elsa won't let you go.

"Seriously, when did your ice get so strong?" You complain.

Elsa sits beside you with a hot chocolate and some marshmallows.

"You didn't even make me some?"

"Oh there is some for you," Elsa says taking a sip from her drink. "You just have to go to the kitchen and get it."

"I hate you," you say.

"I love you too."

You struggle some more before gathering enough force to break out of the ice. You stand up and look at Elsa. She has a giant smile and is still drinking her hot chocolate. Before saying anything you jog to the kitchen and grab a cup of hot chocolate. There were a ton of marshmallows in it, and most have melted or are in that awesome mid-way point where they are really soft. Elsa knew how to make a hot chocolate.

You sit back down and kiss Elsa on the cheek. She blushes as you do this. You found it funny that she still blushes when you do things.

"So really, how is your ice that strong?"

"You think you're the only one whose been practicing?" She says, giving you a smirk.

You are baffled for a moment but smile after. You take a sip of your hot chocolate, which tastes magical. It's the only word you can find to describe the taste.

You lower it and wait for a moment.

"You want to go for a walk?" You ask.

Elsa looks at you and smiles. "Will you piggy back me?"

"What are you, four?" you joke.

She pouts.

"Of course I'll piggy back you."

Elsa giggles and finishes her hot chocolate. You do the same. Elsa gets her shoes on and is ready to go. You open the door and start to walk out. After a few seconds you notice Elsa is not there with you. You turn back to see her hands out and a questioning look.

"Oh right, you're piggy back."

You rush over to her and let her get on your back. She giggles as you walk away with her.

"Couldn't even walk out of the house?"

"Nope," Elsa says enthusiastically.

You chuckle at the childish manner.

"You're starting to sound like Anna."

She smacks your head, which makes you laugh some more. You continue to walk down the road. You have an intended destination, but won't tell Elsa where it is. You two talk during the walk. Your arms never get tired of carrying her. Her breath smells like mint, even after drinking a hot chocolate. It puts your breath to shame, which is why you try not to face her too much. You fail at that attempt, however, as you always like to see her face.

"So, what are you going to do about Alec and the company?"

She sighs, obviously in thought. Elsa hasn't had much time to think on it, and her spare thinking time was spent on you.

"I think I may do it."

"Really?" You ask, surprised.

"Yes. I think I'll be able to learn things from that place, and maybe make the world a better place," Elsa rambles.

"How sweet. You want to make the world a better place," you joke.

She smiles. "What do you want to do after school?"

You stop for a moment. You really don't know anymore. You had some ideas, but this year has really left you confused on what the hell you're going to do with the rest of your years. Any simple job would be pointless and a waste of your time. You'd likely kill yourself working at a fast food place, or being cooped up in an office.

"I… I really don't know Elsa. What would you do when you have talents like mine?"

"Be a boxer?"

You chuckle. "I'd punch the guy through the wall."

Elsa chuckles alongside you. She rests her head on your neck. Your cheeks are pressing against each other. It isn't even a battle for control. Your cheeks each have enough room and are simply holding each other, embracing the warmth of the others touch.

You both stay silent, as not to ruin the moment. You walk over to your old field. You haven't been here in months, but you feel like it would be appropriate. Elsa's eyes are resting until you get there. You shake her a little and whisper.

"Elsa, we're here. Wake up."

Her eyes slowly open and she looks around without separating the touch of your cheeks.

"The field?"

"Yep."

You let her off your back and you both lie on the ground. She cuddles right up to you, which you don't object to.

"You don't need to find a job if you don't want to (Y/N). We have enough money to support all of us. Plus the money I'll make from W.A. Industries."

You stay silent.

"But I doubt you care about money," she finishes.

You look at her and smile. "You know me so well."

"You know, I'm surprised," Elsa starts.

"At what?"

"I'm surprised you aren't in that room fighting whatever challenge is coming your way."

"Well," you say turning towards her. "It is just a simulation."

"A simulation that could kill you."

"Well you don't have to be so pessimistic," you joke.

"I'm serious, dork. You could get hurt. You could die!"

"You died on me once."

Elsa stays silent.

"I still remember how much that killed me. I wouldn't allow you to go through that same pain. Plus, it would be real embarrassing for me to die by a simulation after everything I've fought."

"It's all about the fight with you, isn't it?" Elsa asks, brow raised.

"No. That's third. Second is Gerda, Kai, Anna, and Kristoff. First is you. You're what I'm all about Elsa. I love you."

Elsa gives a weak smile and a tear falls down her face. You become worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect."

She grabs you and kisses you.

"Everything is perfect when I'm with you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You both returned home safely that night. You laid Elsa in her bed but she wouldn't let you leave. You snuggled in beside her and spent the night. Your eyes open at an early hour. The sun was barely out. The effect of school was still apparent on you. You try to get back to sleep but your body won't let you. It screams at you to wake up. You let out a sigh and pull yourself out of bed.

You slip out from Elsa's grasp and head downstairs. You didn't take a shower, as not to wake anyone up. You walk down the stairs and stretch your arms. You yawn and shake a little bit. You reach the main floor and walk to the kitchen. You grab something to drink and lean against the wall. You start to feel your head pounding. It starts to seep into your mind with a thud.

_Thud_

_Thud _

_Thud_

It feels like your head is a drum set and someone is playing you. You put down the glass and grab your head with one hand. You squeeze your head and grunt in pain. Your teeth clench together.

"Shadow, what's going on?" You weakly ask.

"I don't know. I feel it too," he responds.

It is evident that there is pain in his voice to. Something is attacking your mind and you have no idea what it is.

"Is it Carnage?" You ask.

"No, this is different. This is coming from the outside, I think."

You fall to one knee and grasp your head with both hands. You try to stay as quiet as possible but there isn't much you can do to stop it. You slither your way towards a cabinet and reach for the handle. You pull it open – almost ripping it off – and grab an advil bottle. You quickly open it and swallow two of them.

"What is that supposed to do for the-"

Shadow is cut off by another wave of pain. The thuds grow louder and hurt even more. You have no idea what to do, so you sprint outside. You push the door out of your way and fall to your knees. You grasp your head once more and bite your tongue so you don't yell. You haven't felt pain like this for months. It rivals what Elsa's parents did to you. Your body goes limp on the grass as you retreat into your mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shadow is holding his head like you are, trying to deal with the pain. He looks up and sees you. He cracks a smirk before returning his gaze to the ground.

"You'll find no peace here. You never have," he warns.

"That's a shame. I was hoping we could hold hands and make the pain go away," you smile.

"Fuck off. I'm not Elsa, you won't touch me."

"But I love you," you smirk.

"I will kill you."

You both remain silent for a moment before laughing.

"Get out of here (Y/N), this is my place."

"It isn't the same without Carnage. Literally. How is it with this place being whiter?"

"Do you just ignore everything I say?"

"If it's not helpful advice in battle, then yeah," you say.

Shadow rolls his eyes. You smile in victory and start walking around. The black horizon and grey clouds were gone. It was a mix of white and grey now. It was quite nice, really. You turn back to look at him. He is attempting to look strong, but you know he is really hurting. It is the exact same thing you do to Elsa and your friends. Maybe it's just a subconscious thing both of you do. You shrug and decide to leave.

"I'll see you later Shadow," you say, waving.

"Waving? Really?" He questions.

"What? I can't be formal?"

"This generation is dead if waving is formal. A handshake is formal."

"This generation? What are you, fifty?" You snicker.

Shadow growls at you while you leave. You really love messing with him, as he enjoys messing with you. It's all mutual. You two are like brothers. The brother you never had. It was funny how the two people who were in your mind were the closest thing to brothers. Shadow was likely the oldest one who thought before he did anything. Carnage would have been the middle child who always starved for attention. And you? You were the youngest who always got the most attention from everyone. Maybe Carnage was jealous of you this whole time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You open your eyes to see Anna hovering over you. The bright sun shines around her. You realize you must have been outside for a long time. Anna has concern written all over her face. You smile at the familiar face. Anna sees your eyes start to open and a grin occupies her face.

"Hey Anna, how's it going?"

"(Y/N)! Are you okay? What are you doing outside?" She questions.

You rub your head and get on your feet. The throbbing pain has gone away for now.

"You know, just enjoying the fresh air."

Anna gives you a look of disbelief. You rub the back of your head and chuckle.

"I thought you said there were no more lies?" She accuses.

You lower your head in guilt. It's true, you said that.

"It was nothing Anna, really. I just had a headache and I suppose I just fell asleep again."

"Whatever you say. Come on back inside before everyone notices you were out here," Anna says as she walks towards the house.

"Right," you agree.

You both enter the house and sit on the couch. You look around but can't see Gerda or Kai. That was odd.

"Where's Gerda and Kai?"

"Oh, they called and said they weren't feeling well. I told them to stay home, I'm sure we can keep this place up and running."

"Ha, I get the feeling you mean I am going to keep this place running."

Anna looks at you and giggles. "Well, you just offered."

"What? No I didn't!"

Anna giggles some more and lays on the couch.

You walk over to the kitchen and try and find out what to make for breakfast. From what you see it wouldn't be so hard to make pancakes. You get all the necessary utensils and such out. Anna walks in and laughs.

"You're gonna make pancakes?"

"Yeah, what's so funny about that?"

"Elsa told me about your cooking (Y/N)," she continues laughing.

"It was one time, seriously. It wasn't even my fault!"

You once bought a turkey for the family. It wasn't a special occasion or anything but you wanted to try cooking for everyone. Anna and Kristoff had reservations at a fancy restaurant that night, so they weren't there. You invited Gerda and Kai to eat, and they did. You still don't know exactly what happened, but you assume the turkey was bad. The meat was horrible. Everything else tasted fine, but the turkey was awful. Nobody believed it was the turkey, so they joked about you being a bad cook.

"I swear this'll be good," you defend.

"Yeah, yeah. I just need some water," she brushes off.

"So where's Elsa?" You ask, stirring some ingredients together.

"Sleeping, I assume. It's only ten."

"Usually Elsa is up by now. How strange."

"I can go check on her, if you want," Anna says, taking a drink of her water.

"No, it's fine."

You continue to make the mix for the pancakes as Anna watches you. She simply sits there, takes a sip of water, and then giggles. You have no idea why. She doesn't have her phone out, so she can't be talking to Kristoff.

"What is so funny?" You eventually ask.

"Oh nothing. I'm just thinking about tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?"

"You'll see," Anna giggles again.

You roll your eyes and finish up the pancakes. You flip them two more times to check each side. You're sure the first batch is done. You place them on a plate and hand them to Anna.

She takes them and pours a bit of syrup on it. She takes a bite and chews it up. She won't let a single expression be seen. She's acting like a critic or something. She puts her fork down, grabs a napkin, and dabs her mouth.

"Really?" You smirk.

She puts the napkin down and looks at you.

"It's delicious."

You smile in victory and proceed to finish up the batch. You heard Olaf run down at the smell of the pancakes. Elsa follows soon after. You all enjoy the pancakes and have a nice conversation. However, nobody believes you made the pancakes. Anna continues to say she made them and you swear that's a lie.

After breakfast Olaf calls his friend and makes plans to go to his house. Anna offers to drive him, leaving you and Elsa alone. You wave as the two leave and turn to Elsa, who is reading on the couch.

"I'm surprised you made such good pancakes," she remarks, eyes still on the book.

"Now you agree I made them?" You shout.

"I knew you made them all along. It's just fun bugging you," she smiles.

"You… you…" you slowly say.

Elsa giggles then returns to her book. You stare at her beauty for a moment before walking upstairs.

You know what you have to do now. You've kept your promise, and now it's time for your reward. You take a soothing shower and put on some jeans and a long sleeve black shirt before making your way to the training area. You allow the computer to scan your face, then enter the elevator. You wonder what secrets this place has. It could show who you really are. What chemical components they put in you. Maybe it will show why Anna and Elsa's parents did what they did.

At any rate, whatever is there has got to be worth it. It better be worth it. The elevator stops and you exit. The room lights up and you hear the computer awaiting a command. There is no room for doubt, it's time to do this. You tilt your head upwards.

"Computer, activate Overlord Protocol."

You hear the computer process the request.

"Overlord Protocol activated. Warning, protocol changed by Monarch user."

"What?" You question under your breath.

The room lights up and transforms. You look around to find a clearing between two places. There is a forest behind you, and some sort of temple in front of you. It's surrounded by a large wall but the three story temple is still visible.

"What is this place? I've never seen something like this before."

You walk around a little before you hear someone coming in from behind you. You quickly pivot your body. You move just in time to dodge a punch. The attacker passes by you but recovers smoothly.

The man is in a three piece red robe. There are silver armor pieces on his shoulders, chest and legs. The legs are a little harder to see, however. There is a hood covering his face, leaving it out of sight and covered in darkness. The weird part was that there should be some light breaking through that darkness.

"I thought I was fighting elementals!"

"Think idiot! The computer said it was changed. This must be what we're fighting!" Shadow informs.

"We?"

"Would you rather me leave you to do it all?"

"Meh, we'll see how it goes," you smile.

You get into a fighting position, and the man does the same. You both stay still for a moment until you move. You put all your leg strength into your heel and push off it. You almost glide across the ground before reaching the man. You throw a punch. He raises his arm and blocks it with his forearm. You move to his back and attempt to elbow his spine. The man counters this by spinning around and connecting the back of his fist with your face.

You stumble back but keep focus on him. He rushes at you and throws some punches. You block them and throw some back. The two of you are locked in a stand still. You keep blocking his punches and he blocks yours. You connect your fist with his. You attempt to punch him with your free fist but he sees this. He quickly uppercuts you and kicks you away. You don't let him go unscathed, however. You grab his foot and spin him around. After gaining enough momentum you release him, sending him flying into the temple grounds.

You chase after him. You gain momentum from sprinting then jump through the hole he created. You wouldn't have been able to do this nine months ago, but the gravity training has done miracles for you. As you push the dust out of your way the man grabs you in mid jump. He grasps your face and slams it against the ground. He proceeds to jump, spin, and slam you into the ground once more. He takes position on top of you and starts to beat your face into the ground. You can't concentrate with the barrage of punches coming at you. You think simple.

You shoot your hand out and grab his face. You use all your might to try and crush it. The man pulls back some, which gives you an opportunity to punch him off of you. He rolls across the ground but does recover. He looks up just in time to see your foot coming straight at his face. He has no time to react. Right before you connect you are pushed away by something. You stumble across the ground but bounce onto your feet.

You wipe some blood off your mouth and look up at him. His hands are positioned in a manner which he pushed you away, but he never touched you. You try to figure out what happened, but nothing comes to your head. The man stands up and you see him chuckle. He flicks his hand. Your eyes widen at the possibility. You look down and see the ground is becoming red. You jump away from the location. A small tunnel of fire shoots up from the ground. You land in another spot and look at the man.

"So he is an elemental."

The man rushes at you and flicks his wrist again. A swarm of ice shards come zooming at you from both left and right. You keep running at him. The ice shards collide into each other and form a giant swarm of them. They chase you from behind. You look back, then at the man. He swipes his arm right and a barrage of lighting rushes towards you.

"Oh crap."

You keep running. Right before the lighting hits you slide under it. The man didn't expect this. You push off the ground and connect both feet right in his face. He flips backwards and lands flat on his face. You let out a smirk. He flips onto his feet and stares in your direction. He rushes towards you. You prepare yourself for anything he might do.

He raises the earth below him to get higher ground. You hop farther and farther back to keep your eyes on him. You reach a building, so you can't go anywhere. You realize his plan. He's going to squish you! You look up and decide there's no better place to go. You run forward, spin, and then jump on the first story of the building. You hop up to the second, then the third. The man is waiting for you at the top.

"You know, this is the most fun I've had in months. It may be a simulation, but it's still fun."

The man doesn't flinch at your words. You shrug and get back into a fighting position. Both of you rush at each other and jump in the air. You collide and start fighting. He uses wind to keep you both suspended in the air. You throw a punch that he catches. You kick him in the ribs and he lets go of your hand. He proceeds to straighten his hand and fill it with fire. He slices at you, but you sway out of the way.

You kick him in the back of the head. He turns and punches you in the face. You punch him. He kicks you. Punch. Kick. Dodge. Kick. Dodge. Hit. Collide. Punch. You are both knocked away from one another. You become a victim of gravity and plummet to the ground. He remains in the air. He shakes his head then rushes towards you. Like a diving bird he closes in on you. He creates a layer of ice for you to land on.

You properly land on the sheet of ice, but have to jump out of the way of the man's attack. The new platform shatters into pieces when he connects with it. You position yourself close to him then attack. He catches it and throws you to the ground. You won't accept being the only one hurt by this. You manage to grab his head and pull him closer to you. Neither of you notice the ground during the struggle. You both smash on the ground, creating a large cloud of dust.

You slowly pick yourself up. You're coughing and holding your side. Some blood is coughed up. Your opponent is hurt as well. He is holding his leg in pain. You stretch your back and hear a couple good cracks. You look back at your opponent and smile. He shakes his leg and returns to a normal stance. You rush at him once more. You jump in the air and start spinning. You extend your leg to hit him. He blocks with his arm, but is in a weakened state. You lock your foot around his arm to move up and behind him. You use your other foot to kick the back of his head and send him flying into a section of the temple.

You take the moment to get your breath. Before you know it the temple turns to ash. The man has his arms raised, and the elements are going wild. Lightening is showing up around him in small intervals. The wind is making his robe go crazy. This site almost looks familiar. Suddenly lava starts appearing out of nowhere. Lightening starts crashing down. Ice and snow are caught in the wind. He is destroying the environment around him. You look at the disaster, and make sure you aren't caught in anything.

He seems to have an aura of power around him now. His very presence shakes the ground around you. It seems so real that you almost forgot it was a simulation. You stand your ground until the man stops his display of power. He lowers his arms and starts to walk towards you. Flames burst from the ground around him. The whole area is just a mess. You decide not to just sit and wait for him to attack.

You run towards him you are about to throw a punch but are tossed aside like nothing. He uses the air to throw you meters away. You twirl across the ground, unable to recover. You stop on the ground and raise your head to see the man. He is walking towards you once again.

"Ok… this may be a problem," you mumble.

You pick yourself up and try to look as strong as possible. The man walks closer and closer to you. You throw a punch. It connects right in his darkened face. He doesn't flinch at all. He grabs your hand and pulls it away. You use all your strength to try and keep control of your hand but to no avail. He pulls your hand to the side and readies his own punch. He sends you flying into what's left of the forest.

You crash against the remnants of a tree and land on your face. You push yourself up and look at the man. He is miles away from you and is keeping his walking speed. You need to give him one good hit. It's all about quality, not quantity.

_How can I get the impact though? I obviously don't have enough strength on my own. I need… Wait! When I got the momentum from my spinning kick he was weakened. I just need speed on my side! Ha, I don't need Shadow to make a good plan!_

"I heard that," Shadow chimes in.

"I know," you smirk.

You start running as fast as you can towards your opponent. You're speed is amazingly fast after all your training. You're going even faster than you thought possible. You keep running and running and running. The man is getting closer, and you're ready. You clench your fist and go to punch him. You appear right in front of him and throw the punch. He attempts to hit you but the punch goes right through you.

"Hm?" he mutters.

You suddenly appear right in front of him. Time seems to have slowed down right before the punch. You get in right in his face. You are positioned beside him and your arm isn't straight yet, but it's still in his face. You use the last of your momentum to straighten your arm and finish the punch. He flies right back to the ruins of the temple.

He stands up and looks at you. You can hear his howling, and the elements follow him. The man starts running towards you. His speed is incredible. You start running as well. The both of you get close real fast. You ready a haymaker, and he does the same. You both throw your punches. They collide. Neither of you are giving up any ground. The man starts conjuring the elements to aid him.

You start losing your ground. You put as much pressure on your feet as you can but you can't stay stationary. You start sliding through the dirt. You grunt and try to use all your push him back, but you can't. You feel the fire and ice start surrounding you and absorbing you into them. Your body feels like it's being tossed between a boiling pot and a freezing cold lake. You feel lighting enter your body and the winds pull you apart. You can really die here. You could be leaving Elsa alone.

Your eyes shoot open. They become completely white. You thrust your body forward and unleash your own elements. You regain your lost ground and push him back.

"Eat this!" You howl.

You push your fist even farther. A large explosion of elements shoots out from your two punches. The explosion covers everything in a 20 mile radius. The simulation can't handle the power you are putting out. The room begins to shake. The lights flicker violently. The whole place lets out a huge explosion that shakes the earth for miles across.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa is trying to keep herself up. She froze the entire house in place so nothing would fall or break. She feels the intensity of your battle from up here. This feels worse than what Anna described. Elsa becomes worried about your health and decides to find out for herself. Elsa stumbles her way to the elevator. She allows the scanner to scan her, then enters the elevator.

The half the ride down is full of uncertainty. The place has a constant shake for a while but eventually stops. Elsa waits for the door to open then sprints out of the elevator.

"(Y/N)! (Y/N) are you okay?"

She sees someone lying on the ground. She runs over and kneels beside them. She looks to see your face, but the clothes are odd. You are wearing tattered red robes with broken silver armour. She hovers over you.

"Weird, huh?" a voice says.

Elsa spins around to find you – also looking injured – looking away from the body.

"It may just be a simulation, but someone changed the protocol, which means someone wanted me to fight this person."

"(Y/N)… are you okay?"

You turn to face her. You have a big grin on your face, and your arms open for her. She rushes towards you and falls into your arms. You give her a big hug.

"Did you… Beat the simulation?" She happily says.

"Yeah, that I did."

You look back to the simulation's version of you.

_But why did I have to fight myself?_

You release Elsa and kneel beside the man.

"You gave me one hell of a fight. Thank you."

"Protocol Overlord complete. Simulation shutting down," the computer states.

The grand metal door finally opens. You move away from the now empty space and towards the opening. Elsa follows closely and grabs your hand. You intertwine your fingers between hers. She smiles. You both walk into the next section of the room. It is slightly smaller than the training room, which means it's quite large. There is one main computer surrounded by other ones. There is what seems like a work bench. It has a few things on it, but you'll look at those

The place is really just computers with the odd place for working and one locker. You walk up to the computer and look at what to do. You see a small section. It looks like you can place a computer chip inside. You remember the one you used to open this place up. You rush back upstairs to grab it, then rejoin Elsa. She is hiding it well, but she is eager to see what this computer will say. You place the computer chip in the slot. The screen lights up and there is a video prepared. You click the play button.

"And here I will be describing the details of… hrm… Project Overlord…"

**So here is chapter 19! Kind of weird how there are 19 chapters so far, and I still have plenty of ideas to go! Anyway, this story is now part of a community! I'm not really sure what that is or why it happened, but it suppose it's a good thing. Anyway, enjoy your day!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Pieces are Falling

You and Elsa listen attentively to what is about to be said. It may change everything, or leave you with more questions.

"What a cute kid, shame he's a killer on the inside," the voice on the video states.

The video shows a young version of you sitting in a room. You could be no older than six years old.

"So, let's get this started. First name: (Y/N), last name unknown. Has the designation of Overlord. His last name will be changed to (L/N) when we give him up for live testing. Even with my clearance his last name is left a mystery. It likely won't matter.

"Overlord is placed within the Elemental Program, at request of the Monarchy. The Duke and Duchess were confused at why their project was being invaded by this boy, but the Monarchs wouldn't have any of it. Overlord was placed in the program, but never given any of the mandatory drugs. He and Ice Queen – Elsa Anderson – are the only ones who are not genetically enhanced.

"However, Overlord was given some sort of stimulants during his training. The nature of them is unknown, as the formula was never elaborated on. It was another order given by the Monarchs. It was obvious that the Duke and Duchess were unhappy with Overlord's presence, but they know better than to question the Monarchs. Overlord did prove to be a good training partner with all the other elementals. The only problem was with the Ice Queen. Overlord and Ice Queen never fought. They simply wouldn't."

You chuckle and look at Elsa. She smiles slightly then grabs your hand.

"During trials we learned that Overlord has a resistance to all the elements. We can only guess that its part of the concoction the Monarchs gave him, but it has proved useful. He barely feels hot and cold, which is good for testing intensity. He also has amazing potential for combat. At his young age, he's been able to beat some of our expert fighters. Of course he is still young, so his strength can only grow.

"The most noteworthy thing about Overlord is his mental state. He seems to have to other… people in his mind. They can come out and act on their own. Of course they are all young, but I have made a small list on what each one is. There is the host, (Y/N). He is natural and acts how people normally would. The second one seems more calm and collected. He prefers to be on his own, and is more technical in his endeavors. Lastly, and the most interesting one, is a person of absolute destruction. He seems to love fighting and is always looking for another challenge.

"The angry one seems to have more strength than the other two, and can take more damage. Another thing to note is that all three seem to have a different sense of pain. When (Y/N) was hurt he would obviously feel it. However if one of the others came out they showed no signs of pain. The only time we saw pain shared among them was when (Y/N) broke his arm. This impaired all of them. The angry one seemed to thrive off the pain, and didn't care about it. This boy is dangerous, and it's evident why the Monarchy is so interested in him.

"One of the Monarchs did come and see him. He seemed happy about his progress more than the progress of the Elemental Project. Over all, Overlord is ready to be sent out in the field, but should be watched at all times. The angry side can only grow stronger as Overlord ages. We may bring him back to the mountain later, but that is undetermined."

The video ends and resets to the beginning, awaiting the signal to be played. You stand there trying to process what you heard.

"So… I always had Shadow and Carnage? It wasn't something forced into me. But I suppose they tortured Carnage to see how much pain he could take. I-I need to know more. They talked about a mountain! I need to find this mountain!"

"(Y/N), there are mountains all around Arendelle. You don't even know what you're looking for," Elsa points out.

You stare at her for a moment before smiling.

"But I do know someone who does."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A jet lands at an airport. It was a fancy private jet. All black. After a moment the door opens and two people step out of the jet. The man looks up and reads the sign. "Arendelle Airlines."

"How catchy," he remarks.

The man walks out of the jet, then a woman follows him. She stands beside him and looks around. The man is wearing an expensive black suit with a white dress shirt. The woman is wearing a stunning all white suit. She has sunglasses covering her eyes. Her brown hair is barely moving with the wind. The man's hair is blond and slicked back. It doesn't move one bit.

Someone walks up to them and bows slightly.

"It's a pleasure to have you in Arendelle. I'm sorry the Duke and Duchess are unable to greet you."

"There is no reason to mention them Alec. Their failures have been noted," the woman responds.

"Of course. Would you like me to take you to W.A. Industries now?"

The man looks at the woman.

"No, I have someone to meet. You can go, honey."

The woman nods and follows Alec to a car. They enter a limo and drive off. The man watches the whole time. He turns his head towards the jet and waits. Another man in a suit walks out. He is also wearing sun glasses, but the lower part of his face is somewhat disfigured.

"I'm surprised you're willing to show your face in public. I assumed you liked being the pretty boy," the man mocked.

The other takes off his glasses to reveal his full face. Hans.

"Well, you said you would help me with that. So I hope you keep to your word."

"Of course. I'm a man of my word, after all."

The suited man reaches into a pocket and tosses a small vial at Hans. Hans handily catches it.

"Do what you have to do and I'll repair that wreck of a face."

Hans bites his tongue so he doesn't back talk. He puts his glasses back on and makes his way. The suited man chuckles at Hans. The pathetic man came crawling to his knees for support. For revenge.

"The pathetic need to reclaim your pride. If you were worthy of that pride, you would never have lost it. I wish (Y/N) killed you, but I suppose I can find SOME use for you. Just don't expect me to save you."

The suited man walks out of the airport and onto the streets of Arendelle. He observes all details around him. The birds sitting in their nests, aiding their newborns. The taxis sitting at the airport waiting for someone to enter them. The countless souls who walk around with no true purpose in their life.

The man continues to walk the streets, looking at everyone. A few women walk past him and give a flirtatious smile or wave. He nods his head at each of them, and respectfully declines their advances. He could imagine what would happen if his darling wife was with him during these moments. She's scary when she's mad.

He continues to walk. He knows the streets of Arendelle like the back of his hand, and knows exactly where he wants to go. The man walks into a hotel and right to the desk.

"I'm here for my room key. Penthouse suite. Alistair."

"One moment sir," the man at the desk says.

He punches a few commands into his computer before nodding.

"Alright sir. I'll grab you your key right now."

The man walks into another room, then returns with a key.

"Enjoy your stay sir. Also, your guest has already arrived."

"Oh, thank you. Have a nice day."

Alistair puts down a one hundred dollar bill and walks away. He walks into the elevator and swipes the key card that came with the actual key. You need both to enter the room in this hotel. The elevator reaches the top floor and stops.

"Penthouse."

The door opens and Alistair walks out. After a few seconds of walking down a hallway he reaches the door. He opens it to see a white haired man standing in the room, looking out the window.

"I'm surprised you came. I thought you were going to send someone to eliminate me," the man says.

"No. I just want to talk this time."

Alistair walks beside the white haired man.

"So what does the all-important Monarch want with me?"

"I just want to talk with you Hunter. You've been busy lately."

"I may have been. But that doesn't concern you," Hunter retorts.

"I'm sure that's a lie. Don't worry, I don't know what you have planned."

Hunter looks at Alistair.

"You're someone who likes to know everything. Why ignore what I've done?"

Alistair smirks. "I'm looking forward to the surprise. At least I hope you have a surprise planned for me. I trained you, so I have right to think you are conniving something beautiful for me. You also have (Y/N) now, which makes it even more fun."

"You haven't killed him yet?"

"No faith in your brother?"

"I have complete faith in my brother. It's you I have no faith in."

"You shouldn't rely on him."

"I only took your training, not your ideals. I'll accept the help of others."

"Just be weary. It's best to do things yourself to make sure it's done right. That's what I do," Alistair counters.

"And you were on point when (Y/N) killed the Andersons, I'm sure."

"I never told them to kill (Y/N). That was their own decision, and it lead to their deaths."

"Are you worried that (Y/N) might bring your death as well?" Hunter chuckles.

Alistair smirks. "No. I'm not worried one bit."

Alistair turns and begins to walk away. Hunter looks over his shoulder to watch him leave.

"Be careful Hunter. Next time we meet, I won't be so nice."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You and Elsa lay in her bed. You're so anxious to go see Alec but you won't. It'll be easier to get to him when Elsa goes.

"So when are you supposed to be meeting with Alec?"

"Tomorrow. There's going to be a quick meeting with shareholders and anyone else with a part in the company, then Alec is going to show me around the whole building. Why?"

"I'm coming," you state.

"Really? I was going to ask but assumed you wouldn't want to."

"Of course I want to. This is something that's important to you, and I want to be there," you say, pulling her closer to you.

"You are manipulative. You just want to talk to Alec," Shadow points out.

"Thanks (Y/N). Just make sure to wear something nice," she says.

"I always wear something nice!"

She chuckles and strokes your cheek.

"Aww, that's cute."

Elsa stands up and walks to the bathroom.

"What? I do! Look at this shirt! It's a V-neck, that's obviously top notch stuff."

"Whatever you say," she responds.

You shake your head and start to leave the room. You hear the front door open and close.

"Is anyone still here?" Anna calls out.

"Yeah, Elsa and I are here," you respond.

You jog downstairs and meet up with Anna. She smiles and gives you a hug.

"So, are you ready for today?"

"What's today?"

"Elsa didn't tell you?

"Tell me what?" You ask.

"We're going on a date!"

Your eyes widen and you raise your hands.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I like you Anna, I do. But I respect Kristoff and…"

Anna breaks down laughing.

"Not a date date silly. Elsa, Kristoff, and myself," she says putting her hand on her chest in a superior manner. "Have set this day up a week ago. You and me never spend enough time together, so we're going to have an entire day together! I promise it's not going to be shopping like last time!"

You let out a breath of relief. "Ok, that sounds fine. I was a little worried for a second. You are really pretty and everything, but-"

"But what? Is Elsa prettier than me?" Anna pouts.

You freeze for a moment. Both sisters are beautiful, and you obviously have a biased opinion. You stay silent for long enough for it to be awkward. Anna starts laughing again.

"You're just too easy (Y/N)."

You brush Anna off and start to walk away.

"Oh come on. I'm sorry!" She calls out.

You smile as you walk towards the kitchen for a drink. Anna skips along with you to the kitchen. You chuckle at her actions. You grab a soft drink from the fridge and open the can. Anna sits there and watches you drink.

"You okay Anna?"

"Yep. I'm just waiting for you to be done."

You take a slow drink of your pop. Taunting Anna. Anna catches on to this and starts pouting.

"Yeah, yeah. Let me shower and we'll go."

"You haven't showered? It's three in the afternoon."

"I did some stuff that got me dirty," you say.

Anna raises her eye brow and grins.

"Not what I meant," you quickly say.

You walk to the shower and turn it on. You clean off your body in the warm water and dry yourself off. You walk to your room and throw on a light sweater and a pair of jeans. As soon as you walk out your door Anna is standing right there.

"Whoa!" you yell, throwing yourself back.

Anna is confused for a moment, but then starts laughing hysterically. You shake your head and walk past her.

"You know, if all you do is laugh at me tonight then I won't be having much fun."

Anna recovers and catches up to you.

"I swear, it won't. We're gonna have some fun!"

"Uh huh," you mutter.

You find Elsa, who is doing her hair. She sees you and Anna in the mirror then spins around to greet you.

"I suppose you're going out now?" She asks with a smile.

"Yep. I promise I won't steal him from you Elsa," Anna giggles.

You thought Elsa was going to get serious over this comment but she giggles as well.

"I hope not. Anyway, I hope you have fun (Y/N). Sorry for not telling you about this earlier."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." You kiss Elsa for a few seconds. "We'll be back later. I love you."

"I love you too," Elsa says in a playful tune.

"See, this makes me not want to leave," you smile.

Anna drags you away, causing Elsa to laugh then return to fixing her hair.

"I really hope you let loose a little bit. You deserve some fun before you go off and do something silly. I swear if he makes me have to save him I will be so mad. I won't talk to him for a week. Ney, a month! That will teach him," Elsa jokingly says to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You and Anna have been driving for around five minutes. You're not too sure what she has planned.

"So, we're going to the mall first." Anna throws her finger in your face. "And we aren't there for shopping. Unless you want to buy something. But I promise not to go on a shopping spree."

"That's quite the promise. Ok, I promise not to get into any fights while we're out," you tease.

Anna giggles. "That's a shame. I was hoping you would beat up some guys for my entertainment."

You chuckle and refocus on driving. The mall was only a minute away, so it wouldn't take much longer.

"So what were the 'dirty things' you were doing this morning?" Anna asks with secret intentions.

"It's not what you think Anna."

"Really? From what I've seen you two can barely keep your hands off each other."

"And you can stay away from Kristoff?" You smile, knowing you have her.

Anna pauses in defeat. "Alright. You have me on that one."

You pull into a free parking space and exit your car. You lock it and toss the keys in your pocket. Anna makes her way beside you, walking with complete enthusiasm as she always does.

"So, how have you and Kristoff been doing lately?" You query.

"Why not ask him?"

"Because as much as I love Kristoff, I get the feeling you have more depth to the relationship than he does."

"Well," Anna starts. "You would be wrong. He's actually quite the romantic when he wants to be. I wouldn't have guessed it, but I assume he got it from his family. He often calls them the 'love experts', so I guess he got some pointers from them."

You laugh, "Yeah, I've heard that term be used before. So you guys are good then?"

"Yes, extremely. We but heads a few times, but I like that. He might let me get my way, but he always voices his opinion. I really do like that. I don't think he notices that I actually alter things when he complains," Anna smiles.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, a few of my friends are pretty rich. Kristoff doesn't do well around rich people."

"Yeah, like the night with your parents."

You immediately regret saying that.

"Yeah, I suppose," Anna glumly says.

You walk in front of Anna and put your hands on her shoulders.

"Anna, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up. That was stupid of me."

"No, no. It's fine. I just miss'em some times. They used to be a lot nicer before their so called 'accident'."

"How so? I would like to know what they were like before they tried to kill me. I noticed Elsa has an ice figurine of them. They seemed happy."

Anna smiles at the news she takes your hands off her shoulders but stays close to you. You both walk through the mall.

"Our parents were so outgoing and lively. They always had something interesting to say or something fun for us to do. I always used to get jealous of Elsa, as it seemed she got more alone time with them then I did."

You think back on the video you watched earlier today.

Probably because she had powers, and they wanted more out of her. I wonder why Anna doesn't have any powers.

"But don't get me wrong! My parents took me out alone all the time! My mother loved chocolate, and her habit was passed down to me and Elsa. Hopefully our kids will do the same."

"K-kids?" You question.

"What? Yeah, kids. Not now! But down the road. What's with the reaction?"

"Nothing. I was just imagining what a child of Elsa and I would be like. With my power and hers," you ramble.

"That makes sense. It would be one special child, I'll tell you that," Anna reassures with a smile.

"Yeah… Anyway, continue on with your parents."

"Ok! Well… My mother loved to sing! I think that was a trait that was given to us both as well. The three of us used to sing together all the time, and our dad would watch. He would run up to us and take us in his arms, spinning us around and telling us how amazing we were. His smile would always be genuine and happy."

Anna pauses for a moment.

"Shouldn't you know all this? Haven't you asked Elsa about them?"

"Yeah, once. After everything that's happened she is trying to forget about it all. Especially with what we've just learned."

Anna's face turns curious.

"What'd you learn?"

You both end up near a café. There are some random tables outside the café you decide to sit at. Anna sits across from you.

"Well… Remember I said I did some dirty things? I went down into the simulation and fought it. I did what I've been training nine months to do. It took a lot out of me though, and the simulation itself left me with some questions. Anyway, it opened up a huge laboratory, which I'll show you later. I plugged in that little computer chip and a video popped up. It talked about me. What they did and who told them to do it."

"And you want to pursue any leads you can?" Anna assumes.

You let out a sigh.

"I have to. It's my past. It's my life."

"I understand. Just don't push it too far, okay? You've got people here who care about you."

You smile. "I know Anna. I always have a reminder with me."

You pull out the snowflake necklace Elsa made for you out from under your shirt. You haven't taken it off once. You're not sure Elsa even knows you're still wearing it.

"You still wear that? I thought you just kept it in your room," Anna asks, leaning in to look at it.

"It's always with me. It helps me remember all of you."

"Especially Elsa?" Anna queries.

You chuckle. "Especially Elsa. Anyway, we should do something. You must have something planned."

"Actually, I don't. I was hoping we could make it up on the spot."

You shake your head a smile.

"Yeah, why not? Let's so find some place to eat. I'm starving."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kristoff remains at the bedside. Pabbie is resting in his bed. He continuously tosses and turns. He can't get a good rest. Pabbie keeps talking about the visions he's having. The inevitable end that will come. The family isn't sure what to make of all this, but they stand with him all the same.

Kristoff remains home most of the time to take care of Pabbie. The entire family keeps telling him to go out but Kristoff wants to remain with Pabbie until he recovers.

"Kristoff… could you grab me… a glass of water?" Pabbie requests.

"Of course. I'll be right back."

Kristoff hurries to the kitchen to get some water. He pours the water into a glass, but is interrupted by a knock on the door. Kristoff puts the water down and walks to the door.

He opens it to see a blond haired man in a suit.

"Hello young man. Is Pabbie here?"

"Why? Who are you?" Kristoff quickly asks.

"My name is Alistair. I'm in town visiting some old friends. Pabbie is one of those old friends. You must be Kristoff."

Alistair extends his hand. Kristoff hesitantly shakes it.

"Anyway, is Pabbie indeed here?"

"He is sick. I think it would be best if you let him rest."

"That's a shame. Could you at least check for me? Tell him Alistair is here to see him."

Kristoff eyes up the man. Something isn't right.

"Okay. I'm going to close the door though."

"Whatever makes you feel comfortable," Alistair responds.

Kristoff closes the door and his body runs with chills. This guy makes him feel uneasy, but he also has some familiar feel to him. Kristoff doesn't know exactly how, but he seems familiar. Kristoff walks through the kitchen to grab the glass of water for Pabbie. He enters the room and puts the glass on Pabbie's bed side table.

"Pabbie, someone is here to see you. A man named Alistair."

Pabbie turns towards Kristoff.

"Let him in. He'll only be here for a few minutes."

Kristoff stares at Pabbie for a moment before leaving the room. Pabbie lets out a small smile before closing eyes.

Kristoff opens the door to see Alistair staring at a butterfly that landed on his finger.

"Excuse me? Pabbie will talk to you. Come on in."

"Yes, of course," Alistair says, his voice hinting he's in his own little world.

The butterfly departs from his hand, and Alistair frowns. He slightly shakes his head and walks into the house. He takes off his shoes and lays them neatly by the front door. Alistair looks around while he follows Kristoff.

"Could you leave us alone for a moment? I won't be long. You can wait right outside the door."

Kristoff gives a suspicious look at Alistair, but allows him to go in alone. Alistair smiles and nods his head in respect. He enters the room and sees his small friend in a bed.

"You seem to be doing great," Alistair smirks.

"I'm content with life. It's all one needs," Pabbie responds, keeping his eyes closed.

"That it is. That it is. But I think we have different opinions on the meaning of content."

"Yes. I enjoy watching my family grow. You didn't care about your family," Pabbie says.

"They were a distraction. All I need is my wife."

"Whatever you say, Alistair."

The two remain silent for a moment.

"I knew you would come. My visions told me," Pabbie states.

"Am I that sickening to you?" Alistair questions.

"No, no you aren't. I'm just getting old."

"Age comes with wisdom. You're smarter than you were when I was younger."

"That's debatable. Your vision of me when I was your teacher is likely different then what you see now. I'm just a withered old man now."

"No. You were the one who gave me my purpose. You found telekinesis, but I have found so much more and will continue to find more."

"But at what cost? How far will you go? You are a genius but you lack empathy towards others," Pabbie points out.

"What does it matter to you?"

"You just said I gave you purpose. Whatever you do is a result of me. I do not want to be the cause of any destruction."

"I do not intend destruction, Pabbie," Alistair defends.

"What do you intend?"

"I intend to end the violence."

Pabbie chuckles, but it evolves into a cough. He reaches for his water and drinks it.

"Have fun with that. I don't think your pet project will like that."

"You mean Overlord? (Y/N)? You've met him?"

"Yes, I have. I knew who he was as soon as I entered his mind."

"I don't know what you intend to do, but let me rest before you do it."

Alistair looks back at Pabbie.

"That shouldn't be too long. I can feel your life energy slipping away. You won't be around for much longer."

"My life energy?" Pabbie questions.

"Yes. As I said, I have found so much more than simple telekinesis."

Pabbie sighs and finishes his water.

"It was good to see you one last time, Alistair. I pray you don't let power go to your head, and instead allow empathy to slip in."

Alistair stands up and walks towards the door. He quickly glances back and nods. Giving his final good bye to his old mentor. He opens the door and quickly leaves the house. Kristoff enters the room and sits with Pabbie. He wants to question his grandfather, but Pabbie seems tired.

Alistair steps on the streets once more.

"That's all I have to do today. Let's just hope Hans gets the plan rolling."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You and Anna have spent three hours walking around town looking for a place to eat. Anna wants to go to a fancy restaurant but you don't want to. You aren't dressed for it, and you aren't really in the mood. You want to go somewhere more informal, but Anna says she's too overdressed.

"Ok, how about this? We go get you some clothes for the night. But only a shirt and pants! No five hour spree for some shoes or whatever."

Anna thinks for a moment then agrees. You both look for a simple clothing store for Anna. It doesn't take long for you to spot one. You both walk in and a woman greets you.

"Hello, can I help you two with anything?"

"Just looking for a simple outfit for her," you say, tilting your head towards Anna.

"That shouldn't be a problem. I'll take you to the women's clothes."

You both smile and follow the woman. She brings you to the corner of the store and leaves you to it.

"So, what size are you?" You ask, looking at jeans.

"I'm not telling you that!" Anna snaps.

"Why?"

"Because. That's my business. Now go over there while I pick some clothes," she says, shooing you away.

You roll your eyes and walk over to the men's section. There isn't anything special, but one thing catches your eye. It's a black, light weight, jacket with a small design of a dragon on the right sleeve. It's made of some thin material, so calling it a jacket it generous. It has a zipper down the middle, and no hood. It's a cool jacket.

"Like that?" The store lady asks.

You jump a little before turning around and smiling.

"Yes. It's a nice."

"It's only fifteen dollars."

"Sounds good, but I don't have any room for it right now, and I don't want to have to carry it around with me," you explain.

"You can pay for it and I'll hold onto it until you pick it up."

"Sure, why not?"

You grab a twenty from your pocket and give it to her.

"Keep the change."

She smiles and walks over to the cash register. You look over to Anna, who's changed into a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt. It shows a little cleavage, but you think Anna enjoyed that a bit.

"Found some clothes?" You call.

"Yes, thank you."

You both walk up to the register and pay for the clothes. Anna has her own clothes in a bag, and is willing to carry them home.

"Anna, I'll be back here tomorrow. How about you leave them here? Can we do that?" You ask.

"Yes, I have no problem with that," the woman says.

Anna agrees and hands her clothes over to the woman. You both exit the store and start walking.

"She was nice," Anna says.

"That she was. Anyway, let's hit a pub or something. I'm starving and there's one down the street."

"A pub? I've never been to one before."

"Well, better late than never! Come on!"

You grab Anna's hand and start running down the street. Anna is surprised by this action, but stays on her feet. She starts running along with you.

"Slow down silly!" She giggles.

You both reach the end of the street and make your way into the pub. You find a table to sit in and take position. There is a karaoke machine, and people are singing with it. The person on stage right now is actually really good, so it's nice. A waiter soon greets you both.

"Hi, my name is Steven. Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'll have some water," Anna says.

"No she won't. Two rum and cokes to start off."

The waiter writes it down and walks away.

"Rum and coke?" Anna questions.

"To start you off. I might as well progress with you. Don't want to seem superior in anyway."

Anna chuckles. "I'm guessing you have experience with this stuff?"

"I've gone to a few parties before, so I know my way around."

Anna smiles and looks around the room. The place is lively, and people are smiling. It seems like the perfect night. Your waiter comes back with your drinks.

"Ok, so are you ready to order?" He asks.

"I'll have a steak and fries," you choose.

"Like always, huh?" He smiles. "And what about your date here?"

"Oh, we're not on a date," Anna smiles. "And I'll have… hm… chicken wings!"

"Chicken wings? Really?" You ask.

Anna nods. "Give us thirty."

"Alright. Steak and fries for you. Thirty chicken wings for you. Ok, have a good night folks. Give me a call if you want another drink."

The waiter walks away.

"So… chicken wings?"

"Yeah, I assume you'll want some?"

"Of course, but chicken wings can be messy. You don't seem like a messy girl," you say.

Anna laughs. "You don't know me at all, (Y/N)."

You smile with her and finish your drink.

After thirty minutes of conversation your food arrives. You've had about four rum and cokes by now. So has Anna. You both order another round after the food comes. You eat your steak and fries easily, and chuckle and Anna as she chows down on the chicken wings. After finishing your meal, you grab a chicken wing.

"I don't think you'll be able to eat a lot of these (Y/N). You've just had your steak."

"Coming from the girl who just ate seven. Trust me, I'll be fine," you respond, eating a wing.

You finish your drink and grab another wing. Anna does the same. You both keep eating more wings until it's done. You felt completely full, but so happy at the same time. You could tell Anna was full, but she seemed to be having fun.

The waiter walks towards you two and puts down two cups.

"What is this?" You ask.

"Someone bought these for you. It's some of the strongest stuff we got," the waiter explains.

You look at it for a second before shrugging and drinking it. Doesn't taste too bad. You look over at Anna.

"Seems fine to me."

Anna nods and drinks hers. The waiter smiles and walks away. He leaves the store and meets a man in a suit and glasses.

"I gave them your drink. They won't be hurt, will they?"

"No. They'll live. Here," the man says, handing one hundred dollars to the waiter.

You and Anna feel really happy. You realize you're drunk. There is no denying it. You and Anna are laughing and talking away. The horrible singers on the karaoke machine doesn't even bother you anymore. You look at Anna and smile.

"We should go sing!"

"We totally should!" She agrees.

You both stand up and wait for the next guy to end his song. As soon as he gets off the stage you both hop on the stage. You look through the songs and find the perfect one.

"Just read the lyrics and follow my lead," you say.

"Your lead. I think my lead is the better lead," Anna slurs.

"Nope. My lead leads this time."

You hit the play button and grab the mic.

_When the truth is found to be lies_

_And all the joy within you dies!_

Anna laughs as she realizes what song you chose. She grabs the second mic and sings along.

_Don't you want somebody to love?_

_Don't you need somebody to love?_

_Wouldn't you love somebody to love?_

_You better find somebody to love!_

You smile at the success of your plan. You dance around for a moment before the next verse hits.

_When the garden flowers_

_Baby, are dead, yes_

_And your mind, your mind!_

_Is so full of red!_

_Don't you want somebody to love?_

_Don't you need somebody to love?_

_Wouldn't you love somebody to love?_

_You better find somebody to love!_

_Your eyes, I say your eyes may look like his_

_Yeah, but in your head, baby_

_I'm afraid you don't know where it is!_

_Don't you want somebody to love?_

_Don't you need somebody to love?_

_Wouldn't you love somebody to love?_

_You better find somebody to love!_

You put the mic on the stand and go right beside Anna. She notices and pulls you in to sing in the same mic.

_Tears are running_

_They're running all down your dress_

_And your friends, baby_

_They treat you like a guest_

You both put everything you got into this last part, half laughing.

_Don't you want somebody to love?_

_Don't you need somebody to love?_

_Wouldn't you love somebody to love?_

_You better find somebody to love!_

You both hold that last note for some time before ending the song. You and Anna laugh. The crowd cheers and raises their drinks. You and Anna bow. Anna almost falls off the stage, but you keep her on her feet. You both exit the stage and walk up to your waiter.

"I think we should pay now. I think we're done. Yes. Done diddly done," you mumble.

"Actually, the owner was so impressed with your performance that you get the meal for free. He is a fan of the Ice Harvesters, even if one is missing."

You smile and put your hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you good sir. I will return his genr… gender… genrerosity."

The waiter laughs, "Close enough. Have a good night you two."

"You have a good night," Anna responds.

You both exit the pub and look around.

"Where… is my car?"

Anna slaps your chest. "At the mall! It's so faaaar"

"I know! Did we get here?"

"You're a super hero! Fly us home!" Anna yells.

"But of course! Hold on to me!"

Anna grabs onto you. You jump in the air and fall flat on your face. Anna lands on her feet, but falls over laughing.

"My powers! They have failed me!" You complain.

You get on your feet and pull Anna to hers. You both start walking down the street, towards your home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shadow stands in his area. His plane of oblivion. His arms are crossed and his eyes closed. His face shows signs of thinking, and slight discomfort.

"This doesn't make sense. It's not possible for (Y/N) to get drunk this easily… and how am I feeling the effects as well. That's never happened before. Something is wrong, but I can't concentrate enough to think. Damnit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You and Anna somehow manage your way back home through all your laughing and yelling. You must be a nuisance for the neighbors. You finally reach your house. You open the door very loudly.

"Gerda, Kai! I require… something."

Anna follows beside you.

"Shhhh, Elsa is sleeping!"

"Oh yeah. Shhhh," you whisper.

Anna giggles and fumbles away. She goes upstairs and out of sight. You stumble over to the kitchen and drink water straight out of the tap. It wasn't as cold you would have wanted, but it works. You wipe off your face and look at the faucet.

"Shhhh, you're gonna wake up Elsa. Bad faucet."

Your head lays down on the counter and you don't want to raise it.

"Okay… One. Two. Three."

You lift your head and push off the counter. You fly out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. You climb them and reach your room. You slowly open the door and fall into the room. You push yourself to your feet and look up. A woman's figure is standing in your room. She starts walking towards you. From what you make out, it's Elsa.

"Elsa?"

She nods her head. In an instant she pushes her lips against yours. You don't question it for a second. You respond with more passion than she does. Her tongue enters you mouth and explores.

_She seems more… thingy today. Like… thingy. I know what I'm talking about, shut up brain._

You do the same thing to her. You feel every inch of her body. She feels slightly different, but it's just because you're drunk. You remove her shirt and her bra right there. She lifts your shirt off of you and presses up against you. Simple skin on skin. She jumps up and wraps her legs around your hips. You continue to kiss her passionately as you bring her to your bed. You lay her on the bed and start feeling every inch of her.

You remove her jeans, and she does the same to you. You continue to kiss her, and push her hair out of the way. She throws you over her and takes position on top of you. She keeps her upper body right up against yours, grinding on you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night was amazing, and it was no doubt due to Elsa's surprise visit. Some light shines in through the window and into your eyes. You stir a little bit, and squint your eyes. You move a little to get out of the lights path. You feel a warm body behind you and smile. Before you turn around you notice something. A single strand of hair. You couldn't focus on it, but you knew it wasn't Elsa's.

Must be mine. Oh man, this headache. How much did I drink last night? Damn, I wonder how Anna's doing if I feel this bad.

You grab your head real quick before turning over to face Elsa. You turn over and witness the body in front of you.

"Oooohhh fuck."

**Chinsangan, where have you been? It's been weeks. Yes, I'm sorry about that. I promise it will never take me that long to write another chapter again. But anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter, and will forgive me for my slight absence with the story!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Requests? Send me a message! See ya!**


End file.
